


These Golden Years of Mine

by cabbages



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, EXO text fic, Multi, domestic abuse, dont worry theres fluff and memes too i promise, emotional/mental manipulation, highschool!au, implicated suicidal thoughts, mentions of self harm, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 98,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbages/pseuds/cabbages
Summary: Kyungsoo only wanted the chemistry notes that he missed. Instead, he gets dragged into drama and the usual (and not-so-usual) high school shenanigans that plague him for the rest of his senior year. But hey, at least he makes some new friends...? And he may just fall in love more than once.highschool!au, text fic





	1. in which kyungsoo gets dragged into chenbaek drama

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all tags before proceeding!! This story will contain content that may be triggering to some, so if any of those tags turn you off from this story, that is perfectly okay! You don't have to read this story if any future events will make you uncomfortable!
> 
> If you do decide to read despite the tags, thank you! I hope you enjoy the story! <3

_Saturday, October 29 th, 2016  _

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

_DoKsoo has added real_pcy™ to the chat._

 

[3:15] DoKsoo: Hey Chanyeol this is Kyungsoo from chemistry. Baekhyun gave me your kakao. I've been sick the past few days so I was wondering if you could give me the chapter notes?

 

_real_pcy™ is online._

 

[3:20] real_pcy™: hi um yeah about that i didnt take any notes

 

[3:21] DoKsoo: …you didn’t take notes.

 

[3:21] real_pcy™: yeah i wasnt at school that day either lol sorry

 

[3:22] DoKsoo: Oh okay then. Sorry to bother you.

 

[3:25] real_pcy™: hey i can give u jongdaes kakao tho he was in class on thursday and gave me his notes

 

[3:25] real_pcy™: u kno jongdae the one who hit u with a paper football last week

 

[3:25] DoKsoo: Oh I remember him.

 

[3:27] real_pcy™: his username is jongdayy

 

[3:28] DoKsoo: Okay thank you.

 

_Start a new chat?_

**[Yes]**

_DoKsoo has added jongdayy to the chat._

 

[3:30] DoKsoo: Hi Jongdae it’s Kyungsoo from 4th period chemistry. Chanyeol said you could give me the chapter notes that I missed on Thursday. I hope you don’t mind.

 

[3:36] jongdayy: hey I know you (＾▽＾)  youre the one I hit with that paper football that one time, sorry about that by the way (^^;)

 

[3:37] DoKsoo: Yeah that’s me…it’s okay haha it’s not a big deal.

 

[3:38] jongdayy: anyway you wanted the chapter 5 notes? I can send them to ur school email

 

[3:38] DoKsoo: Yeah that’s fine. Thanks a lot!

 

[3:39] jongdayy: np (^～^)

 

[3:41] jongdayy: oh hey you know Baekhyun right?

 

[3:42] DoKsoo: Unfortunately yes, why?

 

[3:42] jongdayy: do you have his kakao?

 

[3:42] DoKsoo: Yeah

 

[3:43] jongdayy: can I have it?

 

[3:43] DoKsoo: Aren’t you and Chanyeol his best friends? Why wouldn’t you have it already?

 

[3:44] jongdayy: we got into a fight and he blocked me ;_; he made a new one but wouldn’t give it to me

 

[3:45] DoKsoo: I don’t think he would really appreciate me giving it to you though…

 

[3:45] jongdayy: pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssseeeeeeeee i want to apologize or whatever hes been mad at me for like a week??? or two???

 

[3:46] jongdayy: idk but its been a long ass time and idk whats up

 

[3:47] DoKsoo: …I guess I can give it to you…just don’t tell him that it was me. He’s already annoying enough as it is, I don’t need him getting mad at me and spamming me with messages saying how evil I am.

 

[3:47] jongdayy: haha no problem. thanks a bunch XD

 

[3:48] DoKsoo: Don’t mention it, literally. His username is byunhyun.

 

[3:48] jongdayy: youre the best (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و see you in class on Monday :) you should sit with me and chanyeol!

 

[3:53] DoKsoo: Maybe

 

\--

 

_byunhyun is online._

 

[8:53] byunhyun: kyungsoo what the fuck

 

[8:55] DoKsoo: Um????

 

[8:55] byunhyun: did u give jongdae my kakao u traitor

 

[8:56] DoKsoo: Baekhyun I don't even talk to Jongdae, why would I give him your kakao?

 

[8:56] byunhyun: youre in the same chem class

 

[8:56] DoKsoo: And?? Just because we're in the same class doesn't mean I'm automatically best friends with him.

 

[8:56] byunhyun: but u kno his name and who im talking about

 

[8:57] DoKsoo: Only because you mention him to me sometimes.

 

[9:00] byunhyun: whatever

 

[9:00] byunhyun: guess ill just have to make a new kakao

 

[9:02] DoKsoo: I fail to see why that's necessary.

 

[9:03] byunhyun: because i dont want that dickbag talking to me

 

[9:03] DoKsoo: I thought you guys were best friends...

 

[9:03] byunhyun: we were until he fuckin started hanging out with minseok from his psych class and ditched me and chanyeol

 

[9:05] DoKsoo: ....is that why you're mad. Because Jongdae dares to have other friends.

 

[9:05] byunhyun: i dont need ur sarcasm!!! and im fine if he has other friends, but me him and chanyeol were a trio. we’ve been like this since like elementary school

 

[9:09] DoKsoo: Listen I don't know you guys that well so I can't give you any good advice, but just talk to him and try to hear his side of the story before you completely shut him out.

 

[9:10] DoKsoo: Who knows, maybe you'll become friends with Minseok and then you'll be a quartet or something.

 

[9:10] byunhyun: like a barbershop quartet?? Lololololol

 

[9:10] DoKsoo: Sure...whatever floats your boat man.

 

[9:13] byunhyun: lmao well see about that, see you do give good advice!! i'll have to take it more often

 

[9:14] DoKsoo: Please don't.

 

[9:27] byunhyun: hey do you wanna come to my halloween party on monday night?

 

[9:35] DoKsoo: Hmmm I kind of have a project to finish.

 

[9:36] byunhyun: oh cmon ksoo dont be such a nerd its just one party lol

 

[9:37] DoKsoo: But we have school the next day.

 

[9:37] byunhyun: it wont be anything crazy my parents wouldnt allow it anyway rip

 

[9:39] DoKsoo: I don't know man, I don't even have a costume.

 

[9:39] byunhyun: Jongin will be there

 

[9:40] DoKsoo: I can hang out with Jongin literally whenever.

 

[9:40] byunhyun: omg just leave ur house for once and have fun

 

[9:40] byunhyun: maybe youll meet a cute girl~~~~ kkkkkkkkk

 

[9:41] byunhyun: and i can introduce you to some other friends of mine

 

[9:41] byunhyun: whaddaya sayyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

[9:42] byunhyun: kyungsoooooo

 

[9:45] byunhyun: kyungsooooooooooooooooo

 

[9:49] byunhyun: kyungsoooooooooo why wont u answer meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 

[9:50] DoKsoo: Okay fine I guess I'll go

 

[9:50] byunhyun: aw yissss fam shits gon be litttttt

 

[9:50] byunhyun: ill text u the deetz later ayyyyy

 

[9:51] DoKsoo: Please stop texting me.

 

[9:51] byunhyun: you love me (￣ω￣)

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._


	2. in which kyungsoo meets sehun and gets invited to a halloween party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shooting for updating every Friday around 8 pm, but we'll see how good I am about keeping that going XD
> 
> *Also, I edited last chapter's date and changed some words because I realized my timeline was mixed up and didn't make sense. Everything should be fixed now ^^
> 
> Enjoy~

_Monday, October 31 st, 2016_

 

_New message!_

_New message!_

_New message!_

_New message!_

_New message!_

_New message!_

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

_You have six unread messages from a user you are not friends with._

 

[10:11] sehunisthebest: yoooo homeboi what UP

 

[10:11] sehunisthebest: bruh baekhyun gave me ur kakao he says ur comin to his halloween party tonite rite???

 

[10:12] sehunisthebest: ur jongins friend yeah? omg same were like best buds

 

[10:12] sehunisthebest: we should all hang out sometime

 

[10:13] sehunisthebest: like obvs well all be at the party tonite but like after that

 

[10:13] sehunisthebest: yo do you kno that really nice senior junmyeon? were practically bros I can introduce u to him

 

[10:16] DoKsoo: Um, hi?

 

[10:16] DoKsoo: I’m kind of in class right now.

 

[10:16] sehunisthebest: pffffffffffft wtf are classes

 

[10:17] DoKsoo: Aren’t you that senior that’s way too young to be a senior and should actually be a sophomore or something?

 

[10:17] sehunisthebest: the one and only B) and im supposed to be a junior u rude -_-

 

[10:17] sehunisthebest: besides jongin is the same we both skipped a grade because were just too cool for that junior shiz

 

[10:20] DoKsoo: Yeah sure

 

[10:21] sehunisthebest: yo fam u shud sit with us at lunch

 

[10:22] DoKsoo: I was going to sit with Jongin anyway. I didn’t know he invited you. He never mentioned being your friend before.

 

[10:23] sehunisthebest: wtf!!!! how dare, lmao well imma be there and baek is comin, u guys are like best bros right

 

[10:25] DoKsoo: Not really, no.

 

[10:25] sehunisthebest: what!!!! :O

 

[10:26] DoKsoo: I’m only friends with him because he’s friends with Jongin. And even then I wouldn’t consider us friends, he just kind of talks to me. A lot.

 

[10:27] sehunisthebest: tis a shame hes the best

 

[10:27] sehunisthebest: well, im the best but hes a close 2nd

 

[10:30] DoKsoo: Okay

 

[10:32] sehunisthebest: so ur sitting with us?

 

[10:33] DoKsoo: I mean, do I really have a choice?

 

[10:33] sehunisthebest: thats the spirit XD

 

[10:33] sehunisthebest: jk jk :P

 

[10:34] sehunisthebest: but bruh we gon be best friends

 

[10:37] DoKsoo: Oh boy

 

[10:37] DoKsoo: Now stop texting me before I get in trouble.

 

[10:38] sehunisthebest: kkkkkkkkkkkkk

 

\--

 

[12:04] monggudestroyerofworlds: Soo where the fuck are you

 

[12:04] monggudestroyerofworlds: its lunchtime and IM HUNGRY

 

[12:06] DoKsoo: Teacher still hasn’t let us out of class

 

[12:06] DoKsoo: Also what the hell kind of name is “monggudestroyerofworlds”?

 

[12:07] monggudestroyerofworlds: the best one, duh

 

[12:08] DoKsoo: I think you should change it back to something that’s not total garbage.

 

[12:08] monggudestroyerofworlds: wow

 

[12:08] monggudestroyerofworlds: fucking

 

[12:08] monggudestroyerofworlds: rUDE

 

_monggudestroyerofworlds has changed their name to jongout._

 

[12:09] jongout: r u happy now satan

 

[12:09] DoKsoo: Like I haven’t seen that username before…

 

[12:10] jongout: wtf ever okay

 

[12:10] jongout: forreal tho im already sitting at our table so u better get ur ass over here

 

[12:11] DoKsoo: Just got out of class now, I’ll be there in a few minutes

 

_New message from sehunisthebest!_

 

[12:11] sehunisthebest: hyunggggggggggg hurry up

 

[12:12] sehunisthebest: baekhyun is being annoying come save me pls

 

_New message from byunhyun!_

 

[12:12] byunhyun: dont listen to that oversized toddler im not being annoying

 

[12:12] byunhyun: kyungsoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

[12:13] DoKsoo: Oh my god I’m literally down the hall chill out

 

[12:14] byunhyun: byyyyyyyy the wayyyyyyyyyyyy

 

[12:14] byunhyun: chanyeol may or may not be sitting w/us as in he totally is because hes my best friend why wouldnt he sit with me

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: Okay…? Why would I care

 

[12:15] byunhyun: just checkin (*⌒∇⌒*)

 

\--

 

[5:42] byunhyun: boyo

 

[5:42] DoKsoo: Yes

 

[5:43] byunhyun: partayyy starts at 7 dont be late fam

 

[5:44] byunhyun: if u go down jongins street take a left and my house is the first one on the right

 

[5:44] byunhyun: its got a red mailbox, no.2

 

[5:46] DoKsoo: Okay I’ll see you there

 

[5:46] DoKsoo: Thanks for inviting me I guess

 

[5:47] byunhyun :)))))))) wat r friends for my dude

 

[5:48] DoKsoo: Riiiiiight

 

[5:59] byunhyun: o fam i almost forgot minsock and jonggay are not invited so tell them to shove it up there ass

 

[6:03] DoKsoo: I don’t even know Minseok and I have never talked to Jongdae until like two days ago but I’ll be sure to pass along the message -_-

 

_You took a screenshot of chat! Other users do not know this._

 

[6:04] byunhyun: Ksoo ur my new best friend ya kno that?

 

[6:05] DoKsoo: This is news to me

 

[6:05] byunhyun: love uuuuuuuu uwu

 

[6:07] DoKsoo: Never text me again.

 

[6:07] byunhyun: ;)

 

[6:07] byunhyun: see you at 7!!!!!!!


	3. in which kyungsoo meets someone new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to upload this at 8 because i was doing homework sorry!!

[7:05] DoKsoo: I’m here

 

[7:06] DoKsoo: Baekhyun

 

[7:08] DoKsoo: Hello…

 

[7:09] DoKsoo: If this door doesn’t open in the next three seconds I’m leaving.

 

[7:10] byunhyun: fuCk!!!! hold on!!!!

 

\--

 

_New message from jongdayy!_

 

[8:20] jongdayy: is baek throwin his halloween party tonight!!!???

 

[8:20] jongdayy: pls yeol wont answer me

 

[8:20] jongdayy: hello?

 

[8:21] jongdayy: this is Kyungsoo right?

 

[8:21] DoKsoo: Yeah this is Kyungsoo, and yeah Baekhyun is having a Halloween party. I’m at it right now.

 

[8:22] jongdayy: why didnt he invite me ໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७

 

_Upload this screenshot?_

**[Yes]**

_Screenshot uploaded!_

 

[8:22] DoKsoo: Sorry

 

[8:23] jongdayy: …

 

[8:23] jongdayy: what the actual fuck is this

 

[8:23] jongdayy: is he actually shitting me right now

 

[8:24] jongdayy: what the fuck is his problem

 

[8:24] jongdayy: im gonna kill him i swear

 

[8:25] DoKsoo: I’m not entirely opposed.

 

_New message from jongout!_

 

[8:25] jongout: stop texting and talk to someone

 

[8:26] DoKsoo: I’m standing right next to you?? You can speak to me in real life you know.

 

[8:26] jongout: then y did you text back

 

[8:26] DoKsoo: Fuck off

 

[8:27] jongout: (~￣▽￣)~

 

[8:27] jongout: also i cant fuckin believe u came dressed as a ghost

 

[8:27] jongout: ur literally wearing a fkin white sheet and YOU DIDNT EVEN CUT OUT HOLES FOR YOUR EYES IM FUCKIN CRYNIGNSOJSHMNDF

 

[8:28] DoKsoo: IT WAS THE ONLY THING I HAD OKAY FUCK YOU

 

[8:28] jongout: i canfts baerthe im d y i n g

 

[8:29] DoKsoo: Your costume isn’t any better okay all you did was put white shit on your face

 

[8:29] DoKsoo: What are you even supposed to be???

 

[8:30] jongout: im that kid from the grudge duh

 

[8:30] DoKsoo: That kid from the grudge is a fucking ghost you moron

 

[8:30] DoKsoo: We’re dressed as the same god damn thing

 

[8:31] jongout: ye well my costume is better so stfu dickie bitch

 

[8:31] jongout: anyway stop texting me go make new friends u pleb

 

_New message from jongdayy!_

 

[8:33] jongdayy: can you tell baek that hes being a dramatic little bitch and that if he wants to explain to me why hes being such a dick he can tell it to me himself instead of doing this back and forth bullshit

 

[8:35] DoKsoo: Look Jongdae I don’t know you and I don’t know the details of your friendship with Baekhyun. As much as I can’t stand him sometimes, I don’t hate him enough to ruin his Halloween party. I’ll tell him to talk to you tomorrow though, okay?

 

[8:39] jongdayy: (¬､¬) (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

[8:39] jongdayy: i guess youre right…

 

[8:39] jongdayy: sorry youre caught up in this crap

 

[8:40] jongdayy: i wish we could get over it but idk

 

_New message from jongout!_

 

[8:40] jongout: stop texting u piece of shit

 

[8:40] jongout: theres a cute girl across the room go talk to her

 

[8:40] jongout: but take off the sheet first ffs u look like a dumbass

 

**[Options]**

**[Mute jongout for 1 hour]**

_Select chat:_

**jongdayy [last seen 8:40]**

 

[8:41] DoKsoo: It’s okay, it’s not your fault.

 

[8:41] DoKsoo: Have you tried talking to Chanyeol?

 

[8:41] DoKsoo: Maybe he can try to talk to Baekhyun for you.

 

[8:42] DoKsoo: I don’t know Baekhyun that well so I can’t really help out.

 

[8:45] jongdayy: chanyeol hasnt hung out with me much recently

 

[8:45] jongdayy: we talk on kakao all the time but we haven really hung out in a while

 

[8:45] jongdayy: but ye i can try to talk to him

 

[8:46] jongdayy: anyway im sorry about all this shit

 

[8:46] jongdayy: ill let you get back to the party ヾ ^_^

 

[8:47] jongdayy: pls have fun for me

 

[8:47] DoKsoo: I’ll try

 

\--

 

[8:53] sehunisthebest: hyung where did u go

 

[8:53] sehunisthebest: nini is walking home and i dont have a ride for when i need to leave

 

[8:54] sehunisthebest: chanyeol is sleeping over so hes a no go

 

[8:59] sehunisthebest: hyung?

 

\--

 

[9:17] yeseoyoo: Hey its Yeseo from Baekhyun’s party!  Just making sure we have each other on our friends list~

 

[9:18] DoKsoo: Hi~~ it’s Kyungsoo o(^▽^)o

 

[9:19] DoKsoo: So what time after school did you want to go get coffee?

 

[9:20] yeseoyoo: I have a club meeting until 3 so how about 3:15 ish?

 

[9:20] DoKsoo: Sounds good!

 

[9:20] yeseoyoo: ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

 

[9:21] yeseoyoo: I have to head home now, it was so nice meeting you!!

 

[9:22] DoKsoo: You too! I had a lot of fun tonight! Drive safe! (^～^)

 

\--

 

_New message from sehunisthebest!_

 

[9:45] sehunisthebest: hyung

 

[9:45] sehunisthebest: hyung pls

 

[9:45] sehunisthebest: hyunggggggggggggggg

 

[9:50] DoKsoo: What

 

[9:50] sehunisthebest: can you drive me home pretty plsssssss

 

[9:55] DoKsoo: Don’t you have a license?

 

[9:56] sehunisthebest: ...

 

[9:56] DoKsoo: …

 

[9:56] sehunisthebest: hyung pls

 

[9:57] DoKsoo: fine

 

[9:57] sehunisthebest: YAYYYYYYY THANK UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

 

[9:58] sehunisthebest: my parents want me home in like 15 min

 

[9:59] DoKsoo: Where are you?

 

[9:59] sehunisthebest: playing vidya gaimz with chanyeol in the basement

 

[10:00] sehunisthebest: ill be up in a min

 

[10:00] DoKsoo: Okay. I’m going to say goodbye to Baekhyun and then I’ll be waiting outside.

 

[10:01] sehunisthebest: cool beans

 

\--

 

[11:36] DoKsoo: Hey

 

[11:40] byunhyun: omFG is this for REAL???

 

[11:40] byunhyun: kYuNgSoO tExTiNg Me FiRsT?!?!?!?!?Wsdkjfhnsdkjxb

 

[11:41] DoKsoo: okay bye

 

[11:41] byunhyun: no pls what did u want to say

 

[11:43] byunhyun: kyungsoo

 

[11:46] byunhyun: my bby

 

[11:50] byunhyun: pls come back

 

[11:50] DoKsoo: Thanks again for inviting me to your Halloween party.

 

[11:50] DoKsoo: I had fun.

 

[11:51] byunhyun: what happened

 

[11:51] DoKsoo: What do you mean what happened

 

[11:52] byunhyun: youre never this happy/nice/whatever

 

[11:52] byunhyun: so what happened

 

[11:53] byunhyun: gASPP

 

[11:53] byunhyun: IS IT A GIRL DID YOU MEET SOMEONE

 

[11:53] byunhyun: kyUNGSOO

 

[11:56] byunhyun: DO KYUNGSOO ANSWER MEEEEEEEEEE

 

[11:58] DoKsoo: maybe

 

[11:58] DoKsoo: goodnight

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

[11:58] byunhyun: WHAT

 

[11:58] byunhyun: YOU CANT JUST LEAVE WTFFFF

 

[11:58] byunhyun: KYUNGSOOOOO COME BACK

 

[11:58] byunhyun: TELLL MEEEEEEEEE

 

[11:59] byunhyun: (ﾉ｀□´)ﾉ⌒┻━┻


	4. in which kyungsoo goes to lunch and jongin is concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't get this out last night as I had planned. I got caught up in a Civ 5 match with my friend ;-;

_Tuesday, November 1 st, 2016_

 

[7:53] jongout: so yeseo huh

 

[7:54] DoKsoo: Who’s that

 

[7:54] jongout: WHOS THAT LMAOOOOO

 

[7:54] jongout: cut the shit

 

[7:55] jongout: i know whats up

 

[7:55] jongout: im ur best friend nothing gets past me

 

[7:58] DoKsoo: Okay yes I got Yeseo’s number and we may or may not be going out for coffee after school today.

 

[7:58] jongout: oh my fucking god

 

[7:58] jongout: Do Kyungsoo is in love

 

[7:59] jongout: i never though i would see the day (๑ ˃̵͈́∀˂̵͈̀ )ʊʊ

 

[8:00] DoKsoo: Who says anything about love? I literally just met her yesterday.

 

[8:01] jongout: shhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

[8:01] jongout: its love and u kno it

 

[8:02] DoKsoo: Whatever helps you sleep at night

 

[8:03] jongout: shit fuck teacher caught me texting brb

 

[8:04] DoKsoo: Dumbass

 

\--

 

[9:33] jongdayy: hey! (ﾟ∀ﾟ　) are you sitting with me and yeol in chem today?

 

[9:38] DoKsoo: If you want me to, sure.

 

[9:38] DoKsoo: We’re getting assigned that new project right?

 

[9:39] jongdayy: yeah i figured we can all be partners!!!!

 

[9:40] DoKsoo: Sounds good to me

 

[9:41] jongdayy: yay!! see you in chem partner (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

 

\--

 

[10:50] yeseoyoo: Hey Kyungsoo!

 

[10:52] yeseoyoo: I was just wondering if you wanted to go off campus for lunch instead of getting coffee after school? I just realized that I have an appointment scheduled after my club meeting. I’m sorry if this is too short notice ( •᷄⌓•᷅ )

 

_DoKsoo is typing…_

 

_New message from jongout!_

 

[10:53] jongout: yo me baek sehun chanyeol and junmyeon are going out for lunch today at the ramyeon place in insadong you down or nah

 

**[Ignore message]**

 

[10:53] DoKsoo: It’s totally fine, I understand ヾ(｡･ω･｡) What kind place did you have in mind?

 

[10:56] yeseoyoo: I was thinking that really good ramyeon restaurant on Insadong-gil! You know, the one next to the cute little tea house and near Unhyeongung! I figured if we have enough time maybe we can visit the temple and then get some tea.

 

_Select chat:_

**jongout [last seen 10:53]**

 

[10:56] DoKsoo: Sorry I already have other plans

 

[10:56] jongout: wtf lame

 

[10:56] jongout: now baek and sehun are complaining see wat u do

 

[10:57] DoKsoo: Sorry???

 

[10:57] jongout: well whatevs

 

[10:57] jongout: youll just have to meet junmyeon another time hes super chill

 

[10:58] DoKsoo: Sure whatever

 

_Select chat:_

**yeseoyoo [last seen 10:56]**

 

[10:58] DoKsoo: That sounds super fun!

 

[10:58] DoKsoo: What class do you have right before lunch?

 

[10:59] yeseoyoo: Stats, you?

 

[10:59] DoKsoo: Chemistry. How about we meet by the top of the back stairs when class gets out?

 

[10:59] yeseoyoo: Sure! I can’t wait!

 

[11:00] DoKsoo: ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆

 

\--

 

_New message from jongout!_

_New message from jongout!_

_New message from jongout!_

_New message from jongout!_

_New message from jongout!_

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[12:22] jongout: are my eyes deceiving me or are you at the same ramyeon place as i am

 

[12:22] jongout: seriously i think i just saw you as we walked in????

 

[12:23] jongout: is that fuckin yeseo

 

[12:23] jongout: did you fuckin ditch us to eat lunch with your girlfriend

 

[12:24] jongout: Kyungsoo

 

[12:25] DoKsoo: Stop texting me. I don’t want my phone vibrating every three seconds and being annoying.

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

[12:26] jongout: I cant fucking believe

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[12:26] DoKsoo: And she’s not my girlfriend.

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

[12:27] jongout: oh my god

 

\--

 

[2:30] sehunisthebest: YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND????????

 

[2:30] sehunisthebest: ASDFGHJKLSDKJHVLSDJHVBKEAUFGDNXZBMC

 

[2:30] sehunisthebest: HYUNG IS GETTIN SOME AW YISSSSSSSSSSSS

 

[2:34] DoKsoo: What the fuck

 

[2:34] DoKsoo: I’m not getting anything so shut the fuck up

 

[2:35] DoKsoo: And she’s not my god damn girlfriend so stop busting a nut

 

[2:36] sehunisthebest: omfg

 

[2:36] sehunisthebest: so full of vinegar kkkkkkkk

 

[2:36] sehunisthebest: fine I wont bother u and ur girlfriend

 

[2:37] sehunisthebest: for now B)

 

[2:39] sehunisthebest: ohhey can you give me a ride home?

 

[2:41] sehunisthebest: hyung?

 

[2:47] sehunisthebest: kyungsooooo??

 

[2:51] sehunisthebest: kyungsoo im serious and desperate i need to be home for when my sister gets off school

 

[2:55] sehunisthebest: please im going to cry hyung i love you

 

[2:58] DoKsoo: Will you pay me 20 bucks for gas and never bother me about any of my relationships ever again?

 

[2:59] sehunisthebest: 30 bucks because i cant guarantee the second part

 

[3:00] DoKsoo: 40 bucks

 

[3:00] sehunisthebest: 35

 

[3:00] DoKsoo: 40 or no ride

 

[3:01] sehunisthebest: fine 40

 

[3:03] DoKsoo: I’m waiting by the front entrance

 

\--

 

_New message from yeseoyoo!_

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[8:56] yeseoyoo: Hey :)

 

[8:56] yeseoyoo: I just wanted to say that I had a lot of fun today! Thanks for coming to lunch with me! We should really hang out again soon!

 

[8:57] DoKsoo: I had a lot of fun too ^^

 

[8:58] yeseoyoo: I still want to go out for coffee like we originally planned. Maybe sometime this week or this weekend?

 

[8:59] DoKsoo: That sounds good to me :D Maybe the weekend so we can explore downtown more. You know, there’s a new cat café that just opened a few months ago down in Myeongdong.

 

[9:00] yeseoyoo: That’s a great idea!!

 

[9:01] yeseoyoo: Hey I still have some homework left so goodnight :3 Sleep well ^^

 

[9:01] DoKsoo: Goodnight!

 

\--

 

_Wednesday, November 2 nd, 2016_

 

[1:16] jongout: hey

 

[1:16] jongout: you guys look like you get along great and im happy for you

 

[1:16] jongout: and you probably dont want to hear this

 

[1:17] jongout: but

 

[1:17] jongout: i wouldnt get particularly close to yeseo if i were you 

 

[1:18] jongout: just be careful around her okay?

 

[1:18] jongout: it kinda gives me a bad feeling

 

[1:18] jongout: obviously you can do whatever you want

 

[1:19] jongout: but just keep it in mind, yeah?


	5. in which baekhyun comes up with a master plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not going to even try to come up with an excuse as to why this chapter is like three weeks late. I literally just forgot to upload on Friday, then forgot the next week, and so on. I'm so sorry I suck at updating on time ;-;

_New message from jongout!_

**[Ignore message]**

_New message from jongout!_

**[Ignore message]**

_New message from jongout!_

**[Ignore message]**

_New message from jongout!_

**[Ignore message]**

_New message from jongout!_

**[Options]**

**[Mute jongout for 2 hours]**

 

_New message from byunhyun!_

 

[9:29] byunhyun: jongin wants to know if ur ignoring him

 

[9:29] byunhyun: something about what he said last night idk

 

[9:30] byunhyun: did u guys fight?

 

**[Options]**

**[Mute byunhyun for 1 hour]**

 

\--

 

_New message from sehunisthebest!_

 

[9:47] sehunisthebest: hyung pls why arent u answering anyone

 

[9:47] sehunisthebest: whatevr nini did he feels bad man

 

[9:54] DoKsoo: I’m not in the mood to talk right now.

 

[9:54] sehunisthebest: but hyung

 

[9:55] DoKsoo: Please just leave me alone

 

[9:56] sehunisthebest: okay  へ[ •́ ‸ •̀ ]ʋ

 

\--

 

[10:39] DoKsoo: Hey :)

 

[10:39] DoKsoo: What are you doing for lunch today?

 

[10:41] yeseoyoo: Hey! (^∇^)

 

[10:41] yeseoyoo: All of my friends are going out but I don’t really feel like it.

 

[10:42] yeseoyoo: I’m probably just going to get my food and hang out in the biology room with the hamsters (^=˃ᆺ˂)

 

[10:43] DoKsoo: Is it okay if I join you…?

 

[10:43] yeseoyoo: Of course!!! I’d love that :D

 

[10:43] DoKsoo: Great! ٩( ๑^ ꇴ^)۶ I’ll meet you there~~

 

[10:44] yeseoyoo: Yay!!! :D :D :D

 

\--

 

_New message from jongout!_

 

[9:26] jongout: you wanna go out to lunch with me today?

 

[9:26] jongout: …kyungsoo i know youre online

 

[9:26] jongout: is this about what i said last night

 

[9:27] jongout: im sorry i shouldnt have said those things

 

[9:27] jongout: it was stupid of me, i know, please dont ignore me kyungsoo im really sorry

 

[11:29] jongout: hey

 

[11:29] jongout: i take it were not on for lunch then

 

[11:30] DoKsoo: I’m having lunch with Yeseo.

 

[11:31] jongout: okay, maybe another time then

 

[11:31] DoKsoo: …

 

[11:31] jongout: ?

 

[11:32] DoKsoo: I don’t really appreciate what you said so I’m going to pretend I never saw it.

 

[ 11:32] jongout: hyung (っ◞‸◟c)

 

[11:34] DoKsoo: I could potentially be in a serious relationship for the first time in my life and you can’t even support me?

 

[11:34] DoKsoo: I know we’ve only been friends for two years but you’re my best friend.

 

[11:35] DoKsoo: In case you haven’t noticed, I never had many friends to begin with.

 

[11:35] DoKsoo: I like Yeseo and I think I might have a decent shot with her.

 

[11:36] DoKsoo: This means a lot to me and I don’t like how immediate you were to suggest that dating her is a bad idea.

 

[11:36] jongout: I’m really sorry hyung…

 

[11:36] jongout: What I said was stupid and I’m sorry

 

[11:37] jongout: I just want you to be the happiest you can be

 

[11:38] DoKsoo: I’m happiest when my friends support my decisions.

 

[11:41] jongout: okay

 

\--

 

_New message from byunhyun!_

 

[1:05] byunhyun: r u cool now

 

[1:07] DoKsoo: Define cool

 

[1:07] byunhyun: like do u not want to murder jongin anymore

 

[1:07] DoKsoo: I suppose

 

[1:08] byunhyun: good cuz I GOT NEWZ 4 U FAM

 

[1:08] byunhyun: yIXING

 

[1:08] DoKsoo: What

 

[1:08] DoKsoo: What is a yixing

 

[1:09] byunhyun: zhang yixing, the chinese exchange student that always looks hella stoned

 

[1:09] byunhyun: the perfect revENGE PLOT

 

[1:09] byunhyun: also my new best friend

 

[1:09] DoKsoo: Oh really

 

[1:10] byunhyun: k maybe not yet but he WILL BE ー(￣～￣)ξ

 

[1:11] DoKsoo: Are you meaning to tell me

 

[1:11] DoKsoo: That you’re trying to get revenge on Jongdae by getting a new best friend

 

[1:12] byunhyun: see theres a reason ur top of the class u smart as heck

 

[1:12] byunhyun: thats exactly my plan and its gonna work like you wouldnt believe son

 

[1:13] DoKsoo: And what about Chanyeol?

 

[1:13] byunhyun: wat do u mean wat about chanyeol

 

[1:15] DoKsoo: Isn’t he supposed to already be your best friend? You got mad at Jongdae for ditching you and Chanyeol for Minseok, but now it sounds like you’re ditching Chanyeol for Yixing to get back at Jongdae…?

 

[1:15] DoKsoo: Kind of a dick move if you ask me…

 

[1:16] byunhyun: who says im ditchin chanyeol??

 

[1:16] byunhyun: me him n yixing will be the new trio and dae will get jealous and come crawling back

 

[1:16] byunhyun: its all a part of the plan, ksoo

 

[1:17] byunhyun: my brilliant plan

 

[1:17] DoKsoo: Sureeeeee

 

[1:18] DoKsoo: What happened to talking to Jongdae to try and work things out?

 

[1:18] byunhyun: this will be easier trust me

 

[1:18] DoKsoo: …

 

[1:19] DoKsoo: You’re an idiot

 

[1:19] byunhyun: (๑･`▱´･๑)

 

[1:19] byunhyun: rude!!!

 

\--

 

[6:00] DoKsoo: Hey

 

[6:10] jongout: hay is for horses

 

[6:10] DoKsoo: …

 

[6:10] jongout: (￣ω￣)

 

[6:10] DoKsoo: Anyway………

 

[6:11] DoKsoo: Sorry for being a jerk today

 

[6:11] DoKsoo: I shouldn’t have been as mean as I was

 

[6:12] jongout: nah fam you werent being mean

 

[6:12] jongout: im sorry for doubting you and your relationship so early

 

[6:13] jongout: i wasnt being v supportive or a good friend

 

[6:13] DoKsoo: I might have overreacted a bit

 

[6:13] jongout: itsall good in the hood fam

 

[6:14] DoKsoo: So can we just forget this ever happened because this is getting sappy and gross

 

[6:14] jongout: agreed (≧∇≦*)(≧∇≦*)

 

[6:15] jongout: so what were we talkin bout?

 

[6:15] DoKsoo: 」(￣▽￣」)

 


	6. in which junmyeon frets over sehun and baekhyun wants a group chat

_Thursday, November 3 rd, 2016_

 

[7:38] jondayy: hey ksoo im not coming to school today

 

[7:38] jongdayy: im sick and feeling like death ◝(๑⁺᷄д⁺᷅๑)◞՞

 

[7:39] jongdayy: sorry to leave you alone with chanyeol lol i know he can be p loud sometimes

 

[7:52] DoKsoo: Don’t worry about it, feel better :)

 

[7:52] DoKsoo: I’ll email you about any work we do on the project today

 

[7:55] DoKsoo: We should probably meet up this weekend or something as well so we can get ahead on this thing

 

[7:58] jongdayy: if im not ded by the weekend then totes

 

[8:00] jongdayy: i just took some benadryl so imma pass the fuck out now k bye

 

\--

 

_You have a new message from a user you are not friends with._

 

[10:44] junmyeonnie: Hi is this Do Kyungsoo?

 

[10:47] DoKsoo: Yeah, who’s this?

 

[10:48] junmyeonnie: I’m Kim Junmyeon, a senior

 

[10:49] DoKsoo: Ah, are you Sehun’s friend?

 

[10:49] junmyeonnie: Yes!!! You know Sehun??

 

[10:50] DoKsoo: Only a little. I just started really talking to him a few days ago.

 

[10:50] DoKsoo: He was supposed to introduce me to you during lunch the other day but our plans fell through.

 

[10:51] junmyeonnie: I remember that! Sorry we couldn’t meet (｡-人-｡)

 

[10:53] DoKsoo: No worries, so what’s up?

 

[10:54] junmyeonnie: I’m worried about Sehun

 

[10:54] DoKsoo: What did he do now

 

[10:55] junmyeonnie: Well hes been skipping class recently and hasn’t been answering my texts (っ- ‸ – ς) I don’t even think hes come to school the past few days

 

[10:58] DoKsoo: Well he was definitely here on Monday I know that

 

[10:59] DoKsoo: Honestly, he seems like the type to skip school so I wouldn’t worry about it too much

 

[11:00] DoKsoo: He must still get good grades considering he skipped a grade to become a senior

 

[11:01] junmyeonnie: I just worry ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐

 

[11:01] junmyeonnie: My friends say I act too much like a mom XD

 

[11:04] DoKsoo: If you want I can try texting Sehun, no guarantee he’ll answer me though since he isn’t answering you

 

[11:05] junmyeonnie: Could you?? Thanks a bunch!

 

[11:06] DoKsoo: No problem

 

[11:19] junmyeonnie: Oh hey, I feel bad that I didn’t meet you at lunch on Tuesday…would you want to sit with me and a few of my friends today? You can invite your friends as well and we can all sit together~~

 

[11:20] junmyeonnie: It’s just me, Minseok hyung and Yixing, so there should be plenty of room

 

[11:23] DoKsoo: Zhang Yixing?

 

[11:24] junmyeonnie: Yeah!! (*⌒▽⌒*)θ～♪ You know him?

 

[11:26] DoKsoo: No, but one of my friends does. Is Yixing friends with Minseok?

 

[11:27] junmyeonnie: Minseok hyung was one of Yixing’s first friends when he came over from China ^^ They’re very close~

 

[11:30] DoKsoo: Huh

 

[11:31] junmyeonnie: So you want to sit with us?

 

[11:33] DoKsoo: Sure

 

\--

 

[12:01] DoKsoo: Hey Sehun

 

[12:01] DoKsoo: Did you come to school today?

 

[12:01] DoKsoo: Junmyeon hyung is worried about you

 

[12:02] DoKsoo: He texted me saying that you aren’t answering him

 

[12:03] DoKsoo: I told him I’d try to get a hold of you

 

[12:05] DoKsoo: What’s up?

 

[12:09] DoKsoo: Sehun?

 

[12:12] DoKsoo: If this is about yesterday, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten upset at you, you didn’t do anything.

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: At least text Junmyeon and stop ignoring him, he didn’t do anything wrong

 

[12:34] sehunisthebest: wut

 

[12:34] sehunisthebest: sorry i was sleepin

 

[12:35] DoKsoo: In class?

 

[12:36] sehunisthebest: nah fam i ditched after 2nd period im not feelin school today lmaooo

 

[12:36] sehunisthebest: im sleepin in the robotics room lol nobody comes in here

 

[12:38] DoKsoo: Well you should probably text Junmyeon and let him know you’re not dead

 

[12:39] sehunisthebest: shit u rite

 

[12:39] sehunisthebest: bruh wat ur lunch plans today

 

[12:40] DoKsoo: Lunch is almost over…

 

[12:40] sehunisthebest: !!!!!! shit!!!!!!

 

[12:41] DoKsoo: I’m sitting with Junmyeon and his friends

 

[12:41] sehunisthebest: ⊙０⊙ omg

 

[12:41] sehunisthebest: r u guys besties now

 

[12:42] DoKsoo: I wouldn’t say besties but I guess?

 

[12:42] sehunisthebest: i knew youd love each other ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡

 

[12:43] DoKsoo: …

 

[12:43] sehunisthebest: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

 

\--

 

[3:58] byunhyun: do u kno wat we need

 

[4:06] DoKsoo: Do I want to know

 

[4:07] DoKsoo: And why do you always text me the most random shit

 

[4:08] byunhyun: :O language ksoo!!!

 

[4:09] DoKsoo: Fuck off

 

[4:11] byunhyun: rude | ￣ヘ￣|

 

[4:11] byunhyun: ANYWAY

 

[4:11] byunhyun: we need a group chat

 

[4:13] DoKsoo: …

 

[4:13] byunhyun: itll be a lot easier to talk to all my bros this way

 

[4:14] DoKsoo: I don’t think I can handle more than one idiot at a time

 

[4:14] byunhyun: kyungsoo pls

 

[4:16] DoKsoo: What would you do if I added Jongdae

 

[4:16] byunhyun: we do not speak that name here

 

[4:16] DoKsoo: Jongdae

 

[4:17] byunhyun: kyungsoo no

 

[4:17] DoKsoo: Minseok

 

[4:17] byunhyun: kyungsoo stop

 

[4:17] DoKsoo: Jongdae and Minseok sitting in a tree

 

[4:18] byunhyun: why are you like this

 

[4:19] DoKsoo: ー(￣～￣)ξ

 

[4:20] byunhyun: fine we wont make a group chat yet

 

[4:20] byunhyun: also 420 blaze it aw yiss #dank

 

[4:20] DoKsoo: Why do I still talk to you

 

[4:21] byunhyun: ー(￣～￣)ξ

 

[4:22] byunhyun: kkkkkkkkk

 

[4:25] DoKsoo: You know I was gonna tell you something about Minseok and Yixing but I changed my mind

 

[4:26] byunhyun: wait what

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

[4:27] byunhyun: …

 

[4:27] byunhyun: you fucker

 


	7. in which kyungsoo organizes an impromptu smash tournament

_Friday, November 4 th, 2016_

 

[8:40] jongdayy: cant meet after school or this weekend probs

 

[8:40] jongdayy: still feel like death

 

[8:40] jongdayy: currently dying

 

[8:41] jongdayy: also im trippin some crazy shit rn

 

[8:41] jongdayy: benadryl is fuckni wack

 

[8:42] DoKsoo: Is it even possible to get high off of benadryl

 

[8:42] jongdayy: idk

 

[8:43] jongdayy: im slowly dying tho so i dont care

 

[8:44] DoKsoo: rip

 

[8:48] jongdayy: tell baek to eat a dick

 

[8:50] DoKsoo: RIP

 

\--

 

[9:29] real_pcy™: um

 

[9:29] real_pcy™: hey

 

[9:29] real_pcy™: whats up?

 

[9:34] DoKsoo: Not much…I’m in study right now though

 

[9:35] real_pcy™: oh sorry i can text you later

 

[9:36] DoKsoo: It’s fine, I wasn’t doing my homework anyway haha

 

[9:37] DoKsoo: Did you need something for chemistry? The study guide that’s due next Tuesday is kind of long and obnoxious.

 

[9:37] real_pcy™: no im good on chem

 

[9:39] DoKsoo: So what do you need?

 

[9:44] real_pcy™: um

 

[9:44] real_pcy™: i just wanna talk

 

[9:44] real_pcy™: if thats cool with you

 

[9:46] DoKsoo: I guess…?

 

[9:47] real_pcy™: sorry baekhyun has been ignoring me and i have like no friends anymore and you seem like a nice person and idk do you want to like hang out after school today or something??

 

[9:47] real_pcy™: only if youre free and u want to if you dont want to thats totally cool

 

[9:50] DoKsoo: Sure, I’m not doing anything this afternoon

 

[9:51] real_pcy™: wait really

 

[9:51] DoKsoo: Yeah why not

 

[9:51] DoKsoo: We can work on our chemistry project

 

[9:51] real_pcy™: oh

 

[9:52] DoKsoo: Orrrrrrrr we can play video games (•̀⌄•́)

 

[9:53] real_pcy™: Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

 

[9:54] DoKsoo: I also happen to be privy to some of the drama involving Jongdae and Baekhyun so…

 

[9:55] real_pcy™: r u suggesting we gossip like middle school girls

 

[9:55] DoKsoo: Yes

 

[9:55] real_pcy™: im in

 

\--

 

[10:13] byunhyun: group chat?

 

[10:17] DoKsoo: It’s been two days

 

[10:20] byunhyun: so….

 

[10:20] byunhyun: group chat?

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

[10:21] byunhyun: fuckin

 

[10:21] byunhyun: rude ass bitch

 

\--

 

[12:12] junmyeonnie: You up for lunch today?

 

[12:13] DoKsoo: Sure, can my friend Chanyeol come?

 

[12:14] junmyeonnie: The more the merrier! (〃⌒∇⌒)

 

[12:14] DoKsoo: You sit by the windows looking out to the outdoor tables right?

 

[12:15] junmyeonnie: Yep, look for Minseok, he usually saves the table for everyone

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: Okay cool

 

\--

 

[1:59] jongout: i didnt see you at lunch today wtf

 

[1:59] jongout: did u sit with yeseo again

 

[2:03] DoKsoo: No, I sat with Junmyeon hyung and his friends

 

[2:04] jongout: oh my god

 

[2:04] jongout: are you ditching me ゛(ﾉ´・Д・｀)ﾉ  ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

 

[2:05] DoKsoo: Yep

 

[2:05] jongout: wow

 

_jongout has changed their name to #ripjongsoo2014-2016._

 

[2:06] DoKsoo: Why

 

[2:06] #ripjongsoo2014-2016: u did this to us

 

[2:07] #ripjongsoo2014-2016: how cud u abandon me so

 

[2:08] DoKsoo: The real question is why didn’t I do it sooner

 

[2:08] #ripjongsoo2014-2016: ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ

 

_#ripjongsoo2014-2016 has changed their name to fuckkyungsoo._

 

[2:09] fuckkyungsoo: fite me irl

 

[2:09] fuckkyungsoo: (ง’̀-‘́)ง

 

[2:10] DoKsoo: Come play smash with me and Chanyeol after school today and I’ll beat your ass

 

[2:10] fuckkyungsoo: !!!!!!!!

 

[2:10] fuckkyungsoo: smash?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

 

[2:10] fuckkyungsoo: CHaNyeOL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!

 

[2:11] fuckkyungsoo: bruh

 

[2:11] fuckkyungsoo: you me yeol and sehun

 

[2:11] fuckkyungsoo: smash tournament

 

[2:12] DoKsoo: What about Baekhyun

 

[2:12] fuckkyungsoo: lmao im surprised u asked

 

[2:12] DoKsoo: Well he’d throw at bitch fit if we conveniently forgot to invite him

 

[2:13] fuckkyungsoo: lucky for u hes chillin with some kid named yixing today

 

[2:13] fuckkyungsoo: hold up

 

[2:15] fuckkyungsoo: sehun wants to kno if junmyeon can come

 

[2:15] DoKsoo: I should probably ask my parents if this can even happen first

 

[2:20] DoKsoo: They said yes

 

[2:21] fuckkyungsoo: AWW YISSSS BOIIIIIIIIIII SMASH TOURNAMENT 2016 HYPE

 

[2:21] DoKsoo: Junmyeon can come if he wants

 

[2:21] DoKsoo: Tell everyone that there will be pizza

 

[2:22] fuckkyungsoo: thats it? (◞‸◟；)

 

[2:22] DoKsoo: And chicken

 

[2:22] fuckkyungsoo: !!!!!!!

 

_fuckkyungsoo has changed their name to praisebasedksoo._

 

[2:23] praisebasedksoo: FUCK

 

[2:23] praisedbasedksoo: YES

 

[2:23] praisedbasedksoo: I LOVE CHICKEN

 

[2:24] DoKsoo: Come over around 3:30 and we’ll have pizza and chicken for dinner around 7 ish

 

[2:25] praisebasedksoo: this is the greatest day of my life

 

\--

 

[2:30] sehunisthebest: MOTHER

 

[2:30] sehunisthebest: FUCKIN

 

[2:30] sehunisthebest: SMASH

 

[2:30] sehunisthebest: TOURNAMENT

 

[2:30] sehunisthebest: YEHET

 

\--

 

[2:51] junmyeonnie: Hey, thanks for the invitation to your house today!

 

[2:51] junmyeonnie: I don’t really know what smash is though…

 

[2:52] DoKsoo: Well you’re certainly in for a treat then

 

[2:52] DoKsoo: This will either break or make friendships

 

[2:53] DoKsoo: Most likely break

 

[2:53] junmyeonnie: !!!!????

 

[2:54] DoKsoo: It’ll be great! :D

 

[2:54] DoKsoo: See you at 3:30!

 

[3:00] DoKsoo: Oh by the way

 

[3:00] DoKsoo: We have room for another person if you wanted to invite Minseok hyung

 

[3:00] DoKsoo: Unless it’s too short notice

 

[3:00] junmyeonnie: I think he likes smash, I’ll ask him

 

\--

 

_You have one unread message from a user you are not friends with._

 

[3:06] baoziboi: Do Kyungsoo did you invite me to a smash tournament

 

[3:06] DoKsoo: I’m assuming this is Minseok, Junmyeon’s friend?

 

[3:06] DoKsoo: And yep

 

[3:07] DoKsoo: Starts 3:30 at my house. Junmyeon, Sehun, Jongin, and Chanyeol will be there.

 

[3:07] baoziboi: I’m in

 

[3:07] baoziboi: I might ruin our friendship before it starts though so whoops sorry in advance

 

[3:08] DoKsoo: Lol we’ll see about that

 

[3:08] baoziboi: Is that a challenge?

 

[3:09] DoKsoo: It is a smash tournament after all

 

[3:09] DoKsoo: (￣ω￣)


	8. in which baekhyun creates a group chat and drama ensues

_Sunday, November 6 th, 2016_

 

[12:22] real_pcy™: its been 48 hours and i still cant believe minseok hyung beat my ass that bad

 

[12:22] real_pcy™: like

 

[12:22] real_pcy™: i thought i was good at smash

 

[12:24] real_pcy™: i was wrong

 

[12:30] DoKsoo: At least you had somewhat of a chance

 

[12:31] DoKsoo: Did you see Junmyeon?

 

[12:31] DoKsoo: Poor kid (｡￫∀￩｡)

 

[12:33] real_pcy™: lmaoooooooo tru

 

[12:34] real_pcy™: oh hey that reminds me

 

[12:34] real_pcy™: minseok is friends with yixing

 

[12:34] real_pcy™: who is friends with baek

 

[12:34] real_pcy™: but baek hates minseok

 

[12:35] real_pcy™: does baek know that yixing is best friends with minseok or...?

 

[12:36] DoKsoo: You know, I was going to mention it to him when I found out last Thursday but decided not to because he was being an annoying shit.

 

[12:37] DoKsoo: But he probably knows by now, I would think…

 

[12:37] DoKsoo: Yixing is likely to have mentioned it at some point

 

[12:38] real_pcy™: tru

 

[12:39] real_pcy™: honestly i dont understand baeks thinking like??????

 

[12:39] real_pcy™: he mentioned this yixing kid to me earlier this week

 

[12:39] real_pcy™: and said that he found a way to make jongdae feel what weve been feeling for awhile

 

[12:40] real_pcy™: like i understand where hes comin from because ive felt kind of ignored by dae for a bit but thats another story lmao

 

[12:40] real_pcy™: but

 

[12:40] real_pcy™: theres a couple things wrong with this

 

[12:40] real_pcy™: no 1

 

[12:41] real_pcy™: baek is only using yixing for his stupid “revenge” bullshit

 

[12:41] real_pcy™: which means he doesnt even want to be friends with the poor kid for the sake of being friends and actually wanting to get to know him

 

[12:42] real_pcy™: and 2

 

[12:42] real_pcy™: he said he wasnt ditching me but he did???

 

[12:42] real_pcy™: he hasnt hung out with me all week

 

[12:43] real_pcy™: the last time baek texted me was like, wednesday or some shit

 

[12:43] real_pcy™: am i wrong in being annoyed or…

 

[12:45] DoKsoo: No, I completely agree with you

 

[12:45] DoKsoo: The way Baekhyun is going about this is all wrong

 

[12:46] DoKsoo: Frankly I think he’s acting like a huge dick to you, Jongdae, Minseok, and Yixing

 

[12:47] real_pcy™: ໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७

 

[12:48] DoKsoo: The only one he’s helping is himself, which makes him a selfish prick

 

[12:48] DoKsoo: I feel bad for Yixing because he’s probably excited to have more friends since coming over from China

 

[12:48] DoKsoo: And he doesn’t even know that Baekhyun’s just using him

 

[12:50] DoKsoo: It’s bullshit

 

[12:51] real_pcy™: honestly tho…

 

[12:53] real_pcy™: and it sucks now because dae is always with minseok and baek is with xing

 

[12:53] real_pcy™: so i have like, no one

 

[12:54] real_pcy™: except you p much

 

[12:55] DoKsoo: What about Jongin and Sehun? They seemed to like you a lot.

 

[12:55] DoKsoo: And Junmyeon and Minseok hyungs haha

 

[12:56] real_pcy™: yea they were really nice

 

[12:56] real_pcy™: ~~even though minseok kicked my ass in smash but whatevs…~~

 

[12:56] real_pcy™: i dont really know them tho

 

[12:57] DoKsoo: You don’t really know me either

 

[12:58] real_pcy™: tru…but youve been very nice ahah

 

[12:58] real_pcy™: baekhyun always said you were scary and murdery but i dont see it

 

[1:00] DoKsoo: Oh…well thanks? I guess? Haha

 

[1:01] real_pcy™: ☜(⌒▽⌒)☞

 

[1:02] real_pcy™: real talk tho we should play smash again sometime

 

[1:02] real_pcy™: i want a rematch against minseok hyung

 

[1:03] DoKsoo: I’m down

 

[1:04] real_pcy™: and you can invite ur girlfriend kkkkkkkkkk

 

[1:04] DoKsoo: ………………

 

[1:04] DoKsoo: She’s not my girlfriend…

 

[1:05] real_pcy™: ~~yet hehehehe~~

 

[1:05] real_pcy™: u gonna ask her out at some point?

 

[1:07] DoKsoo: I was probably gonna wait another week or so

 

[1:07] DoKsoo: Like

 

[1:07] DoKsoo: It’s obvious she likes me right?

 

[1:07] DoKsoo: Otherwise we wouldn’t have exchanged numbers

 

[1:08] real_pcy™: tru

 

[1:08] DoKsoo: But Jongin told me that I should be careful around Yeseo??

 

[1:08] real_pcy™: wait what really????

 

[1:09] DoKsoo: Yeah

 

[1:09] DoKsoo: He basically said not to get too close to Yeseo because it gave him a “bad feeling”

 

[1:09] DoKsoo: Like I was pissed at first but now I’m curious

 

[1:10] real_pcy™: hmm

 

[1:10] real_pcy™: maybe he knows her

 

[1:10] real_pcy™: and he finds it weird that u want to date her

 

[1:10] DoKsoo: Ya think?

 

[1:11] DoKsoo: That’s a pretty stupid reason

 

[1:11] DoKsoo: But whatever

 

[1:11] DoKsoo: I’ll see how this week goes and then I’ll make a decision on Friday or something

 

[1:12] real_pcy™: omo ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

 

[1:12] real_pcy™: its like watchin my son get married

 

[1:12] real_pcy™: im so happy 4 u ｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡

 

[1:14] DoKsoo: Oh my god

 

[1:14] real_pcy™: u better invite me to the wedding

 

[1:14] real_pcy™: omo (ﾟoﾟ〃)

 

[1:14] real_pcy™: can I be the best man????????????

 

[1:15] DoKsoo: If anyone’s gonna be a best man at my wedding it’s probably going to be Jongin

 

[1:15] DoKsoo: Sorry hyung ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[1:15] real_pcy™: OMO

 

[1:15] real_pcy™: im ur hyung???????!!!!!!!

 

[1:16] real_pcy™: ur my lil dongsaeng omfg

 

[1:16] DoKsoo: By like three months, don’t get too excited

 

[1:17] real_pcy™: finally i have my own dongsaeng

 

[1:17] real_pcy™: ksoo ilysm

 

[1:20] DoKsoo: Loser

 

\--

 

_byunhyun has added you, unixing, praisebasedksoo and sehunisthebest to zucchiniwithapeenie._

 

[4:23] byunhyun: welcome my dudes

 

[4:37] sehunisthebest: BAEK WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT CHAT NAME LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 

[4:44] praisebasedksoo: holy shit

 

[4:46] byunhyun: its a place holder

 

[4:46] byunhyun: until i think of something better

 

[4:46] byunhyun: B)

 

[4:55] unixing: what is this

 

[4:55] unixing: ?

 

[4:55] byunhyun: omo guys this is yixing

 

[4:55] byunhyun: my bffl

 

[4:55] praisebasedksoo: i thought i was ur bffl D:

 

[4:55] sehunisthebest: lmao hyung this chat name is perf no need to change

 

[4:56] byunhyun: jongin of course ur my bffl

 

[4:56] byunhyun: yixing is just my other bffl

 

[4:56] byunhyun: oi where tf is ksoo

 

[4:58] DoKsoo: What in the fresh hell

 

[4:58] byunhyun: KSOOOOOOOOO

 

_DoKsoo has left the chat._

 

[4:58] sehunisthebest: RIP

 

[4:58] praisebasedksoo: lmao

 

[4:58] unixing: who is ksoo?

 

_byunhyun has added DoKsoo to the chat._

 

[4:58] byunhyun: not so fast

 

[4:59] DoKsoo: No

 

_DoKsoo has left the chat._

 

[4:59] sehunisthebest: RIP

 

[4:59] praisebasedksoo: omfg sehun stfu

 

_byunhyun has added DoKsoo to the chat._

 

[4:59] byunhyun: I want u to meet yixing

 

[4:59] unixing: hi!!!

 

[4:59] unixing: I am Yixing

 

[5:00] DoKsoo: Baek who am I your mother?

 

[5:00] byunhyun: i am ur hyung how dare u disrespect me like this

 

[5:00] DoKsoo: Hello Yixing

 

[5:00] DoKsoo: I’m sorry you got stuck with this idiot

 

[5:00] byunhyun: what the fuck!!!!!

 

[5:00] byunyun: xing ilysm dont listen to him

 

[5:00] DoKsoo: Aren’t we missing someone

 

[5:01] byunhyun: …?

 

[5:01] byunhyun: lmao no

 

[5:01] byunhyun: y would we be missing someone

 

_DoKsoo has added real_pcy™ to the chat._

 

[5:03] real_pcy™: soo what

 

[5:03] real_pcy™: what is this

 

[5:03] sehunisthebest: yEoLlIEEEEEeEeEEEE

 

[5:03] real_pcy™: what the fuck is zucchini with a peenie

 

[5:03] praisebasedksoo: ayy its chanyeol

 

[5:04] byunhyun: oh

 

[5:04] real_pcy™: oh what

 

[5:04] real_pcy™: hi baek

 

[5:04] real_pcy™: long time no talk

 

[5:04] byunhyun: hey

 

[5:05] byunhyun: have you met yixing?

 

[5:05] real_pcy™: no…

 

[5:06] byunhyun: xing my man meet chanyeol

 

[5:06] byunhyun: chanyeol meet xing

 

[5:06] real_pcy™: hi…

 

[5:06] unixing: hi!!

 

[5:06] unixing: I am Yixing I am from China

 

[5:07] unixing: my korean is not very good aha sorry

 

[5:07] DoKsoo: Can I leave now

 

[5:07] byunhyun: ksoo there is no escape

 

_DoKsoo has added jongdayy and baoziboi to the chat._

 

[5:08] byunhyun: what

 

[5:08] unixing: Minseok!!!

 

[5:08] byunhyun: wait

 

[5:09] baoziboi: ayy yixing whats up lol

 

[5:09] byunhyun: you two know each other

 

[5:09] unixing: Minseok is my best friend!

 

_byunhyun has removed jongdayy and baoziboi from the chat._

 

[5:10] unixing: aw what happened :(

 

_byunhyun has removed DoKsoo from the chat._

 

_New message from real_pcy™!_

 

[5:11] real_pcy™: LMAO

 

[5:11] DoKsoo: B)

 


	9. in which baekhyun needs a therapist and chanyeol gives relationship advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is over in a few weeks so I'll be able to write more!! Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far and left comments and kudos. It really means a lot to me to know that people enjoy my writing <3

[5:12] baoziboi: um did baekhyun kick me out of the chat

 

[5:12] DoKsoo: Yep :/

 

[5:12] baoziboi: why do i get the impression that baekhyun hates me

 

[5:13] DoKsoo: Because he does

 

[5:13] baoziboi: oh

 

[5:13] baoziboi: whelp

 

_New message from byunhyun!_

**[Ignore]**

 

[5:13] baoziboi: idk wtf i did but

 

[5:14] DoKsoo: It’s a long story

 

[5:14] DoKsoo: I’ll tell you in a bit, Baekhyun is messaging me

 

[5:14] DoKsoo: Probably yelling at me haha

 

[5:14] baoziboi: fighting fam (/ω＼)

 

_Select chat:_

**byunhyun [last seen 5:13]**

 

[5:13] byunhyun: explain

 

[5:14] byunhyun: Kyungsoo

 

[5:15] byunhyun: dont ignore me you fuck

 

[5:15] DoKsoo: Explain what

 

[5:15] byunhyun: is that what you neglected to tell me the other day?

 

[5:15] byunhyun: hmm?

 

[5:15] byunhyun: you said you were gonna tell me something about yixing and minseok

 

[5:15] byunhyun: apparently that was it

 

[5:16] DoKsoo: I don’t see why it’s such a big deal

 

[5:16] DoKsoo: Yixing can have other friends besides you

 

[5:16] DoKsoo: You know that right

 

[5:17] byunhyun: you just dont understand

 

[5:17] DoKsoo: Okay now you sound like some angsty 13 year old

 

[5:17] DoKsoo: Relax, Yixing obviously likes you so I wouldn’t worry about anything

 

[5:20] byunhyun: its gonna be the same shit all over again

 

[5:20] byunhyun: hes gonna get tired of me and go back to minseok

 

[5:20] byunhyun: because he obviously likes minseok better

 

[5:20] byunhyun: just like dae

 

[5:21] DoKsoo: Is that what you’re afraid of?

 

[5:21] DoKsoo: Not having friends?

 

[5:21] DoKsoo: What about Jongin?

 

[5:21] DoKsoo: What about _Chanyeol?_

 

[5:22] DoKsoo: Think how Chanyeol must feel.

 

[5:22] DoKsoo: Why are you pushing him away for Yixing?

 

[5:23] byunhyun: im not pushing him away

 

[5:23] DoKsoo: Yes you are

 

[5:23] DoKsoo: Chanyeol told me that this feels the same as when Jongdae “left” you guys for Minseok

 

[5:23] DoKsoo: You’re doing the exact same thing Jongdae did to you

 

[5:23] DoKsoo: And Chanyeol feels like shit even though he did nothing wrong

 

[5:25] byunhyun: it just

 

[5:25] byunhyun: it hurt when dae stopped hanging out with us

 

[5:25] byunhyun: ive been friends with him for years

 

[5:25] byunhyun: and he suddenly up and leaves me for some other person??

 

[5:25] byunhyun: one of the cool seniors??

 

[5:26] byunhyun: he abandoned me and chanyeol

 

[5:26] DoKsoo: And don’t you think you’re hurting Chanyeol by abandoning him for Yixing?

 

[5:26] DoKsoo: Besides that, Minseok didn’t do anything wrong

 

[5:26] DoKsoo: You shouldn’t hate him for being friends with someone

 

[5:27] byunhyun: …

 

[5:27] byunhyun: i feel like nobody wants to be friends with me

 

[5:27] byunhyun: im so annoying

 

[5:28] DoKsoo: You’re annoying but you’re not _that_ annoying…

 

[5:28] byunhyun: gee thanks

 

[5:28] DoKsoo: I’m only kidding (つˆ⌣ˆ)つ⊂(・﹏・⊂)

 

[5:28] byunhyun: wow look at you with the hug emojis

 

[5:28] DoKsoo: Shhh I’m trying to be nice

 

[5:29] byunhyun: we both know you dont like me so dont bother

 

[5:29] byunhyun: nobody likes me okay they only tolerate me when im here and then when im gone theyre happy

 

[5:30] DoKsoo: Hyung

 

[5:30] DoKsoo: No

 

[5:30] DoKsoo: Listen

 

[5:30] DoKsoo: I don’t hate you, you’re nice and you’re fun to hang out with

 

[5:30] DoKsoo: A lot of people like you okay

 

[5:31] DoKsoo: Yixing likes you

 

[5:31] DoKsoo: Jongin likes you

 

[5:31] DoKsoo: Sehun, Chanyeol, me

 

[5:31] byunhyun: yeol doesnt like me anymore

 

[5:31] DoKsoo: He’s just annoyed right now and I don’t blame him

 

[5:32] DoKsoo: You’re going about this the wrong way

 

[5:32] DoKsoo: I know it must suck feeling like you lost a friend but there’s no need to hate Minseok for that or try to prevent Yixing from having any other friends

 

[5:33] DoKsoo: Maybe if you just talked to Jongdae like I suggested we wouldn’t be having this conversation.

 

[5:33] byunhyun: …

 

[5:34] byunhyun: am i an asshole?

 

[5:34] DoKsoo: Of course not

 

[5:34] DoKsoo: It sounds like you have friendship anxiety and abandonment issues, and that’s okay

 

[5:34] byunhyun: well youre not entirely wrong

 

[5:34] byunhyun: :(

 

[5:35] DoKsoo: Here’s my suggestion

 

[5:35] DoKsoo: Meet up with Jongdae and explain to him how you feel

 

[5:35] DoKsoo: Then meet up with Chanyeol and apologize for ignoring him

 

[5:35] DoKsoo: Talk to Minseok and just…don’t hate him lol, he doesn’t deserve it and he’s actually a really nice guy

 

[5:36] DoKsoo: And stop using Yixing to get back at the others

 

[5:37] DoKsoo: Do you even like him as a person? Did you ever intend to actually be friends with him instead of just using him to make Jongdae jealous?

 

[5:37] byunhyun: of course i do!!

 

[5:37] byunhyun: of course i want to actually be his friend hes really nice and laidback

 

[5:37] DoKsoo: Then get the idea out of your head that he can’t be friends with Minseok because in reality Yixing knew Minseok first so they already have history

 

[5:38] DoKsoo: You’re not an asshole but you haven’t been acting very fairly to Jongdae, Chanyeol, Minseok, or Yixing

 

[5:38] DoKsoo: I know you can straighten this out and all of this stupid drama will end

 

[5:38] DoKsoo: Besides

 

[5:38] DoKsoo: Do you really want your friendships with Jongdae and Chanyeol to fall apart at the end of high school right before we go off to college?

 

[5:39] DoKsoo: Kind of a shitty way to end the year if you ask me

 

[5:40] byunhyun: :(

 

[5:40] byunhyun: why am i stupid

 

[5:40] DoKsoo: Do you want that numerically or alphabetically

 

[5:40] byunhyun: …………

 

[5:40] DoKsoo: I’m kidding, obviously

 

[5:41] DoKsoo: You should know my humor by now

 

[5:41] byunhyun: i feel like shit

 

[5:41] DoKsoo: Just do what I told you and everything will turn out fine

 

[5:41] DoKsoo: And if you ever need more advice you can ask me

 

[5:42] DoKsoo: I guess

 

[5:42] DoKsoo: I’m not a therapist though so my advice is probably shit

 

[5:42] byunhyun: no ur really smart and helpful

 

[5:42] byunhyun: i just suck

 

[5:42] byunhyun: anyway

 

[5:42] byunhyun: i guess ill talk to minseok first

 

[5:43] byunhyun: whats his kakao?

 

[5:43] DoKsoo: baoziboi

 

[5:43] byunhyun: that sounds fkin stupid lmao

 

[5:43] DoKsoo: -_-

 

[5:43] DoKsoo: What did we literally just talk about

 

[5:45] byunhyun: shit u rite

 

[5:45] byunhyun: anyway brb

 

\--

 

[6:00] real_pcy™: so chats been quiet…

 

[6:05] DoKsoo: Lol rip

 

[6:06] real_pcy™: did baek really forget to add me to the chat?

 

[6:06] DoKsoo: Seems like it

 

[6:06] real_pcy™: (¬､¬)

 

[6:07] DoKsoo: I wouldn’t read too much into it

 

[6:07] DoKsoo: I talked to Baek and hopefully he’ll sort his shit out

 

[6:07] DoKsoo: I can’t believe I went from only talking to Baekhyun occasionally

 

[6:07] DoKsoo: To suddenly being pulled into all this drama

 

[6:08] real_pcy™: baekhyun is a drama queen lmAO

 

[6:08] real_pcy™: maybe if he wasnt we wouldnt be in this mess haha

 

[6:08] DoKsoo: One could hope

 

_New message from yeseoyoo!_

 

[6:09] yeseoyoo: Kyungsoo~

 

[6:09] yeseoyoo: How are you?

 

[6:09] yeseoyoo: I miss talking to you… |･ω･｀)

 

_Select chat:_

**real_pcy™ [last seen 6:08]**

 

[6:09] DoKsoo: Oh fuck

 

[6:09] DoKsoo: Help

 

[6:09] real_pcy™: ???????

 

[6:10] DoKsoo: It’s Yeseo

 

[6:10] DoKsoo: She says she misses talking to me

 

[6:10] DoKsoo: What do

 

[6:10] real_pcy™: are you srsly asking me how to talk to a girl rn

 

[6:10] DoKsoo: Idk you’re way cooler than me and have had a girlfriend in the past

 

[6:10] DoKsoo: Just

 

[6:10] DoKsoo: Help

 

[6:11] real_pcy™: who says ive had a gf before lmao

 

[6:11] real_pcy™: also did you just call me cool (＞ω)＝☆

 

[6:11] DoKsoo: SHE SAID SHE MISSED ME HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RESPOND TO THIS

 

[6:11] DoKsoo: SHE KNOWS I’M ONLINE I NEED TO SAY SOMETHING

 

[6:12] real_pcy™: just be like

 

[6:12] real_pcy™: “hey”

 

[6:12] DoKsoo: You are literally doing the opposite of helping

 

[6:12] DoKsoo: I don’t know why I expected different when I asked

 

[6:13] real_pcy™:（｀Δ´）！

 

[6:13] real_pcy™: is that any way to speak to ur hyung how dare

 

_Select chat:_

**yeseoyoo [last seen 6:09]**

 

[6:13] DoKsoo: Hey~ (⌒▽⌒)☆

 

[6:13] DoKsoo: Sorry, I was dealing with something haha

 

[6:13] DoKsoo: It’s been a bit since we last talked, how are you?

 

[6:14] yeseoyoo: Hi~~~~~

 

[6:14] yeseoyoo: My weekend was boring because I never got to talk to you ><

 

[6:14] yeseoyoo: We were supposed to go to the cat café!!

 

[6:15] DoKsoo: Oh you’re right! Sorry, something suddenly came up and I needed to deal with it

 

[6:15] DoKsoo: Family stuff

 

[6:15] yeseoyoo: Well I hope everything is okay now (*⌒▽⌒*)θ～♪

 

[6:16] yeseoyoo: You know

 

[6:16] yeseoyoo: Tuesday is supposed to be warmer than usual

 

[6:16] yeseoyoo: Perfect weather for an official first date

 

[6:17] yeseoyoo: Don’t you think? （＾ｖ＾）

 

 

_Select chat:_

**real_pcy™ [last seen 6:13]**

 

[6:17] DoKsoo: HELP

 

[6:17] DoKsoo: SHE’S TALKING ABOUT GOING ON A DATE

 

[6:17] DoKsoo: AN OFFICIAL FIRST DATE

 

[6:17] real_pcy™: oh my god

 

[6:17] real_pcy™: i feel like im watching a drama rn

 

[6:17] real_pcy™: im living

 

[6:18] DoKsoo: WHAT DO I DO I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING QUICKLY

 

[6:18] real_pcy™: well you like her right? so just go for it

 

[6:18] DoKsoo: Fuck

 

_Select chat_

**yeseoyoo [last seen 6:17]**

 

[6:18] DoKsoo: Omo

 

[6:19] DoKsoo: Shouldn’t I be the one asking you on a date? |ω･`)

 

[6:19] yeseoyoo: Go ahead and ask me then (´꒳`∗)

 

_You took a screenshot of chat! Other users do not know this._

 

_Select chat:_

**real_pcy™ [last seen 6:18]**

 

_Upload this screenshot?_

**[Yes]**

_Screenshot uploaded!_

 

[6:19] real_pcy™: oh my god

 

[6:19] real_pcy™: its so gross i love it

 

[6:19] DoKsoo: What is flirting

 

[6:20] real_pcy™: DO IT

 

_Select chat:_

**yeseoyoo [last seen 6:19]**

 

[6:20] DoKsoo: Do you want to go on a date with me to the cat café on Tuesday?

 

[6:21] yeseoyoo: I would love to (♡ >ω< ♡)

 

_Select chat:_

**real_pcy™ [last seen 6:20]**

 

[6:22] DoKsoo: I did it

 

[6:22] DoKsoo: It’s official

 

[6:23] real_pcy™: oh

 

[6:23] real_pcy™: my

 

[6:23] real_pcy™: god

 

[6:23] real_pcy™: im cryin

 

[6:23] real_pcy™: its just such a beautiful thing to witness (●♡∀♡)

 

[6:23] real_pcy™: CONGRATS BOI I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT

 

[6:24] DoKsoo: ｡･ﾟ(ﾟ⊃ω⊂ﾟ)ﾟ･｡

 

\--

 

_Monday, November 7 th, 2016_

 

_byunhyun has added DoKsoo to zucchiniwithapeenie._

 

[1:21] byunhyun: please stay this time?

 

[1:24] DoKsoo: Baek what the fuck it’s 1:30 am

 

[1:25] byunhyun: please?

 

[1:25] DoKsoo: …………………

 

[1:27] DoKsoo: Okay


	10. in which yixing has a revelation

[7:00] sehunisthebest: OH SHIT BOIIIIIIIII

 

[7:00] sehunisthebest: KSOOS BACK BITCHES

 

[7:00] sehunisthebest: i missed u so much i didnt think u were comin back akdjghflsfdhs

 

[7:00] sehunisthebest: i gave a eulogy and everything（；へ：）

 

[7:03] praisebasedksoo: oshit fam

 

[7:03] praisebasedksoo: welcome back (￣ω￣)

 

[7:03] sehunisthebest: who r u

 

[7:03] praisebasedksoo: are you serious

 

[7:04] sehunisthebest: legit i forgot who you are

 

[7:04] praisebasedksoo: im jongin you dumbass

 

[7:04] byunhyun: why are you guys awake its fukin sunday

 

[7:04] sehunisbest: well you should change your username then so i actually know who u are :P

 

[7:04] sehunisthebest: baek

 

[7:04] sehunisthebest: today is monday

 

_praisebasedksoo has changed their name to imjonginyoufuck._

 

[7:05] imjonginyoufuck: and dont forget it

 

[7:05] byunhyun: OH FUCK

 

[7:05] imjonginyoufuck: lmao good job baek

 

[7:05] byunhyun: WHO DECIDED IT WAS MONDAY

 

[7:05] sehunisthebest: jongin pls

 

[7:05] sehunisthebest: um…the calendar did baek

 

[7:06] sehunisthebest: tho with your shitty wardrobe id be surprised if you can afford one of those

 

[7:06] imjonginyoufuck: RIP OMFG

 

[7:06] byunhyun: wow fuck you too sehun

 

[7:06] byunhyun: lispy bitch

 

[7:06] sehunisthebest: wow

 

[7:06] sehunisthebest: low blow

 

[7:06] sehunisthebest: u are a midget tho so its expected

 

[7:07] imjonginyoufuck: guys pls were all friends here

 

[7:07] byunhyun: if anyones a midget its kyungsoo k im like 20 cm taller than him so stfu

 

[7:07] sehunisthebest: how dare you talk about my husband like that

 

[7:07] imjonginyoufuck: um excuse you ksoo is my husband fuck off sehun

 

[7:07] sehunisthebest: …

 

[7:08] sehunisthebest: speaking of _my_ husband ρ(￣ﾍ￣ ﾒ)

 

[7:08] sehunisthebest: KYUNGSOO HYUNG WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 

[7:08] sehunisthebest: WAKE UP BBY

 

[7:08] byunhyun: kYuNgSoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

[7:09] imjonginyoufuck: ksoo save yourself

 

[7:09] sehunisthebest: kyungsoooooooooooooooooooo

 

[7:10] DoKsoo: Believe me I tried

 

[7:10] sehunisthebest: omo

 

[7:10] byunhyun: he lives

 

[7:10] imjonginyoufuck: morning haha

 

[7:11] DoKsoo: Baekhyun did you talk to Jongdae and Minseok

 

[7:12] byunhyun: well

 

[7:12] byunhyun: funny thing about that

 

[7:12] DoKsoo: You didn’t do it did you

 

[7:12] DoKsoo: All that for nothing huh

 

[7:12] byunhyun: noooooooooo

 

[7:12] byunhyun: i tried talking to dae

 

[7:12] byunhyun: but he told me to fuck off

 

[7:13] sehunisthebest: rip

 

[7:13] imjonginyoufuck: wait are you and dae still fighting

 

[7:13] imjonginyoufuck: y

 

[7:13] byunhyun: and then he said he was at the hospital and he was doped up on something idk

 

[7:14] imjonginyoufuck: wait what

 

[7:14] DoKsoo: Holy shit

 

[7:14] DoKsoo: Is he okay??

 

[7:14] sehunisthebest: who is dae

 

[7:14] sehunisthebest: ?

 

[7:15] imjonginyoufuck: kim jongdae

 

[7:15] imjonginyoufuck: senior

 

[7:15] imjonginyoufuck: bffs with chanyeol and baek

 

[7:15] byunhyun: *ex-bff

 

[7:15] sehunisthebest: :O :O :O :O

 

[7:15] DoKsoo: …

 

[7:16] byunhyun: aNYWAy

 

[7:16] byunhyun: bad case of the flu or somethin

 

[7:16] DoKsoo: Why don’t you visit him in person then?

 

[7:16] byunhyun: r u kidding

 

[7:16] byunhyun: i dont wanna catch his shit and die

 

[7:16] DoKsoo: Oh my god you’ll be fine

 

[7:17] DoKsoo: You better sort this shit out before it’s too late

 

[7:17] sehunisthebest: what happened omfg

 

[7:17] byunhyun: long story

 

[7:17] DoKsoo: long story

 

[7:17] sehunisthebest: !!!!!!

 

[7:17] sehunisthebest: jinx!!!!!!

 

[7:17] sehunisthebest: u fools both owe me a soda muahahahahah

 

[7:18] imjonginyoufuck: thats not how that works

 

[7:18] DoKsoo: Okay, well besides Jongdae did you talk to Minseok?

 

[7:18] byunhyun: eh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[7:18] DoKsoo: I don’t know why I bother to help you tbh…

 

[7:18] imjonginyoufuck: shit mY FUCK I MISSED THE BUS

 

[7:19] sehunisthebest: ur a senior

 

[7:19] sehunisthebest: cant u drive??

 

[7:19] DoKsoo: Look who’s talking

 

[7:19] sehunisthebest: …tru…

 

[7:19] byunhyun: dw nini ill pick u up im about to leave anyway

 

[7:19] imjonginyoufuck: bless u

 

[7:19] imjonginyoufuck: see you at school my baes

 

[7:19] sehunisthebest: drive safe loser

 

[7:19] sehunisthebest: youre no good to me dead

 

[7:20] DoKsoo: That’s…

 

[7:20] DoKsoo: Oddly touching

 

[7:20] sehunisthebest: I try

 

[7:20] sehunisthebest: B)

 

\--

 

_real_pcy™ is online._

 

[8:49] DoKsoo: Did you hear about Jongdae?

 

[8:49] DoKsoo: Baekhyun said he’s in the hospital??

 

[8:51] real_pcy™: oh i was just about to text you

 

[8:51] real_pcy™: dae asked me this morning to bring him any of the chem stuff we do today

 

[8:51] real_pcy™: he says he feels bad that hes not contributing to our project

 

[8:52] real_pcy™: i was gonna go and visit him and give him the stuff after school but

 

[8:55] DoKsoo: But?

 

[8:59] DoKsoo: Hyung…?

 

[9:03] real_pcy™: sorry i almost got my phone taken away

 

[9:03] real_pcy™: had to lay low for a bit

 

[9:03] real_pcy™: i was gonna say

 

[9:03] real_pcy™: my car broke down late last night and i couldnt make an appointment to get it fixed

 

[9:04] real_pcy™: i was wondering if you could possibly drive me to the hospital after school today?

 

[9:04] real_pcy™: im sure dae wouldnt mind you visiting haha he likes you

 

[9:04] real_pcy™: but if this is too short notice i totally understand

 

[9:05] DoKsoo: No I can take you

 

[9:05] DoKsoo: You can meet me by my car

 

[9:05] DoKsoo: I’m in spot 12

 

[9:07] real_pcy™: kyungsoo you are a lifesaver

 

[9:07] real_pcy™: srsly what would i do without you (๑ ˊ͈ ᐞ ˋ͈ )ƅ̋

 

[9:08] DoKsoo: I’m sure you could manage haha

 

[9:08] real_pcy™: freal tho

 

[9:08] real_pcy™: thank you so much

 

[9:09] DoKsoo: It’s no problem really

 

_real_pcy™ is typing…_

 

_real_pcy™ has gone offline._

 

\--

 

_New message!_

 

_New message!_

 

_New message!_

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

_You have three unread messages from a user you are not friends with._

 

[10:33] unixing: hi my name is yixing

 

[10:33] unixing: I am from china

 

[10:33] unixing: I am baekhyun’s friend

 

[10:35] DoKsoo: Ah, yeah I met you in the group chat

 

[10:35] DoKsoo: Hi, what’s up?

 

[10:36] unixing: do you know Minseok?

 

[10:36] DoKsoo: Yes I do

 

[10:36] unixing: Do you know why Baekhyun removes Minseok?

 

[10:36] DoKsoo: You mean from the group chat?

 

[10:37] unixing: yes!!

 

[10:37] DoKsoo: Um

 

[10:37] DoKsoo: Well

 

[10:37] DoKsoo: It’s complicated

 

[10:37] unixing: you teach me?

 

[10:39] DoKsoo: Uh

 

[10:40] DoKsoo: It’s kind of hard to explain over text

 

[10:40] DoKsoo: We can sit together at lunch and I can tell you

 

[10:40] unixing: I am not going to lunch

 

[10:40] unixing: I have meeting with Korean teacher

 

[10:40] unixing: so I eat lunch in office

 

[10:41] unixing: what is the time?

 

[10:41] DoKsoo: It’s 10:41

 

[10:41] unixing: ah no

 

[10:41] unixing: I say

 

[10:41] unixing: you have time explain?

 

[10:42] DoKsoo: I suppose…

 

[10:42] DoKsoo: So basically, Baekhyun doesn’t like Minseok

 

[10:42] unixing: Why??

 

[10:42] DoKsoo: Baekhyun was friends with Jongdae. Jongdae was not friends with Minseok, but Jongdae became friends with Minseok.

 

[10:43] DoKsoo: Jongdae stopped talking to Baekhyun because he talked to Minseok a lot. Baekhyun didn’t like it.

 

[10:43] DoKsoo: Baekhyun thinks Minseok took Jongdae away. So Baekhyun doesn’t like Minseok.

 

[10:43] unixing: :O D:

 

[10:43] DoKsoo: Now, Baekhyun wants to make Jongdae jealous.

 

[10:44] unixing: make Jongdae what?

 

[10:44] DoKsoo: Jealous

 

[10:44] unixing: I do not know that word ;-;

 

[10:44] unixing: ah wait!

 

[10:44] unixing: jealous okay!

 

[10:44] unixing: I translate

 

[10:45] DoKsoo: Do you understand?

 

[10:45] unixing: yes! go please~

 

[10:45] DoKsoo: Baekhyun wants to make Jongdae jealous, so Baekhyun wants to have a new friend. Baekhyun wants a best friend so Jongdae is upset. Baekhyun met you two weeks ago. He wants to be your best friend.

 

[10:46] unixing: I do not know Baekhyun long

 

[10:46] unixing: but he is very nice to me

 

[10:46] unixing: I like Minseok a lot too

 

[10:46] unixing: why Baekhyun and Minseok cannot be friends?

 

[10:46] unixing: wait

 

[10:46] unixing: Baekhyun want a best friend to make Jongdae jealous?

 

[10:47] unixing: and Baekhyun want to be my best friend?

 

[10:47] unixing: Baekhyun use me make jealous?

 

[10:47] DoKsoo: …No comment

 

[10:47] unixing: Baekhyun does not like me? Baekhyun only use me make jealous?

 

[10:48] DoKsoo: He likes you!

 

[10:48] DoKsoo: It’s just complicated.

 

[10:48] DoKsoo: Very complicated…

 

[10:48] unixing: I am confused

 

[10:49] DoKsoo: You and me both

 

[10:49] unixing: Is Baekhyun my friend?

 

[10:50] DoKsoo: You should ask Baekhyun that question.

 

[10:50] DoKsoo: This is all that I know

 

[10:50] DoKsoo: Sorry :(

 

[10:53] unixing: thank you

 

[10:53] unixing: you are friends with Minseok?

 

[10:53] DoKsoo: Yeah. He’s really nice!

 

[10:53] unixing: because you are friends with Minseok

 

[10:53] unixing: do you want to be my friend too?

 

[10:54] DoKsoo: Sure :)


	11. in which jongdae loses his mind and kyungsoo goes on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN TOO LONG I'M SO SORRY
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 KUDOS!!!

_Tuesday, November 8 th, 2016_

 

_jongdayy has added DoKsoo, real_pcy™, and baoziboi to fuckginsahwtthedufk._

 

[10:15] jongdayy: death is a social construct

 

[10:57] baoziboi: what

 

[10:59] real_pcy™: what

 

[11:06] DoKsoo: What

 

[11:07] jongdayy: the void calls out to me

 

[11:07] jongdayy: it says

 

[11:07] jongdayy: jongdaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 

[11:07] jongdayy: ilysm jondaeeeeeeeeeeee

 

[11:07] jongdayy: but then baekhyun is there and i want tk fckign pucnh him in the faACEEE

 

[11:08] DoKsoo: Are you okay?

 

[11:08] baoziboi: what the fuck is happening rn

 

[11:08] real_pcy™: im kinda scared tbh

 

[11:09] DoKsoo: Are you still in the hospital?

 

[11:11] jongdayy: yEssSsssSSS

 

[11:11] jongdayy: i get out in like 39 mins

 

[11:11] jongdayy: its 1111 omfg make a wish guys

 

[11:11] jongdayy: i wish baekhun wasnt sucha bitcj

 

[11:11] real_pcy™: lmao rip

 

[11:12] baoziboi: i mean….

 

[11:12] DoKsoo: …

 

[11:13] jongdayy: hey do u guys wanna go get ice creams ill make my mom pay shes rlyl niceee

 

[11:13] real_pcy™: can confirm

 

[11:13] real_pcy™: she ran out and bought me a new pair of underwear when i was over at dae's and had explosive diarrhea that one time

 

[11:14] DoKsoo: I did not need to know that thanks

 

[11:14] baozboi: holy shit wtf

 

[11:14] jongdayy: im vvvvv tired and i cant keep my eys open fkcu

 

[11:14] real_pcy™: i cant wait until you read these texts later

 

[11:15] baoziboi: kekeke

 

[11:15] baoziboi: dae you should probably sleep

 

[11:15] baoziboi: so you like

 

[11:15] baoziboi: dont die

 

[11:16] jongdayy: mee too tahnk

 

[11:17] real_pcy™: how is it even possible to get the flu this bad im truly baffled

 

[11:17] jongdayy: good question

 

[11:17] jongdayy: ask the nurse shes a nurse

 

[11:17] DoKsoo: Really? Damn I thought she was a painter.

 

[11:18] real_pcy™: bruv

 

[11:18] baoziboi: pls

 

[11:27] jongdayy: literally wat even is this chat

 

[11:28] DoKsoo: ?????

 

[11:28] DoKsoo: You started it????

 

[11:29] jongdayy: dontchu sasss me mister

 

[11:29] jongdayy: my name is jondgae nd im cooler than youll evr be

 

_jongdayy has changed their name to jondgae._

 

[11:30] jondgae: ill have u no I have ovr 300 confirmed kills

 

[11:30] jondgae: i graduated top of my classin gorilla warfare

 

[11:30] jondgae: ur fukin shit kiddo

 

[11:30] real_pcy™: jonDGAE

 

[11:30] baozboi: i just fucking snorted water out of my nose

 

[11:30] real_pcy™: _im wheezing_

 

[11:30] real_pcy™: the teacher is gonna catch me fuck i cant stop crying

 

[11:31] DoKsoo: I have no idea what’s going on and frankly I don’t think I want to know

 

[11:31] baoziboi: dae bless you

 

[11:31] baoziboi: bless your precious overtired lil soul

 

[11:32] jondgae: B)))))))

 

[11:33] DoKsoo: Why am I friends with any of you

 

**[Options]**

**[Mute _fuckginsahwtthedufk_ for 3 hours]**

 

\--

 

_New message from yeseoyoo!_

 

[12:09] yeseoyoo: Hi Kyungsoo! I hope you’re having a good lunch!

 

[12:09] yeseoyoo: I realized we never set a time for our date today! ><

 

[12:09] yeseoyoo: Does 3 o’clock after school sound okay to you?

 

[12:10] yeseoyoo: I’m free all this afternoon so if we need to change it we can (ꐦ ´͈ ᗨ `͈ )

 

[12:13] DoKsoo: Hi Yeseo~~

 

[12:13] DoKsoo: 3 pm sounds perfect!

 

[12:13] DoKsoo: I’m really looking forward to it (*＾ワ＾*)

 

[12:14] yeseoyoo: Awesome~~~~

 

[12:14]  yeseoyoo: Oh before I forget

 

[12:14] yeseoyoo: Um

 

[12:14] yeseoyoo: I know it’s a little sudden haha

 

[12:14] yeseoyoo: But my parents kind of want to meet you?

 

[12:15] yeseoyoo: I hope that’s okay with you??

 

_Select chat:_

**real_pcy** **™ [last seen 11/7/16 at 9:09]**

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: Help me

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: Why aren’t you at lunch where are you

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: It’s girl stuff, please advise

 

[12:15] real_pcy™: im kinda in the principals office

 

[12:15] real_pcy™: gtg srry

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: Are you shitting me

 

_Select chat:_

**byunhyun [last seen 11/7/16 at 1:27]**

 

[12:16] DoKsoo: I need your help

 

[12:16] DoKsoo: Please

 

[12:16] byunhyun: ??????

 

[12:16] byunhyun: normally id be surprised and flattered

 

[12:16] byunhyun: but im currently in a predicament

 

[12:16] DoKsoo: Do not tell me that you’re in the principal’s office with Chanyeol right now

 

[12:17] byunhyun: whelp

 

[12:17] byunhyun: in that case imma just stop responding

 

[12:17] DoKsoo: I cannot believe

 

_Select chat:_

**junmyeonnie [last seen 11/4/16 at 3:00]**

 

[12:17] DoKsoo: Junmyeon

 

[12:17] DoKsoo: Hyung

 

[12:17] DoKsoo: I have a question

 

[12:17] DoKsoo: It’s urgent

 

[12:18] junmyeonnie: What’s wrong???

 

[12:18] junmyeonnie: And I see you across the cafeteria haha, you could’ve come over to my table!

 

[12:18] DoKsoo: What do you do

 

[12:18] DoKsoo: If a girl says she wants you to meet her parents

 

[12:18] DoKsoo: ?????

 

[12:18] junmyeonnie: (ﾟoﾟ)

 

[12:18] junmyeonnie: um

 

[12:18] junmyeonnie: That’s a great question

 

[12:18] junmyeonnie: Pass

 

[12:18] DoKsoo: ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

 

[12:18] DoKsoo: I thought you were supposed to give me motherly advice or some shit like that

 

[12:18] junmyeonnie: I don’t remember that being a part of our terms of friendship

 

[12:19] DoKsoo: We never even…

 

[12:19] DoKsoo: Whatever

 

[12:19] DoKsoo: _Please_

 

[12:19] DoKsoo: It’s been four minutes since I responded to her

 

[12:19] DoKsoo: _What do I say_

 

[12:19] junmyeonnie: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[12:19] DoKsoo: （￣□￣；）

 

_Select chat:_

**yeseoyoo [last seen 12:15]**

 

[12:19] DoKsoo: I’m so sorry my friend Jongin took my phone and literally would not give it back

 

[12:19] yeseoyoo: Haha it’s no problem!

 

[12:20] DoKsoo: But to answer your question

 

[12:20] yeseoyoo: Kim Jongin?

 

[12:20] yeseoyoo: The one who’s really good at dancing?

 

[12:20] DoKsoo: Hmm?

 

[12:20] yeseoyoo: The one who took your phone

 

[12:20] DoKsoo: Oh

 

[12:20] DoKsoo: Yeah he’s the one haha

 

[12:21] DoKsoo: ...You know him?

 

[12:23] yeseoyoo: A lil bit

 

[12:23] yeseoyoo: Not very well

 

[12:23] yeseoyoo: Anyway you were gonna say?

 

[12:23] DoKsoo: Ahhh

 

[12:23] DoKsoo: I’m surprised your parents want to meet me so quickly (/ω＼)

 

[12:24] DoKsoo: But of course I’ll meet them if they want to see me!

 

[12:24] DoKsoo: I just hope I’m not too awkward…

 

[12:25] yeseoyoo: You’ll be fine! They’re super nice and from what I’ve told them they already like you a lot (´∀｀)♡

 

[12:25] DoKsoo: Omo

 

[12:25] DoKsoo: You tell them about me?

 

[12:25] DoKsoo: (*´∀`*)

 

[12:25] yeseoyoo: Ah, well |ω･`)

 

[12:25] yeseoyoo: Kind of hard not to when your mom pesters you every day after school about how your day went haha

 

[12:25] yeseoyoo: Anyway!

 

[12:25] yeseoyoo: I’ll leave you to finish your lunch~

 

[12:25] yeseoyoo: Can’t wait till this afternoon!

 

[12:26] DoKsoo: Omo me too ٩( ๑^ ꇴ^)۶

 

\--

 

 _You have three unread messages in_ _ fuckginsahwtthedufk. _

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[3:10] jondgae: okay i finally got some sleep

 

[3:10] jondgae: and i just reread everything

 

[3:10] jondgae: what the fuck

 

[3:10] jondgae: what happened to my name

 

[3:11] baoziboi: kek

 

[3:11] baoziboi: always providin quality entertainment thank u vvv much

 

[3:11] jondgae: -_-

 

[3:11] jondgae: whelp i guess this group chat serves no purpose anymore

 

[3:11] jondgae: should i delete it?

 

[3:12] real_pcy™: NO

 

[3:12] real_pcy™: this one is already wayyyyyyy better than baekhyun’s

 

[3:12] baoziboi: tru

 

[3:12] jondgae: baek has a group chat?

 

[3:13] jondgae: why tf am i not in it

 

[3:13] DoKsoo: Technically

 

[3:13] DoKsoo: I added you and Minseok hyung

 

[3:13] DoKsoo: But Baekhyun kicked you both out after like, less than a minute

 

[3:13] DoKsoo: So…. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[3:13] baoziboi: besides

 

[3:14] baoziboi: why would you want to be in it anyway

 

[3:14] baoziboi: when you practically hate baek these days…

 

[3:14] real_pcy™: wait ksoo arent u supposed to be on a date

 

[3:15] real_pcy™: y u here fam

 

[3:15] jondgae: omfg what

 

[3:15] baoziboi: you have a date?

 

[3:15] jondgae: also min for the record i dont hate him im just

 

[3:15] jondgae: severely annoyed

 

[3:15] DoKsoo: Yes I’m on a date and I was actually going to come in here to yell at you all and then mute chat

 

[3:15] DoKsoo: It’s a damn good thing she’s in the bathroom right now, otherwise this would look extremely disrespectful

 

[3:15] baoziboi: where u at?

 

[3:16] DoKsoo: We’re at a cat cafe in Myeondong

 

[3:16] jondgae: BOI

 

[3:16] jondgae: take me next time maybe????

 

[3:16] real_pcy™: i thought u liked dogs

 

[3:16] jondgae: listen i take what i can okay

 

[3:16] jondgae: im not picky

 

[3:17] baoziboi: take me on a date to the cat cafe wtf

 

[3:17] baoziboi: and not even romantically

 

[3:17] baoziboi: just

 

[3:17] baoziboi: let me pet cats

 

[3:18] DoKsoo: She’s coming back

 

[3:18] DoKsoo: Talk to you later

 

[3:18] DoKsoo: Or never

 

[3:18] DoKsoo: Probably never

 

[3:19] jondgae: D:

 

[3:20] real_pcy™: dont listen to him he secretly loves us otherwise he wouldve left chat by now

 

_DoKsoo has left the chat._

 

[3:20] real_pcy™: …

 

[3:20] real_pcy™: spoke too soon

 

[3:20] jondgae: good fucking job asshole

 

[3:20] baoziboi: rip in peace :(

 


	12. in which chanyeol has a proposition and kyungsoo makes a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to bang out as many chapters as I can while I still have the streak of inspiration. I don't want to leave you guys without an update for a month ever again ;-;

[7:37] real_pcy™: so

 

[7:37] real_pcy™: how was the date

 

[7:37] real_pcy™: and what did u want to ask me during school

 

[7:42] DoKsoo: It went

 

[7:42] DoKsoo: Amazing, actually

 

[7:42] DoKsoo: Except for the part where she learned she's allergic to cats

 

[7:42] real_pcy™: oh shit lol

 

[7:43] real_pcy™: but shes k right

 

[7:43] real_pcy™: like, she aint ded

 

[7:43] DoKsoo: No she's fine haha

 

[7:43] DoKsoo: And afterwards we went back to her house and I met her parents

 

[7:43] DoKsoo: That's what I was going to ask you about, but you were in the principal's office

 

[7:44] DoKsoo: What's that all about by the way?

 

[7:44] real_pcy™: BRUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

[7:44] real_pcy™: YOU THINK ID BE ABLE TO GIVE U ADVICE ON THAT LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 

[7:44] real_pcy™: think again my dearest dongsaeng

 

[7:45] real_pcy™: it truly baffles me why you think i would give good advice on _anything_

 

[7:45] DoKsoo: Well you did help me to ask her out, in a way

 

[7:45] DoKsoo: So thanks for that

 

[7:45] DoKsoo: I guess

 

[7:45] real_pcy™: （￣～￣）

 

[7:45] real_pcy™: r u sure u dont want me as ur best man

 

[7:46] DoKsoo: Positive

 

[7:46] real_pcy™: (╥ᆺ╥；)

 

[7:47] DoKsoo: Anyway, you didn't answer my question

 

[7:47] real_pcy™: oh the principals office thing

 

[7:47] real_pcy™: haha well

 

[7:47] real_pcy™: baekhyun and i may or may not have gotten into a

 

[7:47] real_pcy™: verbal altercation

 

[7:47] DoKsoo: .....

 

[7:48] real_pcy™: we got into a fight is what im trying to say

 

[7:48] DoKsoo: Wow I never would have guessed

 

[7:48] DoKsoo: Why exactly were you guys fighting?

 

[7:48] DoKsoo: Is this about the group chat thing?

 

[7:48] DoKsoo: Because I told you not to worry about it

 

[7:48] DoKsoo: Seriously, it's not something worth getting worked up over

 

[7:48] real_pcy™: its important to me man

 

[7:48] real_pcy™: baek and i have been friends for a long time

 

[7:49] real_pcy™: and for him to just completely forget about me like that

 

[7:49] real_pcy™: shit aint cool ya feel me

 

[7:49] real_pcy™: all i did was express my annoyance and hurt at being left out

 

[7:49] real_pcy™: and he said he wasnt trying to ignore me

 

[7:49] real_pcy™: and i guess i just flipped my shit because i knew he was lying

 

[7:50] DoKsoo: Jfc

 

[7:50] DoKsoo: I told that dumbass to apologize to you ages ago

 

[7:50] DoKsoo: Though since he couldn't put aside his unfounded hatred of Minseok hyung for two seconds to work out the situation, I'm not surprised he couldn't do the same for you

 

[7:50] real_pcy™: you told him to apologize to me?

 

[7:50] DoKsoo: Well of course

 

[7:50] DoKsoo: He was treating you unfairly and wouldn't admit it, and you deserve an apology for that

 

[7:51] DoKsoo: He should have never treated you the way he did because you don't deserve that in the slightest

 

[7:51] DoKsoo: I mean

 

[7:51] DoKsoo: I don't know you all that well, so you could've done something in the past to warrant this, who knows

 

[7:52] DoKsoo: But I'm willing to bet that that's not the case

 

[7:52] DoKsoo: You're a nice guy, hyung

 

[7:52] DoKsoo: I didn't want to get dragged into any of this mess but here I am

 

[7:53] DoKsoo: I'm too far into this shit so if Baekhyun refuses to fix the situation I might as well try

 

[7:54] real_pcy™: thats

 

[7:54] real_pcy™: the nicest thing ive ever heard in my life

 

[7:54] real_pcy™: im

 

[7:54] real_pcy™: fuck i wanna say somethin but its gonna sound like shit compared to what you said ahahha

 

[7:54] real_pcy™: that really means a lot to me

 

[7:54] real_pcy™: i dont think anyones ever really stood up for me like that

 

[7:55] real_pcy™: im not usually in a situation like this so idk what to do

 

[7:55] real_pcy™: and im not very good at confrontation so if someones being an asshole i dont really speak up

 

[7:56] DoKsoo: You should, because no one should ever be ignored by their friends for no reason

 

[7:56] DoKsoo: You know I don't have many friends

 

[7:56] DoKsoo: Before Jongin transferred I had literally no one

 

[7:57] DoKsoo: And nobody wanted to be friends with me because they thought I was weird

 

[7:57] DoKsoo: Or some stupid shit like that

 

[7:57] DoKsoo: So to see people in a situation like yours pisses me off

 

[7:58] real_pcy™: youre not weird wtf

 

[7:58] real_pcy™: youre like

 

[7:58] real_pcy™: the coolest most helpful and nice person ive ever met

 

[7:58] real_pcy™: no ones ever had my back like this

 

[7:58] real_pcy™: except maybe jongdae's mom that one time

 

[7:59] DoKsoo: I don't need to be reminded of that thanks

 

[7:59] real_pcy™: anYWAY

 

[7:59] real_pcy™: im shit with words

 

[7:59] real_pcy™: and this is like uber awkward for me to say

 

[8:00] real_pcy™: but like

 

[8:00] real_pcy™: i know im technically your hyung and stuff

 

[8:00] real_pcy™: but considering we're so close in age

 

[8:00] real_pcy™: and youre a really cool dude

 

[8:00] real_pcy™: id like it if we were close friends maybe???

 

[8:00] real_pcy™: so please dont call me hyung

 

[8:00] real_pcy™: i dont want you to respect me as an elder or whatever

 

[8:00] real_pcy™: whats a 3 month difference anyway

 

[8:01] DoKsoo: Are you sure

 

[8:01] DoKsoo: _Hyung_

 

[8:01] real_pcy™: must u ruin the moment

 

[8:01] DoKsoo: Hey I'm just trying to lighten the mood

 

[8:02] DoKsoo: I don't do sappy

 

[8:02] real_pcy™: literally scroll up and tell me that isnt sap

 

[8:02] DoKsoo: I just stated the truth

 

[8:02] DoKsoo: The truth is straightforward

 

[8:03] DoKsoo: No sap required

 

[8:03] DoKsoo: _Hyung_

 

[8:04] DoKsoo: But for real

 

[8:04] DoKsoo: Sure

 

[8:04] real_pcy™: ....

 

[8:04] real_pcy™: is that it

 

[8:04] real_pcy™: just

 

[8:04] real_pcy™: _sure_

 

[8:04] DoKsoo: Well, what do you want from me, a declaration of love?

 

[8:05] real_pcy™: that would be much appreciated yes

 

[8:05] real_pcy™: jk but

 

[8:05] real_pcy™: its just you dont sound very enthusiastic

 

[8:05] DoKsoo: Sorry let me try again

 

[8:05] DoKsoo: ohmygoddd id love to be ur best friend omg were gonna be the bestest of bros i cant wait ilysm!!

 

[8:06] DoKsoo: How was that

 

[8:07] real_pcy™: you know what

 

[8:07] real_pcy™: forget i asked

 

[8:07] real_pcy™: im gonna bury myself under blankets and try not to cry because of all of this cyberbullying

 

[8:09] DoKsoo: Okay goodnight!

 

\--

 

_New message from byunhyun!_

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[11:13] byunhyun: question

 

[11:15] DoKsoo: Ohh so close!

 

[11:15] DoKsoo: That's actually a statement.

 

[11:15] DoKsoo: Try again.

 

[11:17] byunhyun: i actually hate you

 

[11:17] byunhyun: thats a fact

 

[11:18] DoKsoo: Do you want my help or not

 

[11:18] byunhyun: fuCKIN

 

[11:18] byunhyun: FINE

 

[11:18] byunhyun: Question?

 

[11:19] DoKsoo: Answer.

 

[11:19] byunhyun: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

 

[11:22] DoKsoo: Delete my number and never contact me again

 

[11:22] byunhyun: okay

 

[11:26] byunhyun: but for realsies

 

[11:26] byunhyun: why did i get a text from yixing askin me if ive been using him this whole time and dont actually wanna be his friend

 

[11:27] DoKsoo: Huh

 

[11:27] DoKsoo: That's odd

 

[11:27] byunhyun: hmm yeah

 

[11:27] byunhyun: hence why i asked

 

[11:27] byunhyun: care to elaborate or

 

[11:28] DoKsoo: Actually I'd like to know why you still haven't apologized to Chanyeol

 

[11:28] DoKsoo: And why instead of making things better you made them worse by getting into a fight with him earlier today

 

[11:28] DoKsoo: Riddle me that, Byun

 

[11:30] byunhyun: dont try to change the subject

 

[11:30] byunhyun: and speak to me with respect wtf

 

[11:30] byunhyun: im ur hyung

 

[11:31] DoKsoo: Makes no difference to me

 

[11:31] byunhyun: ur insufferable

 

[11:31] DoKsoo: Wow, that was a big word! I'm proud of you!

 

[11:31] byunhyun: fuck you

 

_byunhyun has gone offline._

 

\--

 

_byunhyun is online._

 

[11:36] byunhyun: and for the record, chanyeol started it

 

[11:36] byunhyun: he accused me of ignoring him

 

[11:36] byunhyun: which isnt tru

 

[11:37] DoKsoo: I'm pretty sure we established that you did in fact ignore him

 

[11:37] DoKsoo: Maybe not intentionally...

 

[11:37] DoKsoo: But it did happen

 

[11:37] DoKsoo: Can't you just accept that you're in the wrong here and apologize to him already?

 

[11:38] DoKsoo: I'm tired of trying to fix something that isn't even my problem, to be honest

 

[11:38] DoKsoo: So can you please be a responsible human being for once and put aside your pride and apologize to Chanyeol?

 

[11:38] DoKsoo: And Jongdae

 

[11:38] DoKsoo: And Minseok

 

[11:38] DoKsoo: And Yixing

 

[11:38] DoKsoo: And me, while you're at it

 

[11:38] DoKsoo: Just for shits and giggles

 

[11:40] byunhyun: im sorry

 

[11:41] DoKsoo: Wow I didn't actually think that would work

 

[11:41] DoKsoo: See? That wasn't so hard was it?

 

[11:42] byunhyun: shut up

 

[11:42] byunhyun: okay, i did something for you

 

[11:42] byunhyun: now you have to answer my question

 

[11:43] DoKsoo: Tomorrow

 

[11:43] DoKsoo: I'm too tired

 

[11:43] byunhyun: are you shitting me

 

[11:43] byunhyun: do kyungsoo if you dont answer me i swear to god

 

[11:43] DoKsoo: All right, chill

 

[11:44] DoKsoo: Yixing asked me why you kicked Minseok out of the group chat

 

[11:44] DoKsoo: And all I did was explain why you didn’t like him

 

[11:44] DoKsoo: And how you were trying to get revenge on Jongdae

 

[11:45] DoKsoo: He filled in the pieces on his own

 

[11:45] DoKsoo: That’s all

 

[11:47] byunhyun: why the _fuck_

 

[11:47] byunhyun: would you tell him that?!

 

[11:47] DoKsoo: Because he deserves to know the truth?

 

[11:47] DoKsoo: He asked me if you were really his friend, and I told him to ask you that question

 

[11:48] DoKsoo: We already talked about this, just tell him how you really feel and apologize for taking advantage of him

 

[11:48] DoKsoo: Instead of lying and making it worse later on when all of this will inevitably blow up in your face

 

[11:48] DoKsoo: I can’t solve your problems for you, as much as you might want me to

 

[11:48] DoKsoo: You have to take responsibility and set things right

 

[11:50] byunhyun: lkfughbawleiefdsk

 

[11:50] byunhyun: fucking hell

 

[11:50] byunhyun: why do i suck

 

[11:50] DoKsoo: Everybody makes mistakes, hyung

 

[11:50] DoKsoo: It’s whether or not you choose to fix them and learn from them that defines you as a person

 

[11:51] DoKsoo: How about this

 

[11:51] DoKsoo: Tomorrow we’ll make a group chat with Jongdae, Chanyeol, Minseok, and Yixing

 

[11:51] DoKsoo: And you can explain to them exactly what’s happening and how you feel and why you acted the way you did

 

[11:52] DoKsoo: And then you can apologize

 

[11:52] DoKsoo: You’re not the only one at fault here, by the way

 

[11:52] DoKsoo: So everyone can straighten this out together and all of this drama can end

 

[11:52] DoKsoo: Hopefully

 

[11:53] DoKsoo: I can facilitate the conversation if you really need me to

 

[11:59] byunhyun: youre a great person you know that

 

[11:59] DoKsoo: Eh, not really  

 

[11:59] byunhyun: i mean it

 

[11:59] byunhyun: thanks

 

[11:59] byunhyun: can we do it tomorrow after school?

 

[11:59] DoKsoo: Sounds like a plan to me

 


	13. in which the legends stand on the same ground and see the same sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter title is my failed attempt at being witty
> 
> i am sorry

_Wednesday, November 9th, 2016_

 

_You have one unread message in zucchiniwithapeenie._

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

_imjonginyoufuck is online._

 

[9:01] sehunisthebest: this chat is deader than baekhyuns sex life

 

[9:01] imjonginyoufuck: w o w

 

[9:01] imjonginyoufuck: how would u kno what his sex life is like

 

[9:01] imjonginyoufuck: he could be bangin girls left and right

 

[9:01] imjonginyoufuck: maybe even dudes

 

[9:01] imjonginyoufuck: tbh i wouldnt be surprised if baek fucked a guy

 

[9:02] imjonginyoufuck: he is kind of a hoe

 

[9:02] byunhyun: what the fucK

 

[9:02] byunhyun: this d i s r e s p e c t

 

[9:02] DoKsoo: Sehun even if this chat is deader than Baekhyun's sex life it's still more active than yours

 

[9:03] imjonginyoufuck: OHHHHHHHHHHH

 

[9:03] byunhyun: OHHHHHHHHH

 

[9:03] imjonginyoufuck: OHHHHHHHHOHOHOHOOHHHHH

 

[9:03] byunhyun: GET FUCKIN WRECKED SON

 

[9:03] imjonginyoufuck: REST IN PEACE OH SEHUN 4/12/94 - 11/9/16

 

[9:04] byunhyun: i need to call the police

 

[9:04] byunhyun: i just witnessed a fucking murder

 

[9:04] sehunisthebest: i am

 

[9:04] sehunisthebest: disgusted

 

[9:04] sehunisthebest: is this any way to treat your precious maknae

 

[9:05] sehunisthebest: if i were to die tomorrow i hope you live with crippling regret for the rest of your life

 

[9:05] sehunisthebest: i have half a mind to report you to the principal for bullying

 

[9:05] imjonginyoufuck: who are you kidding you dont even have half a mind

 

[9:05] sehunisthebest: .....................................................................................................

 

[9:05] byunhyun: admit it you totally walked into that one hahahaha

 

[9:06] sehunisthebest: fuck you guys

 

[9:06] sehunisthebest: at least vivi still loves me

 

[9:06] sehunisthebest: vivi wouldnt harass me like this

 

[9:06] sehunisthebest: vivi has MORALS and a CONSCIENCE

 

[9:06] imjonginyoufuck: remember that one time i had to babysit vivi while you went away on vacation

 

[9:06] imjonginyoufuck: and when you came back to pick him up he didnt want to leave my house

 

[9:07] imjonginyoufuck: i think that speaks volumes

 

[9:07] sehunisthebest: yeah well

 

[9:07] sehunisthebest: monggu is ugly

 

[9:07] imjonginyoufuck: how

 

[9:07] imjonginyoufuck: fucking

 

[9:07] imjonginyoufuck: DARE YOU

 

[9:07] imjonginyoufuck: YOU LEAVE MONGGU OUT OF THIS

 

[9:07] imjonginyoufuck: HE IS A PRECIOUS RAY OF SUNSHINE THAT DOESNT DESERVE THIS _SLANDER_

 

[9:08] byunhyun: look at what you started ksoo im ashamed

 

[9:08] byunhyun: i should ban you for eliciting violence

 

[9:08] DoKsoo: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[9:08] DoKsoo: There's nothing quite like watching two five year olds arguing first thing in the morning (　＾∇＾)

 

[9:08] sehunisthebest: fuck you too

 

[9:08] DoKsoo: Excuse me?

 

[9:08] sehunisthebest: oh i apologize let me rephrase myself

 

[9:09] sehunisthebest: ehem

 

[9:09] sehunisthebest: fuck you too, _hyung_

 

[9:10] DoKsoo: Cute

 

[9:10] DoKsoo: You wouldn't talk to Junmyeon hyung like that would you?

 

[9:10] sehunisthebest: lmao ill fight jun hyung any day just tell me when

 

_DoKsoo has added junmyeonnie to zucchiniwithapeenie._

 

[9:12] sehunisthebest: wait a minute

 

[9:12] imjonginyoufuck: LOL

 

[9:12] imjonginyoufuck: if u talk shit u gotta follow thru

 

[9:12] junmyeonnie: Oh hello!

 

[9:12] junmyeonnie: Not quite sure what's going on but thanks for adding me I guess!

 

[9:12] sehunisthebest: omg hi hyung~~~!!!!

 

[9:13] junmyeonnie: Sehun! ヾ(＾∇＾)

 

[9:13] imjonginyoufuck: thats the quickest 180 ive ever seen

 

[9:13] imjonginyoufuck: weak bitch lol

 

[9:13] imjonginyoufuck: all bark and no bite

 

[9:13] sehunisthebest: shush

 

[9:13] sehunisthebest: we have a sacred being in our presence

 

[9:13] junmyeonnie: This chat name is uh...very interesting

 

[9:13] byunhyun: we like to keep it pg

 

[9:13] DoKsoo: Hi hyung ヾ(・∀・*)

 

[9:13] junmyeonnie: Kyungsoo!!! How did meeting your girlfriend's parents go??

 

[9:14] imjonginyoufuck: ???

 

[9:14] byunhyun: (ﾟoﾟ)

 

[9:14] sehunisthebest: omomomo you met her parents alreadyyyy lahkfdsjls

 

[9:14] DoKsoo: It went very well, thanks for asking!

 

[9:14] byunhyun: is that what was so urgent yesterday

 

[9:14] DoKsoo: Possibly

 

[9:14] byunhyun: (ﾟoﾟ) (ﾟoﾟ) (ﾟoﾟ) (ﾟoﾟ)

 

[9:15] imjonginyoufuck: hold on

 

[9:15] imjonginyoufuck: you met

 

[9:15] imjonginyoufuck: her parents

 

[9:15] DoKsoo: Is there something wrong with that?

 

[9:15] imjonginyoufuck: idk dont you think its a little early

 

[9:15] imjonginyoufuck: youve been officially dating what....less than a week?

 

[9:15] DoKsoo: ...Something like that

 

[9:15] DoKsoo: It was gonna happen at one point, right? And they wanted to meet me anyway, so I don't see how this is a problem.

 

[9:16] imjonginyoufuck: fair enough

 

[9:16] junmyeonnie: I'm glad it went well! I'm sorry I couldn't be any help ;-;

 

[9:16] DoKsoo: Haha, it's okay, no worries

 

[9:16] sehunisthebest: whats it like to be in a relationship hyungggggg

 

[9:16] sehunisthebest: like, a romantic one

 

[9:16] sehunisthebest: is it nice

 

[9:16] sehunisthebest: have you done the do yet

 

[9:16] sehunisthebest: frickle frackled

 

[9:16] sehunisthebest: _schnoodlypooped_

 

[9:17] DoKsoo: Absolutely not what the fuck

 

[9:17] imjonginyoufuck: _sehun_

 

[9:17] sehunisthebest: what im just curious lol

 

[9:17] junmyeonnie: Soo you're a responsible and mature adult who can make his own decisions but if you ever do decide to have sex please use protection!!

 

[9:17] byunhyun: okay mom kekekek

 

[9:18] DoKsoo: Guys....

 

[9:18] DoKsoo: I appreciate the advice but honestly I'm not even thinking about that yet

 

[9:18] DoKsoo: Believe me, there will be none of that stuff anytime soon

 

[9:18] imjonginyoufuck: u never know, she might not even be worth keeping around that long

 

[9:18] byunhyun: such a pessimist lol

 

[9:18] sehunisthebest: ooooooooooo are u jealous hyung

 

[9:19] imjonginyoufuck: eat a dick sehun

 

[9:19] sehunisthebest: kekekekekekekekekeke

 

[9:19] junmyeonnie: Why must you guys tease each other like that ;-;

 

[9:19] byunhyun: welcome to zucchiniwithapeenie <3

 

[9:19] imjonginyoufuck: class is starting see you later

 

_imjonginyoufuck has gone offline._

 

[9:19] sehunisthebest: shit hes right

 

[9:19] sehunisthebest: and i missed the bell damn it

 

[9:19] sehunisthebest: they probably marked me as absent already

 

[9:20] sehunisthebest: whelp

 

[9:20] sehunisthebest: time to go take a nap

 

_sehunisthebest has gone offline._

 

[9:22] DoKsoo: Baek, don't forget about this afternoon

 

[9:23] byunhyun: ya huh, text me to remind me

 

_byunhyun has gone offline._

 

[9:23] junmyeonnie: I'll talk to you later~

 

_junmyeonnie has gone offline._

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

\--

 

_Select chat:_

**byunhyun [last seen 11/8/16 at 11:59]**

 

[3:48] DoKsoo: You ready to do this?

 

[3:50] byunhyun: ffffffffffffffffffffffffff

 

[3:50] byunhyun: not really tbh

 

[3:50] byunhyun: but lets just do it

 

[3:50] byunhyun: ill be surprised if this ends up doing anything

 

[3:50] byunhyun: they all hate me anyway so like

 

[3:50] byunhyun: idk

 

[3:50] DoKsoo: You never know until you try.

 

_DoKsoo has added byunhyun, jondgae, real_pcy, baoziboi, and unixing to a group chat._

 

[3:51] DoKsoo: Hear me out for two seconds before you decide to leave

 

[3:51] DoKsoo: There's been a lot of drama going on involving Baekhyun and all of you

 

[3:52] DoKsoo: I figured the best way to get this fixed was to put everyone into a group chat where we can talk the situation out and give everyone a chance to apologize

 

[3:52] DoKsoo: Please be respectful towards each other and listen to what everyone has to say before you respond

 

[3:52] DoKsoo: I'm going to let Baekhyun start

 

[3:53] byunhyun: hi guys

 

[3:53] byunhyun: im here to make amends or something like that

 

[3:53] byunhyun: i may have wronged you in some way and i feel shitty about it

 

[3:54] byunhyun: um

 

[3:54] byunhyun: i guess i just felt kind of ignored by jongdae ever since he started hanging out with minseok

 

[3:54] byunhyun: because he never texted me as much and i feel like he practically stopped hanging out with me

 

[3:55] byunhyun: which sucks when you hang out with someone every day and have been friends for as long as we have

 

[3:55] byunhyun: i thought maybe if i got a new best friend like jongdae did then he would get jealous and try hanging out with me again

 

[3:56] byunhyun: but in the process i guess i ignored chanyeol and made yixing believe that i was only using him for revenge

 

[3:56] byunhyun: which is NOT true by the way xing

 

[3:56] byunhyun: of course i want to be your friend youre an awesome dude

 

[3:57] byunhyun: but anyway

 

[3:57] byunhyun: im sorry for creating this shit storm

 

[3:57] byunhyun: i know i havent been a very nice person recently

 

[3:57] byunhyun: and i feel really bad about it

 

[3:59] jondgae: you couldve just texted me you dingbat

 

[3:59] jondgae: im practically always on kakao

 

[3:59] byunhyun: even if you were online though you wouldnt talk to me

 

[3:59] byunhyun: the last time you texted me privately was october 10

 

[4:00] jondgae: why should i always be the one that has to text first?

 

[4:00] jondgae: you couldve initiated for once

 

[4:01] byunhyun: well i tried a couple times to make plans but every time you always said you were busy hanging out with minseok or already had plans to hang out with him

 

[4:01] byunhyun: it seemed to me that you didnt want to hang out with me so i stopped trying

 

[4:01] jondgae: baek

 

[4:01] jondgae: youre one of my best friends

 

[4:01] jondgae: true, i might forget to text once and a while

 

[4:01] jondgae: but if i ignored you it was never on purpose

 

[4:02] jondgae: you couldve asked to hang out with me and minseok one day i know he wouldnt have minded

 

[4:02] baoziboi: true

 

[4:02] jondgae: im sorry if i ever ignored you or made you feel like i didnt want to hang out with you

 

[4:03] jondgae: but you didnt have to try to get revenge and not invite me to your halloween party geez D:

 

[4:03] jondgae: or shit on minseok when he literally did nothing wrong

 

[4:04] byunhyun: sorry minseok for being a dick for no reason

 

[4:04] byunhyun: i know you dont deserve it and im just an asshole

 

[4:04] baoziboi: apology accepted

 

[4:04] baoziboi: tbh i just kind of brushed it off because ive never even talked to you before so i dont know you well enough to be offended lol

 

[4:05] baoziboi: but i appreciate the apology and im sorry that i never invited you to hang out with us

 

[4:05] baoziboi: i feel like if i did then maybe this wouldnt have happened

 

[4:05] byunhyun: pls

 

[4:05] byunhyun: none of this is your fault lol

 

[4:06] jondgae: i might have also said some not nice things because i was angry

 

[4:06] jondgae: so, sorry about that too

 

[4:06] byunhyun: im sorry for all the shit i said too

 

[4:09] real_pcy™: you know baek

 

[4:09] real_pcy™: i understand how you felt about jongdae

 

[4:09] real_pcy™: because i feel that you did the same thing to me

 

[4:10] byunhyun: i know

 

[4:10] byunhyun: and im sorry

 

[4:10] byunhyun: i didnt mean to ignore you

 

[4:11] real_pcy™: well at least you finally acknowledge that you did

 

[4:11] real_pcy™: so just make an effort to hang out with me more pls

 

[4:11] real_pcy™: that goes for you too dae

 

[4:11] jondgae: ??? we talk in group chat though??

 

[4:12] real_pcy™: yeah but we havent properly hung out for a while

 

[4:12] jondgae: you visited me in the hospital!

 

[4:12] real_pcy™: i wouldnt consider that hanging out lmao

 

[4:13] byunhyun: you guys have another group chat?

 

[4:14] jondgae: ah well

 

[4:14] jondgae: it started as sort of a joke

 

[4:14] jondgae: i was gonna delete it but they wanted to keep it so it stayed

 

[4:14] byunhyun: crazy idea

 

[4:14] byunhyun: but

 

[4:15] byunhyun: what if we merge group chats

 

[4:17] DoKsoo: That sounds like a good idea

 

[4:17] DoKsoo: This way everyone is in the same place so nobody will be left out again

 

[4:18] DoKsoo: Which reminds me...

 

[4:18] DoKsoo: Is Yixing online?

 

[4:22] unixing: i am here

 

[4:22] unixing: i translate

 

[4:23] byunhun: you know i like actually love you right

 

[4:23] byunhyun: im sorry that i initially used you to get back at jongdae

 

[4:23] byunhyun: it was a horrible thing for me to do

 

[4:24] byunhyun: i really want to remain friends with you because youre a great person but if you never want to speak to me again i completely understand

 

[4:29] unixing: it is okay

 

[4:29] unixing: you are good person also

 

[4:29] unixing: we make mistake

 

[4:29] unixing: we learn

 

[4:29] unixing: we forgive

 

[4:30] baoziboi: damn yixing u deep af

 

[4:30] unixing: i forgive

 

[4:30] unixing: i want to be your friend too

 

[4:30] byunhyun: ｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡

 

[4:31] byunhyun: okAY EVERYONE IM SORRY IM A DOUCHE UR ALL WONDERFUL PEOPLE I HOPE WERE GOOD NOW

 

[4:31] byunhyun: i have to go do a thing but tALK TO YOU LATER MAYBE IDK

 

[4:31] byunhyun: ksoo you can add anyone to gc if theyre not in already

 

[4:32] DoKsoo: Will do

 

_byunhyun has gone offline._

 

[4:32] DoKsoo: Well, I think this went well

 

_DoKsoo has added jondgae and baoziboi to zucchiniwithapeenie._

 

[4:33] sehunisthebest: oshit

 

[4:33] sehunisthebest: welcome back

 

[4:33] sehunisthebest: B)


	14. in which plans are made but not all are kept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill fix the editing later but here's another chapter ahhhhhhhHHH

_Saturday, November 12th, 2016_

 

_You have three unread messages in zucchiniwithapeenie._

 

[1:06] baoziboi: so doctor strange came out last week

 

[1:06] baoziboi: and im a bored ass bitch

 

[1:06] baoziboi: who wants to go see it with me

 

[1:09] real_pcy™: omo

 

[1:09] real_pcy™: is that the one with the guy

 

[1:09] baoziboi: yes

 

[1:09] real_pcy™: fuck what was his name

 

[1:09] real_pcy™: bennison cumber snatch

 

[1:11] jondgae: shit i kno who u mean

 

[1:11] jondgae: wasnt it something like

 

[1:11] jondgae: benjamin cabbage patch

 

[1:12] imjonginyoufuck: bartobee clobbertraps

 

[1:17] byunhyun: bevinsnitch chimney stacks?

 

[1:18] sehunisthebest: benny’s dick cooter flaps

 

[1:19] unixing: 本尼迪克特 康伯巴奇?

 

[1:19] jondgae: i understand none of that sentence

 

[1:20] DoKsoo: Benedict

 

[1:20] DoKsoo: Cumberbatch

 

[1:20] DoKsoo: You fucking morons

 

[1:20] real_pcy™: ksoo pls

 

[1:21] sehunisthebest: as if u could pronounce his real name anyway

 

[1:21] DoKsoo: My English may not be perfect but its far better than yours

 

[1:23] byunhyun: its k sehunnie i think ur lisp is cute

 

[1:23] sehunisthebest: who said anything about the lisp that i dont even have

 

[1:23] byunhyun: shhhh its adorable

 

[1:23] sehunisthebest: bitch i have receipts that say otherwise

 

[1:24] junmyeonnie: I heard doctor strange!!!

 

[1:24] byunhyun: dont u fact check me

 

[1:25] baoziboi: hell yea jun wanna come watch it with me tonight?

 

[1:25] baoziboi: im thinking the 9 pm showing

 

[1:28] junmyeonnie: Sure!! I’m free!!

 

[1:29] baoziboi: :D :D :D :D :D :D

 

[1:29] baoziboi: anybody else?

 

[1:30] jondgae: count me in my dude

 

[1:30] baoziboi: yixing are you interested in coming?

 

[1:31] unixing: i do not know korean well

 

[1:32] imjonginyoufuck: a chinese kid watching an english movie with korean subtitles

 

[1:32] imjonginyoufuck: and he doesnt know korean

 

[1:32] imjonginyoufuck: what a sight

 

[1:32] byunhyun: it aint about the words

 

[1:33] byunhyun: its about being in the company of friends

 

[1:33] byunhyun: (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ

 

[1:34] sehunisthebest: damn

 

[1:35] unixing: i will try

 

[1:35] baoziboi: sweet beans my darling didi

 

[1:35] unixing: gege (๑´•ω • `๑)

 

[1:36] byunhyun: tfw you dont speak chinese

 

[1:36] baoziboi: baek boi u comin

 

[1:36] byunhyun: im more partial towards trolls

 

[1:36] imjonginyoufuck: what is that

 

[1:37] DoKsoo: No

 

[1:37] DoKsoo: If we end up watching a stupid troll movie I am not coming

 

[1:37] DoKsoo: No singing trolls

 

[1:37] imjonginyoufuck: but ksoo you like singing

 

[1:38] DoKsoo: Not that kind

 

[1:38] byunhyun: lol

 

[1:40] byunhyun: but anyway uh

 

[1:40] byunhyun: fuck it why not

 

[1:40] byunhyun: still wanna see trolls tho…

 

[1:41] baoziboi: okay so jun, dae, xing, and baek are coming so far

 

[1:41] baoziboi: anyone else?

 

[1:41] imjonginyoufuck: ill go

 

[1:43] sehunisthebest: same

 

[1:44] baoziboi: ayyyy

 

[1:44] baoziboi: ksoo?

 

[1:44] DoKsoo: As long as it’s Doctor Strange

 

[1:44] baoziboi: haha, no trolls this weekend

 

[1:45] baozboi: ~~next weekend~~

 

[1:46] DoKsoo: Hmm

 

[1:47] junmyeonnie: What about Chanyeol?

 

[1:50] real_pcy™: idk what its about but sure ill tag along

 

[1:50] baoziboi: itll be good trust me

 

[1:50] baoziboi: omg im excited

 

[1:51] baoziboi: ur gonna have to bring money for your own tickets and if u want food

 

[1:51] baoziboi: im too broke to treat us all to popcorn and drinks

 

[1:52] jondgae: hyung ur a bab dw about it

 

[1:53] sehunisthebest: damn i was lookin forward to finally having a sugar daddy

 

[1:53] imjonginyoufuck: i mean

 

[1:53] imjonginyoufuck: all you had to do was ask

 

[1:53] imjonginyoufuck: i wouldve done it

 

[1:54] sehunisthebest: ur not daddy enough

 

[1:54] real_pcy™: ouch

 

[1:54] imjonginyoufuck: ????????

 

[1:55] imjonginyoufuck: that one chick from 3rd period physics on wednesdays would severely disagree

 

[1:55] sehunisthebest: no as in like an age thing

 

[1:55] sehunisthebest: ur hardly older than me

 

[1:55] sehunisthebest: minseok hyung is the oldest here right?

 

[1:55] sehunisthebest: i want him to be my sugar daddy

 

[1:56] byunhyun: what if _i_ want hyung to be my sugar daddy

 

[1:56] sehunisthebest: then fuck off bc i called dibs

 

[1:57] baoziboi: junmyeonnie is the rich one, he's the real sugar daddy you want

 

[1:58] unixing: what is a sugar daddy

 

[1:58] byunhyun: oh yixing

 

[1:58] byunhyun: you pure, pure soul

 

[2:00] junmyeonnie: Hyung, I'm not rich

 

[2:01] baoziboi: lmao have you seen your house

 

[2:01] junmyeonnie: Of course??? I live in it??

 

[2:02] baoziboi: wow

 

[2:02] baoziboi: apparently ur rich _and_ stupid

 

[2:03] baoziboi: jk i love you dongsaeng

 

[2:03] baoziboi: never change

 

[2:03] junmyeonnie: .....

 

[2:03] sehunisthebest: junmyeon hyung will you be my sugar daddy

 

[2:04] junmyeonnie: ...I'll see you guys at 9

 

_junmyeonnie has gone offline._

 

[2:04] sehunisthebest: fuck

 

[2:04] imjonginyoufuck: nice job you scared him off

 

[2:04] sehunisthebest: :(

 

[2:05] sehunisthebest: wait hyung

 

[2:06] imjonginyoufuck: ye

 

[2:06] sehunisthebest: would you actually be my sugar daddy if i asked

 

[2:06] imjonginyoufuck: LMAOOOO fuck no

 

[2:06] sehunisthebest: wtf

 

[2:07] byunhyun: rip in peace bro

 

[2:08] real_pcy™: yall a bunch of thirsty hoes

 

[2:08] DoKsoo: LOL

 

[2:08] real_pcy™: (｡￫∀￩｡)

 

[2:08] byunhyun: somethings wrong with him

 

[2:08] byunhyun: he never speaks in abbreviations

 

[2:08] DoKsoo: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[2:09] imjonginyoufuck: oh my god

 

[2:09] DoKsoo: See you at the movie, hoes

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

[2:10] byunhyun: im shook

 

[2:10] imjonginyoufuck: fucking s a m e

 

[2:28] unixing: okay but what is a sugar daddy

 

[2:29] byunhyun: well tell u when ur older

 

[2:30] unixing: I am 18

 

[2:30] byunhyun: exactly

 

\--

 

_You have two unread messages from yeseoyoo._

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[4:31] yeseoyoo: Kyungsoooooo~

 

[4:31] yeseoyoo: Are you free tonight? (•̀⌄•́)

 

[4:33] DoKsoo: Hi~~!

 

[4:33] DoKsoo: Um, it depends on the time

 

[4:33] DoKsoo: Why, what did you have in mind?

 

[4:34] yeseyoo: My parents and I are going out for dinner tonight and they extended an invitation to you!

 

[4:34] yeseyoo: We're going around 8 pm

 

[4:34] yeseoyoo: Will that work for you?

 

[4:35] DoKsoo: I already have plans at 9, I don't want to rush your dinner...

 

[4:35] yeseoyoo: Our dinners usually last around an hour, I'm sure we'll be done in time for you to head where you need to go~

 

[4:36] yeseoyoo: It would mean a lot to my parents if you came with us

 

[4:36] yeseoyoo: Can your plans be rescheduled or have they been set for a while? I understand if you can't cancel, don't worry about it ^^

 

[4:37] DoKsoo: Well, I just made them this afternoon, but I'd really like to go to dinner with you, so I'll make it work :D

 

[4:37] DoKsoo: If I'm a little late I don't think it'll be much of a problem

 

[4:37] yeseoyoo: As long as you're sure |･ω･｀)

 

[4:38] DoKsoo: Should I drive to your house and ride over with you or meet you at the restaurant?

 

[4:38] yeseoyoo: We can drive you over (⌒▽⌒)～♪

 

[4:38] DoKsoo: Okay!! I'll be over around 7:30, is that all right?

 

[4:39] yeseoyoo: Perfect!! Can't wait to see you (*/ω＼*) I think you're really going to like the restaurant my parents picked~

 

[4:39] DoKsoo: I bet the food's gonna be delicious uwu

 

[4:40] DoKsoo: I'll see you later~~~~

 

[4:40] yeseoyoo: (^▽^)/ ʸᵉᔆᵎ

 

\--

 

[7:20] DoKsoo: Omw~

 

[7:20] yeseoyoo: Okay drive safe!!!!

 

\--

 

[8:56] real_pcy™: my dude

 

[8:56] real_pcy™: everybody is here except you and baekhyun

 

[8:56] real_pcy™: getting tickets now

 

[8:56] real_pcy™: you coming?

 

[8:56] DoKsoo: Your timing is impeccable

 

[8:56] DoKsoo: Uhhh I might be a bit late

 

[8:56] real_pcy™: where are you?

 

[8:57] DoKsoo: I went out to dinner with Yeseo because her parents invited me along

 

[8:57] DoKsoo: She said we would be done around 9 but our entrees literally just showed up

 

[8:57] real_pcy™: are you texting at the table tsk tsk

 

[8:57] DoKsoo: No I'm in the bathroom because I was about to text you to let you know that I was gonna be late to the movie ;-;

 

[8:57] real_pcy™: baek says hes on his way now

 

[8:58] real_pcy™: apparently he needed to stop for something on the way

 

[8:58] real_pcy™: are you sure ur gonna even make it

 

[8:58] DoKsoo: I mean...I could shove the food in my face and tell Yeseo's parents that I need to leave

 

[8:58] DoKsoo: But Yeseo knows that I had plans at 9 and I don't think she'd take too kindly to being ditched in the middle of dinner

 

[8:59] DoKsoo: I think I'll just have to skip the movie :(

 

[8:59] real_pcy™: what do you want me to tell minseok?

 

[8:59] DoKsoo: Ah shit

 

[8:59] DoKsoo: Just tell him something came up and I can't make it?

 

[8:59] real_pcy™: okay

 

[8:59] DoKsoo: Thank you so much

 

[9:00] DoKsoo: I feel really bad though....

 

[9:00] DoKsoo: Maybe if people want we can have a movie night at my house tomorrow

 

[9:00] DoKsoo: Or we can play more smash

 

[9:00] real_pcy™: ill throw that out there and see what they think

 

[9:00] real_pcy™: ugh im sad now because i have to sit next to baek probably

 

[9:01] real_pcy™: dickhead always talks during movies

 

[9:01] DoKsoo: rip gotta go

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

[9:01] real_pcy™: へ[ •́ ‸ •̀ ]ʋ


	15. in which kyungsoo and jongin have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i start college next week so i'm going to try to write as many chapters of this as possible so that i have them to update on a sort of regular basis, since i dont know what my work load will be like
> 
> also this chapter is like kind of dramatic and im sorry...? ;-;

_Sunday, November 13_ _ th _ _, 2016_

 

_You have three unread messages from real_pcy™._

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[2:06] real_pcy™: okay so disclaimer

 

[2:06] real_pcy™: i didnt tell jongin anything

 

[2:06] real_pcy™: u cant blame me for anything that may happen in the next ten minutes

 

[2:07] DoKsoo: Chanyeol it’s 2 am why are you awake

 

[2:07] DoKsoo: Wait a minute, what?

 

[2:07] DoKsoo: What are you talking about?

 

[2:08] real_pcy™: jongin didnt believe me when i told the group why u couldnt make it to the movie

 

[2:08] real_pcy™: he messaged me a bit ago because he was curious

 

[2:08] real_pcy™: i swear on my dogs life i didnt tell him the real reason

 

[2:08] real_pcy™: he pieced it together himself

 

[2:09] DoKsoo: Did he seem upset?

 

[2:10] real_pcy™: _very_

 

[2:10] DoKsoo: What the fuck

 

[2:10] DoKsoo: I don’t understand what his problem is

 

[2:10] DoKsoo: Is he seriously pissed at me because I went out to dinner with my girlfriend?

 

[2:11] real_pcy™: idk man i just got out of a shit ton of drama and i dont want back in

 

[2:12] DoKsoo: Don’t worry, nothing is your fault

 

[2:12] DoKsoo: Thanks for warning me

 

[2:12] DoKsoo: If he starts going after you for covering for me I’ll tell him to fuck off

 

[2:13] real_pcy™: ಥ_ಥ

 

_New message from imjonginyoufuck!_

**[Ignore]**

 

[2:13] DoKsoo: Whelp, here he comes

 

[2:13] DoKsoo: Right on schedule

 

[2:13] real_pcy™: shit bro

 

[2:13] real_pcy™: good luck ;-;

 

_Select chat:_

**imjonginyoufuck [last seen 11/2/16 at 6:15]**

 

[2:13] imjonginyoufuck: hey

 

[2:14] imjonginyoufuck: missed u at the movies last night

 

[2:14] imjonginyoufuck: yeollie said something came up at home and you couldnt come

 

[2:15] imjonginyoufuck: hope everything is okay

 

[2:15] DoKsoo: Everything is fine~

 

[2:15] DoKsoo: I appreciate you asking though

 

[2:16] imjonginyoufuck: well i hope you wont mind me asking what happened then

 

[2:16] imjonginyoufuck: id like to know

 

[2:16] imjonginyoufuck: for peace of mind ya feel?

 

[2:16] DoKsoo: It’s really nothing

 

[2:17] imjonginyoufuck: so nothing happened and you just didnt want to go to the movies with us?

 

[2:18] DoKsoo: What? No, I’m just saying that what happened wasn’t important and you don’t need to worry about it.

 

[2:18] imjonginyoufuck: so hanging out with your girlfriend suddenly isnt important?

 

[2:18] imjonginyoufuck: hmm she wont be happy to hear that

 

[2:18] DoKsoo: What are you on about?

 

[2:19] imjonginyoufuck: lmao stop lying hyung

 

[2:19] imjonginyoufuck: you ditched us last night for yeseo didnt you

 

[2:20] DoKsoo: I didn’t ditch you

 

[2:20] imjonginyoufuck: you hung out with her instead of us when we already had plans

 

[2:20] imjonginyoufuck: how is that not considered ditching

 

[2:21] DoKsoo: I went out to dinner with her before the movie and it lasted longer than we expected

 

[2:21] DoKsoo: I would’ve missed half of the movie by the time we finished dinner so I had to cancel

 

[2:22] DoKsoo: I didn’t plan for that to happen, I thought we would be done in time

 

[2:22] imjonginyoufuck: of all the days you couldve gone to dinner with her and it had to be literally right before we had all planned to hang out

 

[2:23] imjonginyoufuck: maybe _you_ didnt plan it but it certainly sounded like she did

 

[2:24] DoKsoo: I told her I had plans at 9 and she said I could drop dinner if I wanted to

 

[2:24] imjonginyoufuck: well then why didnt you

 

[2:24] DoKsoo: Because I wanted to have dinner with her??? And like I said, I thought I would be done in time to still catch the movie.

 

[2:25] DoKsoo: Even if I didn’t make it to the movie, which I obviously didn’t, we could always go and watch a movie at literally any other time.

 

[2:26] imjonginyoufuck: and you couldve gone out to dinner with her at literally any other time or day

 

[2:26] imjonginyoufuck: so whats your point

 

[2:26] DoKsoo: For fucks sake

 

[2:27] DoKsoo: Why are you getting on my case about this?

 

[2:27] DoKsoo: I’m sorry I missed the movie okay? It won’t happen again.

 

[2:28] DoKsoo: I can’t believe I have to actually say this, but I’ll even promise you if it makes you feel better.

 

[2:30] imjonginyoufuck: ill be honest with you kyungsoo ive tried to be supportive of this relationship

 

[2:30] imjonginyoufuck: but i already see red flags

 

[2:31] DoKsoo: I’m starting to think you’re just jealous. And I wish you weren’t because jealousy doesn’t look good on you.

 

[2:31] imjonginyoufuck: LMAO id rather get hit by a bus than ever be jealous because someone else is dating yeseo

 

[2:31] imjonginyoufuck: shes doing the same thing to you as she did to me hyung

 

[2:32] imjonginyoufuck: i dated her for like three months and she ruined all of my friendships

 

[2:32] imjonginyoufuck: theres a reason taemin and i dont speak anymore, and its name is han yeseo

 

[2:33] DoKsoo: Well I don’t know what happened between you and Yeseo but she’s been nothing but kind and sweet to me and you need to step the fuck off.

 

[2:33] DoKsoo: Just because you don’t like her doesn’t mean you can tell me whether or not I can date her.

 

[2:34] imjonginyoufuck: hyung shes a manipulative bitch that will do anything she can to get revenge on me, trust me

 

[2:35] DoKsoo: Wow okay, you’re jealous _and_ self-centered

 

[2:35] DoKsoo: You guys had a nasty break up and suddenly you think everything she does is to spite you?

 

[2:36] DoKsoo: I find it extremely hard to believe that she’d stoop as low as dating your best friend just to get back at you for something that happened years ago.

 

[2:37] imjonginyoufuck: oh my god youre so fucking whipped for this chick

 

[2:37] imjonginyoufuck: normally id find it funny but damn

 

[2:37] imjonginyoufuck: its just sad

 

[2:37] imjonginyoufuck: thats exactly the kind of shit she’d do because she really is that much of a bitch

 

[2:38] imjonginyoufuck: do you really not know the kind of petty revenge girls are capable of

 

[2:38] imjonginyoufuck: are you really gonna trust her over me?

 

[2:38] imjonginyoufuck: when youve known her for what...two weeks? And youve known me for two years?

 

[2:38] imjonginyoufuck: i dont know about you, but i listen to my best friends when they have valid criticisms

 

[2:39] imjonginyoufuck: im trying to help you

 

[2:40] DoKsoo: Well you’re doing a real shit job at it.

 

[2:40] DoKsoo: You couldn’t even give her a chance before we were officially dating.

 

[2:41] DoKsoo: You completely overlooked the fact that maybe I want to date this person, and maybe _I_ want to give them a chance.

 

[2:41] DoKsoo: You told me you would support me but I’ve seen nothing but complaining and passive aggressive remarks from you.

 

[2:41] DoKsoo: You want to help me?

 

[2:42] DoKsoo: Then shut the fuck up and stay out of my relationships, because who I date and who I spent my time with is of no concern to you.

 

[2:45] imjonginyoufuck: you wait

 

[2:45] imjonginyoufuck: pretty soon she’ll start treating you like shit

 

[2:45] imjonginyoufuck: she’ll make you think youre special but she’ll isolate you from your real friends and she’ll treat you like garbage

 

[2:46] imjonginyoufuck: and youll want to leave but then youll realize youll have no one to turn to because you pushed them all away for her

 

[2:46] imjonginyoufuck: and when that happens ill be there to say i told you so

 

[2:46] imjonginyoufuck: because im warning you right now kyungsoo

 

[2:47] imjonginyoufuck: youre making a mistake

 

[2:47] imjonginyoufuck: im not telling you what you want to hear, im telling you what you _need_ to hear

 

[2:49] DoKsoo: You’re my best friend, Jongin, but right now you’re really getting on my nerves.

 

[2:50] DoKsoo: I would appreciate it if all conversation about my girlfriend ended.

 

[2:53] imjonginyoufuck: the sad part about this is that its already happening

 

[2:53] imjonginyoufuck: i just hope that youll realize it in time and get the hell out

 

[2:55] imjonginyoufuck: i really hope you dont abandon me soo

 

[2:57] DoKsoo: Goodnight Jongin.

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._


	16. in which chansoo make plans and sehun proposes a quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to sincerely thank everyone who has read, commented, left kudos, bookmarked, or subscribed to this fic. I've never had a fic as popular as this on ao3 and I'm so grateful and stunned to see so many people enjoying it. It really makes me so happy that so many people seem to like it, and I hope that every new chapter is of the quality you all deserve <3

_You have ten unread messages in zucchiniwithapeenie._

__

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[10:45] byunhyun: kYUNgsOOOO

 

[11:00] baoziboi: ksoo what happened ;-;

 

[11:00] baoziboi: im sad you couldnt make it to the movie（；へ：）

 

[11:00] baoziboi: i know you were really looking forward to it (´∩｀。)

 

[11:30] byunhyun: bby come back uwuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

 

[11:31] sehunisthebest: you can blame it all on baek~

 

[11:31] byunhyun: um

 

[11:35] jondgae: kek

 

[11:39] junmyeonnie: The movie was really good, I wish you were there!! Maybe we can all watch it again sometime?

 

[11:40] unixing: is ksoo okay?

 

[11:40] byunhyun: lmao hes fine

 

[11:40] byunhyun: ksoo I see you creepin ( ﾟﾟ)

 

[11:41] sehunisthebest: hyung i require attention

 

[11:41] sehunisthebest: hyung love me

 

[11:42] jondgae: tsk tsk spoiled maknaes

 

[11:42] sehunisthebest: u hush ur face

 

[11:42] jondgae: u hush ur face what?

 

[11:42] sehunisthebest: u hush ur face…hyung

 

[11:42] jondgae: (　＾∇＾)

 

[11:43] real_pcy™: hey if ur gonna diss him gotta do it right

 

[11:43] byunhyun: is that even considered a diss

 

[11:45] DoKsoo: Good morning

 

[11:46] baoziboi: actually its almost noon but you tried

 

[11:46] baoziboi: whats up?

 

[11:46] DoKsoo: Not much

 

[11:47] DoKsoo: Just chilling at home

 

[11:48] byunhyun: not with your gf?

 

_imjonginyoufuck is online._

 

[11:48] sehunisthebest: maybe thats where he went last night ohohohohoh

 

[11:49] real_pcy™: uh guys

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

[11:50] byunhyun: oh

 

[11:50] jondgae: nice one

 

[11:53] unixing: goodbye ksoo!

 

[11:53] real_pcy™:（；￣д￣）

 

[11:55] baoziboi: ummmmm

 

[11:55] baoziboi: i hope hes okay

 

[11:56] baoziboi: whatever happened last night cant have been v good because i dont think he would bail on doctor strange

 

[11:57] imjonginyoufuck: hmm

 

[12:00] junmyeonnie: If he doesn’t want to talk about it he doesn’t have to. As long as we’re here to support him~

 

[12:01] jondgae: exactly

 

[12:02] byunhyun: took the words right outta my mouth hyung

 

[12:02] sehunisthebest: alright picasso simmer down

 

[12:02] real_pcy™: what

 

[12:03] byunhyun: wat u on about fool

 

[12:03] sehunisthebest: picasso is that psychologist right

 

[12:03] jongdae: …

 

[12:03] jongdae: you should really stop sleeping during class

 

[12:04] imjonginyoufuck: if he even makes it to class in the first place

 

[12:04] sehunisthebest: is this a fucking call out post

 

[12:04] byunhyun: yes

 

[12:04] byunhyun: we are very clearly calling you out right now

 

[12:05] baoziboi: smh lmao

 

_New message from real_pcy™!_

 

[12:10] real_pcy™: you still here bub?

 

[12:10] DoKsoo: Yeah

 

[12:10] real_pcy™: lmao set to invisible and still lurking

 

[12:10] real_pcy™: admirable stealth tactics

 

[12:11] DoKsoo: Yeah well

 

[12:11] DoKsoo: I’d rather not have to talk to Jongin right now

 

[12:12] real_pcy™: oh yeah about that

 

[12:12] real_pcy™: how did last night go?

 

[12:12] DoKsoo: Bad

 

[12:12] real_pcy™: oh…

 

[12:12] real_pcy™: im sorry

 

[12:12] DoKsoo: Don’t be. You had nothing to do with this.

 

[12:13] DoKsoo: Even if he didn’t try to get info out of you, he still would’ve confronted me eventually.

 

[12:13] DoKsoo: Better to get it out of the way now instead of letting the problem sit and fester any longer.

 

[12:13] real_pcy™: so what did he say?

 

[12:14] DoKsoo: That I was making a mistake by dating Yeseo and that I would come to regret it later.

 

[12:14] DoKsoo: Because apparently she ruins everything she touches.

 

[12:14] real_pcy™: huh

 

[12:14] real_pcy™: well i know nothing about this girl so i cant judge

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: Apparently she and Jongin dated around two years ago

 

[12:15] real_pcy™: oh shit really?

 

[12:15] real_pcy™: maybe he still likes her and is jealous

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: Idk man

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: But I’m done with the drama

 

[12:16] DoKsoo: I’d rather not talk about it right now

 

[12:16] real_pcy™: i getchu

 

[12:16] real_pcy™: if it makes u feel any better you didnt miss much at the movies lol

 

[12:16] real_pcy™: baekhyun talked the whole time like i knew he would

 

[12:16] real_pcy™: we almost got kicked out of the theater

 

[12:17] DoKsoo: Why am I not surprised (^∇^)

 

[12:17] DoKsoo: Ah well

 

[12:17] DoKsoo: I’ll just catch the next movie with you guys

 

[12:17] real_pcy™: hell yeah

 

[12:17] real_pcy™: we should hang out soon

 

[12:17] real_pcy™: do somethin fun together, idk

 

[12:18] DoKsoo: Like another smash tournament?

 

[12:18] real_pcy™: eh

 

[12:19] real_pcy™: dont get me wrong i like hanging out with the rest of the fam but sometimes i like to hang out with specific people to get to know them better

 

[12:19] DoKsoo: Makes sense

 

[12:19] DoKsoo: Sometimes it’s good to hang out one on one

 

[12:19] real_pcy™: yeah!

 

[12:19] real_pcy™: ill just have to check my work schedule

 

[12:19] real_pcy™: then ill let u know when im free

 

[12:20] DoKsoo: You work?

 

[12:20] real_pcy™: yep! im a guitar instructor

 

[12:20] real_pcy™: i usually teach little kids, but ive taught a few teens and adults who are just starting out

 

[12:20] DoKsoo: That’s really cool actually

 

[12:21] DoKsoo: I don’t play instruments lol

 

[12:21] real_pcy™: i could teach you!! (゜▽゜)

 

[12:21] DoKsoo: Haha that’s okay, I prefer singing anyway

 

[12:22] real_pcy™: omo

 

[12:22] real_pcy™: i bet ur rlly good

 

[12:23] DoKsoo: Better than the average bear I suppose

 

[12:23] DoKsoo: But certainly not as good as an idol

 

[12:23] real_pcy™: hey, not all idols can sing ya kno

 

[12:23] real_pcy™: i bet ur better than most idols out there

 

[12:23] DoKsoo: (/ω＼) debatable

 

[12:24] real_pcy™: haha but for real

 

[12:24] real_pcy™: you should come over this week or this weekend and maybe we can make a song together

 

[12:24] real_pcy™: or you can help me write some lyrics for some compositions i already have

 

[12:25] DoKsoo: You really like music~

 

[12:25] real_pcy™: i wanna go to college for it uwu

 

[12:25] real_pcy™: how cool would that be to write music for a living

 

[12:25] real_pcy™: maybe i can even write music for an idol omomomo

 

[12:25] real_pcy™: what if it becomes a huge hit????

 

[12:26] DoKsoo: (　◠ ◡ ◠　)

 

[12:26] DoKsoo: You have far greater aspirations than I do lol

 

[12:26] DoKsoo: I just wanna cook food

 

[12:27] real_pcy™: omg but you can be a famous chef and have the best Korean restaurant in the entire world or something

 

[12:27] real_pcy™: okay when you come over you have to cook for me too

 

[12:27] real_pcy™: its decided

 

[12:27] DoKsoo: lmao okay XD

 

[12:27] DoKsoo: Just let me know when you’re free

 

[12:28] real_pcy™: will do my dude

 

[12:28] real_pcy™: gotta go and run some errands for my mom now brb

 

[12:28] real_pcy™: dont let jongin bring you down bub

 

[12:28] DoKsoo: ( •́ .̫ •̀ )

 

[12:29] DoKsoo: See ya later~

 

[12:29] DoKsoo: Drive safe

 

[12:30] real_pcy™: ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

 

\--

 

[5:51] sehunisthebest: hyung

 

[5:51] sehunisthebest: hyungers

 

[5:51] sehunisthebest: hyungerino

 

[5:51] sehunisthebest: khyungsoo

 

[5:51] sehunisthebest: best hyung on the face of this earth

 

[5:51] sehunisthebest: do kyungsoo

 

[5:52] sehunisthebest: imma just keep doing this until you respond

 

[5:52] sehunisthebest: hyungggg

 

[5:52] sehunisthebest: hyunggggggg

 

[5:52] sehunisthebest: hyungggggggggggggggggg

 

[5:52] sehunisthebest: you know theres a movie called hyung

 

[5:53] sehunisthebest: it comes out next weekend i think

 

[5:53] sehunisthebest: i heard its supposed to be really funny

 

[5:53] sehunisthebest: we should watch it kekekekekek

 

[5:53] sehunisthebest: anyway

 

[5:53] sehunisthebest: hyungggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

 

[5:55] DoKsoo: Jfc what do you want

 

[5:55] sehunisthebest: I KNEW IT

 

[5:55] sehunisthebest: i knew you were online kekekek

 

[5:55] DoKsoo: Tell anyone and you will not live to see tomorrow

 

[5:55] sehunisthebest: ;-;

 

[5:55] sehunisthebest: hyung pls

 

[5:56] DoKsoo: What do you need

 

[5:56] DoKsoo: And before you ask, no I did not bang Yeseo last night

 

[5:56] sehunisthebest: …

 

[5:56] sehunisthebest: whelp

 

[5:56] sehunisthebest: guess i better be on my way…

 

[5:56] sehunisthebest: lmao jk

 

[5:56] DoKsoo: …

 

[5:57] sehunisthebest: okay so

 

[5:57] sehunisthebest: im like 99% sure i left my wallet at the movie theater last night

 

[5:57] sehunisthebest: can you drive me over pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassseeeeeeeee

 

[5:57] DoKsoo: You couldn’t have asked anyone else?

 

[5:57] DoKsoo: Junmyeon hyung isn’t free?

 

[5:57] sehunisthebest: what if i just wanna hang out with my good ol pal ksoo _huh_

[5:57] sehunisthebest: its not like everyone else i asked was conveniently busy and said no or anything

 

[5:58] DoKsoo: smh

 

[5:58] sehunisthebest: anyway

 

[5:58] sehunisthebest: i need the money to go to the grocery store

 

[5:58] sehunisthebest: i owe someone 20 boxes of velveeta mac n cheese

 

[5:58] DoKsoo: ??

 

[5:58] sehunisthebest: dont even ask tbh

 

[5:59] DoKsoo: This sounds like it’s more up Baekhyun’s alley than mine.

 

[5:59] sehunisthebest: yeah well baek is out with yixing rn probably smooching his face off and saying its some obscure Korean tradition

 

[5:59] DoKsoo: What

 

[5:59] sehunisthebest: im p sure baek is totes gay for yixing

 

[5:59] DoKsoo: …okay…

 

[6:00] sehunisthebest: then again baek could be gay for a lot of people

 

[6:00] DoKsoo: Look I’ll drive you to the movie theater

 

[6:00] DoKsoo: But

 

[6:01] sehunisthebest: i have to give you my first born son and i can never tell jongin that you fucked his ex, yes i know how deals work hyung

 

[6:01] DoKsoo: No that’s…

 

[6:01] DoKsoo: _No_

[6:01] DoKsoo: And we didn’t have sex for Christ’s sake

 

[6:02] DoKsoo: Say that one more time and I’ll fart on your dog

 

[6:02] sehunisthebest: YOU STAY AWAY FROM VIVI YOU MONSTER

 

[6:02] sehunisthebest: HOW DARE YOU EVEN _THINK_ OF SUCH A THING

 

[6:02] DoKsoo: I’ll fucking do it

 

[6:02] DoKsoo: Vivi means nothing to me

 

[6:03] sehunisthebest: finE

 

[6:03] sehunisthebest: but if you actually touch my dog istg

 

[6:03] sehunisthebest: how soon can you get to my house

 

[6:04] DoKsoo: In about 20 minutes

 

[6:04] sehunisthebest: ill buy u a box of mac n cheese if you promise never to threaten my child ever again

 

[6:04] DoKsoo: You promised you’d never bother me about my relationships and yet here you are

 

[6:05] DoKsoo: So I am under no obligation to accept any terms you set forth

 

[6:05] sehunisthebest: fine i wont ask u if youve done the do and ill buy you TWO boxes of mac n cheese

 

[6:05] DoKsoo: I don’t even like mac n cheese

 

[6:05] sehunisthebest: =͟͟͞͞( •̀д•́)))

 

[6:05] sehunisthebest: what kind of american r u

 

[6:06] DoKsoo: I’m…not…

 

[6:06] sehunisthebest: whatever just come over quicklyyyy plzz

 

[6:06] sehunisthebest: if i dont get this guy is mac n cheese by 7 tonight hes not gonna write my psychology essay

 

[6:07] DoKsoo: I’m amazed at the lengths you’ll go to in order to avoid doing work

 

[6:07] sehunisthebest: and im amazed you havent gotten in ur car yet GO GO GO

 

[6:07] sehunisthebest: BUT DONT TEXT AND DRIVE THATS BAD

 

[6:08] DoKsoo: You owe me so many favors I swear to God

 

[6:08] sehunisthebest: ILYSM <3


	17. in which baekhyun hints at something and yeseo does too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so so so so much for over 200 kudos!!! This is honestly wild. I've never had a fic get this much attention before. I'm truly touched that people seem to enjoy it so much. Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and who's given this fic a chance. It really means a lot to me <3

_Thursday, November 17 th, 2016_

 

[7:32] byunhyun: guess who just sigNED UP FOR YOGALATES

 

[7:33] sehunisthebest: guess who doesnt care :)

 

[7:33] byunhyun: fuck you

 

[7:36] jondgae: pardon my french

 

[7:36] jondgae: but what in the good googly goo is yogalates

 

[7:36] byunhyun: its like

 

[7:36] byunhyun: yoga

 

[7:36] byunhyun: and pilates

 

[7:36] byunhyun: but

 

[7:36] byunhyun: together

 

[7:41] baoziboi: but what is pilates

 

[7:41] byunhyun: idk but im ready to get fuckin swole

 

[7:47] DoKsoo: Please never speak again

 

[7:48] jondgae: LOL

 

[7:48] sehunisthebest: ouch baek suck a dick

 

[7:48] baoziboi: morning ksoo~

 

[7:50] real_pcy™: morning kyungsoo!!

 

[7:50] DoKsoo: Good morning (“⌒∇⌒”)

 

[7:51] sehunisthebest: someones in a good mood

 

[7:51] sehunisthebest: (￣ω￣)

 

[7:51] DoKsoo: Don’t even test me

 

[7:52] jondgae: ksoo u ready to present this chem project

 

[7:52] jondgae: wheres yeollie

 

[7:53] real_pcy™: im here

 

[7:53] real_pcy™: can i please just hold the poster

 

[7:53] jondgae: no u gotta present you have a good presenting voice

 

[7:53] real_pcy™: ?????

 

[7:53] real_pcy™: whats wrong with ur voice why cant u do it

 

[7:54] jondgae: maybe ksoo can do it

 

[7:54] DoKsoo: I’d really…rather not…

 

[7:54] real_pcy™: see he doesnt wanna do it either

 

[7:55] jondgae: well theres no fuckin way im speaking in front of the class so its either u or ksoo

 

[7:55] jondgae: take ur pick

 

[7:55] real_pcy™: i mean…ill do it if kyungsoo really doesnt want to

 

[7:55] DoKsoo: Chanyeol if it makes you that uncomfortable then I don’t mind presenting

 

[7:55] real_pcy™: but then ur uncomfortable

 

[7:56] DoKsoo: Don’t even worry about it, it’s fine

 

[7:56] real_pcy™: no ill do it

 

[7:56] real_pcy™: that way you can hold the poster and dae can point to the stuff im reading

 

[7:56] DoKsoo: Are you sure?

 

[7:56] real_pcy™: you bet bub

 

[7:57] DoKsoo: ٩( ᐛ )و thanks~

 

[7:57] byunhyun: wow

 

[7:57] byunhyun: that was so disgustingly cute

 

[7:57] byunhyun: get a room

 

[7:57] real_pcy™: what

 

[7:57] byunhyun: B)))))))

 

[7:58] sehunisthebest: i dont know why you guys arent dating yet lmao

 

[7:58] sehunisthebest: _gaSP_

[7:58] sehunisthebest: _u guys and yeseo should have a threesome_

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

[7:58] real_pcy™: must you continue to torture him like that

 

[7:59] real_pcy™: he clearly doesnt like it

 

[7:59] sehunisthebest: heck man its just a joke

 

[7:59] real_pcy™: yeah well he doesnt like when people joke around like that so can you stop???

 

[8:00] sehunisthebest: lol you really are up his ass

 

[8:00] real_pcy™: excuse me?

 

[8:01] sehunisthebest: kekekekekeke

_sehunisthebest has gone offline._

 

[8:02] baoziboi: jfc i leave for like ten minutes and i come back to this

 

[8:02] baoziboi: u better not be fightin

 

[8:03] real_pcy™: baekhyun

 

[8:03] real_pcy™:  did you

 

[8:03] real_pcy™: say

 

[8:03] real_pcy™: anything

[8:03] real_pcy™: _anything at all_

 

[8:05] byunhyun: …

 

[8:05] byunhyun: something might have slipped

 

[8:05] real_pcy™: youre a piece of shit and i hate you

 

_real_pcy™ has gone offline._

 

[8:05] baoziboi: what is happening

 

[8:06] jondgae: idk im just as confused as u are

 

[8:06] jondgae: explain pls

 

[8:06] byunhyun: i have the feeling if i say anything else chanyeol will actually 100% murder me

 

[8:06] byunhyun: so

 

[8:06] byunhyun: pass

 

[8:07] jondgae: ????

 

_junmyeonnie is online._

 

[8:07] junmyeonnie: Good morning friends!

 

[8:10] junmyeonnie: Oh no

 

[8:10] junmyeonnie: What happened here

 

_imjonginyoufuck is online._

 

[8:14] imjonginyoufuck: oh dear

 

[8:14] baoziboi: im not entirely sure but

 

[8:14] baoziboi: i think chanyeol is mad

 

[8:15] byunhyun: mad is an understatement

 

[8:15] byunhyun: my dms are exploding

 

[8:16] jondgae: whelp

 

[8:16] jondgae: as long as he still presents our project lmao

 

[8:16] byunhyun: ahah

 

[8:18] byunhyun: so

 

[8:20] byunhyun: how bout that airline food amirite

 

[8:20] junmyeonnie: …

 

\--

 

_New message from yeseoyoo!_

 

[3:29] yeseoyoo: So there’s this puppy store a few blocks away from the cat café

 

[3:29] yeseoyoo: We should

 

[3:29] yeseoyoo: Go

 

[3:30] yeseoyoo: Maybe?

 

[3:30] yeseoyoo: ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

 

[3:36] DoKsoo: (ﾟoﾟ)

 

[3:36] DoKsoo: When are you thinking of?

 

[3:36] yeseoyoo: Hmm

 

[3:36] yeseoyoo: Well, I’m kind of busy this weekend and all next week because of clubs and stuff

 

[3:37] yeseoyoo: The only time I can see it working is the 27th

 

[3:37] yeseoyoo: Does that sound good to you?

 

[3:39] DoKsoo: I don’t believe I have anything planned on that date!

 

[3:39] yeseoyoo: Sweet ♡＾▽＾♡

 

[3:40] yeseoyoo: Omg you’re going to love this place o(≧∇≦o)

 

[3:40] yeseoyoo: I’ve been there a couple times before and the puppies are soooooo cuteeeee

 

[3:40] yeseoyoo: I want one so bad ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐

 

[3:41] DoKsoo: Haha, I’ve always wanted dogs but my parents don’t really like them that much

 

[3:41] DoKsoo: My friends have dogs though so it makes up for it I guess

 

[3:45] DoKsoo: Omo

 

[3:45] DoKsoo: That reminds me

 

[3:45] DoKsoo: You said you know Kim Jongin right?

 

[3:50] yeseoyoo: A little yeah, why?

 

[3:50] DoKsoo: How do you know him? Have you met him before?

 

[3:52] yeseoyoo: Oh well we dated back in…freshman year I think?

 

[3:52] yeseoyoo: Back when we both went to a different high school together

 

[3:52] yeseoyoo: We never even dated that long

 

[3:53] yeseoyoo: We broke up after a few months and then I moved towns

 

[3:53] yeseoyoo: And then I guess he moved here too after a while

 

[3:54] yeseoyoo: I was surprised when you mentioned him that one time. I had no idea you knew him too!

 

[3:54] yeseoyoo: How long have you known him?

 

[3:55] DoKsoo: Since sophomore year

 

[3:55]DoKsoo: We got pretty close pretty fast, since he was new to school and didn’t know anyone and I didn’t have many friends at the time

 

[3:55] DoKsoo: We just kind of gravitated towards each other

 

[3:58] yeseoyoo: Mmm

 

[4:00] DoKsoo: Why did you guys break up? If you’re okay with me asking..

 

[4:01] yeseoyoo: oh

 

[4:02] yeseoyoo: I just kind of felt like he stopped caring after a while? Like whenever I wanted to hang out he always had an excuse and towards the end he just flat out told me he didn’t want to hang out with me.

 

[4:03] yeseoyoo: And then he had a fight with his friend Taemin and he just kind turned on me even though I had nothing to do with it

 

[4:04] yeseoyoo: I hope Jongin hasn’t said any bad things about me…our breakup was kind of nasty so I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s still harboring some resentment or something.

 

[4:04] yeseoyoo: Resentment for what, who knows

 

[4:05] yeseoyoo: But whatever he says I can guarantee it’s not true ;-;

 

[4:05] DoKsoo: No he hasn’t said anything. I think he was just a little surprised at first to hear that we started dating.

 

[4:07] yeseoyoo: I just hope he’s in a better mindset these days.

 

[4:07] yeseoyoo: I’m glad he has a friend like you, because you’re honestly the best （⌒▽⌒）

 

[4:07] DoKsoo: (灬ºωº灬)♡

 

[4:07] DoKsoo: I really think you give me too much credit (*/ω＼*)

 

[4:07] yeseoyoo: Noooooooooo

 

[4:08] yeseoyoo: You’re literally the nicest and sweetest guy I’ve ever met and I’m so glad that we’ve been able to make this work

 

[4:08] yeseoyoo: We always do such fun things together~

 

[4:08] yeseoyoo: Like!!!

 

[4:09] yeseoyoo: Get hyped for puppies soon!!

 

[4:10] DoKsoo: Definitely!!

 

[4:23] yeseoyoo: Oops my mom is yelling at me haha

 

[4:23] yeseoyoo: Talk to you later, gotta get back to homework (っ- ‸ – ς)

 

[4:24] DoKsoo: Aw you can do it~ fighting!!

 

[4:24] yeseoyoo: ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

 

[4:24] DoKsoo: σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

 


	18. in which sehun exposes baekhyun

_Tuesday, November 22nd, 2016_

 

[5:59] jondgae: it is wednesday my dudes

 

[6:00] unixing: today is tuesday

 

[6:00] jondgae: h e c k

 

[6:00] jondgae: istg my phone said it was wednesday

 

[6:00] jondgae: wait

 

[6:01] jondgae: xing why are u awake its 6 am

 

[6:01] unixing: why are you awake?

 

[6:01] jondgae: …

 

[6:01] jondgae: touché

 

[6:01] unixing: what is touché?

 

[6:02] jondgae: honestly idk

 

[6:02] jondgae: but it looks fancy

 

[6:05] baoziboi: y in the farm fresh heck are you guys conscious and functioning at this hour

 

[6:05] unixing: minseok!!!

 

[6:05] baoziboi: yixing!!!!

 

[6:06] unixing: i miss you :(

 

[6:06] baoziboi: dawww

 

[6:06] baoziboi: ur never that active, where u always at friendo ;-;

 

[6:07] unixing: i translate to chinese because i do not understand

 

[6:07] unixing: it is very long

 

[6:07] baoziboi: oh yeah thats a thing isnt it

 

[6:08] byunhyun: yiXING????

 

[6:08] byunhyun: mY dARLinG??

 

[6:08] unixing: baeKHYUN????

 

[6:08] unixing: haha hi baekhyun

 

[6:08] byunhyun: HELLO

 

[6:09] byunhyun: HOW ARE YOU ON THIS FINE WEDNESDAY MORNING

 

[6:10] baoziboi: today

 

[6:10] baoziboi: is

 

[6:10] baoziboi: _tuesday_

 

[6:10] baoziboi: ffs

 

[6:11] unixing: why are you yelling ( ´艸｀)

 

[6:11] byunhyun: BECAUSE IM EXCITED TO TALK TO MY FRIEND

 

[6:11] byunhyun: bruhh we should hang out after school today

 

[6:12] unixing: i cannot ((´д｀))

 

[6:12] byunhyun: ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 

[6:12] byunhyun: why not??

 

[6:13] unixing: i take fighting class after school

 

[6:13] unixing: tai chi

 

[6:14] byunhyun: omomomomomomomo

 

[6:14] byunhyun: wait i thought tai chi was the slow one

 

[6:15] unixing: it depends

 

[6:15] unixing: tai chi is defense too

 

[6:15] byunhyun: omg

 

[6:15] byunhyun: ur so talented i cry

 

[6:15] byunhyun: teach me senpai

 

[6:15] byunhyun: wait thats japanese isnt it

 

[6:16] byunhyun: whats the chinese equivalent of senpai

 

[6:17] baoziboi: did u kno theres an opposite to senpai

 

[6:17] jondgae: wait really

 

[6:17] jondgae: i mean i always figured there was but i never knew the name

 

[6:18] baoziboi: apparently the opposite of senpai is kohai

 

[6:18] byunhyun: that didnt answer my question but omo

 

_sehunisthebest is online._

 

[6:20] sehunisthebest: what the fuck

 

[6:20] sehunisthebest: why is my phone blowin up at six in the fucking morning

 

[6:21] byunhyun: lmao do you have notifications on for this gc

 

[6:21] byunhyun: turn that shit off dude

 

[6:22] sehunisthebest: i only had them on just in case someone needs me

 

[6:22] byunhyun: lol for what tho

 

[6:22] sehunisthebest: wow

 

[6:22] byunhyun: im just teasin boi

 

[6:23] byunhyun: i always need u

 

[6:23] byunhyun: ur my favorite dongsaeng

 

[6:25] sehunisthebest: mmhmm

 

[6:25] sehunisthebest: whelp, since im awake i should probably get out of bed

 

[6:25] jondgae: but then ur bed will get cold

 

[6:25] jondgae: become one with the mattress

 

[6:25] jondgae: this is ur life now

 

[6:26] byunhyun: u never go to school anyway so u might as well

 

[6:26] sehunisthebest: e x c u s e

 

[6:26] sehunisthebest: i went to school yesterday

 

[6:27] junmyeonnie: No you didn't

 

[6:27] sehunisthebest: wtf hyung have you been on this whole time

 

[6:27] junmyeonnie: You sent me snapchats of you at the amusement park across town

 

[6:27] junmyeonnie: While I was in statistics

 

[6:28] sehunisthebest: why do you guys always expose me ffs

 

[6:28] byunhyun: you went to the amusement park without me??????

 

[6:28] sehunisthebest: lmao srry hyung

 

[6:29] jondgae: wait is the one across town the one with the boba shop that has a cat that always sits in the window

 

[6:29] sehunisthebest: fuck yeah

 

[6:30] jondgae: DUDE WTF I LOVE THAT PARK

 

[6:30] jondgae: WHY DIDNT WE ORGANIZE A SKIP DAY SO WE COULD ALL GO TOGETHER????

 

[6:31] sehunisthebest: i mean...

 

[6:31] sehunisthebest: we can (^～^)

 

[6:32] junmyeonnie: Skipping school is bad

 

[6:32] baoziboi: cmon junnie live a little lmao

 

[6:32] junmyeonnie: But hyung...

 

[6:32] baoziboi: let the kids have a little fun

 

[6:33] byunhyun: are you guys married

 

[6:33] byunhyun: does that mean ur gay

 

[6:33] byunhyun: and were your adopted children

 

[6:33] byunhyun: or has science figured out how to get dudes preggers yet

 

[6:34] baoziboi: i mean im like 85% sure im not gay

 

[6:34] baoziboi: aint nothin wrong with being gay tho

 

[6:34] baoziboi: ill support u

 

[6:35] jondgae: only 85 percent?

 

[6:35] jondgae: what about the other 15 percent

 

[6:35] jondgae: what is that supposed to be

 

[6:36] baoziboi: thats the part of me that likes to admire mens butts from a distance

 

[6:36] baoziboi: and nothing more

 

[6:36] byunhyun: a lot of guys do seem to have great butts ngl

 

[6:36] jondgae: do i have a good butt baek

 

[6:37] byunhyun: idk bout u but i know sehun does

 

[6:37] jondgae: what

 

[6:37] sehunisthebest: what

 

[6:37] sehunisthebest: i do?

 

[6:38] byunhyun: heck yeah

 

[6:38] byunhyun: it looks like someone microwaved a marshmallow

 

[6:38] byunhyun: 乇乂ㄒ尺卂 ㄒ卄丨匚匚

 

[6:38] byunhyun: is it weird if i say i wanna bite it lol

 

[6:39] jondgae: uh yeah im p sure thats fuckin weird yo

 

[6:39] sehunisthebest: baek i thought u liked yixing tho

 

[6:40] byunhyun: lol what are you talking about

 

[6:40] byunhyun: dont spread rumors that aint cool bro

 

[6:40] sehunisthebest: thats not what you told me in dms tho??

 

[6:40] byunhyun: oh my god shut up

 

[6:41] byunhyun: what are you saying

 

[6:41] byunhyun: stop it

 

[6:41] jondgae: ????

 

[6:41] baoziboi: baek do you have a crush on yixing?

 

[6:41] byunhyun: nO

 

[6:42] baoziboi: bc it sounds like u have a crush on yixing

 

[6:42] byunhyun: i do nOT

 

[6:42] byunhyun: i think theres a misunderstanding here

 

[6:43] jondgae: yeah i dont think so

 

[6:43] baoziboi: oh my god baeks got a crush

 

[6:43] baoziboi: dongsaengs first love story ｡･ﾟ(ﾟ⊃ω⊂ﾟ)ﾟ･｡

 

[6:43] baoziboi: i need a moment...

 

[6:44] junmyeonnie: Oh my god that's adorable, Baekhyun's got a crush ╰(✧∇✧╰)

 

[6:44] byunhyun: WTF GUYS STOP

 

[6:44] jondgae: youve always been a bad liar baek

 

[6:44] byunhyun: LITERALLY LEAVE

 

[6:45] byunhyun: HES STILL ONLINE YOU FUCKS SO STFU

 

[6:45] DoKsoo: Well this is an interesting turn of events

 

[6:45] byunhyun: SHUT UP KYUNGSOO

 

[6:45] byunhyun: wait

 

[6:45] byunhyun: have you been watching this entire time

 

[6:46] byunhyun: and you didnt boTHER TO HELP ME WHAT THE CHRIST DUDE

 

[6:46] byunhyun: PUT AN END TO THIS BULLYING

 

[6:46] DoKsoo: Why should I get involved with something that has nothing to do with me?

 

[6:47] byunhyun: BECAUSE UR A DECENT HUMAN BEING THAT LIKES TO HELP THOSE LESS FORTUNATE??????

 

[6:47] DoKsoo: Eh

 

[6:47] DoKsoo: Really depends on my mood and the person in question

 

[6:48] byunhyun: im gonna kill all of you

 

[6:48] byunhyun: youre all dead to me

 

[6:49] DoKsoo: Even Yixing?

 

[6:50] byunhyun: asiukhjfdnkxjn shut uP

 

[6:50] DoKsoo: lmao

 

_imjonginyoufuck is online._

 

[6:51] imjonginyoufuck: my god you guys talk a lot

 

[6:51] imjonginyoufuck: do i even want to scroll up

 

[6:51] byunhyun: NO

 

[6:51] jondgae: baekhyun has a crush on yixing

 

[6:52] byunhyun: WHAT THE FUCK DUDE

 

[6:52] sehunisthebest: and apparently he wants to bite my butt because it looks like a marshmallow

 

[6:53] imjonginyoufuck: ...i think this is by far the strangest thing ive heard

 

[6:53] imjonginyoufuck: and you guys say a lot of strange things in here

 

[6:54] byunhyun: nini dont listen to them theyre all liars

 

[6:55] unixing: you dont like me?

 

[6:55] unixing: (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

[6:55] byunhyun: UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

[6:55] baoziboi: nows ur chance dude

 

[6:55] baoziboi: make it happen

 

[6:56] junmyeonnie: I'm rooting for you!

 

[6:56] byunhyun: CAN WE MOVE THIS INTO THE DMS PLEASE

 

[6:56] sehunisthebest: oh yeah slide into those dms real good

 

[6:57] byunhyun: I HATE ALL OF YOU WITH THE FIERY PASSION OF A MILLION BURNING SUNS

 

_byunhyun has left the chat._

 

_Administrator privileges have been transferred to DoKsoo._

 

[6:57] DoKsoo: Wait a minute

 

[6:57] jondgae: LOL

 

[6:57] DoKsoo: I don't want this

 

[6:58] baoziboi: all hail our new overlord do kyungsoo

 

[6:58] sehunisthebest: (˘ʃƪ˘)

 

[6:59] DoKsoo: No

 

_DoKsoo has transferred administrator privileges to baoziboi._

 

[6:59] baoziboi: nuh uh

_baoziboi has transferred administrator privileges to junmyeonnie._

 

[6:59] junmyeonnie: I'm flattered but no thank you

 

_junmyeonnie has transferred administrator privileges to imjonginyoufuck._

 

[7:00] imjonginyoufuck: uhhhhhhhhhh

 

[7:00] imjonginyoufuck: id rather not tbh

 

_imjonginyoufuck has transferred administrator privileges to jondgae._

 

[7:00] jondgae: hot potato!

 

_jondgae has transferred administrator privileges to sehunisthebest._

 

[7:01] sehunisthebest: ohohohohohohohohoohoh

 

[7:01] jondgae: shit maybe that was a bad idea

 

[7:01] sehunisthebest: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[7:01] baoziboi: (－‸ლ)

 

[7:02] sehunisthebest: lmao jk im not good at being responsible

 

_sehunisthebest has transferred administrator privileges to DoKsoo._

 

[7:02] junmyeonnie: At least you're self-aware

 

[7:02] DoKsoo: Sehun why

 

[7:02] sehunisthebest: shhh bby is ok

 

_DoKsoo has transferred administrator privileges to real_pcy™._

 

[7:03] DoKsoo: There

 

[7:03] DoKsoo: He's not online to give it back

 

_real_pcy™ has transferred administrator privileges to DoKsoo._

 

[7:03] real_pcy™: think again bub

 

[7:04] jondgae: LMAO

 

[7:04] DoKsoo: Son of a bitch


	19. in which yeseo receives bad news and baekhyun keeps spilling beans

_Friday, November 25th, 2016_

 

[2:18] DoKsoo: Hey Chanyeol~

 

[2:18] DoKsoo: What's up?

 

[2:23] real_pcy™: oh hey bub

 

[2:23] real_pcy™: uh not much really

 

[2:23] real_pcy™: you?

 

[2:24] DoKsoo: You never got back to me about when you were free so I just wanted to see what's going on

 

[2:24] DoKsoo: Still wanna hang out this weekend?

 

[2:24] DoKsoo: If you're too busy I totally understand

 

[2:24] real_pcy™: yeah sorry ive been busy this week studying for the metric fuck ton of exams coming up

 

[2:26] real_pcy™: but oh!!!

 

[2:26] real_pcy™: i meant to tell u!!

 

[2:26] real_pcy™: my birthday is this weekend!!

 

[2:27] DoKsoo: Oh shit really?

 

[2:27] DoKsoo: I don't think Baekhyun ever mentioned the exact date of your birthday when he said you were older than me

 

[2:2] real_pcy™: lmao i aint surprised

 

[2:28] real_pcy™: anyway

 

[2:28] real_pcy™: were having a bday party the day of so if you wanted to come that would be sweet beans

 

[2:28] DoKsoo: Of course I'll go!

 

[2:28] DoKsoo: What day is your birthday?

 

[2:29] real_pcy™: nov 27 :D

 

[2:29] DoKsoo: Ohhhh

 

[2:29] DoKsoo: Hmm

 

[2:29] real_pcy™: u okay there bub

 

[2:30] DoKsoo: I may or may not have already made some other plans for that day

 

[2:31] real_pcy™: oh

 

[2:31] real_pcy™: i understand

 

[2:32] real_pcy™: but

 

[2:32] real_pcy™: i invited everyone else and most of them were busy

 

[2:32] real_pcy™: i think the only person that might show up is jongdae

 

[2:32] real_pcy™: maybe sehun too

 

[2:32] real_pcy™: but they didnt guarantee anything

 

[2:33] real_pcy™: it would really mean a lot to me if you came but if you cant make it its no big deal

 

[2:33] DoKsoo: Oh I'm definitely coming

 

[2:33] DoKsoo: I'll just cancel my plans

 

[2:34] real_pcy™: did u make plans with your girlfriend?

 

[2:34] DoKsoo: Yeah but she'll understand

 

[2:34] real_pcy™: i dont want her to be mad at you or anything

 

[2:35] DoKsoo: She won't be

 

[2:35] DoKsoo: We can always hang out another time

 

[2:35] DoKsoo: Birthdays only come once a year and I want to be there

 

[2:36] real_pcy™: ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ bub...

 

[2:36] DoKsoo: What does bub even mean?

 

[2:36] real_pcy™: oh uh

 

[2:37] real_pcy™: honestly? i dont even know

 

[2:37] real_pcy™: i just kinda start saying it

 

[2:37] real_pcy™: because youre my bub

 

[2:38] real_pcy™: its...cute

 

[2:38] DoKsoo: Hmm

 

[2:38] real_pcy™: its like bro but more personal?? maybe??

 

[2:38] DoKsoo: Well if I'm your bub then that means you have to be my bub, right?

 

[2:39] real_pcy™: (⸝⸝•́દ•̀⸝⸝)

 

[2:39] real_pcy™: bub...

 

[2:39] DoKsoo: (=^▽^=)

 

[2:39] DoKsoo: Is this our thing now?

 

[2:40] real_pcy™: heck yeah

 

[2:40] real_pcy™: just a couple of bubs being bubs

 

[2:40] DoKsoo: lmao XD

 

[2:40] DoKsoo: Okay I'm gonna let Yeseo know our plans are off

 

[2:41] real_pcy™: prayin she doesnt get upset

 

[2:41] DoKsoo: Nah don't worry

 

[2:41] DoKsoo: It’ll be fine~

 

\--

 

[2:45] DoKsoo: Yeseooooooo~

 

[2:45] DoKsoo: I see you online (ﾟﾟ)

 

[2:45] DoKsoo: You got a sec?

 

[2:52] yeseoyoo: Hey~ (*~▽~)

 

[2:52] yeseoyoo: Sorry I didn’t want to get caught in class

 

[2:52] yeseoyoo: What’s up?

 

[2:53] DoKsoo: Oh I forgot class was still a thing…

 

[2:53] DoKsoo: I’m in study right now lol

 

[2:53] DoKsoo: Anyway

 

[2:54] DoKsoo: I feel bad, but I need to cancel our plans this Sunday

 

[2:57] yeseoyoo: Wahhhh why? (´∩｀。)

 

[2:57] yeseoyoo: I was really looking forward to going to the puppy store with you (◞‸◟；)

 

[2:57] DoKsoo: It’s my best friend’s birthday on Sunday and he asked me to come to his party

 

[2:58] DoKsoo: I can’t blow off something like that

 

[2:58] yeseoyoo: We’ve had these plans set for a week though…

 

[2:58] DoKsoo: We can always go some other time

 

[2:58] DoKsoo: I really don’t want to miss this party

 

[3:00] yeseoyoo: Crazy idea but…

 

[3:01] yeseoyoo: What if I go with you?

 

[3:02] DoKsoo: You don’t even know him though

 

[3:02] yeseoyoo: Then it’s about time I meet him 」(￣▽￣))

 

[3:02] yeseoyoo: I want to get to know your friends better!

 

[3:03] DoKsoo: I don’t know if he’d be comfortable with that…

 

[3:03] DoKsoo: I can’t exactly bring a stranger to his birthday party

 

[3:03] DoKsoo: Imagine how awkward that would be for all of us, haha

 

[3:04] yeseoyoo: Does he not like me? Is that why?

 

[3:04] yeseoyoo: Which friend are we talking about?

 

[3:04] DoKsoo: His name is Chanyeol

 

[3:05] DoKsoo: You’ve never met him but he’s heard of you

 

[3:05] yeseoyoo: Bell is ringing, brb

 

[3:12] yeseoyoo: I guess I’m just disappointed that we can’t hang out this weekend

 

[3:12] yeseoyoo: I’ve been looking forward to it all week (っ◞‸◟c)

 

[3:12] yeseoyoo: But go ahead, go to his birthday party

 

[3:12] yeseoyoo: Tell him I said happy birthday

 

[3:13] DoKsoo: I can tell you’re upset, please don’t be

 

[3:13] DoKsoo: I’ll make it up to you, I promise

 

[3:15] yeseoyoo: ( .. )

 

[3:15] yeseoyoo: Okay

 

[3:15] yeseoyoo: Next time can I get a little more of a warning?

 

[3:16] DoKsoo: Well I just found out today that his birthday was this Sunday so there wasn’t much I could do

 

[3:16] DoKsoo: I’m really sorry

 

[3:17] yeseoyoo: Aww babeeeee it’s okay

 

[3:17] yeseoyoo: I want you to have fun~

 

[3:18] DoKsoo: Babe? (ﾟoﾟ)

 

[3:18] yeseoyoo: Well yeah, we’re dating ✧(σ๑˃̶̀ꇴ˂̶́)σ don’t people in relationships call each other cute names?

 

[3:18] DoKsoo: I suppose...I just wasn’t sure if it was too early yet or…

 

[3:19] yeseoyoo: Lmao you’re too cute XD

 

[3:19] yeseoyoo: Alright I gotta go

 

[3:19] yeseoyoo: Text me later so we can plan something else!!!

 

[3:20] DoKsoo: Okay, talk to you later (^～^)

 

[3:20] yeseoyoo: <3

 

\--

 

_New message from byunhyun!_

 

[7:00] byunhyun: add me back into chat pls

 

[7:09] DoKsoo: Okay, and you can have your administrator privileges back

 

[7:09] byunhyun: ew no keep them

 

[7:09] byunhyun: theyre useless anyway

 

[7:09] DoKsoo: Alrighty then

 

[7:10] DoKsoo: So

 

[7:10] byunhyun: dont even think about it

 

[7:10] DoKsoo: Do you really have a crush on Yixing?

 

[7:10] byunhyun: no

 

[7:11] DoKsoo: I won’t tell anyone if you do, I promise.

 

[7:11] DoKsoo: I don’t tattle on people who trust me with their secrets

 

[7:11] DoKsoo: I pinky swear

 

[7:11] byunhyun: …

 

[7:11] byunhyun: yes

 

[7:12] DoKsoo: Omo

 

[7:12] byunhyun: if i find out that youve told anyone i will actually kill you

 

[7:12] DoKsoo: Your secret is safe with me

 

[7:12] DoKsoo: Although I’m pretty sure everyone in chat is already convinced that you have a crush on him

 

[7:13] DoKsoo: You weren’t exactly subtle when you were trying to deny it

 

[7:13] byunhyun: i waS FLUSTERED OKAY

 

[7:13] byunhyun: i didnt want yixing to know

 

[7:13] byunhyun: i feel like its too soon

 

[7:14] byunhyun: we havent known each other long enough for him to suddenly know that i like him more than a friend

 

[7:14] DoKsoo: Eh, I feel like some people just move faster than others

 

[7:14] byunhyun: hmm

 

[7:14] byunhyun: well i dont want to scare him away

 

[7:15] DoKsoo: What did you tell him after you left the chat?

 

[7:15] byunhyun: uhhhhh

 

[7:15] byunhyun: i just kind of told him the guys were teasing me and that i like him as a friend but nothing more…

 

[7:16] DoKsoo: Oh

 

[7:16] DoKsoo: Well, do you want to date him?

 

[7:16] byunhyun: fuck yeah oh my god

 

[7:16] byunhyun: hes the cutest and sweetest person ive ever met and honestly whenever i talk to him i just get so happy???

 

[7:17] byunhyun: but i dont know if hes gay and i dont want to jeopardize our friendship by admitting that i like him and iusfdkjnmwjsdf

 

[7:17] byunhyun: ur in a relationship, what do i do

 

[7:18] DoKsoo: Whelp

 

[7:18] DoKsoo: Either tell him the truth or risk it never going anywhere

 

[7:18] DoKsoo: It doesn’t hurt to try

 

[7:18] byunhyun: but what if hes not gay

 

[7:18] byunhyun: what if he rejects me

 

[7:19] DoKsoo: It’s not the end of the world if he doesn’t return your romantic feelings

 

[7:19] DoKsoo: Sometimes crushes aren’t meant to be

 

[7:19] DoKsoo: But if you find yourself constantly thinking about him and wanting the two of you to be something more, I would just talk to him and tell him how you really feel

 

[7:20] byunhyun: you give such good advice what the fuck

 

[7:20] byunhyun: lmao chanyeol should follow this

 

[7:20] DoKsoo: Does Chanyeol like someone?

 

[7:21] byunhyun: yeah, someone he met recently, but i guess theyre already taken

 

[7:21] DoKsoo: How recently?

 

[7:21] byunhyun: eh, about a month ago i think?

 

[7:22] byunhyun: he gushes to me all the time

 

[7:22] byunhyun: it can get a little annoying lmao

 

[7:22] byunhyun: because id rather he do something about it than complain to me that he cant have them

 

[7:23] DoKsoo: It must suck to like someone who’s already dating someone else though

 

[7:23] DoKsoo: I mean, there’s not much you can do except wait and see if they break up?

 

[7:24] byunhyun: well see, yeol doesnt want them to break up because theyre so happy together

 

[7:24] byunhyun: he would feel bad for wishing they would break up

 

[7:25] byunhyun: but ya know what this aint about yeol this is about me gdi

 

[7:25] byunhyun: add me to gc plsssssssss

 

[7:25] DoKsoo: Alright, hold your horses

 

[7:25] byunhyun: i dont own any horses tho

 

[7:25] DoKsoo: …

 

[7:26] byunhyun: B)

 

_DoKsoo has added byunhyun to zucchiniwithapeenie._

 

[7:30] unixing: baekhyun!!!

 

[7:30] byunhyun: :')


	20. in which the bois throw chanyeol a birthday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is too cute dont touch me im soft gfkgkf

_Sunday, November 27th, 2016_

 

_jondgae has added byunhyun, imjonginyoufuck, sehunisthebest, DoKsoo, baoziboi, unixing, and junmyeonnie to operationbdayparty._

                      

[8:08] jondgae: morning peeps

 

[8:08] jondgae: i have brought u here today for one vvvv important reason

 

[8:08] jondgae: today is chanyeols birthday

 

[8:08] jondgae: baekhyun and i, as chanyeols certified best friends™, decided we are going to throw him a surprise party

 

[8:09] jondgae: chanyeol thinks all of us are too busy to go to his party before noon today

 

[8:09] jondgae: in reality were gonna be organizing a party for him

 

[8:10] jondgae: ive talked about this with some of you, but basically the point of this gc is to go over the plan and make sure everyone knows whats happening

 

[8:10] jondgae: baek u wanna jump in?

 

[8:10] byunhyun: heck yeah

 

[8:10] byunhyun: okay so

 

[8:11] byunhyun: chanyeol fucking _loves_ bowling

 

[8:11] byunhyun: like this kid literally almost sprained his wrist because he went bowling for 14 hours straight

 

[8:11] sehunisthebest: what the fuck omg

 

[8:11] byunhyun: ikr

 

[8:11] byunhyun: anyway

 

[8:12] byunhyun: were gonna take him bowling

 

[8:12] byunhyun: and after that were gonna go to the zoo in the city

 

[8:12] byunhyun: seoul grand zoo

 

[8:12] byunhyun: chanyeol also fucking loves animals

 

[8:13] byunhyun: idk if well go to the grand zoo or the kids zoo or both, but they have separate entrance fees so bring enough money to get into both just in case

 

[8:13] jondgae: my parents are gonna pay for yeols entry so dw

 

[8:13] byunhyun: after that my parents have offered to pay for us to treat him to dinner

 

[8:13] byunhyun: he really likes galbi and i know a good restaurant nearby

 

[8:14] byunhyun: we might do ice cream afterwards, idk

 

[8:15] byunhyun: uhh am i missing anything?

 

[8:15] jondgae: we were gonna pitch in to buy chanyeol a new guitar

 

[8:16] jondgae: since his current one is kinda shitty tbh

 

[8:16] jondgae: nothin too fancy, but a nice new acoustic guitar

 

[8:16] jondgae: i know its a lot to ask and i dont blame you if you cant contribute

 

[8:16] jondgae: honestly just being there and hanging out with him is enough

 

[8:17] jondgae: but yeah thats the plan pretty much

 

[8:17] jondgae: thoughts?

 

[8:18] junmyeonnie: This is the most thoughtful thing I've ever seen （*´▽｀*）

 

[8:18] junmyeonnie: It's so touching and nice and ahhhhhhhh ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

 

[8:18] jondgae: :D

 

[8:18] jondgae: well, i cant take all the credit

 

[8:19] jondgae: it was mostly baekhyuns idea

 

[8:19] byunhyun: damn right it was

 

[8:20] baoziboi: suggestion

 

[8:20] byunhyun: shoot

 

[8:20] baoziboi: what if we did bowling after the zoo and before dinner

 

[8:20] jondgae: yeah i guess that would be better

 

[8:21] byunhyun: but a lot of people tend to bowl in the afternoon

 

[8:21] byunhyun: what if its too crowded

 

[8:21] imjonginyoufuck: another suggestion

 

[8:21] imjonginyoufuck: zoo first, then dinner, then bowling

 

[8:21] imjonginyoufuck: _glow in the dark bowling_

 

[8:22] sehunisthebest: !!!!!!!!

 

[8:22] sehunisthebest: fuck yes glow in the dark bowling

 

[8:22] jondgae: HECK YEAH

 

[8:22] jondgae: damn why didnt i think of that lol

 

[8:23] byunhyun: okay so

 

[8:23] byunhyun: zoo, dinner, bowling, ice cream maybe?

 

[8:23] byunhyun: when should we give him his present

 

[8:24] DoKsoo: Do we buy a random guitar for him or have him choose?

 

[8:24] DoKsoo: I suppose if he didn't like the one we picked out we can always return it

 

[8:24] byunhyun: yeah i think well do it that way

 

[8:25] byunhyun: if he doesnt like what we pick we can always go back and find something else

 

[8:25] byunhyun: i dont want him to choose beforehand and pick a guitar thats a little too expensive for us

 

[8:25] jondgae: then again if we give him the choice he might not even let us buy him one in the first place

 

[8:25] jondgae: chanyeol doesnt usually let people spend money on him, let alone enough money to buy a brand new guitar

 

[8:26] sehunisthebest: maybe we should give it to him before dessert? or after?

 

[8:26] sehunisthebest: because thats supposed to be the biggest surprise im assuming

 

[8:26] sehunisthebest: so we should save it for last before he goes home

 

[8:27] byunhyun: yeah probably

 

[8:27] DoKsoo: Are you sure we're going to be able to fit all of this in one afternoon?

 

[8:27] jondgae: chanyeols family party starts around 10-10:30 this morning and will probably go until noon

 

[8:27] jondgae: his bday parties are never that long, idk why but thats just the way it is

 

[8:28] byunhyun: we can definitely squeeze this stuff in from noon to 9 pm probably

 

[8:28] byunhyun: since we have school tomorrow so our parents will probably want us home by a certain time

 

[8:28] jondgae: yixing do you have anything to add?

 

[8:29] jondgae: youve been quiet

 

[8:29] jondgae: are you even awake lol

 

[8:30] unixing: things are good to me!

 

[8:30] byunhyun: niceee

 

[8:30] byunhyun: okay so

 

[8:30] byunhyun: finalized version of this afternoons plans

 

[8:30] byunhyun: zoo, dinner, bowling, dessert, present reveal

 

[8:31] byunhyun: does that sound good to everyone?

 

[8:31] sehunisthebest: ye

 

[8:31] imjonginyoufuck: yeppers

 

[8:31] DoKsoo: Sounds like a plan to me

 

[8:31] unixing: good!!

 

[8:31] baoziboi: yeah i like it

 

[8:32] junmyeonnie: Me too!

 

[8:32] jondgae: fuck yeah

 

[8:32] jondgae: oh one more thing

 

[8:32] jondgae: who is willing to be our designated driver?

 

[8:33] jondgae: jongin already told me that hes borrowing his parents minivan for the day but he doesnt trust his driving skills

 

[8:33] jondgae: who here is a good driver than doesnt mind being responsible for 8 other people?

 

[8:33] junmyeonnie: I'll do it!

 

[8:33] byunhyun: you sure?

 

[8:34] baoziboi: jun is a great driver, can confirm

 

[8:34] junmyeonnie: I'd be happy to drive you guys

 

[8:34] junmyeonnie: Don't worry, you'll be safe <3

 

[8:35] jondgae: alright sweet beans guys!!

 

[8:35] jondgae: chanyeol is gonna have the time of his life

 

[8:35] jondgae: i cant wait asdfghjkl

 

[8:35] jondgae: oh a couple more things

 

[8:36] jondgae: im goin to chanyeols family party just so he doesnt feel like everyone has blown him off

 

[8:36] jondgae: and then afterwards ill go home and jongin can you drive over to junmyeon hyung's house and then he can switch with you and pick the rest of us up?

 

[8:37] jondgae: then well all go to the music store downtown and then pick up yeollie afterwards and go to the zoo

 

[8:37] DoKsoo: Oh I'm going to Chanyeol's family party too

 

[8:37] DoKsoo: He invited me and I said yes because I had no idea this surprise party was being planned

 

[8:38] jondgae: no thats good

 

[8:38] jondgae: because now chanyeol wont feel as bad that none of us showed up

 

[8:38] byunhyun: im so pumped omg i cant wait to see the look on his face

 

[8:38] byunhyun: do you think hes gonna cry??

 

[8:39] jondgae: i fuckin hope so LOL

 

[8:40] jondgae: alright dudes, we know the plan

 

[8:40] jondgae: get hyped and well see each other at noon

 

[8:40] sehunisthebest: fuck yes B)

 

\--

 

[9:00] DoKsoo: Happy birthday Chanyeol!!!

 

[9:00] DoKsoo: What time should I come over for the party?

 

[9:02] real_pcy™: hey thanks!! (/^▽^)/

 

[9:02] real_pcy™: the party starts at 10:30

 

[9:02] real_pcy™: so really you can show up then

 

[9:02] real_pcy™: no need to be early

 

[9:02] real_pcy™: you live pretty close anyway

 

[9:03] DoKsoo: Ok cool~

 

[9:03] DoKsoo: Did Jongdae and Sehun ever say if they were coming?

 

[9:03] real_pcy™: dae is, sehun isnt

 

[9:03] real_pcy™: but thats k

 

[9:03] real_pcy™: my parties have never been big anyway

 

[9:03] real_pcy™: im not usually huge on celebrations and stuff

 

[9:04] DoKsoo: I have a feeling today is going to be an amazing day though

 

[9:04] DoKsoo: I think we're gonna have a lot of fun ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

[9:05] real_pcy™: (〃⌒∇⌒)

 

[9:05] real_pcy™: im so happy youre coming, honestly

 

[9:05] real_pcy™: you didnt have to cancel your plans with your gf but you did and im so

 

[9:05] real_pcy™: uhskdfjjhfsdbm

 

[9:06] real_pcy™: it really means a lot to me

 

[9:06] DoKsoo: Well I can't miss my bub's birthday, now can I?

 

[9:06] DoKsoo: （⌒▽⌒）

 

[9:07] real_pcy™: (´;ω;｀)

 

[9:07] real_pcy™: youre the best bub ahhHHHH

 

[9:08] DoKsoo: (＃⌒∇⌒＃)ゞ

 

[9:08] DoKsoo: I'll be there soon!

 

\--

 

_You have two unread messages in operationbdayparty._

 

[11:46] imjonginyoufuck: mama bear is on the road

 

[11:46] imjonginyoufuck: i picked up baekhyun since he lives close

 

[11:46] imjonginyoufuck: now me, baek, and jun are headed to minseok hyungs house

 

[11:46] imjonginyoufuck: will update on the way

 

[11:47] jondgae: sweet! thanks!

 

[11:59] imjonginyoufuck: just picked up minseok hyung, heading for sehun

 

[12:09] imjonginyoufuck: got sehun, going for yixing

 

[12:14] imjonginyoufuck: picked up yixing, apparently he lives close by

 

[12:16] jondgae: okay cool

 

[12:16] jondgae: yeols party is ending and people are leaving

 

[12:16] jondgae: ksoo and i need to drop our cars off at home then u can come get us

 

[12:16] jondgae: and well head to the music store

 

[12:17] imjonginyoufuck: roger that

 

[12:32] byunhyun: just got dae

 

[12:32] byunhyun: ksoo were coming for u next

 

[12:32] DoKsoo: Ready when you are

 

[12:41] sehunisthebest: WOOOOOO LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED BOYS

 

[12:41] byunhyun: were all in the same car now lmao

 

[12:41] byunhyun: you dont need to text us when were sitting right next to u

 

[12:41] sehunisthebest: SHUT UP LETS GO TO THE MUSIC STORE

 

\--

 

[1:48] DoKsoo: Hey, I think I left my sweatshirt at your house

 

[1:48] DoKsoo: Is it cool if I swing by and grab it?

 

[1:48] real_pcy™: no problemo mi bub

 

[1:48] real_pcy™: the front door is open so just walk right in

 

\--

 

_You have one unread message in operationbdayparty._

 

[2:07] sehunisthebest: HES HERE BITCHES AHHHHHHHHHHH

 

[2:07] byunhyun: im aware

 

[2:07] byunhyun: hes literally sitting right next to me

 

[2:07] sehunisthebest: _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 

[2:08] baoziboi: XD

 

[2:08] DoKsoo: smh

 

[2:08] byunhyun: wow you typed it and did it in real life too

 

[2:08] sehunisthebest: okay but why am i sitting in the trunk and not next to the birthday boy

 

[2:09] sehunisthebest: i dont even have a seatbelt

 

[2:09] byunhyun: well

 

[2:09] byunhyun: if you feel unsafe

 

[2:10] byunhyun: you can always sit on my lap

 

[2:10] byunhyun: B)

 

[2:11] sehunisthebest: no thanks ill take the risk of dying instead

 

[2:11] byunhyun: tsk

 

[2:11] sehunisthebest: ilysm <3

 

\--

 

_New message in zucchiniwithapeenie!_

 

[2:14] jondgae: okay it aint a secret anymore so

 

[2:14] jondgae: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANYEOL!!!!!

 

[2:14] byunhyun: YASSSS HAPPY BIRTHDAY BBY <3

 

[2:14] sehunisthebest: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST HYUNG IN THE WORLD ILYSM

 

[2:15] byunhyun: um excuse

 

[2:15] imjonginyoufuck: happy birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

[2:16] unixing: birthday happy!!!

 

[2:16] unixing: no that is wrong

 

[2:16] baoziboi: close enough lol

 

[2:16] baoziboi: happy birthday chanyeol ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

 

[2:16] baoziboi: junmyeon says happy birthday too

 

[2:16] baoziboi: hed type it out but hes driving rn

 

[2:17] real_pcy™: you guys are literally amazing

 

[2:17] real_pcy™: im honestly speechless

 

[2:17] real_pcy™: thank you guys so much DX

 

[2:18] real_pcy™: but you do realize were all in the same car right

 

[2:18] real_pcy™: why are we texting

 

[2:18] DoKsoo: Happy birthday bub~

 

[2:19] real_pcy™: asdfghjkllkjhgfdsasdfghjkl

 

[2:19] byunhyun: shhh just go with it

 

[2:19] real_pcy™: (´；ω；`)

 

\--

 

[10:34] sehunisthebest: YALL I GOT PICS OF YEOLLIE CRYING WHO WANTS EM

 

[10:37] byunhyun: BITCH!!!! SEND EM

 

[10:37] real_pcy™: WTF GUYS STOP （｀Δ´）！

 

[10:37] real_pcy™: THIS IS BULLYING FFS

 

[10:38] jondgae: _send_

 

[10:38] sehunisthebest: ill dm them huehuehuehue

 

[10:38] real_pcy™: 凸(｀△´＋)

 

[10:39] sehunisthebest: LOVE U HYUNG <3

 

\--

 

_Monday, November 28th, 2016_

 

_You have three new messages from real_pcy™!_

 

[12:59] real_pcy™: i cant sleep

 

[12:59] real_pcy™: im so happy

 

[12:59] real_pcy™: i cant stop smiling

 

[1:10] DoKsoo: I told you today would be amazing, didn’t I?

 

[1:10] DoKsoo: You deserve an awesome birthday

 

[1:10] DoKsoo: I’m not really good with emotions and feelings and stuff like that so bear with me for a second

 

[1:11] DoKsoo: But I’m really glad I met you and we’ve become friends

 

[1:11] DoKsoo: I hope I was able to show how much I appreciate you through all that we did today

 

[1:11] DoKsoo: And not just me, but everyone else as well

 

[1:12] real_pcy™: stop oh my god im gonna cry again wtf

 

[1:12] real_pcy™: kyungsoo you are the nicest person i think ive ever met and honestly???

 

[1:12] real_pcy™: my life has gotten exponentially better with you in it???

 

[1:13] real_pcy™: what you guys did today was the sweetest, most touching thing thats ever happened to me in my entire life

 

[1:13] real_pcy™: i aint super religious but i honestly feel blessed to have people like you and the rest of the guys in my life

 

[1:13] real_pcy™: i dont think i can ever thank you guys enough

 

[1:14] DoKsoo: No need to thank us (n˘v˘•)¬

 

[1:14] DoKsoo: That’s just what friends do

 

[1:14] DoKsoo: That’s what bubs do~

 

[1:15] real_pcy™: (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ω˂̣̣̥)੭ु⁾⁾

 

[1:23] real_pcy™: ahhhhhhhhh ksoo

 

[1:23] real_pcy™: this is a weird question

 

[1:23] real_pcy™: but you know how baekhyun has a crush on yixing right

 

[1:23] real_pcy™: do you think he always liked guys or was it just because he found one guy in particular that he really liked in a romantic way?

 

[1:24] DoKsoo: Hmm

 

[1:24] DoKsoo: Well I thought you were just born the way you are and you don’t necessarily “turn gay”

 

[1:24] DoKsoo: Honestly, that’s a question you’d have to ask him, haha

 

[1:26] real_pcy™: have you ever looked at a dude and thought they were attractive?

 

[1:26] real_pcy™: like, not just physically, but personality wise and all that stuff?

 

[1:26] DoKsoo: I feel like all guys have at one point

 

[1:27] DoKsoo: But you can admire a man without being gay, can’t you?

 

[1:27] real_pcy™: maybe???

 

[1:27] DoKsoo: I don’t really care for labels though

 

[1:28] DoKsoo: I like who I like, whether or not they happen to be a man or a woman

 

[1:28] real_pcy™: idk i guess im just a little confused aha

 

[1:28] real_pcy™: trying to figure that stuff out

 

[1:28] real_pcy™: cuz theres this one guy that i cant stop thinking about lately

 

[1:28] real_pcy™: but idk if im like 100% gay??

 

[1:29] real_pcy™: idk i feel like you would be the most understanding and stuff if i ever mentioned it to you

 

[1:29] real_pcy™: sorry if none of this makes sense lmao

 

[1:30] real_pcy™: im tired

 

[1:32] DoKsoo: I don’t care if you like men or women or both, or if you call yourself gay or not

 

[1:32] DoKsoo: You’re still my best friend, Chanyeol

 

[1:32] DoKsoo: Who you like will never change that

 

[1:33] DoKsoo: Whoever it turns out to be, I want you to know that I’ll support you no matter what

 

[1:36] real_pcy™: ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

 

[1:36] real_pcy™: there are no amount of words that i could say that will properly express my gratitude tbh

 

[1:37] real_pcy™: i love you

 

[1:38] DoKsoo: I love you too (　＾∇＾)

 

[1:40] real_pcy™: (´;ω;｀)


	21. in which kaisoo make amends and chanyeol couldnt be more obvious

[7:06] real_pcy™: good morning to my favorite people on earth

 

[7:06] real_pcy™: the sun is shining

 

[7:06] real_pcy™: my homework is finished

 

[7:06] real_pcy™: my skin is clear

 

[7:07] real_pcy™: my pockets are lined with cash

 

[7:07] real_pcy™: today is a good day

 

[7:12] jondgae: hey yeol remember when u cried last night

 

[7:13] real_pcy™: shh

 

[7:13] real_pcy™: we do not speak of this

 

[7:14] jondgae: k but like it was really cute so yes we do speak of this

 

[7:14] real_pcy™: why must u hurt me so

 

[7:14] jondgae: because i lub u uwuwu

 

[7:15] real_pcy™: (〃▽〃)

 

_byunhyun is online._

 

[7:16] byunhyun: ITS THE BIRTHDAY BOIIIIIIIIIII

 

[7:16] real_pcy™: but its not my bday anymore

 

[7:16] byunhyun: _SHH_

 

[7:17] byunhyun: i hope u had the bestest day ever yeollie bear

 

[7:17] real_pcy™: yeollie….bear….

 

[7:17] byunhyun: B)

 

[7:18] byunhyun: ily fam

 

[7:18] real_pcy™: but i thought-

 

[7:18] byunhyun: u shut ur fuckin mouth

 

[7:18] byunhyun: dont even think of finishing that sentence

 

[7:18] real_pcy™: huehuehuehue

 

_sehunisthebest is online._

 

[7:21] sehunisthebest: ayyy chanyeol hyung

 

[7:21] sehunisthebest: glad u liked the party i organized for u

 

[7:21] sehunisthebest: it was a lot of work but it was worth it

 

[7:21] byunhyun: um

 

[7:22] jondgae: yeah sehun really put a lot of effort into ur party

 

[7:22] jondgae: i was really blown away tbh

 

[7:22] byunhyun: uM

 

[7:23] real_pcy™: lmao thanks sehun

 

[7:23] real_pcy™: i rlly appreciate it!! (☆▽☆)

 

[7:25] real_pcy™: fuck i have outdoor survival today

 

[7:25] real_pcy™: we have to build a shelter in one class period

 

[7:25] real_pcy™: which is only an hour long

 

[7:26] real_pcy™: and its supposed to be a high of 7 degrees today

 

[7:26] real_pcy™: kill me pls

 

[7:27] jondgae: okay but that sounds fun tho

 

[7:27] real_pcy™: lmao u wanna switch with me

 

[7:27] real_pcy™: what class u got for first period

 

[7:28] jondgae: physics

 

[7:28] real_pcy™: yeah nvm u can stay there

 

[7:29] byunhyun: ive got ecology

 

[7:29] byunhyun: i think were going for a walk in the woods today

 

[7:30] real_pcy™: im trying to stay _inside_

 

[7:30] sehunisthebest: lmao idk what class i got first period

 

[7:30] sehunisthebest: i never bother to go

 

[7:31] byunhyun: then why r u even awake right now

 

[7:31] sehunisthebest: well i gotta at least go to second period

 

[7:31] jondgae: whats ur second period?

 

[7:32] sehunisthebest: pastry arts aka free food ﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ

 

[7:32] real_pcy™: dont u have to…ya know… _cook it_

 

[7:33] sehunisthebest: lmao thats what my cooking partner is for

 

[7:33] sehunisthebest: at least he actually likes cooking and doesnt mind if i just sit on my ass

 

[7:33] real_pcy™: is ur partner ksoo wtf

 

[7:34] sehunisthebest: bitch i fuckin wish

 

[7:34] sehunisthebest: then again he might actually get on my case about not doing anything so nvm

 

[7:35] byunhyun: lmao

 

[7:35] byunhyun: bois u wanna go out for lunch or eat shitty cafeteria food today

 

[7:35] jondgae: omo

 

[7:35] real_pcy™: depends, what kind of place we talkin

 

[7:36] byunhyun: theres this american place that opened up recently

 

[7:36] sehunisthebest: DOES IT HAVE MAC N CHEESE

 

[7:36] byunhyun: ???probably?????

 

[7:37] sehunisthebest: ksoo needs to eat it

 

[7:37] sehunisthebest: he must experience the wonder that is mac n cheese

 

[7:37] byunhyun: never had it so cant say anything about its taste

 

[7:38] real_pcy™: same

 

[7:38] jondgae: omg me too

 

[7:38] sehunisthebest: yall a bunch of heathens

 

[7:38] sehunisthebest: ur telling me youve never eaten mac n cheese

 

[7:38] sehunisthebest: at all

 

[7:39] real_pcy™: sounds about right

 

[7:39] sehunisthebest: well now we gotta go

 

[7:40] byunhyun: sure lmao gotta get to class tho

 

[7:40] byunhyun: later dudes

 

_byunhyun has gone offline._

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[7:43] DoKsoo: Sehun are you seriously on about this mac n cheese stuff again

 

_imjonginyoufuck is online._

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

[7:44] sehunisthebest: ITS GOOD SHIT OKAY

 

[7:44] sehunisthebest: oi where did u go

 

[7:47] imjonginyoufuck: tsk

 

[7:48] imjonginyoufuck: anyway sehun u should probably go to class

 

[7:48] imjonginyoufuck: like i am

 

[7:48] imjonginyoufuck: lmao bye

 

_imjonginyoufuck has gone offline._

 

[7:49] sehunisthebest: as long as i got someone to talk to i aint going anywhere lol

 

_real_pcy™ has gone offline._

 

_jondgae has gone offline._

 

[7:50] sehunisthebest: …

 

[7:50] sehunisthebest: u guys suck

 

\--

 

_New message from imjonginyoufuck!_

 

[9:33] imjonginyoufuck: hey

 

[9:33] imjonginyoufuck: whats up?

 

[9:46] DoKsoo: I’m kind of in class right now

 

[9:46] DoKsoo: You couldn’t have waited until lunch to talk?

 

[9:46] DoKsoo: If the teacher catches me I’m blaming you

 

[9:47] imjonginyoufuck: shit fam relax

 

[9:47] imjonginyoufuck: since when have you paid attention in class anyway

 

[9:47] imjonginyoufuck: i thought you hated school

 

[9:51] DoKsoo: I might hate it but I don’t want to flunk out

 

[9:51] DoKsoo: Can you please text me at a more reasonable time?

 

[9:52] imjonginyoufuck: k but its important can you get out of class somehow

 

[9:52] DoKsoo: ??????

 

[9:53] DoKsoo: What could possibly be so important that you want me to ditch class so I can talk to you?

 

[9:53] imjonginyoufuck: youve been ignoring me for like two weeks now

 

[9:54] imjonginyoufuck: idk can we like…

 

[9:54] imjonginyoufuck: talk about it maybe????

 

[9:55] DoKsoo: Right now??

 

[9:55] imjonginyoufuck: if i cant get you to talk now then youre never gonna do it

 

[9:57] DoKsoo: Fucking

 

[9:57] DoKsoo: Hold on

 

[10:00] DoKsoo: Alright, start talking. I don’t have much time before I have to go back

 

[10:00] imjonginyoufuck: okay well first of all can u stop leaving kakao every time i come online

 

[10:00] imjonginyoufuck: are you really still that mad at me that you cant even bear to be online at the same time

 

[10:00] imjonginyoufuck: makes me feel kind of shitty ya dig

 

[10:01] DoKsoo: I’m simply avoiding confrontation, since you always seem to find a way to be passive aggressive towards me if I even vaguely mention my girlfriend

 

[10:01] imjonginyoufuck: k first of all i aint here to talk about your gf

 

[10:01] imjonginyoufuck: you made it very clear that you dont wanna hear it

 

[10:02] imjonginyoufuck: im here to talk about how you keep ignoring me and how we need to work it out because i dont wanna keep doing this

 

[10:02] imjonginyoufuck: i miss you ksoo, i wanna hang out like we used to

 

[10:02] imjonginyoufuck: but if you keep ignoring me and acting like im the spawn of satan then thats never gonna happen

 

[10:03] imjonginyoufuck: yeah, maybe i was a little harsh when i said those things and im sorry for that

 

[10:03] imjonginyoufuck: but please dont push me away for having an opinion and trying to share it with you

 

[10:03] DoKsoo: How about next time you share your opinion in a less asshole-ish way

 

[10:03] imjonginyoufuck: listen i aint the only one at fault here, i get that you were mad but you did kind of overreact a bit

 

[10:03] DoKsoo: Fine, I apologize

 

[10:04] imjonginyoufuck: that doesnt seem very sincere

 

[10:04] DoKsoo: Look, Jongin, I’m tired of drama. I just want to date my girlfriend in peace and hang out with my friends in peace.

 

[10:04] imjonginyoufuck: and i just wanna hang out with my best friend like we used to

 

[10:04] imjonginyoufuck: no drama, no awkwardness, no nothing

 

[10:04] imjonginyoufuck: so you wanna go out for lunch today?

 

[10:04] imjongyoufuck: sehun said something about this mac n cheese place

 

[10:05] DoKsoo: I guess

 

[10:05] DoKsoo: I gotta get back to class

 

[10:05] imjonginyoufuck: okay

 

[10:05] imjonginyoufuck: but please stop being mad at me

 

[10:05] imjonginyoufuck: ill apologize a million times if it means we can go back to the way things used to be

 

[10:06] DoKsoo: You were always weirdly sentimental

 

[10:06] DoKsoo: I’ll see you at lunch

 

\--

 

_New message in zucchiniwithapeenie!_

 

[11:45] sehunisthebest: all those in favor of a mac n cheese adventure say AYYYYYYY

 

[11:49] byunhyun: AYYYYYY

 

[11:53] jondgae: AYYYY

 

[11:54] real_pcy™:  AYYYY

 

[11:54] imjonginyoufuck: AYYY

 

[11:56] DoKsoo: ay

 

[11:56] sehunisthebest: yOU RUINED THE MOMENT HYUNG _PLS_

 

[11:56] DoKsoo: Just doing my job

 

[11:57] byunhyun: anybody else in?

 

[11:57] imjonginyoufuck: nobody else is even online

 

[11:58] jondgae: we can always go again sometime this week if those that missed out today want to go

 

[11:58] sehunisthebest: fair

 

[11:58] sehunisthebest: okay who wants to driveeeeeeee

 

[11:59] byunhyun: ill do it

 

[11:59] byunhyun: im parked in spot 4

 

[11:59] byunhyun: lets all meet there at the lunch bell

 

\--

 

_Select chat:_

**imjonginyoufuck [last seen 11/28/17 at 10:06]**

 

[5:00] DoKsoo: So I thought about it some more

 

[5:00] DoKsoo: And I’m sorry

 

[5:00] DoKsoo: I’ve been a major dick to you for the past few weeks and I apologize

 

[5:01] DoKsoo: It was wrong of me to dismiss your opinion and concerns

 

[5:01] DoKsoo: You’re one of my best friends and I really do listen to and respect what you have to say.

 

[5:01] DoKsoo: I guess it just takes a little time for it to sink in

 

[5:02] DoKsoo: I’m sorry I blew up at you, I’m sorry I ignored you, I’m sorry I’ve been such a piece of shit these days

 

[5:02] DoKsoo: I don’t want our friendship to end because I made a stupid mistake

 

[5:02] DoKsoo: I realize this apology is super late

 

[5:03] DoKsoo: And I’m sorry for that too

 

[5:03] DoKsoo: I’m just sorry this whole thing happened in the first place

 

[5:03] DoKsoo: I understand if you can’t forgive me

 

[5:07] imjonginyoufuck: pfffft

 

[5:07] imjonginyoufuck: i forgive you

 

[5:07] imjonginyoufuck: i really appreciate this

 

[5:07] imjonginyoufuck: we all make mistakes dude

 

[5:07] imjonginyoufuck: but

 

[5:08] imjonginyoufuck: next time

 

[5:08] imjonginyoufuck: if i say anything

 

[5:08] imjonginyoufuck: can you keep an open mind and just listen?

 

[5:09] DoKsoo: Okay

 

[5:09] DoKsoo: But can you also be a little gentler ;-;

 

[5:09] imjonginyoufuck: haha i was a little harsh wasnt i

 

[5:09] DoKsoo: We both were

 

[5:10] DoKsoo: You can talk to me about my girlfriend, by the way

 

[5:10] DoKsoo: I promise I won’t be a dick about it

 

[5:10] imjonginyoufuck: (≧.≦*)

 

[5:11] imjonginyoufuck: so does this mean we good

 

[5:11] DoKsoo: I should hope so

 

[5:11] imjonginyoufuck: (^～^)

 

[5:11] imjonginyoufuck: JONGIN AND KYUNGSOO WIN!!!

 

[5:11] imjonginyoufuck: THEY REALIZE FRIENDSHIP IS MORE IMPORTANT!!!

 

[5:12] DoKsoo: Oh my god

 

[5:12] imjonginyoufuck: ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

\--

 

_New message from real_pcy™!_

 

[11:42] real_pcy™: bubububububububububububub

 

[11:42] real_pcy™: h e l p  m e

 

[11:42] real_pcy™: im desperate

 

[11:45] DoKsoo: What’s wrong?!

 

[11:45] real_pcy™: nothing i just need help on the chem hw

 

[11:45] DoKsoo: Are you kidding me

 

[11:45] DoKsoo: I was concerned for a second there jfc

 

[11:46] real_pcy™: omfg

 

[11:46] real_pcy™: ur so cute ily

 

[11:46] DoKsoo: I’m not cute…

 

[11:46] real_pcy™: shhh dont deny ur cuteness

 

[11:46] DoKsoo: …

 

[11:47] DoKsoo: Anyway…

 

[11:47] DoKsoo: What question did you need help with?

 

[11:48] real_pcy™: number 12

 

[11:48] real_pcy™: for the following reaction write a balanced equation and identify the acid, base, conjugate acid, and conjugate base

 

[11:48] real_pcy™: the reaction is ammonia and water

 

[11:49] DoKsoo: Okay well ammonia is NH3 and water is H2O

 

[11:49] DoKsoo: What products would you make if you react those two?

 

[11:49] real_pcy™: idk how to set up the equation asfdhgk

 

[11:50] DoKsoo: Okay

 

[11:50] DoKsoo: Start by putting NH3 and H2O on one side, like NH3 + H2O → ?

 

[11:50] DoKsoo: So when you have an acid base reaction, a hydrogen gets transferred from one chemical to the other to either make H3O+ or OH-

 

[11:51] DoKsoo: Ammonia acts as a hydrogen acceptor, aka a base, which turns NH3 into NH4+, ammonium, and water into OH-

 

[11:51] real_pcy™: so if NH3 is a base and it accepts a hydrogen does that make NH4+ the conjugate acid because now it has a hydrogen to give?

 

[11:51] DoKsoo: Exactly!

 

[11:51] DoKsoo: And hydrogen acts as an acid because it gives its hydrogen to NH3, which makes OH-, its conjugate base

 

[11:52] real_pcy™: so the overall reaction should be NH3 + H2O → NH4+ + OH-

 

[11:52] DoKsoo: Yep!

 

[11:53] DoKsoo: And if you count all of the numbers of atoms of each element on each side, they’re all the same, so the equation is already balanced

 

[11:53] real_pcy™: holy shit

 

[11:53] real_pcy™: youre so smart wtf

 

[11:53] DoKsoo: Pfft not really

 

[11:53] DoKsoo: But I’m glad I could help :)

 

[11:53] real_pcy™: :D

 

[11:53] real_pcy™: thank u!!!

 

[11:59] real_pcy™: oh hey so

 

[11:59] real_pcy™: you know that guy i was talking about before

 

[11:59] real_pcy™: i saw him in the cafeteria the other day

 

[11:59] real_pcy™: and we locked eyes from like a few tables away and he smiled at me

 

[11:59] real_pcy™: i swear to god my heart burst

 

[11:59] DoKsoo: Omg

 

[11:59] real_pcy™: hes literally the cutest fucking human??? hes got these cute eyebrows that he furrows when hes concentrating really hard

 

_Tuesday, November 29th, 2016_

 

[12:00] real_pcy™: and bruh i passed him in the hallway once and heard him singing and bitchhhhh my weave was snatched so hard

 

[12:00] real_pcy™: hes got the voice of an angel

 

[12:00] DoKsoo: Sounds like you really like this guy XD

 

[12:00] DoKsoo: I’m happy for you!

 

[12:01] real_pcy™: slight problem tho

 

[12:01] real_pcy™: hes already dating some chick

 

[12:01] real_pcy™: so like, the chance that hes at least bi is slim to none

 

[12:01] DoKsoo: Hmmm that’s tough

 

[12:02] real_pcy™: yeah ;-;

 

[12:02] real_pcy™: but at least i can admire him from a distance

 

[12:02] real_pcy™: hes super cute and super talented and super smart

 

[12:02] real_pcy™: he kind of reminds me of you haha

 

[12:03] DoKsoo: I am literally none of those things that you just listed

 

[12:03] real_pcy™: （｀Δ´）

 

[12:03] real_pcy™: bub believe in yourself

 

[12:03] real_pcy™: ill fight u

 

[12:03] DoKsoo: XD

 

[12:04] DoKsoo: But seriously, I’m really not that special

 

[12:04] DoKsoo: It sounds like your crush is though~

 

[12:04] DoKsoo: I hope it works out somehow

 

[12:04] real_pcy™: same

 

[12:04] real_pcy™: anyway its getting late

 

[12:04] real_pcy™: thanks for the homework help and listening to me gush about some dude lmao

 

[12:05] real_pcy™: im gonna go pass tf out now

 

[12:05] DoKsoo: Lmao any time bub~

 

[12:05] real_pcy™: goodnight!

 

[12:06] DoKsoo: Night (〃⌒∇⌒)

 


	22. in which baekhyun spills the beans and sehun finds his true calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so school is getting a tad hectic now so updates might get a little sparse, i apologize ;-;

_You have four unread messages from byunhyun._

 

[1:22] byunhyun: DO

 

[1:22] byunhyun: FUCKING

 

[1:22] byunhyun: KYUNGSOO

 

[1:22] byunhyun: what the fUCK kind of game do you think you are playing

 

[1:24] DoKsoo: ?????

 

[1:24] DoKsoo: I’m playing civ????

 

[1:24] byunhyun: thats not what i meant you dumbass

 

[1:24] byunhyun: but why the fuck are you still awake and playing games rn

 

[1:24] DoKsoo: Can’t sleep

 

[1:24] byunhyun: rip

 

[1:25] byunhyun: buT ANYWAY

 

[1:25] byunhyun: why are you playing with chanyeols emotions like this huh

 

[1:25] byunhyun: are you purposefully playing stupid or leading him on because b o i

 

[1:25] DoKsoo: ???????

 

[1:25] DoKsoo: Literally what are you even talking about

 

[1:25] DoKsoo: I’m so lost

 

[1:26] byunhyun: didnt you tell chanyeol that you loved him the other night?

 

[1:26] DoKsoo: Uhhhhh yes? But in a platonic/friendship way??

 

[1:26] DoKsoo: Why???

 

[1:26] byunhyun: im gonna fling you into the sun

 

[1:26] byunhyun: you fucking MORON

 

[1:26] DoKsoo: What did I do wrong??

 

[1:26] byunhyun: bitch have you even told your _girlfriend_ that you love her yet?

 

[1:27] DoKsoo: Uhhhhhhhh

 

[1:27] byunhyun: oh my god

 

[1:27] byunhyun: kyungsoo i swear on all things good and holy

 

[1:27] DoKsoo: I’m still failing to understand why you’re angry…

 

[1:27] DoKsoo: What do you mean by leading him on?

 

[1:27] byunhyun: …

 

[1:28] byunhyun: you

 

[1:28] byunhyun: are

 

[1:28] byunhyun: the

 

[1:28] byunhyun: _densest_

 

[1:28] byunhyun: motherfucker

 

[1:28] byunhyun: i have ever met

 

[1:28] DoKsoo: ????????

 

[1:28] byunhyun: jesus christ

 

[1:29] byunhyun: chanyeol wont tell you outright because hes too pure for his own good but im not so i will

 

[1:29] byunhyun: he has a c r u s h  o n  y o u

 

[1:29] byunhyun:  havent you noticed the way chanyeol talks to you???

 

[1:29] byunhyun: you know, cute little nicknames, how he likes a cute guy with huge fucking eyebrows and whos good at singing?????

 

[1:29] byunhyun: and the fact that he fucking _told you he_ _loved you_ for christs sake

 

[1:30] DoKsoo: He was telling me how much he appreciated me as a friend though...he didn’t mean it romantically and neither did I.

 

[1:30] DoKsoo: Or

 

[1:30] DoKsoo: Did...he…

 

[1:30] byunhyun: i cant believe i thought you were smart

 

[1:30] byunhyun: i cant believe _chanyeol_ thinks youre smart

 

[1:30] DoKsoo: （｀Δ´）

 

[1:30] byunhyun: it is painfully obvious that chanyeol likes you

 

[1:31] byunhyun: i thought you were leading him on but apparently youre too stupid to even realize he liked you in the first place so

 

[1:31] byunhyun: sorry for accusing you i guess

 

[1:31] DoKsoo: Lmao okay you’ll apologize for that but you literally just called me a dense and stupid motherfucker…

 

[1:31] byunhyun: because you are tsk tsk

 

[1:31] byunhyun: anyway

 

[1:31] byunhyun: there was no way chanyeol would ever tell you and then hed just end up suffering eternally

 

[1:32] byunhyun: so

 

[1:32] byunhyun: now you know

 

[1:32] byunhyun: he sent me screenshots of the convo you just had and it was so obvious he was flirting with you i had to say something because you werent getting it

 

[1:32] DoKsoo: I have no idea what to think right now

 

[1:32] byunhyun: listen

 

[1:32] byunhyun: im trying to be a good friend and make up for earlier

 

[1:33] byunhyun: obviously you dont like him romantically

 

[1:33] byunhyun: so like, whatever you do, just dont lead him on

 

[1:33] byunhyun: because its painful to see how badly he wants you and the fact that he cant have you

 

[1:33] byunhyun: if you make it abundantly clear that youre just friends maybe he’ll get over it

 

[1:33] DoKsoo: I might as well just stop existing then if it makes him sad

 

[1:33] DoKsoo: I can’t just stop treating him like my best friend in order to spare his feelings

 

[1:33] DoKsoo: I mean it when I say he’s my best friend and I mean it when I say I love him like one

 

[1:33] DoKsoo: Why don’t I just...talk to him about it and tell him how I feel…?

 

[1:34] byunhyun: nO

 

[1:34] byunhyun: because he’ll actually kill me if he knows i told you

 

[1:34] DoKsoo: But he already told me when he said he loved me so he can just think that I managed to figure it out, right?

 

[1:34] DoKsoo: When he said he loved me did he actually mean it or was he just exaggerating?

 

[1:34] byunhyun: yeah no im pretty sure he like actually loves you

 

[1:34] byunhyun: the way he talks about you certainly sounds like he does

 

[1:34] DoKsoo: ...What does he say?

 

[1:35] byunhyun: besides “omg ksoo is so cute when he smiles and i love his eyes and the way his lips form a heart and wow im so gay for him wtf”

 

[1:35] byunhyun: everything else is private srry you can only unlock it when youve reached dating status

 

[1:35] DoKsoo: You do realize I’m already dating someone else right

 

[1:35] byunhyun: which is why you will never know what he says about you

 

[1:35] byunhyun: unless he tells you directly

 

[1:35] byunhyun: which he already fucking did

 

[1:35] byunhyun: but evidently youre a dingus that doesnt realize when someone is flirting with you

 

[1:35] byunhyun: how did you even manage to ask out your girlfriend

 

[1:39] DoKsoo: Is this actually happening right now?

 

[1:39] DoKsoo: This isn’t some prank right?

 

[1:39] DoKsoo: Chanyeol actually likes me?

 

[1:40] byunhyun: bruh even an unborn baby could figure that out

 

[1:40] byunhyun: i feel like everyone knows or has a suspicion

 

[1:43] byunhyun: anyway

 

[1:43] byunhyun: dont hurt him please

 

[1:43] byunhyun: he is a delicate child

 

[1:43] byunhyun: on one hand you make him so unbelievably happy

 

[1:43] byunhyun: but on the other hand hes sad that youre already taken

 

[1:43] byunhyun: idk man just dont do anything stupid

 

[1:45] DoKsoo: I’m so confused

 

[1:45] DoKsoo: Also, I would never hurt him intentionally, come on Baekhyun

 

[1:45] byunhyun: i know you wouldnt

 

{1:45} byunhyun: i just worry

 

[1:45] byunhyun: anyway why are you still awake, we have school in less than six hours

 

[1:45] DoKsoo: If I couldn’t sleep before how do you expect me to sleep after this???

 

[1:46] byunhyun: u close ur eyes

 

[1:46] byunhyun: and u go to sleep

 

[1:46] DoKsoo: Wow, I’ve learned so much

 

[1:46] byunhyun: seriously go to bed

 

[1:46] byunhyun: yeols gonna worry if you look tired in the morning

 

[1:47] DoKsoo: For real?

 

[1:47] byunhyun: i wish i was kidding

 

[1:47] byunhyun: he takes your health and happiness very seriously

 

[1:47] DoKsoo: I don’t even know if _Yeseo_ takes my health and happiness that seriously

 

[1:47] byunhyun: i mean its not too late to back out of that investment…

 

[1:48] DoKsoo: …

 

[1:48] byunhyun: just think about it

 

[1:48] DoKsoo: …

 

[1:48] byunhyun: you said it yourself, you dont care if the person is a chick or dude, you can still like them either way

 

[1:48] byunhyun: if things dont end up working out with yeseo maybe a guy is who you really need ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[1:49] DoKsoo: Jesus Christ, how much has Chanyeol showed you?

 

[1:49] byunhyun: i know _everything_ B)))

 

[1:49] DoKsoo: …

 

[1:49] DoKsoo: I’m going to bed now

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

\--

 

[7:02] junmyeonnie: Rise and shine my lovelies!!!

 

[7:02] junmyeonnie: It’s college fair day!!!!!!!

 

[7:02] junmyeonnie: As your class president it is my duty to ensure every one of you follows your dreams!!

 

[7:02] junmyeonnie: So the student council organized a college fair today!!

 

[7:03] junmyeonnie: I encourage you all to go during lunch and talk to some of the school representatives that graciously decided to attend~

 

[7:06] baoziboi: oh damn

 

[7:06] baoziboi: is korea university gonna be there (ﾟoﾟ)

 

[7:07] junmyeonnie: Yeah!!! They’re one of the first booths you see when you walk into the gym!

 

[7:07] baoziboi: ohohohooh sweet beans

 

[7:07] junmyeonnie: What program are you thinking of?

 

[7:07] baoziboi: architecture

 

[7:07] junmyeonnie: Wow that’s so cool!!

 

[7:11] sehunisthebest: do they have a college where i can major in being a nonfunctional member of society

 

[7:12] byunhyun: silly sehun u dont need to go to college for that

 

[7:12] byunhyun: just graduate high school and live in ur parents basement for the rest of ur life and ur good

 

[7:13] sehunisthebest: you joke but thats honestly the only future i can see for myself

 

[7:13] junmyeonnie: Sehunnie you can do anything you put your mind to!

 

[7:13] junmyeonnie: I believe in you <3

 

[7:13] junmyeonnie: Even your username tells you what you really are!! The best!!!

 

[7:14] sehunisthebest: ur too good to me what the fuck

 

[7:14] sehunisthebest: for real tho im probably not even gonna graduate lol my grades are s h i t e

 

[7:14] byunhyun: how tho

 

[7:14] byunhyun: you skipped a grade to get here wtf

 

[7:15] sehunisthebest: probably because i dont study and skip class and get high all day to distract myself from my crippling depression

 

[7:15] byunhyun: ….

 

[7:15] sehunisthebest: im just kidding about the second part

 

[7:15] sehunisthebest: ~~or am i~~

 

[7:15] sehunisthebest: but like

 

[7:15] sehunisthebest: yeah

 

[7:16] junmyeonnie: If you ever need help in school please don’t hesitate to ask me, I’ll be glad to help :D

 

[7:16] sehunisthebest: dw hyung its k

 

_imjonginyoufuck is online._

 

[7:22] imjonginyoufuck: oooo is korean national university of arts there hyung

 

[7:23] junmyeonnie: Hmm, I’m not quite sure. I can find out and get back to you though.

 

_jondgae is online._

 

[7:24] jondgae: oh fuck college fair

 

[7:24] jongdae: i dont even know what i want to do tbh

 

[7:24] junmyeonnie: That’s okay!!

 

[7:24] junmyeonnie: You might find something that interests you just by browsing through the majors these schools offer

 

[7:25] junmyeonnie: You have plenty of time to figure it out~

 

[7:25] jondgae: chanyeol how did you figure out what you wanted to do so quickly

 

[7:29] jondgae: chanyeol

 

[7:30] jondgae: is he online

 

[7:31] jondgae: @real_pcy™

 

_real_pcy™ is online._

 

[7:31] real_pcy™: wut

 

[7:31] jondgae: how did you figure out what you wanted to go to college for

 

[7:31] real_pcy™: uh

 

[7:31] real_pcy™: idk

 

[7:32] jondgae: cool thanks

 

[7:32] byunhyun: i wanna sing and become an idol ohohohoho

 

[7:32] byunhyun: make that mad bank

 

[7:32] jondgae: yeah and get worked to death

 

[7:32] jondgae: thats mainly why im iffy about going for music

 

[7:33] sehunisthebest: follow your dreams hyung

 

[7:33] sehunisthebest: yolo

 

[7:33] imjonginyoufuck: did you just

 

[7:34] byunhyun: sehun no

 

[7:34] sehunisthebest: i changed my mind can i major in meme history

 

[7:34] jondgae: gtfo you plebian

 

[7:35] sehunisthebest: cease all acts that thou art engaged in

 

[7:35] sehunisthebest: the time of the hammer is upon us

 

[7:35] byunhyun: @DoKsoo remove sehun immediately

 

[7:35] sehunisthebest: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch?

 

[7:36] jondgae: nO

 

[7:36] jondgae: please dear god dont even start

 

[7:37] byunhyun: sehun im sorry we wont kick you out just please dont finish that paragraph

 

[7:37] sehunisthebest: …

 

[7:37] sehunisthebest: not sure if telling the truth

 

[7:37] sehunisthebest: or just saying that to get me to shut up

 

[7:38] jondgae: okay that one wasnt even good

 

[7:38] sehunisthebest: I’ll have you know…

 

[7:38] jondgae: i tAke IT bAcK

 

[7:38] sehunisthebest: B)

 

[7:38] sehunisthebest: okay ill stop

 

[7:38] imjonginyoufuck: t h a n k

 

[7:39] sehunisthebest: instead of putting you through that torture look at this cute vid of birds dancing to music

 

[7:39] sehunisthebest: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ>

 

_DoKsoo has removed sehunisthebest from the chat._


	23. in which three new challengers appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: all of the chinese in this chapter is 100% from google translate so it's highly likely to be inaccurate

_Thursday, December 1st, 2016_

 

[6:42] unixing: 她说

 

[6:42] unixing: “老实说，我不介意用扫帚推我的屁股”

 

[6:42] unixing: oh no

 

[6:42] unixing: wrong place

 

[6:43] unixing: I am sorry

 

[6:43] unixing: goodbye

 

[6:59] byunhyun: nO DONT LEAVE WHERE ARE YOU GOING

 

[6:59] byunhyun: i mean

 

[6:59] byunhyun: what

 

[7:00] jondgae: do i want to know what that says

 

[7:00] unixing: no

 

[7:00] jondgae: should i look it up

 

[7:01] unixing: please do not

 

[7:01] jondgae: toO LATE

 

[7:01] jongdae: imma need some context please

 

[7:01] byunhyun: what does it say (ﾟoﾟ)

 

[7:02] unixing: please do not tell

 

[7:02] jondgae: lets just say it involves brooms and butts

 

[7:02] byunhyun: …

 

[7:02] unixing: …

 

[7:02] byunhyun: what on this good green earth…

 

_baoziboi is online._

 

[7:03] baoziboi: good morning losers

 

[7:03] baoziboi: what are you all up to on the fine thursday morning

 

[7:04] byunhyun: i wish i could pour bleach into my eyes

 

[7:04] baoziboi: okay great start

 

[7:05] unixing: that text was meant for a different chat!!!

 

[7:05] unixing: I apologize!!!

 

[7:05] baoziboi: what text ohohoh

 

[7:05] jondgae: scroll up

 

[7:05] baoziboi: (O∆O)

 

[7:05] baoziboi: well thats uh

 

[7:05] baoziboi: certainly something

 

[7:06] baoziboi: lmao what kinds of people do you talk to yixing (ᗒᗜᗕ)

 

[7:06] unixing: my friend luhan started it

 

[7:06] unixing: it is not my fault (;￣Д￣)

 

[7:06] baoziboi: oh shit i used to know someone named luhan

 

[7:06] baoziboi: he was a chinese exchange student last year

 

[7:07] baoziboi: couldnt come back this year because his parents wanted him to graduate in china

 

[7:07] baoziboi: i guess he had an internship at some company and he was hoping it would turn into a full time job after graduation

 

[7:07] baoziboi: i wonder how hes doing

 

[7:07] unixing: my friend luhan came to korea last year

 

[7:08] unixing: I do not remember where he went but he went to a Korean school

 

[7:08] baoziboi: do we know the same luhan wtf

 

[7:08] baoziboi: how many luhans are in the world

 

[7:08] baoziboi: i talk to him ocassionally on kakao, whats your friends username?

 

[7:09] unixing: “luigi”

 

[7:09] baoziboi: BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

[7:09] unixing: did i do something wrong?????

 

[7:09] baoziboi: no no no omg its a term of endearment i swear

 

[7:10] baoziboi: holy fucking shit you and i know the same person

 

[7:10] baoziboi: only luhan would have a username as stupid as that

 

[7:10] jondgae: am i going to witness the reunion of two long lost lovers

 

[7:10] byunhyun: someone should make a movie out of this

 

[7:10] baoziboi: well

 

[7:11] baoziboi: that 15% of myself that likes to admire mens butts from a distance is 100% gay for luhan so

 

[7:11] baoziboi: ur not totally wrong

 

[7:11] jondgae: o h

 

[7:11] baoziboi: yixing

 

[7:11] baoziboi: can you

 

[7:11] baoziboi: maybe

 

[7:11] baoziboi: add him to the chat

 

[7:12] baoziboi: itll be like a little surprise or something

 

[7:12] byunhyun: what if we scare him off with how fucking weird we are

 

[7:12] baoziboi: you make a compelling argument

 

[7:12] baoziboi: but i dont care

 

[7:13] unixing: lets see!

 

_unixing has added luigi to the chat._

 

[7:14] luigi: 发生了什么？

 

[7:14] luigi: 这是什么

 

[7:14] unixing: 不要离开

 

[7:14] unixing: 你认识这里的人吗？

 

[7:14] luigi: 什么

 

[7:15] luigi:天哪

 

[7:15] luigi: IS THAT MINSEOK

 

[7:15] baoziboi: LUHAN OMFG HI

 

[7:15] luigi: BITCH IM QUAKING IS THAT REALLY YOU WHAT THE FUCK

 

[7:15] luigi: YOU KNOW YIXING?????

 

[7:15] baoziboi: BRUH _YOU_ KNOW YIXING?????

 

[7:16] baoziboi: OVER 1 BILLION PEOPLE IN CHINA AND WE HAPPEN TO KNOW THE SAME PERSON B R U H

 

[7:16] baoziboi: YIXING IS A TRANSFER STUDENT AT MY SCHOOL

 

[7:16] luigi: B O I !!!!!!

 

[7:16] byunhyun: (admires from a distance)

 

[7:16] jondgae: (same)

 

[7:17] baoziboi: FUCK MAN I MISS YOU WHATS UP

 

[7:17] byunhyun: (what happens if he scrolls up)

 

[7:17] jondgae: (bruh i was wondering the same thing omg)

 

[7:17] baoziboi: (its k we kind of sort of dated when he was here last year)

 

[7:17] luigi: (i dont know you people but hi yes hello i love minseok)

 

[7:17] luigi: I MISS YOU TOO OMG I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING

 

[7:18] luigi: I HAVENT TALKED TO YOU IN A WHILE

 

[7:18] baoziboi: I KNOW IM SORRY SCHOOL THIS YEAR HAS BEEN A LITTLE HECTIC SO FAR

 

[7:18] baoziboi: BUT YOURE HERE NOW SO WE CAN TALK LIKE ALL THE TIME OMG

 

[7:18] luigi: HELL YEAH

 

[7:18] luigi: wait

 

[7:18] luigi: do you happen to know a zitao or a yifan

 

[7:19] baoziboi: doesnt ring any bells, nope

 

[7:19] luigi: ahh okay

 

[7:19] luigi: theyre our other friends from china

 

[7:19] luigi: me and yixing are in a group chat with them

 

[7:19] jondgae: (can we add them)

 

[7:19] jondgae: (wait maybe we should ask ksoo first since hes the administrator)

 

[7:19] byunhyun: (fuck ksoo just do it omg)

 

[7:20] luigi: (will he be mad)

 

[7:20] byunhyun: (probably not hes not super active here anyway)

 

[7:20] baoziboi: (do it)

 

[7:20] unixing: (why are we speaking like this)

 

[7:20] jondgae: (shh bby is ok)

 

_luigi has added wooitsyifan and fluffytao-els to the chat._

[7:20] luigi: welcome chingus

 

[7:20] luigi:欢迎朋友们

 

[7:21] byunhyun: (wait do they even know korean)

 

[7:21] wooitsyifan: (no we dont)

 

[7:21] jondgae: my mind just exploded

 

[7:21] wooitsyifan: jk

 

[7:21] wooitsyifan: tao doesnt know it very well tho

 

[7:21] baoziboi: hello friends of luhan and yixing!

 

[7:21] baoziboi: welcome to zucchiniwithapeenie!

 

[7:22] jondgae: (we should probably change that tbh)

 

[7:22] fluffytao-els: 我在哪里

 

[7:22] fluffytao-els:这些奇怪的符号是什么

 

[7:22] unixing: 这是韩语

 

[7:22] fluffytao-els: 当我不说韩语，你为什么带我来用韩语聊呢?

 

[7:22] byunhyun: 屁股

 

[7:23] baoziboi: baek no

 

[7:23] byunhyun: wtf do you know chinese???

 

[7:23] baoziboi: enough to know that you just sent the word “butt”

 

[7:23] baoziboi: immature pleb

 

[7:23] jondgae: now i know how yixing feels when he has to translate almost everything we say

 

_junmyeonnie is online._

 

[7:25] junmyeonnie: Good morning!

 

[7:25] wooitsyifan: hello

 

[7:25] junmyeonnie: Omo who is this?

 

[7:25] junmyeonnie: Do we have new people?

 

[7:25] baoziboi: ye

 

[7:25] baoziboi: yixing and i know the same person from china so i asked yixing to add him to chat

 

[7:25] baoziboi: and then he added his two friends

 

[7:26] baoziboi: i hope thats cool with everyone…

 

[7:26] junmyeonnie: The more the merrier!

 

[7:26] luigi: :D

 

[7:26] baoziboi: maybe you guys should introduce yourselves

 

[7:27] luigi: good idea

 

[7:27] luigi: ill start then

 

[7:27] luigi: im luhan, im from china and i was an exchange student at your high school last year where i fell in love with minseok

 

[7:27] luigi: basically im minseoks gay chinese lover

 

[7:28] baoziboi: (♡∀♡)

 

[7:28] byunhyun: * wipes tear * thats…so beautiful

 

[7:28] wooitsyifan: my name is yifan

 

[7:28] wooitsyifan: am also chinese

 

[7:28] wooitsyifan: well, part chinese

 

[7:28] wooitsyifan: thats about it really

 

[7:29] fluffytao-els: i am tao

 

[7:29] fluffytao-els: i am china

 

[7:29] fluffytao-els: no words korean

 

[7:30] byunhyun: wow tao is all of china im shook

 

[7:30] luigi: yeah tao doesnt speak korean very well

 

[7:30] wooitsyifan: if at all

 

[7:30] jondgae: wow yixing for once youre not the one with the worst korean!

 

[7:30] byunhyun: hey ill have u know his korean is adorable so fite me

 

[7:30] jondgae: youre biased

 

[7:30] byunhyun: shUT

 

[7:31] jondgae: (￣ω￣)

 

[7:31] junmyeonnie: It’s nice to meet you all!

 

[7:31] junmyeonnie: I’m Junmyeon, I’m the senior class president at our high school and I just like hanging out with my friends and making sure they don’t get in trouble!

 

[7:31] byunhyun: hes our mom, basically

 

[7:32] byunhyun: im baekhyun

 

[7:32] jondgae: hes in love with yixing

 

[7:32] byunhyun: nO IM NOT

 

[7:32] byunhyun: thats jongdae

 

[7:32] byunhyun: hes an asshole

 

[7:32] jondgae: rude

 

[7:32] wooitsyifan: hello everyone

 

[7:33] luigi: its nice to meet you all!

 

[7:33] luigi: this is a cute little chat

 

[7:33] fluffytao-els: cute

 

[7:33] unixing: there are more people!

 

[7:33] baoziboi: yeah theres four other people that arent online right now

 

[7:33] baoziboi: youll meet them eventually

 

[7:34] fluffytao-els: one + one is gwiyomi

 

[7:34] byunhyun: …

 

[7:34] jondgae: oh

 

[7:34] wooitsyifan: thats pretty much the only korean he knows

 

[7:34] byunhyun: the only korean you need to get by tbh

 

_sehunisthebest is online._

 

[7:37] sehunisthebest: woah who tf are these people

 

[7:38] wooitsyifan: hello sehun

 

[7:38] sehunisthebest: wtf how do you know who i am

 

[7:38] sehunisthebest: i mean what im not sehun what are you talking about

 

_sehunisthebest has changed their name to notsehun._

 

[7:38] notsehun: hi im not sehun who are you

 

[7:38] wooitsyifan: …

 

[7:39] notsehun: oh no look at that first period is starting gtg

 

_notsehun has gone offline._

 

[7:40] wooitsyifan: your friends are weird

 

[7:40] baoziboi: youll get used to it

 

[7:40] byunhyun: welcome to the fam ∠( ᐛ )∠)＿

 

 


	24. in which kyungsoo plays matchmaker and the boys freak out over snsd

_Friday, December 2 nd, 2016_

 

[9:30] real_pcy™: ksoo bby

 

[9:30] real_pcy™: ur in study now right?

 

[9:30] real_pcy™: dont u have study on fridays

 

[9:32] DoKsoo: I do

 

[9:32] DoKsoo: What’s up?

 

[9:32] real_pcy™: not much

 

[9:32] real_pcy™: just bored

 

[9:33] real_pcy™: i havent talked to u for a bit bub

 

[9:33] DoKsoo: Are you in class?

 

[9:33] DoKsoo: I don’t want you to get in trouble

 

[9:33] real_pcy™: pffffffft

 

[9:34] real_pcy™: dw im just chillin in the back of the library

 

[9:34] real_pcy™: if u have actual work to do tho i wont bother u

 

[9:34] DoKsoo: Nah I’m down for a chat

 

[9:34] real_pcy™: sweet beans

 

[9:35] real_pcy™: actually idk what to talk about tbh…

 

[9:35] DoKsoo: Did you see that some new people were added to the group chat?

 

[9:35] real_pcy™: oh yeah i saw that this morning!

 

[9:35] real_pcy™: they seem nice

 

[9:35] DoKsoo: Yeah, I don’t mind them thus far

 

[9:36] real_pcy™: lol

 

[9:37] real_pcy™: hey we should hang out today after school

 

[9:37] real_pcy™: if ur free

 

[9:37] real_pcy™: we could hang out at my house and have that jam sesh weve been talkin about

 

[9:37] DoKsoo: Sure, that sounds fun

 

[9:37] DoKsoo: Can I pet your dog

 

[9:37] real_pcy™: hell yeah

 

[9:37] real_pcy™: toben loves you

 

[9:37] real_pcy™: i think toben loves u more than he loves me lol

 

[9:38] DoKsoo: Speaking of love…

 

[9:38] DoKsoo: I was thinking the other day

 

[9:38] DoKsoo: About your crush

 

[9:38] real_pcy™: …oh?

 

[9:38] DoKsoo: Since you say this person is already dating someone else, why don’t you find someone else to make friends with to keep your mind off of them?

 

[9:38] DoKsoo: You know, you and Sehun used to be kind of close but not so much anymore. Why don’t you try hanging out with Sehun? You guys might have a connection.

 

[9:40] real_pcy™: are you

 

[9:40] real_pcy™: trying to set me up

 

[9:40] real_pcy™: with oh sehun

 

[9:40] DoKsoo: ..Maybe

 

[9:40] real_pcy™: okay ill bite

 

[9:40] real_pcy™: lets say i agree to your little shenanigans

 

[9:41] real_pcy™: what on earth do you have in mind for us to do

 

[9:41] DoKsoo: Well, you both really like smash bros

 

[9:41] DoKsoo: Why not invite him over to play and just hang out?

 

[9:41] real_pcy™: hypothetically

 

[9:41] real_pcy™: if i were to be attracted to him at all

 

[9:41] real_pcy™: i dont even know if hes gay or bi

 

[9:42] real_pcy™: this is basically the same situation as the one im in only hes single

 

[9:42] DoKsoo: You don’t find Sehun attractive?

 

[9:42] real_pcy™: i mean hes good looking and hes funny but i dont know if our personalities are compatible

 

[9:43] DoKsoo: All the more reason to hang out with him and get to know him better (　＾∇＾)

 

[9:43] DoKsoo: He’s obsessed with his dog Vivi

 

[9:43] DoKsoo: You guys can bond over your mutual love of dogs

 

[9:43] DoKsoo: See? You both like smash and you both love dogs

 

[9:43] DoKsoo: I think you guys could match up nicely

 

[9:44] real_pcy™: why are you doing this ghdkfjhjfdk

 

[9:44] real_pcy™: since when do you play matchmaker

 

[9:44] real_pcy™: i never thought i would see do kyungsoo try to set up a relationship

 

[9:44] DoKsoo: I don’t want you to feel sad that you can’t have someone that you really like

 

[9:44] DoKsoo: Crushes come and go so who knows, you might get over it

 

[9:45] DoKsoo: But in the meantime, to get your mind off the sadness, you could try branching out and strengthening your relationships with other people

 

[9:45] DoKsoo: Who knows, maybe you’ll feel a spark

 

[9:45] real_pcy™: yeah well that pretty much already happened and look where it got me

 

[9:45] real_pcy™: but ill try it out maybe

 

[9:46] real_pcy™: _maybe_

 

[9:46] DoKsoo: I hope it goes well for you

 

[9:46] DoKsoo: I actually do have some reading to get done so I’ll talk to you later

 

[9:46] real_pcy™: wtf why didnt you say so before i wasted all of your time omfg

 

[9:47] DoKsoo: It wasn’t a waste of time, I wanted to talk to you

 

[9:47] real_pcy™: bub omfg shut your face

 

[9:47] real_pcy™: im gonna go hit up sehun

 

\--

 

 

 

[1:03] imjonginyoufuck: b o i s

 

[1:03] imjonginyoufuck: have you heard hyoyeon’s new single

 

[1:03] imjonginyoufuck: shits lit

 

[1:04] baoziboi: ofuk snsd hyoyeon??

 

[1:04] imjonginyoufuck: what other hyoyeon would i be talking about lol

 

[1:04] baoziboi: shit i thought the mv was dropping tomorrow

 

[1:04] imjonginyoufuck: nope, today

 

[1:05] baoziboi: @luigi

 

[1:05] baoziboi: (hes an snsd freak lol)

 

[1:06] luigi: yes hello wut

 

[1:06] baoziboi: hyoyeons single dropped today

 

[1:06] luigi: BITCH WUH

 

[1:06] imjonginyoufuck: s a m e

 

[1:06] imjonginyoufuck: also hello new person

 

[1:06] imjonginyoufuck: im jongin

 

[1:07] imjonginyoufuck: you fuck

 

[1:07] imjonginyoufuck: jk that was rude im sorry

 

[1:07] luigi: lmao its k it was funny

 

[1:07] imjonginyoufuck: i should change my username anyway tbh

 

_imjonginyoufuck has changed their name to ninibobeanie._

 

[1:07] baoziboi: omg

 

[1:08] luigi: YO FIVE SECONDS IN AND IM ALREADY SHOOK

 

[1:08] ninibobeanie: r i g h t

 

[1:08] ninibobeanie: her dancing in this is awesome too

 

[1:08] ninibobeanie: bruh imagine if i got that internship at sment and i got to meet **the** hyoyeon

 

[1:09] luigi: im quaking

 

[1:09] ninibobeanie: lmao who am i kidding she doesnt have time for my pathetic ass

 

[1:09] baoziboi: pfft ur ass aint pathetic

 

[1:09] baoziboi: its actually one of the nicer ones

 

[1:09] luigi: its tru baozi has a knack for finding good butts

 

[1:10] luigi: why do you think he started dating me ohohohoh

 

[1:10] baoziboi: oh my god stop

 

[1:10] ninbobeanie: yall are wild

 

[1:10] luigi: (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 

[1:10] baoziboi: im starting to think bringing you here was a bad idea

 

_byunhyun is online._

 

[1:10] luigi: ily

 

[1:11] byunhyun: omg ily2

 

[1:11] byunhyun: kek

 

[1:11] byunhyun: anyway whats this about snsd

 

[1:11] byunhyun: ill have u kno i am a verified sone and ot9 stan for life

 

[1:11] byunhyun: if youre some ot8 stanning filth then never talk to me or my son again

 

[1:11] luigi: whos ur bias omg

 

[1:12] byunhyun: taeyeon but i love them all tbh

 

[1:12] byunhyun: yours?

 

[1:12] luigi: im yoona trash

 

[1:12] baoziboi: BAEK I LIKE TAEYEON TOO

 

[1:12] byunhyun: FUCK YEAH TAENGOO STANS UNITE

 

[1:12] niniboneanie: i stan sunny because she is in fact the sun

 

[1:13] ninibobeanie: the light of my life

 

[1:13] luigi: sunny is so cute i cry

 

[1:13] byunhyun: wait are you guys sm stans or do your tastes vary

 

[1:13] luigi: i usually listen to chinese music obvs but the kpop i do listen to is a mix of sm and yg

 

[1:13] baoziboi: mine vary

 

[1:13] baoiboi: i pretty much like whatever sounds good

 

[1:13] ninibonbeanie: same

 

[1:14] byunhyun: follow up question

 

[1:14] byunhyun: DB5K or DB2K

 

[1:14] baoziboi: is that even a question

 

[1:14] niniboneanie: (i prefer DB2Ks music tbh)

 

[1:14] baoziboi: but DB5K is l e g e n d a r y

 

[1:14] luigi: hug was a great debut track ngl

 

[1:15] byunhyun: can we talk about how changmin literally hasnt aged since 2003 what the fuck

 

[1:15] baoziboi: its them asian genes

 

[1:15] baoziboi: i wish i had them

 

[1:15] ninibobeanie: …

 

[1:15] luigi: asian dont raisin ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

_notsehun is online._

 

[1:16] notsehun: DID YALL SEE THE HYOYEON MV B R U H

 

[1:16] niniboneanie: ur a little late to the party buT YES

 

[1:16] byunhyun: sehun whos ur bias

 

[1:16] notsehun: idk who sehun is but my bias is yoona

 

[1:16] luigi: HELL YEAH NOT SEHUN WOO

 

[1:16] notsehun: ( ゜ω゜)ゝ

 

[1:17] notsehun: wait a minute dont you guys have classes rn

 

[1:17] baoziboi: snsd is more important

 

[1:17] baoziboi: and besides

 

[1:17] baoziboi: since when do you care lol

 

[1:18] notsehun: u rite, i dont

 

[1:18] ninibobeanie: ur most likely not in class, wyd

 

[1:18] notsehun: smoking a fat joint and hotboxing in the teachers bathroom

 

[1:18] byunhyun: w h a t

 

[1:18] baoziboi: im telling junmyeon

 

[1:19] notsehun: im just kidding lol

 

[1:19] notsehun: im actually playing dnd with some rando in the janitors closet

 

[1:19] luigi: thats even worse wtf

 

[1:19] notsehun: better than being in physics ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[1:19] ninibobeanie: what even is dnd

 

[1:19] byunhyun: i always thought it was nerd stuff

 

[1:19] baoziboi: basically

 

[1:20] byunhyun: its okay sehun we still lov u

 

[1:20] notsehun: thank god

 

[1:20] notsehun: tho idk who sehun is because my username clearly states that i am not sehun

 

[1:20] luigi: who r u then

 

[1:20] notsehun: alejandro

 

[1:20] notsehun: no wait

 

[1:21] notsehun: esteban

 

[1:21] notsehun: esteban julio ricardo montoya de la rosa ramirez

 

[1:21] byunhyun: that name is lit omg

 

[1:21] byunhyun: is that russian

 

[1:21] baoziboi: not even close

 

[1:21] ninibobeanie: you should change your username to that omg

 

[1:21] notsehun: i think it might go over the character limit

 

_notsehun has changed their username to estebanjulioricardom._

 

[1:22] baoziboi: _might_

[1:22] luigi: LOL

 

[1:22] estebanjulioricardom: hmm

_estebanjulioricardom has changed their username to estebanjulioricardo._

 

[1:22] estebanjulioricardo: thats better

 

[1:22] byunhyun: jesus christ

 

[1:22] ninibobeanie: cheesus crust

 

[1:23] luigi: yall are wild i love it

[1:23] baoziboi: and i love you

 

[1:23] luigi: bby!

 

[1:23] estebanjulioricardo: gay

 

[1:23] ninibobeanie: so gay

 

[1:23] byunhyun: the gayest

 

[1:24] byunhyun: i must out-gay them

 

[1:24] byunhyun: wheres yixing

 

[1:24] estebanjulioricardo: you said it not me

 

[1:26] estebanjulioricardo: omo whats this chanyeol is dming me

 

[1:26] estebanjulioricardo: the first thing he said was “wtf happened to ur name” lol

 

[1:26] estebanjulioricardo: k brb

 

[1:26] byunhyun: i wish yixing would dm me

 

[1:26] byunhyun: i mean, he did yesterday, but still

 

[1:27] baoziboi: never hurts to ask

 

[1:27] byunhyun: what does that mean

 

[1:27] baoziboi: you know exactly what that means

 

[1:27] byunhyun: fffff okay ksoo chill

 

[1:27] baoziboi: kek

 

[1:27] baoziboi: oh wow i was supposed to be doing an assignment this whole time since its due at the end of class

 

[1:28] ninibobeanie: okay but snsd

 

[1:28] baoziboi: u rite

 


	25. in which kdrama is discussed and sehun and chanyeol play dnd with their dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!

_Saturday, December 3 rd, 2016_

 

[10:04] yeseoyoo: Kyungsooooooo

 

[10:04] yeseoyoo: Honeyyyyyyy

 

[10:04] yeseoyoo: Are you awake?

 

[10:05] DoKsoo: I am now XD

 

[10:05] DoKsoo: Good morning~

 

[10:05] DoKsoo: What’s up?

 

[10:05] yeseoyoo: I miss you so much ;-;

 

[10:05] yeseoyoo: We haven’t hung out in ages

 

[10:05] yeseoyoo: I haven’t even talked to you in over a week

 

[10:06] yeseoyoo: I miss getting your messages (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

[10:06] DoKsoo: Aw babe I’m sorry (′︿‵｡)

 

[10:06] DoKsoo: I’ve been so busy studying for exams and trying to sort out college applications that when I get a moment of free time I just wanna lay on the couch and not do anything lol

 

[10:06] DoKsoo: How have you been? Let’s catch up!

 

[10:07] yeseoyoo: What if we catch up while we cuddle on the couch watching a movie and then we take a nap? (*⌒∇⌒*)

 

[10:07] DoKsoo: Sounds like a good plan ﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ

 

[10:07] DoKsoo: Give me 15 minutes to get ready and then I’ll be over~

 

[10:07] yeseoyoo: Can you get my favorite candy on your way? I’ll pay you back~

 

[10:07] DoKsoo: Of course (´∀｀)♡

 

[10:08] yeseoyoo: I love you so much, you’re the best (๑・ω-)～♥”

 

[10:08] DoKsoo: ♡(.◜ω◝.)♡

 

[10:08] DoKsoo: I love you too ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

\--

 

_You have seven unread messages from real_pcy™!_

 

[11:40] real_pcy™: bub

 

[11:40] real_pcy™: just thought id tell u that hanging out with sehun yesterday wasnt actually horrible

 

[11:40] real_pcy™: (that was sarcasm btw it was actually awesome)

 

[11:40] real_pcy™: we played smash and then he taught me how to play this game called dnd?

 

[11:40] real_pcy™: it was really complicated and hard to follow but it was fun

 

[11:41] real_pcy™: hes coming back over later today so we can pick up where we left off

 

[11:41] real_pcy™: its better to have more players tho but somehow were making it work lol

 

[11:43] DoKsoo: That’s really cool Chanyeol

 

[11:43] DoKsoo: I’m glad that you’re having fun

 

[11:43] real_pcy™: u dont sound very enthusiastic lol

 

[11:44] DoKsoo: Sorry, I’m tired

 

[11:44] DoKsoo: I was just taking a nap

 

[11:44] real_pcy™: shit did i wake you up

 

[11:44] DoKsoo: Yes but its not a big deal lol

 

[11:45] real_pcy™: _its not a big deal_ bub pls

 

[11:45] real_pcy™: sleep is important and i interrupted yours i am so sorry

 

[11:45] DoKsoo: It’s really not a problem XD

 

[11:45] DoKsoo: But if I stop replying it’s probably because I fell asleep again

 

[11:46] real_pcy™: its almost noon tho you shouldnt waste your whole day!!

 

[11:46] real_pcy™: you could come play dnd with me and sehun later ohoho

 

[11:46] DoKsoo: But you guys are supposed to be hanging out together

 

[11:46] DoKsoo: Alone

 

[11:47] real_pcy™: …

 

[11:47] real_pcy™: maybe we can hang sunday then

 

[11:47] DoKsoo: That works for me :D

 

[11:47] DoKsoo: Oops gotta go

 

[11:47] DoKsoo: Have fun later today!

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

[11:48] real_pcy™: |˄·͈༝·͈˄₎.

 

\--

 

_New message in zucchiniwithapeenie!_

 

[2:12] luigi: baoziboi

 

[2:15] baoziboi: luigi

 

[2:15] luigi: recommend me a kdrama pls

 

[2:15] luigi: preferably one that wont tear my heart out too much

 

[2:15] luigi: like a little bit is fine but not so much where im sobbing over a bowl of popcorn for the next 37 years

 

[2:15] byunhyun: its okay thats love

 

[2:16] baoziboi: baekhyun absolutely not

 

[2:16] baoziboi: shit had me crying for days

 

[2:16] baoziboi: lu do you like historicals?

 

[2:16] luigi: dO i LiKe HiStOrIcAlS

 

[2:17] luigi: i fuckin love historicals

 

[2:17] baoziboi: you should watch scarlet heart ryeo then

 

[2:17] baoziboi: its recent, just ended last month

 

[2:17] baoziboi: it has lee joon ki and iu in it B)

 

[2:18] luigi: THOSE TWO ARE MY F A V O R I T E S

 

[2:18] luigi: im so gay for lee joon ki FUCK

 

[2:18] baoziboi: ur just very gay in general

 

[2:18] baoziboi: besides nobody is better than me, obvs

 

[2:19] luigi: obvs

 

[2:19] luigi: youll always be my one and only baozi

 

[2:19] luigi: ily <3

 

[2:19] baoziboi: ily more

 

_estebanjulioricardo is online._

 

[2:20] estebanjulioricardo: i heard kdrama

 

[2:20] estebanjulioricardo: not to brag or anything but i am a kdrama expert

 

[2:20] estebanjulioricardo: to date i have watched over 300 kdramas and know the entire script of reply 1988 word for word

 

[2:20] byunhyun: what the actual fuck

 

[2:21] byunhyun: are you serious

 

[2:21] baoziboi: i call bullshit

 

[2:21] baoziboi: what are the first lines sun woo has in episode 18

 

[2:21] estebanjulioricardo: hey mister, do you know how to play baseball?

 

[2:23] baoziboi: mother of god

 

[2:23] byunhyun: hes fucking right

 

[2:23] luigi: literally what is happening

 

[2:24] baoziboi: what kind of black magic fuckery…

 

[2:24] estebanjulioricardo: like i said, im an expert B)

 

[2:24] estebnajulioricardo: sadly im not an expert at coming up with names for orcs and genasi so imma need some help

 

[2:25] luigi: did you just speak canadian because literally none of that made sense

 

[2:25] luigi: @wooitsyifan help translate this canadian pls

 

_wooitsyifan is online._

 

[2:26] wooitsyifan: first of all hes talking about dnd

 

[2:26] wooitsyifan: second of all canadian is not a language

 

[2:26] luigi: wtf do they speak in canada then

 

[2:26] wooitsyifan: english or french ya damn hoser

 

[2:27] luigi: forgive a man for asking ya dumb 傻瓜

[2:27] wooitsyifan: 绿帽子

 

[2:27] luigi: 黄脸婆

 

[2:27] wooitsyifan: 混蛋

 

[2:27] luigi: how dare u

 

[2:27] baoziboi: omg guys chill pls

 

[2:28] byunhyun: * is horribly lost *

 

[2:28] estebanjulioricardo: thats great and all but i need a name for an orc

 

[2:28] byunhyun: are you still playing dnd jfc

 

[2:28] estebanjulioricardo: yes im at chanyeols house and were playin dnd

 

[2:28] byunhyun: w h a t

 

[2:29] baoziboi: dont you need more than two players for that

 

[2:29] estebanjulioricardo: yeah vivi and toben are playing with us

 

[2:29] byunhyun: …

 

[2:29] baoziboi: …

 

[2:29] luigi: …

 

[2:29] baoziboi: ur playing dnd

 

[2:29] baoziboi: with two dogs

 

[2:30] estebanjulioricardo: yes and theyre doing fantastic im so proud of them

 

[2:30] byunhyun: you bring your dog over when you go to chanyeols house

 

[2:30] estebanjulioricardo: they like to hang out and go on doggie dates

 

[2:31] byunhyun: arent both of them guys

 

[2:31] byunhyun: are they gay

 

[2:31] estebanjulioricardo: friendship transcends gender

 

[2:31] estebanjulioricardo: theyre good dogs, beak

 

[2:31] luigi: destroyed

 

[2:32] byunhyun: mongryong is a good boy too..

 

[2:32] baoziboi: he may be a good boy but is he a _g o o d  b o y e_

 

[2:32] byunhyun: _fuck_

_real_pcy™ is online._

 

[2:33] real_pcy™: shut the hell up and give the man a damn name for an orc

 

[2:33] byunhyun: oh hey yeol lol

 

[2:34] wooitsyifan: dra’nakyuek

 

[2:34] estebanjulioricardo: THATS FUCKIN SICK YO

 

[2:34] estebanjulioricardo: THANKS BOI

 

[2:35] wooitsyifan: np

 

[2:35] baoziboi: whos the orc?

 

[2:35] real_pcy™: vivi

 

[2:35] real_pcy™: he insisted

 

[2:35] estebanjulioricardo: can confirm

 

[2:36] estebanjulioricardo: i told him he was gonna be the genasi and then he started eating my toes so i took that as a no

 

[2:36] real_pcy™: toben was a real sport about it, he wanted to be an orc too but had to settle for less

 

[2:36] estebanjulioricardo: genasi are cool af tho because theyre elemental

 

[2:37] estebanjulioricardo: toben can breathe fire if he wants

 

[2:37] byunhyun: you guys are fucking insane

 

[2:37] wooitsyifan: you know…

 

[2:37] wooitsyifan: if you ever wanted to play with other human beings

 

[2:37] wooitsyifan: you can play dnd online

 

[2:38] wooitsyifan: i can always play with you

 

[2:38] wooitsyifan: or

 

[2:38] wooitsyifan: something

 

[2:38] luigi: are you the same yifan that i know and love in a totally non sexual way

 

[2:38] luigi: because i love minseok

 

[2:39] luigi: of course

 

[2:39] baoziboi: damn straight you do

 

[2:39] byunhyun: but hes gay

 

[2:40] real_pcy™: christ on a bike just let us play ffs

 

[2:40] real_pcy™: im gonna fall off this rickety ass rope to my death if i dont climb over the ledge next turn

 

[2:40] real_pcy™: sehun you better fucking catch me

 

[2:40] estebanjulioricardo: oh shit

 

[2:40] estebanjulioricardo: this is important gotta blast

 

_estebanjulioricardo has gone offline._

_real_pcy™ has gone offline._

 

[2:42] byunhyun: what happened to them

 

[2:42] byunhyun: theyre so weird now

 

[2:42] baoziboi: ur weird

 

[2:42] byunhyun: ur weirder

 

[2:43] baoziboi: that hurt my feelings

 

[2:43] baoziboi: im gonna tell yixing that youre bullying me

 

[2:43] byunhyun: say a damn word and tomorrow no one will remember that you ever existed

 

[2:43] baoziboi: 0-0

 

[2:44] luigi: um

 

[2:45] byunhyun: I LOVE YOU (^▽^)


	26. in which things begin to go downhill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall better strap your seatbelts on tight, we in for bumpy ride these next few chapters

_Sunday, December 4 th, 2016_

[11:33] real_pcy™: wakey wakey eggs and bakey

 

[11:33] real_pcy™: is my favorite bub on this earth ready to jam today or what

 

[11:47] DoKsoo: Um

 

[11:47] DoKsoo: Or what

 

[11:48] real_pcy™: wuh

 

[11:48] DoKsoo: I’m really sorry, Chanyeol

 

[11:48] DoKsoo: I completely forgot we were going to hang out today and already made plans

 

[11:48] real_pcy™: oh

 

[11:48] real_pcy™: thats okay

 

[11:49] real_pcy™: theres always tomorrow

 

[11:50] DoKsoo: I wish I could get out of it but at this point I really can’t

 

[11:50] DoKsoo: I’m really really sorry

 

[11:50] real_pcy™: its fine bub dont worry lol

 

[11:50] real_pcy™: there are plenty of other days to hang out

 

[11:50] real_pcy™: its no biggie XD

 

[11:51] real_pcy™: is tomorrow good?

 

[11:51] Doksoo: Yeah tomorrow works!

 

[11:51] real_pcy™: cool beans :D

 

\--

 

_Monday, December 5 th, 2016_

 

[2:15] DoKsoo: I can’t hang out this afternoon

 

[2:15] DoKsoo: Yeseo is sick and I promised her I would go over and cook soup for her after school

 

[2:17] real_pcy™: thats okay bub

 

[2:17] real_pcy™: her health is important!

 

[2:17] real_pcy™: tell her i hope she feels better!

 

[2:18] DoKsoo: You take care of yourself too, cold season is starting

 

[2:18] real_pcy™: only if you do the same :P

 

\--

 

_Wednesday, December 7 th, 2016_

 

[3:30] real_pcy™: wanna go get smoothies?

 

[3:30] real_pcy™: theres a really good place downtown

 

[3:30] real_pcy™: i think youd like it a lot (ノ^∇^)

 

[3:39] DoKsoo: Why would we get smoothies in the winter?? It’s too cold for that

 

[3:39] DoKsoo: I’m shivering just thinking about it

 

[3:40] real_pcy™: idk bub i just feel like doing something with you

 

[3:40] DoKsoo: Well I can’t go anyway because I have a lot of studying to do for a test on Friday

 

[3:40] DoKsoo: Sorry :/

 

[3:45] real_pcy™: aw bub its okay

 

[3:47] real_pcy™: good luck <3

 

[3:58] DoKsoo: Thanks :)

 

\--

 

_Friday, December 9 th, 2016_

 

[4:22] real_pcy™: so…

 

[4:22] real_pcy™: bub movie marathon tonight?

 

[4:22] real_pcy™: i got this kickass popcorn earlier in the week

 

[4:50] DoKsoo: Sorry, I’m out with Yeseo right now

 

[4:50] DoKsoo: I’m pretty much busy the rest of the night

 

[4:50] DoKsoo: I’ll talk to you later though!

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

[4:42] real_pcy™: oh

 

[4:42] real_pcy™: okay bub have fun

 

\--

 

_Tuesday, December 13 th, 2016_

_real_pcy™ is typing…_

 

[2:06] DoKsoo: I feel like I know what you’re going to say and the answer is I’m already busy this afternoon

 

[2:06] DoKsoo: Sorry…

 

[2:08] real_pcy™: thats fine

_real_pcy™ has gone offline._

\--

_Saturday, December 17 th, 2016_

_real_pcy™_ has added _ninibobeanie, byunhyun, baoziboi, jondgae, junmyeonnie, unixing, and estebanjulioricardo_ to a group chat.

 

[7:18] real_pcy™: hey guys

 

[7:18] real_pcy™: is it just me or has ksoo fallen off the face of the earth

 

[7:20] estebanjulioricardo: what you mean

 

[7:20] real_pcy™: like

 

[7:20] real_pcy™: he never talks to us anymore

 

[7:22] jondgae: come to think of it i havent really seen him that much

 

[7:22] jondgae: then again i havent seen most of you recently because ive been busy studying for all the bullshit exams they dump on us right before christmas break

 

[7:23] junmyeonnie: Same :(

 

[7:23] junmyeonnie: I miss you guys (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

[7:23] unixing: i miss you too!! i have been busy learning korean :P

 

[7:24] baoziboi: yeah i havent seen ksoo in a while tbh

 

[7:24] baoziboi: also hi yixing <3

 

[7:24] unixing: hi!! <3

 

[7:24] ninibobeanie: hmm

 

[7:24] real_pcy™: whens the last time he even talked in chat?

 

[7:25] byunhyun: hold on i can check

 

[7:26] byunhyun: last time he said anything was on november 28th

 

[7:26] byunhyun: but he was in chat on the 29th because he kicked sehun out after he memed too much

 

[7:27] estebanjulioricardo: i will not lie i deserved that

 

[7:27] estebanjulioricardo: but thats beside the point

 

[7:27] real_pcy™: he did talk to me about the new people joining so he mustve been in chat on whatever day that was

 

[7:27] baoziboi: that was december 1st

 

[7:28] ninibobeanie: so its been over two weeks since hes been in chat…

 

[7:28] byunhyun: its even worse if you factor in dms

 

[7:28] jondgae: yeah we havent talked in dms forever :/

 

[7:29] junmyeonnie: I have no idea what’s going on with Kyungsoo anymore because I never talk to him

 

[7:29] junmyeonnie: And I feel bad that I haven’t noticed his absence until now, but I’ve just been so busy ;-;

 

[7:30] real_pcy™: ive been trying to make plans to hang out with him for the last week and a half or so and hes been busy every single time

 

[7:30] real_pcy™: like i understand if hes busy because of school but a lot of the reasons he gave me were that he already had plans with someone else

 

[7:30] estebanjulioricardo: hes still dating yeseo right?

 

[7:30] ninibobeanie: unfortunately

 

[7:31] ninibobeanie: man…

 

[7:31] ninibobeanie: i told him this would happen but he didnt listen to me

 

[7:31] ninibobeanie: and even though he says he wont get mad if i talk to him about his girlfriend, theres no way i can bring it up

 

[7:31] ninibobeanie: hes says he wont get defensive but i know he will

 

[7:32] byunhyun: wait so hes been ignoring you so he can hang out with his gf

 

[7:32] byunhyun: even when he said…

 

[7:32] byunhyun: ohhhhhh that fucker

 

[7:33] byunhyun: imma rip his dick off

 

[7:33] jondgae: woah there friendo

 

[7:33] real_pcy™: you told him didnt you

 

[7:33] byunhyun: …it was kind of hard not to

 

[7:33] byunhyun: im sorry

 

[7:34] baoziboi: wait backtrack im lost

 

[7:34] jondgae: yeah told him what

 

[7:34] real_pcy™: that i like kyungsoo

 

[7:35] real_pcy™: in a romantic way

 

[7:35] estebanjulioricardo: oh lol i knew that already

 

[7:35] estebanjulioricardo: baekhyun told me ages ago

 

[7:36] ninibobeanie: baek this hole is getting deeper and deeper rip

 

[7:36] real_pcy™: eh whatever tbh

 

[7:36] real_pcy™: i feel like you guys probably suspected anyway

 

[7:36] baoziboi: yeah we totally did lol

 

[7:37] junmyeonnie: I respected your privacy and didn’t say anything because I figured you wouldn’t want that out in the open until you were ready

 

[7:37] real_pcy™: thanks hyung <3

 

[7:37] baoziboi: such a considerate person (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ

 

[7:37] real_pcy™: but anyway

 

[7:37] real_pcy™: its not just me thats been ignored

 

[7:38] real_pcy™: he hasnt talked to any of us recently

 

[7:38] real_pcy™: idk if it bothers anyone as much as it bothers me but i just wanted to make sure i wasnt the only one that noticed lol

 

[7:38] real_pcy™: im just

 

[7:38] real_pcy™: really sad and disappointed

 

[7:39] unixing: you should talk to him

 

[7:39] unixing: maybe you misunderstanding

 

[7:40] real_pcy™: youre right

 

[7:40] real_pcy™: maybe im just overreacting

 

[7:40] ninibobeanie: i dont think so

 

[7:40] ninibobeanie: im fairly certain this is all yeseos doing

 

[7:41] byunhyun: still, someone should talk to ksoo and tell him this shit aint cool

 

[7:41] byunhyun: i volunteer as tribute

 

[7:42] jondgae: dude ur gonna tear him a new asshole

 

[7:42] byunhyun: thats the point

 

[7:42] byunhyun: he promised me he wouldnt hurt yeollie and look at where we are

 

[7:43] real_pcy™: baek you dont have to say anything

 

[7:43] real_pcy™: ill talk to him tomorrow

 

[7:43] real_pcy™: please dont go after him

 

[7:44] real_pcy™: i can deal with this on my own

 

[7:45] byunhyun: （￣＾￣）

 

[7:45] byunhyun: well if you need me im always here

 

[7:45] ninibobeanie: were all here for you yeollie

 

[7:45] estebanjulioricardo: just like i caught u in dnd ill catch u again ꒰๑˃͈꒳˂͈๑꒱ﾉ*ﾞ̥

 

[7:46] real_pcy™: jesus christ sehun (๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)

 

[7:47] junmyeonnie: We got your back Chanyeol <3

 

[7:47] jondgae: heck yeah my dude

 

[7:47] unixing: yes!! what they said!!

 

[7:48] baoziboi: lmao

 

[7:48] baoziboi: but yes we’ll get this sorted out

 

[7:49] real_pcy™: yall are so nice im cryin

 

[7:49] byunhyun: knowing you thats probably true

 

[7:50] real_pcy™: (๑•́ω•̀๑)

 

\--

_Sunday, December 18 th, 2016_

 

[9:58] real_pcy™: hey bub

 

[9:58] real_pcy™: this is a weird question but

 

[9:58] real_pcy™: are you ignoring me?

 

[9:58] real_pcy™: id like to think this is just because of really shitty luck but im having a hard time believing this isnt on purpose

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[10:00] DoKsoo: What? Chanyeol I would never ignore you on purpose.

 

[10:00] real_pcy™: it kind of feels like you are

 

[10:00] real_pcy™: every time ive tried to ask you to hang out youve been busy

 

[10:01] real_pcy™: are you actually busy or are you blowing me off for yeseo every time because its hard to tell

 

[10:06] real_pcy™: kyungsoo youre online dont ignore me

 

[10:06] real_pcy™: please

 

[10:07] real_pcy™: just tell me the truth whatever it is

 

[10:07] real_pcy™: im not going to be mad if you dont want to hang out with me anymore

 

[10:08] DoKsoo: Of course I want to hang out with you!!

 

[10:08] DoKsoo: You’re my best friend

 

[10:08] real_pcy™: im starting to think yeseo has won that title

 

[10:09] DoKsoo: Being with Yeseo is different..

 

[10:09] real_pcy™: is it?

 

[10:09] real_pcy™: girlfriend or best friend you should hang out with both equally

 

[10:09] real_pcy™: i know that you like her but you cant spend _all_ of your time with her

 

[10:09] real_pcy™: you have other people in your life you know

 

[10:10] DoKsoo: You do too

 

[10:10] Doksoo: You can always hang out with Sehun

 

[10:10] DoKsoo: You guys have been super close recently

 

[10:11] real_pcy™: yeah well fucking jokes on me because sehun likes junmyeon

 

[10:11] real_pcy™: and besides

 

[10:11] real_pcy™: maybe i want to hang out with my best friend every now and then instead of always hanging out with the same person day in and day out

 

[10:11] real_pcy™: sometimes you gotta switch it up

 

[10:11] real_pcy™: but every time i fucking try youre always busy

 

[10:12] real_pcy™: forgive me for wanting to hang out at least _once_ in  the past two weeks

 

[10:14] DoKsoo: I understand that you’re angry and I’m sorry

 

[10:14] DoKsoo: We can hang out tomorrow, I promise

 

[10:14] DoKsoo: I won’t make any plans this entire weekend so we can hang out

 

[10:15] real_pcy™: gee im so glad that you can take fifteen minutes out of your day to pay attention to little old me

 

[10:15] real_pcy™: i want you to _want_ to hang out with me, not hang out with me because you feel like its an obligation

 

[10:15] real_pcy™: you know something kyungsoo

 

[10:16] real_pcy™: i like you

 

[10:16] real_pcy™: a lot

 

[10:16] real_pcy™: the guy i told you i had a crush on was you

 

[10:16] real_pcy™: and i know that baekhyun told you and i know you dont like me back

 

[10:16] real_pcy™: and i know that youre trying to make me get over you

 

[10:17] real_pcy™: but completely ignoring me and dumping me off onto someone else doesnt work

 

[10:17] real_pcy™: i still really like you

 

[10:17] real_pcy™: and because of that i have never once been angry with you kyungsoo

 

[10:17] real_pcy™: but lately

 

[10:17] real_pcy™: idk

 

[10:17] real_pcy™: i just feel left out

 

[10:18] real_pcy™: it feels unfair

 

[10:19] DoKsoo: Chanyeol…

 

[10:19] DoKsoo: It’s true that I don’t like you romantically

 

[10:19] DoKsoo: But you’re still my best friend and I didn’t want you to feel upset because it couldn’t work out that way

 

[10:19] DoKsoo: I thought setting you up with someone else or at least getting you to hang out with other people would take your mind off of it

 

[10:19] DoKsoo: And I swear on my life I was not ignoring you on purpose

 

[10:20] DoKsoo: I guess I was just so focused on Yeseo that forgot to make time for you too

 

[10:21] real_pcy™: is that your fault or is that yeseos fault

 

[10:21] DoKsoo: What do you mean?

 

[10:21] real_pcy™: yeseo wasnt preventing you from hanging out with me in any way, was she?

 

[10:21] DoKsoo: Why would she do that?

 

[10:21] DoKsoo: She wouldn’t do that.

 

[10:22] DoKsoo: Did Jongin say that?

 

[10:22] real_pcy™: woah chill your beans bro it was just a question

 

[10:22] real_pcy™: but didnt he tell you before that she did that to him

 

[10:23] DoKsoo: Yeseo did nothing to Jongin. I don’t know why he keeps saying that stuff.

 

[10:23] DoKsoo: For all I know, it’s Jongin’s fault that their relationship ended the way it did.

 

[10:23] DoKsoo: I would take whatever Jongin says with a grain of salt, okay?

 

[10:23] DoKsoo: We may be on good terms now but I’m not sure if I really trust him after what Yeseo has told me.

 

[10:27] real_pcy™: you know what

 

[10:27] real_pcy™: forget everything i said about wanting to hang out with you the past few weeks

 

[10:27] real_pcy™: idk what happened but yeseo has really changed you soo

 

[10:27] real_pcy™: you ignore everyone, nobody matters but yeseo, yeseo can do nothing wrong…

 

[10:27] real_pcy™: jongin was right

 

[10:28] real_pcy™: shes manipulating you

 

[10:28] real_pcy™: and until you can realize that i dont think i want to be around you anymore

 

[10:28] DoKsoo: Chanyeol, wait a minute

_real_pcy™ has gone offline._

 


	27. in which kyungsoo reaches out but only junmyeon listens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to have trigger warnings associated with them, just to be on the safe side. Please keep in mind that I did not make the decision to include these topics lightly. A lot of time, careful consideration, and research was put into these next few chapters to make them as accurate as possible.
> 
>  **Trigger warnings for this chapter:** hints at an abusive relationship, manipulation (emotional, etc.)

_Monday, December 19 th, 2016_

 

[7:00] DoKsoo: Chanyeol

 

[7:05] DoKsoo: Chanyeol please talk to me

 

[7:08] DoKsoo: Chanyeol I know you’re online

 

[7:12] DoKsoo: Please give me a chance to explain and apologize

 

[7:13] DoKsoo: Chanyeol I’m begging you

 

[7:15] DoKsoo: Just give me ten minutes

 

[7:20] DoKsoo: Please

 

_real_pcy™ cannot receive your message because real_pcy™ has blocked you._

 

[7:20] DoKsoo: No

 

_real_pcy™ cannot receive your message because real_pcy™ has blocked you._

 

[7:20] DoKsoo: Please don’t do this to me

 

_real_pcy™ cannot receive your message because real_pcy™ has blocked you._

 

[7:21] DoKsoo: Chanyeol please come back

 

_real_pcy™ cannot receive your message because real_pcy™ has blocked you._

 

[7:21] DoKsoo: I’m so sorry

 

_real_pcy™ cannot receive your message because real_pcy™ has blocked you._

\--

 

_byunhyun is online._

 

 _Select chat:_  
**byunhyun [last seen 11/29/16 at 1:49]**

 

[9:33] DoKsoo: Baekhyun

 

[9:33] DoKsoo: I need to talk to Chanyeol

 

[9:33] DoKsoo: Please, I really need to talk to him

 

[9:34] DoKsoo: He blocked me and I can’t message him

 

[9:38] byunhyun: chanyeol doesnt want to fucking talk to you

 

[9:38] byunhyun: and neither do i

 

[9:38] byunhyun: you told me you wouldnt hurt chanyeol and you went ahead and did it anyway

 

[9:39] byunhyun: im blocking your ass for now but when i come back you better be fucking prepared because i will destroy you

 

[9:40] DoKsoo: Baekhyun please just let me explain.

 

_byunhyun cannot receive your message because byunhyun has blocked you._

 

[9:40] DoKsoo: Come on, give me a chance

 

_byunhyun cannot receive your message because byunhyun has blocked you._

[9:40] DoKsoo: Please..

 

_byunhyun cannot receive your message because byunhyun has blocked you._

_\--_

_New message from yeseoyoo!_

 

[12:16] yeseoyoo: Is that you sitting in the corner of the cafeteria all by yourself?

 

[12:17] DoKsoo: Hmm…seems to be.

 

[12:17] yeseoyoo: Why are you all alone?

 

[12:17] DoKsoo: Because I have no friends anymore.

 

[12:17] DoKsoo: Ha

 

[12:17] DoKsoo: This feels familiar

 

[12:18] yeseoyoo: We’re going downtown for lunch and you don’t have a choice

 

[12:18] yeseoyoo: Come on, I’m waiting at the doors

 

[12:18] yeseoyoo: You’ll tell me about it over bibimbap

 

[12:19] DoKsoo: Okay

 

\--

 

[4:59] DoKsoo: Jongin please talk to me

 

[4:59] DoKsoo: I’m sorry

 

[5:13] ninibobeanie: “im sorry” isnt gonna cut it this time

 

[5:13] ninibobeanie: and im surprised youre even messaging me considering you dont trust me anymore

 

[5:13] ninibobeanie: kindly stop talking to me and fix this on your own

 

[5:14] DoKsoo: How can I fix it when no one will fucking listen to me?

 

[5:14] ninibobeanie: you can start by realizing yeseo is a fucking cunt and then break up with her immediately

 

[5:14] ninibobeanie: only then will you maybe have a chance of turning this around

 

[5:15] ninibobeanie: if you keep listening to that bitch then youre just gonna fall deeper and you can consider our friendship over

 

[5:15] ninibobeanie: i dont want that to happen but from the looks of things thats how its going to be

 

[5:15] ninibobeanie: and i dont want to say that you deserve this but you kind of deserve this

 

[5:16] ninibobeanie: anyway im done talking to you for now

 

[5:16] ninibobeanie: keep pestering chanyeol and you will regret it

 

_ninibobeanie has gone offline._

 

_Select chat:_

**estebanjulioricardo [last seen 11/13/16 at 6:08]**

 

[5:06] DoKsoo: Sehun?

 

_estebanjulioricardo cannot receive your message because estebanjulioricardo has blocked you._

 

_Select chat:_

**baoziboi [last seen 11/6/16 at 5:14]**

 

[5:06] DoKsoo: Hyung, are you online?

 

[5:07] baoziboi: in like 10 minutes i wont be

 

[5:07] baoziboi: better make it fast

 

[5:07] DoKsoo: I need to speak to Chanyeol but he won’t let me message him

 

[5:07] DoKsoo: And nobody else will talk to me

 

[5:07] DoKsoo: I don’t know what to do

 

[5:08] baoziboi: listen i dont have beef with you

 

[5:08] baoziboi: but i promised chanyeol that i would stick by him if anything happened so

 

[5:08] baozboi: im sorry kyungsoo

 

[5:08] baoziboi: i dont think i can help you

 

[5:09] DoKsoo: I don’t understand how I’m supposed to do anything if nobody is willing to hear me out

 

[5:09] baoziboi: give people time to cool down and then try again

 

[5:09] baoziboi: thats all i can say man

 

[5:10] baoziboi: gotta go

 

_baoziboi has gone offline._

 

\--

 

_Select chat:_

**junmyeonnie [last seen 11/8/16 at 12:19]**

 

[7:18] DoKsoo: Hyung please tell me that you’re willing to talk to me

 

[7:18] DoKsoo: Nobody else will listen to me and I’m running out of people to turn to

 

[7:19] DoKsoo: Yixing and Jongdae are offline and even if they were online they probably wouldn’t talk to me anyway

 

[7:24] junmyeonnie: Of course I’m willing to talk to you. I might not be of much help though.

 

[7:24] DoKsoo: Can you pass a message onto Chanyeol?

 

[7:24] junmyeonnie: He doesn’t really want to talk to you right now…

 

[7:24] junmyeonnie: Sorry…

 

[7:25] DoKsoo: Can you please just tell him that I’m sorry and that I want to talk to him when he’s ready so I can explain and apologize?

 

[7:25] junmyeonnie: I’ll see if he’ll listen

 

[7:25] junmyeonnie: I don’t know what really happened between you and Chanyeol but Chanyeol is pretty upset

 

[7:26] junmyeonnie: So are Baekhyun and Jongin

 

[7:26] junmyeonnie: I don’t really want to take sides because I know you’re hurting too

 

[7:26] junmyeonnie: You can come to me if you need to

 

[7:26] junmyeonnie: I won’t block you or ignore your struggles

 

[7:27] junmyeonnie: And I’ll try to talk to Chanyeol but don’t expect much

 

[7:27] junmyeonnie: I hope this doesn’t last a long time…

 

[7:28] DoKsoo: Thank you so much hyung

 

[7:28] DoKsoo: You have no idea how much this means to me

 

[7:28] junmyeonnie: I have to go now, but good luck <3

 

\--

 

_New message from yeseoyoo!_

 

[10:40] yeseoyoo: How are you feeling?

 

[10:42] yeseoyoo: Kyungsoo?

 

[10:43] yeseoyoo: Are you okay?

 

[10:43] yeseoyoo: I’m worried about you…

 

[10:45] DoKsoo: Oh, I feel fantastic

 

[10:45] DoKsoo: Pretty much all of my friends hate me

 

[10:45] DoKsoo: Nobody will talk to me because they all blocked me

 

[10:45] DoKsoo: Guess I’m gonna end high school the way I started it

 

[10:46] DoKsoo: A lonely piece of shit with no friends

 

[10:46] DoKsoo: ツ

 

[10:47] yeseoyoo: Hey, you have me :P

 

[10:47] yeseoyoo: I’m not going to leave you like they did

 

[10:47] yeseoyoo: I told you that you shouldn’t talk to them anymore

 

[10:48] yeseoyoo: With Jongin telling lies about me it was only a matter of time before they turned on you too

 

[10:48] yeseoyoo: You should’ve cut them off before they had the chance to hurt you

 

[11:00] DoKsoo: I know

 

[11:00] DoKsoo: I’m sorry

 

[11:02] yeseoyoo: You don’t need them anyway

 

[11:02] yeseoyoo: They suck（｀＾´）

 

[11:06] DoKsoo: Chanyeol hasn’t talked to me for a full 24 hours

 

[11:06] DoKsoo: It feels wrong

 

[11:06] yeseoyoo: He turned his back on you

 

[11:06] yeseoyoo: Don’t even give him the time of day

 

[11:09] DoKsoo: But I miss him

 

[11:09] DoKsoo: I need to apologize

 

[11:09] yeseoyoo: Why should you?

 

[11:09] yeseoyoo: You’re being stupid

 

[11:09] yeseoyoo: _He_ hurt _you_ and _you_ want to apologize?

 

[11:10] DoKsoo: …

 

[11:11] yeseoyoo: You should get rest, you’re not thinking straight

 

[11:13] DoKsoo: Yeah..

 

[11:13] yeseoyoo: Goodnight <3

 

[11:13] yeseoyoo: I love you, never forget that

 

[11:19] DoKsoo: Love you too

 

_yeseoyoo has gone offline._

_Select chat:_

**real_pcy [last seen 7:20]**

 

[11:24] DoKsoo: Bub?

 

_real_pcy™ cannot receive your message because real_pcy™ has blocked you._

_DoKsoo has gone offline._


	28. in which it is not a merry christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so disclaimer: while it may seem like things are getting worse over these next few chapters, they will get better. Trust me. I have a lot of chapters already written and things _do_ get better.
> 
> That being said...
> 
>  **Trigger warnings for this chapter:** emotional abuse, manipulation, gaslighting, implied physical abuse

_Tuesday, December 20 th, 2016_

_New message from yeseoyoo!_

 

[7:00] yeseoyoo: Kyungsoo~~~~

 

[7:03] yeseoyoo: Kyungsoo~~~~~~~~~~~

 

[7:08] yeseoyoo: Kyungsoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

[7:10] yeseoyoo: YAH DO KYUNGSOO WAKE UP

 

[7:13] DoKsoo: Wha

 

[7:13] yeseoyoo: Good morning~ (´▽`ʃƪ)♡

 

[7:14] DoKsoo: Good morning :P

 

[7:14] yeseoyoo: Can you do me a huuuuuuuuge favor today and drive me to school?

 

[7:14] yeseoyoo: My car won’t start and I have no other way to get to school since my parents are already gone for work

 

[7:15] DoKsoo: Sure, no problem

 

[7:15] DoKsoo: I can be there in 20 minutes

 

[7:15] yeseoyoo: You’re such a good boyfriend, what would I do without you???? ｡･ﾟ(ﾟ⊃ω⊂ﾟ)ﾟ･｡

 

[7:16] DoKsoo: (⸝⸝•́દ•̀⸝⸝)

 

[7:16] DoKsoo: ´͈ ᵕ `͈ ♡

 

\--

 

_Wednesday, December 21 st, 2016_

_New message from yeseoyoo!_

 

[1:52] yeseoyoo: Yah

 

[1:52] yeseoyoo: Stop looking so depressed, I can feel your gloomy vibes all the way across the classroom

 

[1:52] yeseoyoo: It’s making me sad (;¬_¬)

 

[1:53] DoKsoo: Sorry

 

[1:53] DoKsoo: I’m just not feeling too great… ( .. )

 

[1:54] yeseoyoo: How many times have I told you that you don’t need them anymore?

 

[1:54] yeseoyoo: Why haven’t you gotten over this already? They mean nothing to you now.

 

[1:55] yeseoyoo: Forget that they ever even existed, since apparently it was easy for them to forget you（￣—￣）

 

[1:56] DoKsoo: I’m trying…I really am

 

[1:56] DoKsoo: But it’s hard

 

[1:57] yeseoyoo: Well try harder

 

[2:00] DoKsoo: I’m sorry

 

[2:01] yeseoyoo: You’re strong, you can get over this

 

[2:01] yeseoyoo: Don’t let them drag you down

 

[2:01] yeseoyoo: I believe in you

 

[2:01] DoKsoo: ( 〃．．)

 

\--

 

_Thursday, December 22 nd, 2016_

 

[5:45] DoKsoo: So Christmas is coming up…

 

[5:45] DoKsoo: And I’m not entirely sure what to get you…

 

[5:45] DoKsoo: Is there anything that you want?

 

[5:49] yeseoyoo: When in doubt, food is your best bet (＾▽＾)

 

[5:49] yeseoyoo: What about you?

 

[5:49] DoKsoo: You don’t have to get me anything

 

[5:50] yeseoyoo: Come on, Soo! That’s not fair! I want to get you something!!

 

[5:50] DoKsoo: I mean it, I don’t want anything

 

[5:50] DoKsoo: As long as we get to hang out then that’s enough for me

 

[5:51] yeseoyoo: (♥ω♥ ) ~♪

 

\--

 

_Friday, December 23 rd, 2016_

 

[11:22] DoKsoo: Yeseoooo

 

[11:22] DoKsoo: Are you awake?

 

[11:22] DoKsoo: What’s up?

 

[11:27] yeseoyoo: Omo it’s late, why are you up?

 

[11:27] DoKsoo: Can’t sleep

 

[11:27] DoKsoo: Keep thinking about stuff

 

[11:27] DoKsoo: Need a distraction

 

[11:28] yeseoyoo: If you’re still thinking about your “friends” then I don’t know what to tell you

 

[11:28] DoKsoo: I just need some cheering up, that’s all…

 

[11:35] yeseoyoo: You know what I’ve been thinking

 

[11:35] yeseoyoo: If your friends were able to drop you so quickly then obviously they never really liked you in the first place

 

[11:35] yeseoyoo: They don’t want you and You. Don’t. Need. Them.

 

[11:36] yeseoyoo: Stop seeking their forgiveness or their approval or whatever it is you’re looking for

 

[11:36] yeseoyoo: You have me and that’s all you need.

 

[11:36] yeseoyoo: I’ve treated you a thousand times better than they ever did

 

[11:36] yeseoyoo: Ever since we started dating, Jongin has been jumping down your throat and criticizing you at every opportunity

 

[11:37] yeseoyoo: He convinced your friends that you’re a bad person for dating me or whatever stupid lies he was spreading and now they’ve all turned their backs on you

 

[11:37] yeseoyoo: They obviously don’t love you or appreciate you

 

[11:38] yeseoyoo: As far as I’m concerned, I’m the only one that’s loved you this entire time

 

[11:38] yeseoyoo: Whatever friends you have, they’ll never love you the way that you should be loved

 

[11:38] yeseoyoo: I’m the only one that would ever love you the way you deserve to be

 

[11:38] yeseoyoo: Just stick with me and everything will be fine, you’ll get through this

 

[11:40] DoKsoo: That’s not true

 

[11:40] DoKsoo: Chanyeol told me he loved me once..

 

[11:41] yeseoyoo: Hate to break it to you, but he lied

 

[11:41] yeseoyoo: He never loved you as a friend

 

[11:41] yeseoyoo: He never loved you at all

 

[11:41] yeseoyoo: But I did, and I still do

 

[11:41] yeseoyoo: You’ll always have me, Kyungsoo

 

[11:45] yeseoyoo: You should go to bed now, it’s getting really late

 

[11:45] yeseoyoo: I’ll see you on Christmas~

 

[11:45] yeseoyoo: I love you ♥～(‘▽^人)

 

_yeseoyoo has gone offline._

 

[11:53] DoKsoo: ..

 

\--

 

_Sunday, December 25 th, 2016_

 

[12:00] byunhyun: MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSSSS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

[12:00] estebanjulioricardo: people are trying to sleep over here…

 

[12:00] byunhyun: BUT SEHUN ITS CHRISTMAS

 

[12:00] byunhyun: WHY ARENT YOU EXCITED

 

[12:01] estebanjulioricardo: because its midnight and im tired and require uninterrupted sleep

 

[12:01] jondgae: okay but christmas

 

_baoziboi is online._

 

[12:02] baoziboi: ITS CHRISTMAS BITCHESSSSSSSS

 

[12:02] baoziboi: HOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOOHOHOH

 

[12:02] jondgae: i like the way this guy parties

 

[12:02] byunhyun: CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSS

 

[12:02] baoziboi: AYYYYYYYYY

 

[12:03] jondgae: wheres yeol i must spread christmas cheer

 

[12:03] jondgae: @real_pcy™ yeollieollie come to meeeeee

 

[12:03] byunhyun: @real_pcy™ ITS CHRISTMAS LET US LOVE YOU

 

[12:04] estebanjulioricardo: @real_pcy™ if i have to suffer ur suffering with me

 

_real_pcy™ is online._

 

[12:04] real_pcy™: yall the most extra fucks ive ever had the displeasure of being friends with

 

[12:04] byunhyun: you love me dont lie to yourself

 

[12:04] byunhyun: you love us all

 

[12:05] real_pcy™: for some reason, yes

 

[12:05] baoziboi: merry christmas yeollie <3

 

[12:05] real_pcy™: merry christmas hyung :D

 

[12:05] estebanjulioricardo: yah wheres the rest of the gang

 

[12:06] estebanjulioricardo: @unixing @junmyeonnie @ninibobeanie

 

[12:06] estebanjulioricardo: i think thats everyone

 

_junmyeonnie is online._

 

[12:06] junmyeonnie: Merry Christmas!!

 

[12:06] estebanjulioricardo: <3 <3 <3

 

[12:06] byunhyun: hyunggggggg its christmas im so excited fkgkfkgfk

 

[12:07] byunhyun: im not gonna be able to sleep at all hhhhhhhhh

 

[12:07] jondgae: clam down

 

[12:07] jondgae: …

 

[12:07] jondgae: calm down

 

[12:07] jondgae: thats what i was going for

 

 _baoziboi uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/VM4kCKu.png>

 

_ninibobeanie is online._

 

[12:08] ninibobeanie: DID SOMEONE SAY CHRISTMAS

 

[12:08] byunhyun: CHRISM

 

[12:08] estebanjulioricardo: crisis

 

_unixing is online._

 

[12:09] unixing: 圣诞节快乐

 

[12:09] byunhyun: same

 

[12:09] unixing: merry christmas <3

 

[12:09] byunhyun: <3

 

[12:09] baoziboi: the gangs all here ayy

 

[12:10] real_pcy™: well

 

[12:10] real_pcy™: i guess

 

[12:10] byunhyun: yeol pls

 

[12:10] real_pcy™: i wanna wish him a merry christmas

 

[12:11] real_pcy™: ill feel bad if i dont

 

[12:11] byunhyun: i mean idk if he deserves it but whatever

 

[12:11] byunhyun: you do you man

 

[12:12] junmyeonnie: I think it would be a nice thing to do

 

[12:12] estebanjulioricardo: ffffffffff

 

[12:13] real_pcy™: brb

 

\--

 

_You have three unread messages from real_pcy™!_

 

[12:15] real_pcy™: Hey

 

[12:15] real_pcy™: Merry Christmas

 

[12:15] real_pcy™: I hope you have a good day

 

[12:17] DoKsoo: Hey Chanyeol

 

[12:17] DoKsoo: Merry Christmas to you too

 

_DoKsoo is typing…_

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

\--

 

[12:20] real_pcy™: whelp

 

[12:20] real_pcy™: that was awkward af

 

[12:20] byunhyun: what did he say

 

[12:20] real_pcy™: just hi and merry christmas

 

[12:20] real_pcy™: he was typing something else but he went offline

 

[12:21] byunhyun: tch

 

[12:21] baoziboi: are you still mad at him?

 

[12:22] real_pcy™: yes and no?

 

[12:22] real_pcy™: idk

 

[12:22] real_pcy™: i miss him though

 

[12:23] ninibobeanie: youre too nice wtf

 

[12:23] ninibobeanie: dont you remember what he did to you…

 

[12:23] real_pcy™: i mean yeah but

 

[12:23] real_pcy™: idk

 

[12:24] junmyeonnie: Give it more time

 

[12:24] junmyeonnie: If you give each other space it’ll be easier to reconcile later, I think

 

[12:24] real_pcy™: yeah

 

[12:25] ninibobeanie: how can they reconcile when im pretty sure ksoo doesnt even know that hes in the wrong here

 

[12:25] ninibobeanie: the truth could punch him in the face and he still wouldnt see it

 

[12:25] real_pcy™: partially

 

[12:25] real_pcy™: partially in the wrong

 

[12:26] byunhyun: you _are_ too nice

 

[12:26] baoziboi: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[12:26] estebanjulioricardo: i thought his gf had something to do with it

 

[12:26] ninibobeanie: well, she does have a track record of ruining friendships

 

[12:27] ninibobeanie: but ksoo should realize what he did wrong too

 

[12:28] unixing: GUYS

 

[12:28] unixing: I THINK I JUST SAW SANTA FLY BY

 

[12:28] byunhyun: BITCH WUUUUUUUUUUHHH

 

[12:28] byunhyun: WHERE IS HE IS HE HEADED MY WAY

 

[12:29] unixing: are you east of me?

 

[12:29] byunhyun: ye

 

[12:29] unixing: hes headed that way ^^

 

[12:29] byunhyun: FUCK YES

 

[12:30] byunhyun: GUYS ILL BRB

 

_byunhyun has gone offline._

 

[12:30] jondgae: amazing

 

[12:30] estebanjulioricardo: whos gonna tell him

 

[12:31] junmyeonnie: Shhh

 

\--

 

[8:24] DoKsoo: hyng

 

[8:24] DoKsoo: hyung

 

[8:24] DoKsoo: can u helpp me?

 

[8:24] DoKsoo: where r u?

 

[8:26] junmyeonnie: I volunteer at the hospital on weekend nights!

 

[8:26] junmyeonnie: Why, what’s wrong?

 

[8:26] junmyeonnie: Is everything alright?

 

[8:26] DoKsoo: wich one

 

[8:26] junmyeonnie: Seoul Red Cross

 

[8:27] junmyeonnie: Kyungsoo are you okay? I’m getting worried.

 

[8:27] DoKsoo: im comfin ove r

 

[8:27] junmyeonnie: Are you hurt??

 

[8:27] junmyeonnie: If you’re hurt you should call an ambulance

 

[8:28] DoKsoo: i fell

 

[8:28] DoKsoo: im bleedding

 

[8:28] DoKsoo: i cnt relaly see

 

[8:28] junmyeonnie: Kyungsoo you’re really scaring me…should I come get you?

 

[8:29] DoKsoo: no

 

[8:29] DoKsoo: ill be there 5 mins

 

[8:29] DoKsoo: 15

 

[8:29] DoKsoo: i don kno

 

[8:30] junmyeonnie: I’ll be waiting by the front entrance. Please be safe and text me updates okay?

 

[8:30] DoKsoo: omw

 

[8:32] DoKsoo: im scared

 

 


	29. in which chanyeol is ready to kill a bitch, yeseo is offended, and kyungsoo reveals the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warnings for this chapter:** mentions of physical abuse, emotional and psychological manipulation, gaslighting, victim blaming

[8:45] junmyeonnie: Guys

 

[8:45] junmyeonnie: I have bad news

 

[8:45] baoziboi: ?

 

[8:45] jondgae: whats wrong?

 

[8:45] junmyeonnie: Kyungsoo went to the hospital about 15 minutes ago

 

[8:45] junmyeonnie: He looks really bad

 

[8:46] byunhyun: what?

 

[8:46] byunhyun: is he okay??

 

[8:46] ninibobeanie: what happened???

 

[8:46] junmyeonnie: His face got banged up pretty good

 

[8:46] junmyeonnie: He told me he slipped and fell into the corner of a table

 

[8:47] junmyeonnie: There was a girl that he came in with. She was holding onto his arm and crying really hard.

 

[8:47] junmyeonnie: I’m assuming it’s his girlfriend.

 

[8:47] ninibobeanie: are you sure it was an accident?

 

[8:48] junmyeonnie: I don’t know…I’m starting to think it wasn’t and it’s really worrying me.

 

[8:48] junmyeonnie: When the nurse came to bring him to a room his girlfriend started to follow but Kyungsoo was pretty adamant that she stay out in the waiting room.

 

[8:48] junmyeonnie: He texted me on the way to the hospital and he told me he was scared.

 

[8:48] jondgae: you dont think she hit him do you?

 

[8:48] ninibobeanie: yeseo was a bitch but she was never physically violent with me

 

[8:49] ninibobeanie: but who knows whats going on in her fucked up head

 

[8:49] junmyeonnie: I’m really concerned

 

[8:49] junmyeonnie: Kyungsoo was crying and shaking and he kept saying he didn’t want to see her

 

[8:49] junmyeonnie: He wouldn’t let go of me even though I’m not really allowed in the ER

 

[8:49] baoziboi: are you still with him?

 

[8:49] junmyeonnie: They’re still assessing him right now so I had to step out

 

[8:50] junmyeonnie: But it sounds like he split his upper lip, broke his nose, and has a black eye.

 

[8:50] ninibobeanie: fucking hell…

 

[8:50] estebanjulioricardo: somebody should tell chanyeol

 

[8:50] estebanjulioricardo: where is he?

 

[8:50] byunhyun: he’ll flip his lid

 

[8:51] byunhyun: i dont know if telling him now is a good idea

 

[8:51] jondgae: too late

 

[8:51] jondgae: @real_pcy™

 

[8:51] jondgae: @real_pcy™

 

[8:51] jondgae: @real_pcy™

 

[8:51] jondgae: @real_pcy™ its important

 

_real_pcy™ is online._

 

[8:52] real_pcy™: what

 

[8:52] real_pcy™: im at the tail end of dinner

 

[8:52] real_pcy™: can it wait for another 5 minutes

 

[8:52] ninibobeanie: no it absolutely cannot

 

[8:52] junmyeonnie: Kyungsoo is in the hospital

 

[8:53] real_pcy™: _what_

[8:53] byunhyun: read up

 

[8:55] real_pcy™: what the actual fucking shit

 

[8:55] real_pcy™: im gonna kill her

 

[8:55] real_pcy™: im actually gonna murder her

 

[8:55] real_pcy™: i need to see kyungsoo

 

[8:55] real_pcy™: i need to go

 

[8:55] byunhyun: i dont know if thats a good idea

 

[8:55] byunhyun: hes really shaken up, shouldnt he have space?

 

[8:56] real_pcy™: space?? his girlfriend fucking punched him in the face, he needs someone there to support him right now

 

[8:56] junmyeonnie: I’m here with him, don’t worry.

 

[8:56] junmyeonnie: But you being here might calm him down, I don’t know.

 

[8:56] junmyeonnie: He’s still really emotionally unstable…

 

[8:57] real_pcy™: i swear to god im going to kill her

 

[8:57] real_pcy™: im so

 

[8:57] real_pcy™: i dont even know what to think right now

 

[8:57] real_pcy™: im going to the hospital

 

[8:58] real_pcy™: me and jun hyung will give you updates

_real_pcy™ has gone offline._

 

[8:58] estebanjulioricardo: is this really happening…

 

[8:58] estebanjulioricardo: is he gonna be okay??

 

[8:58] ninibobeanie: physically he will

 

[8:58] ninibobeanie: emotionally? who knows

 

[8:59] jondgae: fuck im worried man

 

[8:59] jondgae: this is gonna be on my mind the whole night

 

[8:59] byunhyun: what if this wasnt the first time

 

[8:59] byunhyun: oh my god

 

[8:59] byunhyun: what if hes been abused this entire time and we didnt know

 

[9:00] byunhyun: and he was ignoring us because he didnt want us to find out

 

[9:00] byunhyun: and we got pissed at him for no reason

 

[9:00] baoziboi: for all we know this could be an accident

 

[9:00] baoziboi: dont overthink this because itll drive you crazy

 

[9:00] baoziboi: we wont know the details until kyungsoo says something so for now lets just stay calm and wait for junmyeon and chanyeol

 

[9:01] unixing: ( •᷄⌓•᷅ )

 

[9:02] unixing: i hope hes okay…

 

[9:02] byunhyun: (;•͈́༚•͈̀)

 

[9:02] ninibobeanie: fuck

 

[9:02] ninibobeanie: if she really hit him…

 

[9:02] jondgae: (´∩｀。)

 

\--

 

[9:38] junmyeonnie: Update

 

[9:38] junmyeonnie: They stitched up Kyungsoo’s lip and gave him some kind of sedative to calm him down

 

[9:38] junmyeonnie: He’s being released and I’m bringing him back to his house

 

[9:38] ninibobeanie: what about yeseo

 

[9:38] junmyeonnie: Yeseo left about 15 minutes after they got the hospital because Kyungsoo refused to see her

 

[9:39] junmyeonnie: When she left she looked angry.

 

[9:39] ninibobeanie: unbelievable…

 

[9:39] byunhyun: did ksoo say anything about what happened?

 

[9:39] junmyeonnie: Not a word

 

[9:40] junmyeonnie: I don’t want to pester him. He’s already asleep in my car and he needs some peace.

 

[9:40] baoziboi: youre not texting and driving are you  <(｀^´)>

 

[9:40] junmyeonnie: God no. I’m still in the parking lot.

 

[9:40] jondgae: did chanyeol already leave?

 

[9:40] junmyeonnie: Yep, he’s pulling out of the parking lot now

 

[9:41] estebanjulioricardo: hows he feeling…

 

[9:41] junmyeonnie: Distraught. Livid.

 

[9:41] junmyeonnie: I don’t blame him

 

[9:41] unixing: yeah…

 

[9:42] byunhyun: did ksoo feel better with him there at least?

 

[9:42] junmyeonnie: It was…hard to tell

 

[9:42] junmyeonnie: He didn’t look like he wanted Chanyeol to be there and when Chanyeol stepped out for a minute to call his parents Kyungsoo started crying again

 

[9:42] junmyeonnie: So I’m not really sure what to make of that

 

[9:43] ninibobeanie: this is so fucked up

 

[9:43] baoziboi: yeah :(

 

[9:43] ninibobeanie: if he had just listened to me the first time…

 

[9:43] byunhyun: that doesnt matter anymore

 

[9:43] byunhyun: you said it yourself, she was never violent before

 

[9:44] byunhyun: none of us couldve predicted this

 

[9:44] ninibobeanie: maybe i just didnt warn him enough

 

[9:44] jondgae: dont even worry about that shit right now

 

[9:44] jondgae: lets just focus on making sure hes okay

 

[9:45] junmyeonnie: Exactly

 

[9:45] junmyeonnie: Okay, I’m gonna take him home now.

 

[9:45] junmyeonnie: I’ll let you know when I drop him off and when I get home.

 

[9:46] unixing: drive safe please

 

[9:46] junmyeonnie: Of course <3

 

\--

 

_Wednesday, December 28 th, 2016_

 

_New message from yeseoyoo!_

 

**[Ignore message]**

 

_New message from yeseoyoo!_

 

**[Ignore message]**

 

_New message from yeseoyoo!_

 

[12:33] yeseoyoo: Hey

 

[12:33] yeseoyoo: How are you feeling?

 

[12:33] yeseoyoo: Are you doing okay?

 

[12:34] DoKsoo: I don’t want to talk to you

 

[12:34] yeseoyoo: Babe, I just want to know if you’re okay

 

[12:34] DoKsoo: I’m fine

 

[12:34] DoKsoo: Leave me alone please

 

[12:35] yeseoyoo: Not until you tell me what’s wrong

 

[12:36] DoKsoo: What’s wrong?

 

[12:36] DoKsoo: I’ll tell you what’s wrong.

 

[12:36] DoKsoo: You fucking pushed me and caused me to shatter my face on the edge of a wooden table.

 

[12:36] DoKsoo: That’s what’s fucking wrong.

 

[12:36] yeseoyoo: What on earth are you talking about??

 

[12:36] yeseoyoo: I never pushed you, are you insane?

 

[12:37] yeseoyoo: You tripped. I saw it with my own eyes.

 

[12:37] DoKsoo: Don’t even try making shit up. _You pushed me._

 

[12:37] yeseoyoo: I did no such thing and I can’t believe you’re trying to blame me for this.

 

[12:37] yeseoyoo: We were arguing, you turned to leave, and you tripped.

 

[12:38] yeseoyoo: I _never_ laid a hand on you and you know it.

 

[12:38] DoKsoo: Quit the bullshit. You know what you did.

 

[12:38] yeseoyoo: The room was dark and I told you to turn on the light but you came after me because you were upset over your shitty ass friends.

 

[12:38] yeseoyoo: It’s your own damn fault that you tripped.

 

[12:38] yeseoyoo: Don’t try to pin this on me when you know I had nothing to do with it.

 

[12:39] DoKsoo: I cannot even believe you right now

 

[12:39] yeseoyoo: And I can’t believe you, Kyungsoo

 

[12:39] yeseoyoo: We were having such a nice Christmas and then out of nowhere you turn on me?

 

[12:39] yeseoyoo: You ruined everything

 

[12:40] yeseoyoo: I come to check up on you and you blow up at me? Accusing me of pushing you??

 

[12:40] yeseoyoo: Did you lose your damn mind on the way down too?

 

[12:40] yeseoyoo: I would _never_ lay a _finger_ on you, Kyungsoo, you know that.

 

[12:40] yeseoyoo: And I’m extremely upset that you think I would.

 

[12:40] yeseoyoo: You tripped and you got hurt and none of that was my fault.

 

[12:41] yeseoyoo: It really hurts me that you think I would hurt you.

 

[12:41] yeseoyoo: I’m disappointed in you.

 

_yeseoyoo has gone offline._

 

\--

 

_Select chat:_

**yeseoyoo [last seen 12:41]**

 

[9:06] DoKsoo: ...

 

[9:06] DoKsoo: I’m sorry

 

[9:33] yeseoyoo: I know you are

 

\--

 

_Friday, December 30 th, 2016_

 

_New message from junmyeonnie!_

 

[10:28] junmyeonnie: Hey Kyungsoo

 

[10:28] junmyeonnie: How are you feeling?

 

[10:28] junmyeonnie: I hope I don’t wake you up if you’re still sleeping

 

[10:30] DoKsoo: I’m fine

 

[10:30] junmyeonnie: Are you still in any pain?

 

[10:31] DoKsoo: A little bit

 

[10:31] DoKsoo: Painkillers help though

 

[10:31] junmyeonnie: That’s good ( •́ .̫ •̀ )

 

[10:34] junmyeonnie: So…

 

[10:34] junmyeonnie: I don’t want to bug you if you’re not ready, but..

 

[10:34] DoKsoo: I don’t want to talk about it

 

[10:34] junmyeonnie: Everyone is worried and I just wanted to know if you were okay so I could pass along the message

 

[10:37] DoKsoo: Do they really care?

 

[10:37] junmyeonnie: Of course we do, Soo!

 

[10:37] junmyeonnie: Everyone was and still is very concerned about you.

 

[10:37] junmyeonnie: We just want to know that you’re safe.

 

[10:38] DoKsoo: I’m fine

 

[10:38] DoKsoo: There’s nothing else to say

 

[10:38] junmyeonnie: Are you sure?

 

[10:38] DoKsoo: I’m _fine_ Junmyeon

 

[10:39] DoKsoo: It was just an accident

 

[10:39] DoKsoo: I tripped and fell and hit my face

 

[10:39] junmyeonnie: I’m not sure I really believe that…

 

[10:40] DoKsoo: I

 

[10:40] DoKsoo: Am

 

[10:40] DoKsoo: **Fine**

[10:42] DoKsoo: Thanks for checking up on me

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

\--

 

[12:00] junmyeonnie: Kyungsoo says it was just an accident

 

[12:03] byunhyun: well thats a lie if ive ever seen one

 

[12:04] ninibobeanie: christ

 

[12:05] real_pcy™: that was the farthest thing from a fucking accident

 

[12:05] real_pcy™: you saw him hyung, he was terrified

 

[12:05] estebanjulioricardo: why would you be afraid of someone if it was just an accident…

 

[12:05] baoziboi: exactly

 

[12:06] baoziboi: if it was “just an accident” he wouldve wanted yeseo to be there in the hospital room with him, one would think

 

[12:06] jondgae: but why would he lie about it?

 

[12:06] jondgae: he cant possibly still want to protect yeseo after this

 

[12:06] jondgae: right?

 

[12:07] junmyeonnie: Abuse is complicated

 

[12:07] ninibobeanie: shes probably been fucking with his head the entire time theyve been dating

 

[12:07] ninibobeanie: i know her tactics

 

[12:08] junmyeonnie: He’s probably afraid of what else she could do if he tells anyone that she hurt him

 

[12:08] estebanjulioricardo: but we all know that shes a bitch so…

 

[12:08] byunhyun: but if she finds out that he said anything she might hurt him again

 

[12:08] byunhyun: so i think i can see why he lied

 

[12:09] real_pcy™: this is so fucked up

 

[12:09] real_pcy™: we have to do something

 

[12:09] real_pcy™: isnt there someone we can talk to about this?

 

[12:09] real_pcy™: like a counselor at school??

 

[12:10] ninibobeanie: i dont know if we should do anything until kyungsoo tells us the truth

 

[12:10] real_pcy™: but what if he gets hurt again in the meantime???

 

[12:10] real_pcy™: we know hes in danger and were just gonna sit around and do nothing?????

 

[12:10] real_pcy™: somebody should text him and make sure hes really okay

 

[12:11] baoziboi: i think we shouldnt do anything until kyungsoo is comfortable

 

[12:11] baoziboi: and besides, if he lied to junmyeon whats so different about us asking him the same question?

 

[12:11] baoziboi: he’ll just lie again

 

[12:11] baoziboi: not to mention we were all pretty mad at him before (well, most of us) so i doubt he would want to talk to us anyway

 

[12:11] baoziboi: he probably thinks we hate him

 

[12:11] baoziboi: as long as hes with someone or at some place that yeseo cant get too, i think he’ll be okay for now

 

[12:11] real_pcy™: well then he can stay at my house

 

[12:11] junmyeonnie: I don’t know if that’s a good idea

 

[12:12] junmyeonnie: I told Kyungsoo that we were all worried for him but he severely doubted it

 

[12:12] junmyeonnie: I don’t know what lies Yeseo has been feeding him but like Minseok said I don’t think he trusts us anymore

 

[12:12] byunhyun: every second that passes i hate this bitch more and more

 

[12:12] jondgae: no kidding

 

[12:13] junmyeonnie: I think I’ll just give him a little more time and then ask him about what happened again

 

[12:13] real_pcy™: the longer we do nothing the more danger hes in

 

[12:13] real_pcy™: god im so angry

 

[12:13] real_pcy™: lord give me the strength not to break this bitchs neck

 

[12:14] ninibobeanie: you and me both yeol

 

[12:14] ninibobeanie: you and me both

 

\--

 

_Saturday, December 31 st, 2016_

 

[5:29] DoKsoo: Hyung

 

[5:29] DoKsoo: I need to tell you something

 

[5:30] junmyeonnie: What is it? Are you okay?

 

[5:30] DoKsoo: I’m fine

 

[5:30] DoKsoo: It’s about yesterday

 

[5:30] DoKsoo: You asked me what happened

 

[5:32] DoKsoo: It wasn’t an accident

 

[5:32] DoKsoo: Yeseo..

 

[5:32] DoKsoo: She pushed me

 

[5:33] DoKsoo: We were arguing

 

[5:33] DoKsoo: She got mad because I wanted to wish you guys a Merry Christmas

 

[5:34] DoKsoo: She said that I was stupid for clinging onto you guys and not paying attention to her

 

[5:34] DoKsoo: She got upset

 

[5:34] DoKsoo: And she pushed me

 

[5:35] DoKsoo: I spun around and tripped on the coffee table, then fell and hit my face on the side of the TV stand

 

[5:36] DoKsoo: It wasn’t my fault

 

[5:36] DoKsoo: She pushed me and said it was my fault

 

[5:36] DoKsoo: But it wasn’t my fault

 

[5:36] junmyeonnie: Oh, Kyungsoo…

 

[5:36] junmyeonnie: Kyungsoo I’m so sorry

 

[5:37] junmyeonnie: None of what happened was your fault

 

[5:37] junmyeonnie: Absolutely none of it

 

[5:37] junmyeonnie: Whatever she told you, it’s not true

 

[5:37] junmyeonnie: The only one to blame is her

 

[5:38] DoKsoo: It wasn’t my fault. It wasn’t.

 

[5:38] junmyeonnie: I believe you, Soo

 

[5:38] DoKsoo: I don’t feel safe in my own house

 

[5:38] DoKsoo: What if she comes over?

 

[5:39] DoKsoo: What if she tries to hurt me again?

 

[5:39] DoKsoo: It wasn’t my fault

 

[5:40] junmyeonnie: That isn’t going to happen.

 

[5:40] junmyeonnie: If you feel unsafe you are always welcome to stay at my house

 

[5:40] junmyeonnie: I will make absolutely sure that she cannot touch you

 

[5:40] junmyeonnie: We all will

 

[5:41] junmyeonnie: But you have to trust us

 

[5:41] junmyeonnie: I don’t know what she’s told you…

 

[5:41] junmyeonnie: But we really care for you and we want you to be okay

 

[5:41] junmyeonnie: We’re all your friends, Soo

 

[5:42] junmyeonnie: We want to help you

 

[5:44] DoKsoo: How soon can you get here?

 

[5:44] junmyeonnie: No more than ten minutes, I promise.

 

[5:44] DoKsoo: Okay

 

[5:44] DoKsoo: I’ll start getting my stuff ready

 

[5:45] junmyeonnie: I’ll grab my keys and start heading over.

 

[5:45] junmyeonnie: Thank you for trusting me, Soo.

 

[5:47] DoKsoo: Please remember

 

[5:47] DoKsoo: She pushed me

 

[5:47] DoKsoo: It wasn’t my fault

 

[5:47] DoKsoo: It wasn’t…

 

[5:48] junmyeonnie: I won’t forget.

 

 

 

 


	30. in which everyone feels terrible and kyungsoo thinks everything is his fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have enough chapters pre-written that I'll be able to update this story weekly until the end of my spring semester of college. I'll update every Friday, sometime between 6-8 pm EST. Anticipate juseyo kekek
> 
>  **Trigger warnings for this chapter:** mentions of physical abuse, emotional abuse, victim blaming

_Sunday, January 1 st, 2017_

 

[9:57] junmyeonnie: Happy New Year guys~

 

[9:58] junmyeonnie: I have updates

 

[9:58] junmyeonnie: Kyungsoo is staying at my place for now

 

[9:58] junmyeonnie: He says he doesn’t feel safe at his house so I told him he could stay with me

 

[9:59] real_pcy™: did he say anything about what happened?

 

[9:59] byunhyun: is he feeling better?

 

[9:59] junmyeonnie: He did mention some things…but he doesn’t want me to tell you guys

 

[10:00] junmyeonnie: As far as his injuries go, he’s doing better. His eye doesn’t look that bad anymore and a lot of the swelling has gone down in his lip and nose.

 

[10:00] junmyeonnie: Other than that, he doesn’t talk much and usually just keeps to himself.

 

[10:01] junmyeonnie: It’s really hard to get him to leave his room.

 

[10:01] byunhyun: why wont he let you tell us what happened?

 

[10:01] junmyeonnie: Probably because you all shunned him immediately??

 

[10:02] junmyeonnie: Who knows what was going on in his relationship before he got hurt?

 

[10:02] junmyeonnie: For all we know he could’ve been abused this whole entire time and was trying to hide it because he didn’t want us to find out.

 

[10:02] junmyeonnie: When he tried to message everyone to explain his side of the story after the argument with Chanyeol, that could’ve been him trying to tell us that he was in trouble and he needed help.

 

[10:02] junmyeonnie: But instead of listening to him you all cast him away because you thought he was ignoring us on purpose.

 

[10:03] junmyeonnie: From what Kyungsoo told me, I’m the only one who gave him a chance when he tried to explain the situation.

 

[10:03] junmyeonnie: He thinks everyone hates him. He thinks that none of you care.

 

[10:03] junmyeonnie: Why would he want to tell you what happened when none of you bothered to listen to him in the first place?

 

[10:04] junmyeonnie: I don’t blame him for refusing to tell you anything.

 

[10:04] byunhyun: (◞‸◟；)

 

[10:04] byunhyun: youre right

 

[10:05] byunhyun: fuck i feel terrible

 

[10:05] ninibobeanie: were all fucking idiots

 

[10:05] ninibobeanie: kyungsoo has every right to hate us for this

 

[10:05] estebanjulioricardo: (；´･Д･)

 

[10:06] real_pcy™: i wanna go see him

 

[10:06] real_pcy™: im so worried ( •᷄⌓•᷅ )

 

[10:06] ninibobeanie: probably not a good idea

 

[10:06] ninibobeanie: if hes still skittish around junmyeon hyung then theres no way hes gonna be comfortable with any of us there

 

[10:07] real_pcy™: i just feel like im not doing anything to help

 

[10:07] real_pcy™: i pushed him away when he needed me most and this is what happened

 

[10:07] junmyeonnie: Kyungsoo might have been crying for help but on the other hand he might not have even known he was being manipulated and abused until it escalated into physical violence. Perhaps he thought his relationship was just in a rough spot and the issue would resolve on its own. He might have thought he didn’t need help.

 

[10:07] junmyeonnie: But I don’t want to assume too much. We won’t ever truly know what happened before Christmas unless Kyungsoo decides he trusts us enough to tell us himself.

 

[10:08] junmyeonnie: I’ll try to get him to open up but I don’t want to push him and make him upset

 

[10:08] jondgae: so where do we go from here?

 

[10:08] jondgae: hes staying with you, so hes not at home where yeseo can get him and hes healing from his injuries

 

[10:08] jondgae: now what?

 

[10:09] estebanjulioricardo: like yeollie said before we can go to someone at the school

 

[10:09] estebanjulioricardo: maybe get her expelled or something

 

[10:09] estebanjulioricardo: idk bout you but i wouldnt want to go to school if someone that beat me up was still going to be there

 

[10:10] baoziboi: hmm

 

[10:10] baoziboi: i just hope they actually take it seriously

 

[10:10] baoziboi: usually its girls that get physically abused right?

 

[10:10] baoziboi: what if they dont even believe him??

 

[10:11] real_pcy™: ill take this bitch to court myself

 

[10:11] real_pcy™: too bad murder isnt legal because shes the first person on my kill list

 

[10:11] ninibobeanie: can we kill her together

 

[10:11] real_pcy™: gladly

 

[10:12] byunhyun: well, when kyungsoo feels comfortable telling us what happened, maybe then we can convince him to take it to the school

 

[10:12] byunhyun: we have to go back to school tomorrow…do you think he’ll skip?

 

[10:12] junmyeonnie: I honestly hope he does

 

[10:12] junmyeonnie: Considering he doesn’t feel safe at his own house, he probably won’t feel safe at school either

 

[10:12] ninibobeanie: his parents might not let him tho..

 

[10:13] ninibobeanie: they know what happened right?

 

[10:13] junmyeonnie: Yeah, he must’ve told them the night I brought him home from the hospital

 

[10:13] junmyeonnie: They were unsure about letting him go at first but in the end they allowed him come to my house

 

[10:14] junmyeonnie: I gotta go but I’ll update you as soon as anything else comes up

 

[10:14] byunhyun: thanks hyung

 

\--

 

_You have seven unread messages from real_pcy™._

 

[7:48] real_pcy™: hi soo

 

[7:48] real_pcy™: i just wanted to check up on how you were doing

 

[7:48] real_pcy™: junmyeon hyung has been giving us updates

 

[7:49] real_pcy™: im sorry i took so long to text you

 

[7:49] real_pcy™: i just wanted to give you space since you looked like you needed it

 

[7:50] real_pcy™: you dont have to tell me anything about what happened

 

[7:50] real_pcy™: i just wanted to make sure you were feeling alright

 

[7:58] DoKsoo: I’m okay

 

[7:59] DoKsoo: Thanks

 

[7:59] real_pcy™: is hyungs house nice?

 

[7:59] real_pcy™: i dont think ive ever been there before

 

[8:01] DoKsoo: It’s okay

 

[8:01] DoKsoo: Cozy

 

[8:01] real_pcy™: thats good :)

 

[8:03] real_pcy™: everyone is worried about you, you know

 

[8:03] real_pcy™: when youre ready we want to help you

 

[8:05] DoKsoo: I didn’t think anybody cared

 

[8:05] DoKsoo: I know you all hate me so you don’t have to pretend anymore

 

[8:05] real_pcy™: kyungsoo thats not how it is at all

 

[8:05] real_pcy™: when hyung told us you were in the hospital we were all scared

 

[8:06] real_pcy™: were not upset about what happened before

 

[8:06] real_pcy™: all we care about now is making sure that youre safe and that you get better

 

[8:15] DoKsoo: When you said you liked me

 

[8:15] DoKsoo: Did you mean it?

 

[8:15] real_pcy™: of course i meant it soo

 

[8:15] real_pcy™: i have never met someone that made me feel the way you make me feel

 

[8:16] real_pcy™: when im with you im the happiest i can possibly be

 

[8:16] real_pcy™: theres something about you that compares to no one else

 

[8:16] real_pcy™: youre the nicest person ive ever met

 

[8:17] real_pcy™: you always treat me with kindness, you cheer me up when im down, you listen to me and help me with my problems

 

[8:17] real_pcy™: if im having a shitty day and you smile at me, any negative thought i have disappears in an instant

 

[8:18] real_pcy™: i dont think i could ever really explain how much you mean to me

 

[8:18] real_pcy™: when i heard you got hurt i was terrified

 

[8:19] real_pcy™: i needed to make sure you were okay

 

[8:19] real_pcy™: whatever yeseo has told you, whatever she did to you

 

[8:19] real_pcy™: im sorry i couldnt protect you from that

 

[8:30] DoKsoo: She said a lot of things

 

[8:30] DoKsoo: She told me that you guys don’t care

 

[8:30] DoKsoo: I don’t know what to believe

 

[8:30] DoKsoo: I don’t know who’s right or who’s wrong

 

[8:31] DoKsoo: I don’t know what to do anymore

 

[8:31] real_pcy™: kyungsoo-yah if i didnt care about you i wouldnt have gone to the hospital that night

 

[8:31] real_pcy™: but i was there

 

[8:31] real_pcy™: even when you didnt want me to be, i was there because there was no way in hell i was going to sit back and do nothing

 

[8:32] real_pcy™: i care about you so much soo

 

[8:32] real_pcy™: if i can do anything to make you safe and happy i will do it

 

[8:32] real_pcy™: just like you did for me

 

[8:40] DoKsoo: I’m sorry

 

[8:40] real_pcy™: what are you apologizing for?

 

[8:42] DoKsoo: Ignoring you

 

[8:42] DoKsoo: That wasn’t her fault

 

[8:42] DoKsoo: I had the choice to talk to you and hang out with you and I didn’t

 

[8:42] real_pcy™: youre sure that choice wasnt influenced by yeseo?

 

[8:43] DoKsoo: I don’t know

 

[8:43] DoKsoo: She told me things and I didn’t have to believe them

 

[8:43] DoKsoo: She told me not to hang out with you and I could’ve refused

 

[8:43] DoKsoo: But I didn’t. That was my fault.

 

[8:44] DoKsoo: I’m sorry

 

[8:44] real_pcy™: you never have to be sorry for being manipulated

 

[8:44] real_pcy™: she was controlling you, she was telling lies and trying to get you to believe them

 

[8:44] real_pcy™: its not your fault that she was so good at it

 

[8:44] real_pcy™: and it is absolutely not your fault that you got hurt

 

[8:45] real_pcy™: what happened to you can happen to anyone, soo

 

[8:45] real_pcy™: a lot of people might not even know that theyre being manipulated like that

 

[8:45] real_pcy™: when someone is abused it is never their fault

 

[8:46] real_pcy™: i dont care that you didnt hang out with me when i wanted you to

 

[8:46] real_pcy™: what i do care about is the fact that you got hurt and that you dont feel safe

 

[8:47] real_pcy™: i want to make sure that you never get hurt like that again

 

[8:47] real_pcy™: you dont deserve to be hurt like that

 

[8:47] real_pcy™: you dont deserve to be hurt at all

 

[9:00] DoKsoo: Do you think she ever really loved me?

 

[9:00] DoKsoo: Or was it all just one big lie

 

[9:01] real_pcy™: i dont know soo

 

[9:01] real_pcy™: she mightve at the beginning but i think its pretty clear she doesnt now

 

[9:01] real_pcy™: you dont hit the ones you love

 

[9:03] DoKsoo: She didn’t hit me

 

[9:03] real_pcy™: soo…

 

[9:03] real_pcy™: i know you said it was an accident, but..

 

[9:03] DoKsoo: She pushed me

 

[9:04] real_pcy™: …

 

[9:04] real_pcy™: she what

 

[9:04] DoKsoo: I don’t really want to talk about it

 

[9:04] DoKsoo: But yeah

 

[9:05] real_pcy™: whether she pushed you or hit you it doesnt matter, she shouldnt have done it at all

 

[9:05] real_pcy™: thats not okay

 

[9:05] real_pcy™: i think you should tell someone

 

[9:05] real_pcy™: a guidance counselor, the principal, whoever

 

[9:06] real_pcy™: she shouldnt be in school where she can still get to you

 

[9:09] DoKsoo: She said she would hurt me again if I told anyone

 

[9:09] DoKsoo: I can’t say anything

 

[9:09] DoKsoo: Besides

 

[9:09] DoKsoo: It’s…embarrassing

 

[9:10] real_pcy™: kyungsoo, your _life_ could be on the line here

 

[9:10] real_pcy™: we need to do something about it before she has the chance to do anything bad

 

[9:21] DoKsoo: I should’ve listened to Jongin

 

[9:21] DoKsoo: He was always right

 

[9:21] DoKsoo: I’m such a fucking idiot

 

[9:21] DoKsoo: I don’t blame him if he hates me

 

[9:21] real_pcy™: dont say that

 

[9:22] real_pcy™: thats not true

 

[9:22] DoKsoo: I completely ignored his warnings and went against everything he said and he turned out to be absolutely right

 

[9:23] DoKsoo: You don’t think I deserved everything she did to me?

 

[9:24] DoKsoo: I walked right into it

 

[9:24] DoKsoo: There’s no one to blame but myself

 

[9:24] real_pcy™: youre wrong kyungsoo

 

[9:24] real_pcy™: nothing was your fault

 

[9:24] real_pcy™: you didnt deserve anything that happened to you

 

[9:25] real_pcy™: victims dont choose to be abused

 

[9:25] real_pcy™: they dont tell someone to push them or to isolate them from their friends

 

[9:26] real_pcy™: its not your fault

 

[9:26] real_pcy™: i dont care how many times i have to say it

 

[9:26] real_pcy™: i will not let you blame yourself for this

 

[9:37] DoKsoo: I’m tired

 

[9:37] DoKsoo: I’m not sure I’m thinking straight

 

[9:37] real_pcy™: im here if you need me

 

[9:44] DoKsoo: Thank you

 

[9:44] DoKsoo: Goodnight

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._


	31. in which yeseo snaps and kyungsoo breaks completely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)))) If you feel the need to scream at me (which I think this chapter will give plenty of cause for screaming keke) then don't hesitate~ I love reading what you guys think about the characters, the situation they're in, everything!
> 
> Also don't worry, this is pretty much the turning point where everything after this will slowly start to get better~
> 
>  **Trigger warnings for this chapter** : threats of violence, mentions of physical abuse, emotional abuse

_Monday, January 2 nd, 2017 _

 

_New message from junmyeonnie!_

 

[7:30] junmyeonnie: I’m warming up the car

 

[7:30] junmyeonnie: …You are coming to school, right?

 

[7:31] DoKsoo: I don’t want to

 

[7:31] junmyeonnie: As much as I want them to, my parents won’t let you stay here alone

 

[7:31] junmyeonnie: And I’m sure your parents wouldn’t be happy if you skipped school entirely

 

[7:31] DoKsoo: Don’t care

 

[7:31] DoKsoo: Not going

 

[7:32] DoKsoo: I don’t want people to see me like this. I look horrible.

 

[7:32] junmyeonnie: How about a compromise?

 

[7:32] junmyeonnie: You come into school with me but you can skip class and hang out with Sehun all day

 

[7:32] junmyeonnie: Lord knows he’s gonna skip his…

 

[7:32] DoKsoo: Sehun doesn’t like me

 

[7:33] DoKsoo: He’s had me blocked this whole time

 

[7:33] junmyeonnie: I can fix that

 

_New message from estebanjulioricardo!_

 

[7:36] estebanjulioricardo: SOO HYUNG!

 

[7:36] estebanjulioricardo: ARE YOU READY TO SKIP CLASS WOOOOOOOOO!!!

 

[7:36] DoKsoo: …

 

[7:37] DoKsoo: Guess I don’t have a choice

 

[7:37] estebanjulioricardo: hey real talk…

 

[7:37] estebanjulioricardo: im sorry i blocked you for no reason

 

[7:37] estebanjulioricardo: i kind of just hopped on the bandwagon

 

[7:38] estebanjulioricardo: and that was a really shitty thing for me to do

 

[7:38] estebanjulioricardo: you did nothing to deserve that

 

[7:38] estebanjulioricardo: im really sorry about my actions

 

[7:38] estebanjulioricardo: i hope you can forgive me at some point

 

[7:39] DoKsoo: (・-・)

 

[7:39] DoKsoo: Just don’t make me play DnD and I think we’ll be good

 

[7:39] estebanjulioricardo: ill make you play magic the gathering instead ★~(◡ω◡✿)

 

[7:40] DoKsoo: Why do I continue to be friends with you

 

[7:40] estebanjulioricardo: theres the ksoo i know and love (♡∀♡)

 

[7:40] DoKsoo: ( ´•௰•`)

 

_New message from junmyeonnie!_

 

[7:41] junmyeonnie: Ready?

 

[7:41] DoKsoo: ( .. )

 

[7:41] DoKsoo: I guess

 

[7:42] junmyeonnie: Hey, you’ll be fine (⌒_⌒)

 

[7:42] junmyeonnie: If anything happens, _anything_ at all, text me and I won’t hesitate to leave class and come find you

 

[7:42] junmyeonnie:  I mean it, Soo

 

[7:43] DoKsoo: Okay

 

\--

 

_New message from yeseoyoo!_

 

[9:14] yeseoyoo: So you can’t even show your face in school huh?

 

[9:14] yeseoyoo: Afraid people are going to find out you got beat up by a girl?

 

[9:14] yeseoyoo: You’re pathetic, Soo-yah.

 

[9:15] DoKsoo: Don’t call me that

 

[9:15] yeseoyoo: What? Poor little Soo-yah can’t handle the truth?

 

[9:15] yeseoyoo: You’re the most pitiful excuse for a man I’ve ever seen.

 

[9:16] yeseoyoo: I can’t believe I ever loved you.

 

[9:16] yeseoyoo: Nobody will _ever_ love you, Kyungsoo.

 

[9:16] yeseoyoo: You think your friends care about you but they’re really just waiting for graduation so they can drop your ass for good.

 

[9:16] DoKsoo: Shut up, that’s not true

 

[9:17] yeseoyoo: That Chanyeol kid? He’s just doing this all for laughs.

 

[9:17] yeseoyoo: He wants to see how far he can lure you into a false sense of security before he rips it out from underneath your feet.

 

[9:17] yeseoyoo: All of your friends hate you, and I can see why. You cling to them too much, you annoy them. You’re nothing but a nuisance. Useless _baggage_.

 

[9:17] yeseoyoo: You mean nothing to them. They’ve been trying to get rid of you for months now. I bet they’re happy that they finally did.

 

[9:17] DoKsoo: **Enough**

 

[9:18] DoKsoo: I _will_ tell someone what you did and you _will_ get punished for it

 

[9:18] yeseoyoo: Like anyone would believe you anyway

 

[9:18] yeseoyoo: Go ahead, try it

 

[9:19] yeseoyoo: If you want me to beat the shit out of you for real this time

 

[9:19] DoKsoo: We are over, Yeseo

 

[9:19] DoKsoo: We were over the minute you put your hands on me

 

[9:19] DoKsoo: I don’t understand why you continue to torment me. Is this all just a game to you?

 

[9:20] DoKsoo: Get a fucking life

 

[9:20] yeseoyoo: It’s not over, Soo

 

[9:20] yeseoyoo: You need me

 

[9:20] yeseoyoo: I’m all you have left, babe

 

[9:20] yeseoyoo: You’re _mine_

 

[9:21] DoKsoo: You’re fucking insane

 

[9:21] DoKsoo: You’re actually out of your god damn mind

 

[9:21] yeseoyoo: You’re gonna regret that, Soo-yah

 

[9:21] yeseoyoo: You’re really gonna regret that

 

[9:21] yeseoyoo: Next time I see you around, you better man up and take what you deserve

 

**[Options]**

_Block this user?_

**[Block]**

_yeseoyoo will no longer be able to send you messages._

_Select chat:_

**real_pcy™ [last seen 1/1/17 at 9:37]**

 

[9:26] DoKsoo: chanyoel

 

[9:26] DoKsoo: what class ar eyou in right nkw

 

[9:27] real_pcy™: im in calculus

 

[9:27] real_pcy™: you came into school today? i havent seen you

 

[9:27] real_pcy™: whats wrong? are you okay??

 

[9:27] DoKsoo:  i cnat be ehre anymore

 

[9:27] DoKsoo: im fraking out

 

[9:28] DoKsoo: i just

 

[9:28] DoKsoo: need tk be with someone right nwo

 

[9:28] DoKsoo: please

 

[9:29] DoKsoo: sehun is aslep and i dnt want tk wake hm up

 

[9:29] DoKsoo: please inreally need skmeone

 

[9:30] DoKsoo: i need you

 

[9:30] DoKsoo: plea se

 

[9:30] DoKsoo: pleas dodnt leve me alone

 

[9:30] real_pcy™: where are you?

 

[9:31] DoKsoo: int he prop room behdin the audatoridm

 

[9:31] real_pcy™: dont move

 

[9:31] real_pcy™: im on my way

 

\--

 

_New message from junmyeonnie!_

 

[9:45] junmyeonnie: What happened?? Are you okay??

 

[9:45] junmyeonnie: Chanyeol just texted me

 

[9:45] junmyeonnie: He said you needed him with you

 

[9:45] junmyeonnie: Is everything alright?

 

[9:46] DoKsoo: yeseo is insnane

 

[9:46] DoKsoo: she cant knwk thst im here

 

[9:46] DoKsoo: i need to leavee

 

[9:47] junmyeonnie: Deep breaths, Kyungsoo. You need to calm down.

 

[9:47] junmyeonnie: You should go to the guidance counselor immediately and they will take care of it

 

[9:47] junmyeonnie: We can’t keep putting this off

 

[9:47] DoKsoo: i dont knwk wher sshe is

 

[9:47] DoKsoo: what kf she sees me

 

[9:48] DoKsoo: wht kf she finds me an she fuckign kills me and them she hurts yeol and

 

[9:48] DoKsoo: hyung its chanyeol

 

[9:48] DoKsoo: ksoos going apeshit so i took his phone

 

[9:48] DoKsoo: hes really scared man

 

[9:48] DoKsoo: sehun is currently trying to calm him down

 

[9:49] junmyeonnie: Wherever you are I’ll come over and I’ll take you to the guidance counselor myself

 

[9:49] junmyeonnie: We can’t keep letting her terrorize him like this

 

[9:49] DoKsoo: what if we get the others to come too?

 

[9:49] DoKsoo: safety in numbers right?

 

[9:50] junmyeonnie: Good idea

 

[9:50] DoKsoo: k, ill tell sehun to message them since ksoo keeps asking for me

 

[9:50] DoKsoo: were in the supply room thing behind the auditorium

 

[9:50] junmyeonnie: I’ll be there in two minutes, tops

 

\--

 

[9:51] estebanjulioricardo: so

 

[9:51] estebanjulioricardo: we are currently having a crisis

 

[9:51] byunhyun: what the fuck do you mean by crisis

 

[9:51] estebanjulioricardo: whelp

 

[9:52] estebanjulioricardo: kyungsoo hyung came to school because he couldnt stay at jun hyungs by himself so he hung out with me while i skipped class since he didnt want to be alone

 

[9:52] estebanjulioricardo: and yeseo went crazy and started threatening him over kakao and now ksoo is like having a panic attack?? or something??? idk but hes like really not with it rn

 

[9:52] estebanjulioricardo: hes literally having a mental fucking breakdown and chanyeol hyung is trying to snap him out of it but nothing is working and its terrifying

 

[9:52] baoziboi: what the fuck??

 

[9:53] estebanjulioricardo: anyway me and yeol hyung are here and jun hyung just showed up and were gonna go to the principal or some shit and ksoo is worried that yeseo will spot him in the hall so we figured having lots of people around him to protect him would be good

 

[9:54] estebanjulioricardo: i get it if some of you cant skip class but i think ksoo would really appreciate it to have more support

 

[9:54] estebanjulioricardo: were in the prop room behind the auditorium if you guys are going to come

 

[9:55] byunhyun: im leaving right now

 

[9:55] baoziboi: on my way

 

_jondgae is online._

_ninibobeanie is online._

 

[9:56] jondgae: holy shit im coming

 

[9:56] ninibobeanie: ill be right there

 

estebanjulioricardo: @unixing

 

_unixing is online._

 

[9:58] unixing: oh heck i will be there!!

 

\--

 

_Select chat:_

**Eomma** **♥** **[last seen 6:15]**

 

[11:23] DoKsoo: Hi, Mrs. Do?

 

[11:25] Eomma ♥: My precious Kyungsoo~ You went to school, right? How are you feeling?

 

[11:25] DoKsoo: This is Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’s friend.

 

[11:25] DoKsoo: I wanted to let you know about something that happened at school.

 

[11:25] DoKsoo: Kyungsoo is very distraught right now so he gave me his phone and told me to contact you.

 

[11:25] Eomma ♥: What happened??

 

[11:26] Eomma ♥: He’s okay, isn’t he?

 

[11:26] DoKsoo: He was fine until a little while ago. As you know Kyungsoo is still very afraid after what his girlfriend did to him on Christmas…

 

[11:26] DoKsoo: Yeseo threatened to hurt him again today at school and Kyungsoo was so scared that he went to the principal.

 

[11:26] DoKsoo: The principal questioned Kyungsoo and brought in Yeseo to do the same and they’ve determined that she is a serious threat to Kyungsoo and the other school kids.

 

[11:26] DoKsoo: They’re suspending her for now and the school recommends that Kyungsoo take this to the police.

 

[11:27] DoKsoo: Kyungsoo is asking for you to come and pick him up from school.

 

[11:27] DoKsoo: I’m sorry to disturb you if you’re at work. Please forgive me.

 

[11:27] Eomma ♥: Did she hurt Kyungsoo anywhere???

 

[11:27] DoKsoo: No, but he is very scared and wants to see you.

 

[11:28] DoKsoo: He says he would like to come home.

 

[11:28] Eomma ♥: I’ll be at the school in about twenty minutes or so.

 

[11:28] Eomma ♥: Thank you for looking after my Kyungsoo-yah.

 

[11:28] Eomma ♥: Please give him a hug for me. I know he desperately needs it.

 

[11:29] DoKsoo: Of course, Mrs. Do.

 

[11:29] DoKsoo: We’ll be in the front office when you arrive.

 

\--

 

_Select chat:_

**real_pcy™ [last seen 9:26]**

 

_DoKsoo is typing…_

 

[7:00] real_pcy™: hey

 

[7:00] real_pcy™: how are you feeling?

 

[7:00] DoKsoo: oh

 

[7:01] DoKsoo: i was just about to text you

 

[7:01] DoKsoo: um

 

[7:01] DoKsoo: i feel okay i guess

 

[7:02] real_pcy™: good, im glad youre doing better :)

 

[7:03] DoKsoo: actually

 

[7:03] DoKsoo: no

 

[7:03] DoKsoo: im feeling really shitty

 

[7:04] DoKsoo: like

 

[7:04] DoKsoo: on the verge of tears shitty

 

[7:05] real_pcy™: soo…  へ[ •́ ‸ •̀ ]ʋ

 

[7:05] real_pcy™: if theres anything i can do, ill do it

 

[7:08] DoKsoo: well…

 

[7:11] real_pcy™: soo?

 

[7:12] DoKsoo: no, its too stupid

 

[7:12] real_pcy™: i bet my lifes savings that it isnt

 

[7:12] DoKsoo: youre probably busy with more important stuff

 

[7:13] DoKsoo: dont worry about it, it doesnt matter

 

[7:13] DoKsoo: i dont matter

 

[7:13] DoKsoo: im too clingy and im annoying and im sorry i never shouldve texted you

 

[7:14] real_pcy™: what on earth are you talking about?

 

[7:14] real_pcy™: youre not annoying, kyungsoo

 

[7:14] real_pcy™: you have _never_ been an annoyance to _anyone_

 

[7:14] real_pcy™: and of course you matter to me!

 

[7:15] real_pcy™: nothing is more important to me than making you happy right now

 

[7:15] real_pcy™: please tell me whats wrong

 

[7:17] DoKsoo: …

 

[7:17] DoKsoo: its stupid i shouldve just kept my mouth shut

 

[7:17] real_pcy™: kyungsoo

 

[7:17] real_pcy™: please tell me

 

[7:18] real_pcy™: i care what you have to say

 

[7:21] DoKsoo: i just kinda

 

[7:21] DoKsoo: want a hug

 

[7:21] DoKsoo: (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

[7:21] real_pcy™: ill be there in less than five minutes

 

[7:22] DoKsoo: no

 

[7:22] DoKsoo: forget it

 

[7:22] DoKsoo: im being dumb

 

[7:23] real_pcy™: kyungsoo im being serious

 

[7:23] real_pcy™: you want a hug?

 

[7:23] real_pcy™: then i will drive to your house and give you a hug

 

[7:25] DoKsoo: are you sure?

 

[7:25] DoKsoo: i dont want to be a nuisance

 

[7:25] real_pcy™: im 100% sure

 

[7:25] real_pcy™: ill be right over

 

_real_pcy™ has gone offline._

 

[7:30] DoKsoo: thank you

 

[7:30] DoKsoo: so much

 

 


	32. in which jongin and baekhyun apologize and the kyungsoo protection squad is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: idk how the law works, especially in south korea, i imagine it probably takes longer than a week to get a restraining order approved but for the sake of this story we just gon say that in text fic universe getting a restraining order is super quick lol
> 
> *EDIT*: An anon left a comment on this chapter asking me to put warnings in the overall tags for the fic. Me being an idiot I clicked a button wondering what it would do and I accidentally deleted your comment. I'm so sorry, I honestly did not mean to delete it. I want you to know that I have added the correct tags, just to warn people even more in advance. You made very good points and I wish I could actually reply to your comment lol but I can't do that anymore so I'll reply here instead.   
>  
> 
>  **Trigger warnings for this chapter:** mentions of physical and mental abuse

_Wednesday, January 4 th, 2017_

_You have two unread messages from ninibobeanie._

 

[3:55] ninibobeanie: hey hyung

 

[3:55] ninibobeanie: are you up to chat rn?

 

[4:00] DoKsoo: go ahead

 

[4:00] DoKsoo: just say it

 

[4:00] DoKsoo: i know you want to

 

[4:01] ninibobeanie: say what…?

 

[4:01] DoKsoo: “i told you so”

 

[4:01] DoKsoo: you told me you would

 

[4:02] DoKsoo: its okay, i can take it

 

[4:02] ninibobeanie: i was a fucking idiot for saying that, soo

 

[4:02] ninibobeanie: i came here to apologize, not belittle you

 

[4:03] DoKsoo: theres nothing to apologize for

 

[4:03] DoKsoo: you were right

 

[4:03] ninibobeanie: no

 

[4:03] ninibobeanie: hyung, please hear me out

 

[4:04] ninibobeanie: i was wrong

 

[4:04] ninibobeanie: i was so fucking wrong kyungsoo

 

[4:04] DoKsoo: you warned me this would happen and i didnt listen to you

 

[4:04] DoKsoo: i dont see why you feel the need to apologize

 

[4:05] ninibobeanie: hyung

 

[4:05] ninibobeanie: this was your very first romantic relationship and from the very beginning i couldnt trust you to make the right choices

 

[4:05] ninibobeanie: right there i was already being an asshole to you and thinking you were irresponsible

 

[4:05] ninibobeanie: i assumed that after you got upset the first time you would never listen to me because i was trying to end your relationship before it even started

 

[4:06] DoKsoo: i dont understand your point

 

[4:06] ninibobeanie: i criticized you and acted like a dick when it seemed like things were going fine between you two

 

[4:06] ninibobeanie: i couldve just let it go and trusted you to make your own decisions but i had to stick my nose into your business and it made you angry

 

[4:06] ninibobeanie: that was my fault

 

[4:07] ninibobeanie: i got upset with you for ignoring chanyeol when for all i knew yeseo couldve been threatening you so you couldnt hang out with him

 

[4:07] ninibobeanie: i assumed you were just being a dick and i turned my back on you when you needed us most

 

[4:07] ninibobeanie: im trying to tell you that everything i have done has been wrong and completely unfair to you

 

[4:08] ninibobeanie: im sorry i couldnt be supportive

 

[4:08] ninibobeanie: im sorry that i didnt let you make your own judgements and choices

 

[4:08] ninibobeanie: im sorry that i blew up at you for something you really didnt do

 

[4:09] ninibobeanie: im sorry its taken me all this time to muster up the courage to come to you and apologize

 

[4:09] ninibobeanie: im sorry it took you getting physically abused for me to put aside all of my own feelings and come help you

 

[4:10] ninibobeanie: im sorry that i knew the signs and didnt act fast enough

 

[4:10] ninibobeanie: i knew she might do something like this and i didnt warn you as much as i should have

 

[4:10] ninibobeanie: i didnt want to make you any angrier than you already were

 

[4:11] ninibobeanie: and in the process i let the issue escalate to physical violence and you got hurt when you never should have

 

[4:11] ninibobeanie: thats my fault and i cant apologize enough

 

[4:11] ninibobeanie: i started off not trusting you, and then when i made you angry i turned my back on you because i assumed you were just too blind to see what she was going to do to you

 

[4:12] ninibobeanie: and when it finally started to happen i didnt help like i should have because for some stupid fucking reason i thought you deserved it for not listening to me in the first place

 

[4:12] ninibobeanie: im no better than _her_

 

[4:12] ninibobeanie: i have been horrible to you

 

[4:12] ninibobeanie: i cant be called a friend at this point

 

[4:13] ninibobeanie: i failed you hyung

 

[4:13] ninibobeanie: i really did

 

[4:16] DoKsoo: shut up

 

[4:16] ninibobeanie: i knew she might hurt you in some way and i let it happen  

 

[4:16] ninibobeanie: there is no coming back from that

 

[4:17] ninibobeanie: i can never apologize enough

 

[4:17] ninibobeanie: nothing i ever do will make up for this

 

[4:18] DoKsoo: stop talking

 

[4:18] DoKsoo: i dont want to think about any of this anymore

 

[4:18] DoKsoo: it already happened…so what?

 

[4:19] DoKsoo: the past is in the past

 

[4:19] DoKsoo: you cant change that

 

[4:19] DoKsoo: i want to forget that any of this ever happened okay?

 

[4:20] DoKsoo: im done

 

[4:20] DoKsoo: you didnt do anything wrong

 

[4:20] ninibobeanie: hyung thats absurd

 

[4:20] ninibobeanie: just blame me

 

[4:20] ninibobeanie: please

 

[4:20] ninibobeanie: im begging you

 

[4:21] DoKsoo: just because you knew she _might_ hurt me

 

[4:21] DoKsoo: emotionally, physically or otherwise…

 

[4:21] DoKsoo: she still had the option not to

 

[4:21] DoKsoo: she couldve chosen to change, she couldve chosen to let go of her resentment towards you and have a normal relationship with me

 

[4:21] DoKsoo: she couldnt get over that

 

[4:22] DoKsoo: she consciously chose to go through with this

 

[4:22] DoKsoo: that is _her_ fault

 

[4:22] ninibobeanie: but _i_ let it happen

 

[4:22] ninibobeanie: i knew the signs and _i didnt help you_

[4:25] DoKsoo: im done playing the blame game jongin

 

[4:25] DoKsoo: i blamed myself, i blamed her

 

[4:25] DoKsoo: i dont want to point the finger at you too

 

[4:25] DoKsoo: im tired of it all

 

[4:25] DoKsoo: so fucking tired

 

[4:26] DoKsoo: i just want it to be over

 

[4:26] DoKsoo: i dont want to think about any of this anymore

 

[4:27] ninibobeanie: …

 

[4:27] ninibobeanie: i still blame myself

 

[4:27] ninibobeanie: but if thats the way you want it to be

 

[4:28] ninibobeanie: then ill try my hardest not to

 

\--

 

_Thursday, January 5 th, 2017_

 

_New message from byunhyun!_

 

[7:07] byunhyun: hey, soo?

 

[7:07] DoKsoo: if youre here to apologize or whatever, save it

 

[7:07] DoKsoo: please

 

[7:07] byunhyun: kyungsoo this is important

 

[7:08] byunhyun: this needs to be done

 

[7:08] byunhyun: i cant let this go

 

[7:08] DoKsoo: well i can

 

[7:09] DoKsoo: i have been thinking about this nonstop for the past week and i just want it all to be over with

 

[7:09] DoKsoo: i accept your apology

 

[7:09] DoKsoo: now please leave me alone

 

[7:10] byunhyun: just listen for five minutes

 

[7:10] byunhyun: ill never bring it up again

 

[7:10] byunhyun: i swear on my life

 

[7:12] DoKsoo: fine

 

[7:12] byunhyun: december 19th i turned my back on you when you were struggling

 

[7:12] byunhyun: im sorry that i ignored you and couldnt prevent you from getting hurt

 

[7:13] byunhyun: you have done nothing but help me since ive met you and this is how i repaid you?

 

[7:13] byunhyun: im disgusted with myself

 

[7:13] byunhyun: ive wronged you in so many ways

 

[7:14] DoKsoo: apology accepted

 

[7:14] byunhyun: i dont understand

 

[7:14] byunhyun: why arent you angry?

 

[7:15] byunhyun: why arent you yelling at me?

 

[7:15] byunhyun: why havent you shunned me and cast me out of your life like i deserve to be?

 

[7:16] DoKsoo: because im not yeseo

 

[7:16] DoKsoo: listen baekhyun

 

[7:16] DoKsoo: ive done a lot of thinking these past few days

 

[7:16] DoKsoo: too much

 

[7:17] DoKsoo: ive tried finding people to blame because i wanted someone to be responsible

 

[7:17] DoKsoo: i blamed myself at first…how could i be so stupid as to walk into an abusive relationship even after jongin warned me about it?

 

[7:17] DoKsoo: why didnt i leave the first time she gave me a bruise? why did i wait until i was bleeding all over myself and had to be rushed to the hospital to finally put my foot down?

 

[7:18] DoKsoo: i thought everything that happened to me was my own fault

 

[7:18] DoKsoo: ive realized now that thats not true

 

[7:18] DoKsoo: i didnt ask her to do any of those things

 

[7:18] DoKsoo: that was all her own choice

 

[7:19] DoKsoo: i tried to take the blame, jongin tried to take the blame

 

[7:19] DoKsoo: chanyeol tried, youre trying…

 

[7:19] DoKsoo: we cant all be at fault

 

[7:20] DoKsoo: if i say that yeseo is to blame, then thats the way its going to be

 

[7:20] DoKsoo: stop blaming yourself because i dont care what you did or didnt do at this point

 

[7:20] DoKsoo: i dont have the energy to be angry at anyone else

 

[7:23] byunhyun: okay

 

[7:23] byunhyun: if thats what you want

 

[7:24] byunhyun: but just so you know

 

[7:24] byunhyun: we will all help you get the justice you deserve

 

[7:24] byunhyun: we promise

 

[7:26] DoKsoo: that means a lot to me, it really does

 

[7:26] DoKsoo: goodnight

 

\--

 

_Wednesday, January 11 th, 2017 _

 

[5:31] baoziboi: what is up my dudes

 

[5:33] estebanjulioricardo: ignoring my hw and watching kdrama instead

 

[5:33] estebanjulioricardo: what else is new

 

[5:34] junmyeonnie: …

 

[5:34] baoziboi: i feel

 

[5:34] baoziboi: which drama u watchin

 

[5:34] estebanjulioricardo: descendants of the sun reruns

 

[5:35] baoziboi: nice

 

[5:35] estebanjulioricardo: wyd

 

[5:35] baoziboi: i was just thinking about ksoo actually

 

[5:36] baoziboi: he hasnt been in school for what? a week now? more?

 

[5:36] baoziboi: which is completely understandable!! dont get me wrong

 

[5:36] baoziboi: poor kid needs a damn break

 

[5:37] junmyeonnie: Yeah

 

[5:37] baoziboi: plus luhan asked where we all were since we havent been in the group chat for a while

 

[5:37] baoziboi: i didnt give specifics but i just told him that something came up

 

[5:38] estebanjulioricardo: yeah how is soo hyung doing?

 

[5:38] junmyeonnie: Well, he’s back at his house now. Has been since last week, I think.

 

[5:38] junmyeonnie: Other than that I don’t really know

 

[5:38] junmyeonnie: Chanyeol would, though.

 

[5:39] byunhyun: @real_pcy™ ksoo status update?

 

[5:39] byunhyun: @real_pcy™ if you have one that you can give

 

[5:39] estebanjulioricardo: oh hey baek

 

[5:39] byunhyun: hey shrimp

 

[5:40] estebanjulioricardo: im at least 10 cm taller than you???

 

_real_pcy™ is online._

 

[5:40] real_pcy™: i have been summoned

 

[5:40] estebanjulioricardo: im like definitely taller than baekhyun right

 

[5:40] estebanjulioricardo: see chanyeol hyung agrees

 

[5:41] real_pcy™: i didnt even say anything wtf

 

[5:41] byunhyun: ur still a wee lad sehun so by default ur shorter than me

 

[5:41] baoziboi: that makes no sense

 

[5:42] real_pcy™: do you want ksoo updates or not

 

[5:42] byunhyun: fuck

 

[5:42] estebanjulioricardo: @ninibobeanie @jondgae @unixing ksoo protection squad assemble

 

[5:43] byunhyun: hey thats a good gc name

 

[5:43] byunhyun: we havent named this gc yet

 

_real_pcy™ has changed the chat name to ksooprotectionsquad._

[5:43] real_pcy™: consider it done

 

[5:43] byunhyun: _excellent_

 

_ninibobeanie is online._

_jondgae is online._

_unixing is online._

 

[5:44] junmyeonnie: Well that was fast (° o°)!

 

[5:45] jondgae: im a simple man

 

[5:45] jondgae: i hear ksoo and i come runnin

 

[5:45] real_pcy™: lmao me

 

[5:45] real_pcy™: literally

 

[5:45] real_pcy™: ANYWAY

 

[5:46] real_pcy™: gather round children its story time

 

[5:46] byunhyun: whats the sitch

 

[5:46] jondgae: u forgot the doot doot doot doot

 

[5:46] unixing: haha i love that show

 

[5:47] real_pcy™: i cant stand you people

 

[5:47] estebanjulioricardo: then sit down

 

[5:47] real_pcy™: im leaving

 

[5:48] ninibobeanie: quit fucking around guys and let the man speak

 

[5:48] real_pcy™: thank you nini

 

[5:48] real_pcy™: okay personal or legal updates first

 

[5:48] real_pcy™: personal stuff i wouldnt say is bad news but its not _great_ news ya feel me

 

[5:49] junmyeonnie: Good news first, I think

 

[5:49] junmyeonnie: If there is any

 

[5:49] real_pcy™: okay so

 

[5:49] real_pcy™: sometime last week soo went to the police station to file a domestic abuse report

 

[5:49] real_pcy™: he also filed for a restraining order and that went through, so she cant be anywhere within 100 meters of ksoo or something like that

 

[5:49] baoziboi: good

 

[5:50] real_pcy™: the rest of the investigation is still ongoing

 

[5:50] real_pcy™: lucky for us yeseo was a dumbass and we have digital proof of her threatening to hurt kyungsoo and admitting to harming him before

 

[5:50] jondgae: i knew she fucking did it, that bitch

 

[5:51] byunhyun: you know…

 

[5:51] byunhyun: i was talking to ksoo sometime last week and he hinted that this wasnt the first time he was physically hurt by yeseo

 

[5:51] real_pcy™: … _excuse me_

 

[5:51] byunhyun: he said she had given him bruises before

 

[5:52] real_pcy™: …

 

[5:52] real_pcy™: _deep breaths yeol_

 

[5:52] real_pcy™: right

 

[5:52] real_pcy™: well

 

[5:52] real_pcy™: in any case

 

[5:52] real_pcy™: i think the court will find her guilty

 

[5:53] real_pcy™: the evidence is overwhelming

 

[5:53] real_pcy™: idk about punishments tho

 

[5:53] real_pcy™: we’ll have to wait for that

 

[5:54] junmyeonnie: How has Kyungsoo been doing through all of this?

 

[5:54] real_pcy™: hes been struggling

 

[5:54] real_pcy™: a lot

 

[5:55] real_pcy™: he has panic attacks pretty much everyday, sometimes more than once

 

[5:55] real_pcy™: sometimes hes able to tell me before it gets bad so i can be there with him but most of the time thats not the case

 

[5:55] real_pcy™: its really scary when it happens tbh

 

[5:55] unixing: i want to hug him :(

 

[5:56] real_pcy™: dont worry i got you covered lol

 

[5:56] real_pcy™: hmm what else

 

[5:56] real_pcy™: he has a lot of difficulty sleeping

 

[5:56] real_pcy™: so hes always tired and doesnt want to do anything

 

[5:57] real_pcy™: i cant tell if hes developing depression or if hes just in a rough spot for now but im keeping a close eye on him and trying to help him as much as i can

 

[5:57] real_pcy™: hes still pretty skittish and gets scared easily

 

[5:57] real_pcy™: he flinches if i make sudden movements sometimes

 

[5:57] real_pcy™: its…hard to watch him struggle like this

 

[5:57] real_pcy™: i feel so bad

 

[5:58] real_pcy™: but i think hes heading in the right direction

 

[5:58] real_pcy™: with yeseo being suspended and the restraining order in place he feels a little safer

 

[5:58] real_pcy™: i think when yeseo is expelled for good he’ll feel a lot better

 

[5:59] byunhyun: jesus

 

[5:59] ninibobeanie: yeah…

 

[5:59] jondgae: real talk tho yeol, youre doing so much for him

 

[5:59] jondgae: thank you

 

[6:00] real_pcy™: (｡・//ε//・｡)

 

[6:00] real_pcy™: ah well

 

[6:00] real_pcy™: you know

 

[6:01] estebanjulioricardo: do you think he’ll feel comfy enough to come back to the group chat soon?

 

[6:01] real_pcy™: i hope so

 

[6:01] real_pcy™: he needs a good laugh

 

[6:02] baoziboi: we should

 

[6:02] baoziboi: smash tournament

 

[6:02] estebanjulioricardo: ohohohoho

 

[6:03] real_pcy™: hey thats not a bad idea

 

[6:03] real_pcy™: ill run it by him on friday

 

[6:03] real_pcy™: i gtg now but yeah thats about it for updates

 

[6:04] real_pcy™: even though hes still reserved and has a lot of doubts i tell ksoo how much you guys care and i think hes slowly starting to believe its true

 

[6:04] real_pcy™: you guys rock

 

[6:04] ninibobeanie: ( .. )

 

[6:05] real_pcy™: okay later gators

 

_real_pcy™ has gone offline._

 

[6:05] estebanjulioricardo: but why would you want to see gators later

 

[6:05] estebanjulioricardo: gators are scary

 

[6:06] jondgae: jesus fucking christ

 


	33. in which the guys literally just watch netflix and chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the anon who messaged me last week about adding trigger warnings to the tags, not sure if you saw my edit to last week's chapter note but I'll reiterate my reply here. Thank you for bringing that to my attention and I've added the correct tags. Obviously this might deter some people from reading this fic but those that do give it a chance I really appreciate it!
> 
> On another note, I have a curiouscat account: https://curiouscat.me/russianrupees Feel free to like ask me questions if you want, about text fic or about anything really!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter~ It's sort of on the lighter side, I think? ^^

_Friday, January 13 th, 2017_

_New message from real_pcy™!_

 

[3:30] real_pcy™: kyungsooooo

 

[3:30] real_pcy™: soo

 

[3:30] real_pcy™: soosoo

 

[3:30] real_pcy™: soo-yah

 

[3:31] DoKsoo: never call me by that name again

 

[3:32] DoKsoo: ...sorry

 

[3:32] DoKsoo: i didnt mean to blow up at you

 

[3:32] DoKsoo: fuck im so sorry please dont be mad at me i didnt mean it

 

[3:32] real_pcy™: bub its fine!!

 

[3:32] real_pcy™: dont worry about it, im not angry!!

 

[3:33] real_pcy™: i should be the one apologizing, i didnt know that name made you upset

 

[3:33] real_pcy™: (can i call u soosoo tho)

 

[3:33] DoKsoo: i guess…

 

[3:33] real_pcy™: _hell ye_

 

[3:33] real_pcy™: anyway what are you up to bub

 

[3:34] DoKsoo: laying in bed

 

[3:34] real_pcy™: …have you left your bed at all today?

 

[3:34] DoKsoo: nope

 

[3:34] real_pcy™: soo we talked about this

 

[3:35] real_pcy™: you need to get up and do stuff

 

[3:35] DoKsoo: dont want to

 

[3:35] real_pcy™: well hey i have an idea

 

[3:36] real_pcy™: lets play smash with the bois today

 

[3:37] DoKsoo: no

 

[3:37] real_pcy™: why not???

 

[3:37] DoKsoo: too tired

 

[3:37] real_pcy™: but youve been laying in bed all day

 

[3:37] DoKsoo: because im tired

 

[3:38] real_pcy™: soo just give it a chance

 

[3:38] real_pcy™: please?

 

[3:38] real_pcy™: we can do it at my house so they arent intruding on your space

 

[3:39] DoKsoo: no

 

[3:39] DoKsoo: why are you pushing me to do shit i dont want to do

 

[3:39] DoKsoo: thats peer pressure

 

[3:40] real_pcy™: youve been holed up in your room for almost two weeks now

 

[3:40] real_pcy™: please tell me at least the curtains are open

 

[3:40] DoKsoo: ha

 

[3:40] real_pcy™: you cant stay in your room forever soo

 

[3:41] DoKsoo: i am perfectly content where i am thank you very much

 

[3:41] real_pcy™: what if we watch a movie instead

 

[3:41] DoKsoo: no

 

[3:41] real_pcy™: ill cook for you

 

[3:42] DoKsoo: youll burn down my kitchen

 

[3:42] real_pcy™: we can get take out

 

[3:42] DoKsoo: im not hungry

 

[3:42] real_pcy™: kyungsoo _please_

[3:43] real_pcy™: you need to do _something_

 

[3:43] real_pcy™: youre going to waste away into nothing if you keep laying around all day and barely eating anything

 

[3:43] DoKsoo: thats fine

 

[3:43] real_pcy™: that is absolutely **not** fine

 

[3:43] real_pcy™: kyungsoo i am begging you

 

[3:44] real_pcy™: all of us together

 

[3:44] real_pcy™: hanging out and having fun

 

[3:44] real_pcy™: one hour, tops

 

[3:44] real_pcy™: if you get tired and you dont want to continue, ill kick them out of my house and take you home

                                                    

[3:44] real_pcy™: i promise

 

[3:45] DoKsoo: …

 

[3:45] DoKsoo: i dont know whats wrong with me

 

[3:45] DoKsoo: i dont want to do anything anymore

 

[3:45] real_pcy™: theres nothing wrong with you soo

 

[3:46] real_pcy™: youre having a rough time and its completely understandable

 

[3:46] real_pcy™: sometimes you just need a little nudge in the right direction

 

[3:47] DoKsoo: you do too much for me

 

[3:47] DoKsoo: god im pathetic

 

[3:47] real_pcy™: thats not true at all

 

[3:47] real_pcy™: everyone needs help sometimes

 

[3:48] real_pcy™: theres nothing pathetic about asking for help when you need it

 

[3:48] real_pcy™: some things we cant do by ourselves and thats okay

 

[3:48] DoKsoo: ( .. )

 

[3:50] DoKsoo: i guess we can do something together

 

[3:50] DoKsoo: …

 

[3:50] DoKsoo: can we watch baby animals in the wild on netflix

 

[3:51] real_pcy™: that sounds fucking adorable

 

[3:51] real_pcy™: im in

 

[3:51] real_pcy™: ill text the guys and let them know when to come over

 

[3:51] real_pcy™: will you be ready if i come and pick you up around five?

 

[3:52] DoKsoo: ill try

 

[3:52] real_pcy™: ill see you then, okay?

 

[3:53] DoKsoo: okay

 

\--

 

[4:00] real_pcy™: my bois

 

[4:00] real_pcy™: my dudes

 

[4:00] real_pcy™: my guys

 

[4:00] real_pcy™: my male people

 

[4:00] real_pcy™: my humans with dicks

 

[4:00] real_pcy™: who wants to watch cute animals on netflix with me and kyungsoo

 

[4:01] baoziboi: BITCH YOU BET UR ASS IM IN

 

[4:01] baoziboi: IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR CUTE ANIMALS

 

[4:01] jondgae: goodness me

 

[4:01] jondgae: what kind of animals we talkin bout

 

[4:02] baoziboi: a l l

 

[4:02] real_pcy™: the show is called baby animals in the wild

 

[4:02] real_pcy™: so idk, like elephants or something

 

[4:02] real_pcy™: whatever it is i bet itll be adorable

 

[4:03] byunhyun: sign me the fuck up

 

[4:03] byunhyun: give me a one way ticket to cuteville

 

[4:04] estebanjulioricardo: population: me

 

[4:04] byunhyun: whatever helps you sleep at night

 

[4:04] estebanjulioricardo: fucking bully

 

[4:05] byunhyun: it comes from a place of love

 

[4:05] estebanjulioricardo: thats called emotional manipulation

 

[4:05] byunhyun: …

 

[4:05] byunhyun: shit

 

[4:06] real_pcy™: you guys are the worst

 

[4:06] estebanjulioricardo: baek started it

 

[4:06] real_pcy™: regardless

 

[4:06] real_pcy™: when you guys come over you need to treat ksoo like a normal human being

 

[4:07] real_pcy™: he doesnt want to be seen like an injured bird that needs to be babied

 

[4:07] real_pcy™: but hes still sensitive so you cant be too rough

 

[4:07] real_pcy™: idk

 

[4:07] real_pcy™: just treat him like you wouldve before any of this happened, k?

 

[4:08] estebanjulioricardo: does that mean i can make hyung give me a back massage

 

[4:08] estebanjulioricardo: a hyung is supposed to take care of his dongsaeng you know

 

[4:08] estebanjulioricardo: i require constant love and attention otherwise i _will_ cry

 

[4:09] jondgae: you really are a baby, damn

 

[4:09] estebanjulioricardo: r00d

 

[4:09] byunhyun: but you just admitted it

 

[4:09] real_pcy™: for christs sake

 

[4:10] real_pcy™: who is coming over

 

[4:10] byunhyun: 跳ねろ up and down

 

[4:10] baoziboi: i am!!

 

[4:10] jondgae: me too

 

[4:11] estebanjulioricardo: me 3

 

[4:11] byunhyun: same

 

[4:11] real_pcy™: should i ping the rest of the guys?

 

[4:11] baoziboi: we shouldnt overwhelm ksoo so maybe we should all hang out in turns

 

[4:12] baoziboi: so the guys not online rn can hang out with him some other time

 

[4:12] real_pcy™: makes sense

 

[4:13] estebanjulioricardo: u smart

 

[4:13] estebanjulioricardo: u loyal

 

[4:13] baoziboi: i appreciate that

 

[4:13] baoziboi: thanks sehun

 

[4:13] estebanjulioricardo: <3

 

[4:14] jondgae: are we going to your place yeol?

 

[4:14] real_pcy™: ye

 

[4:14] real_pcy™: you can start heading over at 5:30

 

[4:15] jondgae: sweetest of beans

 

[4:15] jondgae: im excited ohoho

 

[4:15] jondgae: its been a while since we all got together

 

[4:15] jondgae: well

 

[4:15] jondgae: you know what i mean

 

[4:16] real_pcy™: yeah

 

[4:16] real_pcy™: i think this will be good

 

[4:16] real_pcy™: but if ksoo gets uncomfortable then youre all getting kicked out

 

[4:17] byunhyun: (ˊ̥̥̥̥̥ ³ ˋ̥̥̥̥̥)

 

[4:17] real_pcy™: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

\--

 

_New message from real_pcy™!_

 

[4:50] real_pcy™: you ready?

 

[4:50] real_pcy™: i can start heading out if you are

 

[4:55] DoKsoo: i changed my mind

 

[4:55] DoKsoo: i dont want to go

 

[4:55] real_pcy™: soo (´＿｀。)

 

[4:56] DoKsoo: i cant to do it

 

[4:56] DoKsoo: im scared

 

[4:56] real_pcy™: i really think this will be good for you soo

 

[4:56] real_pcy™: itll be super lowkey, we just gonna sit around and watch tv and eat snacks

 

[4:57] real_pcy™: everyone wants to see you and have fun together!

 

[4:57] DoKsoo: theyre gonna judge me

 

[4:57] DoKsoo: they all hate me and theyre gonna make fun of me because i cant even stand up for myself

 

[4:57] real_pcy™: no they wont!!

 

[4:57] real_pcy™: none of them hate you soo!

 

[4:57] real_pcy™: we all understand that youre hurting and none of us will ever think any less of you because of what happened

 

[4:58] real_pcy™: we just want you to get out and have some fun

 

[4:58] real_pcy™: take your mind off of everything and just watch some baby animals being cute

 

[4:58] real_pcy™: please come over soo

 

[4:58] real_pcy™: lets all just have a good time, yeah?

 

[5:03] DoKsoo: okay

 

[5:03] DoKsoo: im sorry im like this

 

[5:03] DoKsoo: im sorry im being so difficult and annoying and stupid

 

[5:03] real_pcy™: youre not any of those things soo

 

[5:04] real_pcy™: please stop thinking about yourself that way

 

[5:04] real_pcy™: theres nothing wrong with you

 

[5:04] DoKsoo: im sorry

 

[5:04] real_pcy™: you have nothing to apologize for

 

[5:05] DoKsoo: still…

 

[5:05] real_pcy™: lets just forget about it, ok?

 

[5:05] real_pcy™: today youre going to have fun

 

[5:05] real_pcy™: no bad feelings, no negative thoughts, no nothing

 

[5:06] real_pcy™: just fun

 

[5:07] DoKsoo: okay

 

[5:07] DoKsoo: ill try

 

[5:07] real_pcy™: (＾▽＾)

 

[5:07] real_pcy™: ill be over in a few minutes!!

 

\--

 

[8:44] byunhyun: KYUNGSOO IS SO CUTE WHAT THE FUCK

 

[8:46] estebanjulioricardo: i thought thats been established for a while now

 

[8:46] junmyeonnie: What did he do?

 

[8:47] byunhyun: we were hanging out today at yeols place and watching netflix

 

[8:47] byunhyun: i just left and ksoo fell asleEP WITH HIS HEAD ON YEOLS SHOULDER

 

[8:47] byunhyun: FUCKIN GOALS YO

 

[8:47] byunhyun: G O A L S

 

[8:48] junmyeonnie: Aww (◜௰◝)

 

[8:48] real_pcy™: shut up asdfghjkl

 

[8:48] real_pcy™: it may look adorable as fuck but now im forbidden from moving

 

[8:49] estebanjulioricardo: tru

 

[8:49] estebanjulioricardo: everyone knows if someone falls asleep on u ur not allowed to move ever again

 

[8:49] junmyeonnie: Sounds like Kyungsoo had a good day (*＾ワ＾*)

 

[8:50] real_pcy™: i think this is most peaceful rest hes had since christmas tbh

 

[8:50] real_pcy™: i cant ruin it ahhhhhhhHHH

 

[8:50] real_pcy™: but i also havent eaten dinner yet

 

[8:50] real_pcy™: so like

 

[8:50] real_pcy™: what do

 

[8:51] baoziboi: leave the boi be

 

[8:52] real_pcy™: heck u rite

 

[8:52] real_pcy™: guess ill just starve

 

[8:52] byunhyun: the things we do for love  ♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡

 

\--

 

_Select chat:_

**byunhyun [last seen 1/4/17 at 7:24]**

 

[11:16] DoKsoo: hey baek?

 

[11:16] DoKsoo: thanks for hanging out with me today

 

[11:18] DoKsoo: i had fun

 

[11:20] byunhyun: kyungsoo!!

 

[11:20] byunhyun: (*⌒▽⌒)ﾉ

 

[11:20] byunhyun: i had a lot of fun too!!

 

[11:21] byunhyun: which baby animal was your favorite??

 

[11:21] DoKsoo: hmm

 

[11:21] DoKsoo: the penguins

 

[11:21] DoKsoo: you?

 

[11:22] byunhyun: definitely the ducks!!

 

[11:25] DoKsoo: hey uh

 

[11:25] DoKsoo: i have a question to ask you

 

[11:25] DoKsoo: if youre not busy

 

[11:25] byunhyun: ohoho really?

 

[11:25] DoKsoo: yeah…

 

[11:26] DoKsoo: when did you know that you liked yixing?

 

[11:26] DoKsoo: like

 

[11:26] DoKsoo: romantically

 

[11:26] byunhyun: hmm

 

[11:27] byunhyun: well

 

[11:27] byunhyun: in the beginning we hung out a lot

 

[11:27] byunhyun: when he was busy and couldnt be around i was really bored and wished he was there

 

[11:28] byunhyun: i also started doing things to make him laugh because his laugh is cute and i wanted to make him smile

 

[11:28] DoKsoo: what makes that different from wanting to make your friend laugh though?

 

[11:28] byunhyun: idk tbh

 

[11:28] byunhyun: it just _feels_ different

 

[11:29] byunhyun: it got to the point where just talking to yixing and seeing his face made me feel warm

 

[11:29] byunhyun: it felt right to be with him

 

[11:29] byunhyun: when i hung out with other people of course i had fun but i always wished that he could be there too to have fun with me

 

[11:30] byunhyun: i always wanna know new stuff about him because i find him interesting

 

[11:30] byunhyun: of course i talk about him a lot lol

 

[11:30] byunhyun: and i talk _to_ him a lot

 

[11:30] byunhyun: we go to each other when we need help

 

[11:31] byunhyun: idk

 

[11:31] byunhyun: we just…fit together

 

[11:31] byunhyun: thats a really shitty way to explain it but i hope i answered your question somewhat

 

[11:32] DoKsoo: no i think it made sense

 

[11:32] DoKsoo: thanks

 

[11:32] byunhyun: np soo!

 

[11:32] byunhyun: glad to be of service (≧ω≦)ゞ

 

[11:33] byunhyun: heckies is gettin late

 

[11:33] byunhyun: imma go to sleep unless you need anything else!

 

[11:33] DoKsoo: no im good

 

[11:33] DoKsoo: thank you

 

[11:34] byunhyun: np boyo

 

[11:34] byunhyun: goodnight!

 

[11:34] DoKsoo: night

 

[11:34] DoKsoo: (^^)

 


	34. in which kyungsoo has questions and chansoo have a sleepover

_Thursday, January 19th, 2017_

 

[4:38] estebanjulioricardo: NO SCHOOL TOMORROW BITCHESSSSSSSSSSSS

 

[4:38] estebanjulioricardo: ITS TIME TO FUCKEN PARTY

 

[4:42] real_pcy™: wait what

 

[4:42] real_pcy™: theres no school?

 

[4:42] estebanjulioricardo: bruh

 

[4:43] estebanjulioricardo: the snow storm

 

[4:43] estebanjulioricardo: we gon get like 30 cm of snow overnight

 

[4:43] estebanjulioricardo: its literally already snowing

 

[4:44] real_pcy™: FUCK WHAT

 

[4:44] real_pcy™: i thought that was supposed to happen this weekend, not tonight wtf

 

[4:44] ninibobeanie: boi where have you even been lol

 

[4:45] real_pcy™: evidently not paying attention to the news

 

[4:45] real_pcy™: also playing gta v lol oops

 

[4:46] ninibobeanie: youre not with kyungsoo?

 

[4:46] real_pcy™: not for like the past couple of days or so

 

[4:46] byunhyun: omo why

 

[4:47] real_pcy™: he said he needed his space

 

[4:47] real_pcy™: kept telling me he didnt want anyone over

 

[4:47] real_pcy™: i didnt want to push it

 

[4:48] real_pcy™: hopefully hes taking care of himself (´･ ･｀｡)

 

[4:48] ninibobeanie: hmm

 

_junmyeonnie is online._

 

[4:53] junmyeonnie: Hey guys ( ･ω･)ﾉ

 

[4:53] junmyeonnie: It’s already snowing outside so if you’re planning on going anywhere please drive safely!!

 

[4:54] estebanjulioricardo: hey hyung~

 

[4:54] junmyeonnie: Hi Sehun!!

 

[4:54] junmyeonnie: How are you doing?

 

[4:55] estebanjulioricardo: eh im hangin in there lol

 

[4:55] byunhyun: hyunggggggg henlo

 

[4:55] junmyeonnie: Hi Baek!

 

[4:56] ninibobeanie: we should do something together

 

[4:56] ninibobeanie: omo baek

 

[4:56] ninibobeanie: sleepover tonight?

 

[4:57] byunhyun: _bitch_

[4:57] byunhyun: _dont have to ask me twice_

[4:57] junmyeonnie: Hey that sounds like fun!

 

[4:57] junmyeonnie: I’d invite everyone over for a giant sleepover but I don’t think my parents would be too keen on that unfortunately (っ- ‸ – ς)

 

[4:58] estebanjulioricardo: its the thought that counts <3

 

[4:59] byunhyun: yeol you should hang with ksoo

 

[4:59] real_pcy™: i dont think he would be up for that

 

[4:59] real_pcy™: hes been even more reserved than usual

 

[4:59] real_pcy™: im trying not to freak out about it but idk

 

[5:00] real_pcy™: i just worry about him a lot

 

[5:00] junmyeonnie: Has he talked to you at all?

 

[5:00] real_pcy™: a little bit?

 

[5:00] real_pcy™: i text him like every day but he always keeps the convo super short

 

[5:00] ninibobeanie: maybe hes just trying to deal with stuff on his own

 

[5:01] real_pcy™: idk

 

[5:01] real_pcy™: ill try texting him later

 

[5:01] real_pcy™: i think having a sleepover with him would be fun

 

_jondgae is online._

 

[5:03] jondgae: hi hello yes did somebody say sleepover

 

[5:03] byunhyun: im already taken sorry boo

 

[5:03] jondgae: wtf jongin stop stealing my man

 

[5:03] ninibobeanie: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[5:04] ninibobeanie: gotta move faster

 

[5:04] jondgae: @baoziboi sleep over tonight lets do it

 

_baoziboi is online._

 

[5:04] baoziboi: oh damn

 

[5:05] baoziboi: ill have to ask my parents

 

[5:05] baoziboi: idk if they want me going anywhere in this snow

 

[5:06] jondgae: thats why its a sleepover, duh

 

[5:06] jondgae: so u come over and u stay

 

[5:06] jondgae: f o r e v e r

 

[5:07] baoziboi: 0_0

 

\--

 

_Select chat:_

**baoziboi [last seen 12/19/16 at 5:10]**

 

[5:07] DoKsoo: hey hyung?

 

[5:07] DoKsoo: are you free?

 

\--

 

[5:07] baoziboi: oh hey ksoo is texting me

 

[5:08] real_pcy™: he is???????????????

 

[5:08] real_pcy™: what did he say????

 

[5:08] baoziboi: hold on a sec

 

\--

 

_New message from baoziboi!_

 

[5:09] baoziboi: hey kyungsoo!

 

[5:09] baoziboi: yeah im free, whats up?

 

[5:11] DoKsoo: um

 

[5:11] DoKsoo: i have a question to ask you

 

[5:11] baoziboi: fire away my dude

 

[5:11] baoziboi: ill try my best lol

 

[5:12] DoKsoo: you dated luhan right?

 

[5:12] baoziboi: yes sir i did

 

[5:12] baoziboi: we kind of broke up when he went back to china but not really because we still act like were dating lol

 

[5:12] baoziboi: idk its weird

 

[5:12] baoziboi: why?

 

[5:14] DoKsoo: i was just kinda wondering

 

[5:14] DoKsoo: at what point did you know you liked him

 

[5:14] DoKsoo: as more than a friend…?

 

[5:15] baoziboi: definitely when he brought me a box of chocolates after my hamster died

 

[5:15] DoKsoo: wait really

 

[5:15] baoziboi: lol yeah

 

[5:16] baoziboi: luhan hates hamsters

 

[5:16] baoziboi: but he knew that i was upset and he comforted me when it happened

 

[5:16] baoziboi: it was such a nice and thoughtful gesture that i knew i wanted him to be more than my friend

 

[5:17] baoziboi: ew that sounds so sappy lol

 

[5:18] DoKsoo: so how did you actually start dating?

 

[5:19] baoziboi: about a month after my hamster died we were in a pet store just for the fun of it and he offered to buy me a new hamster

 

[5:19] baoziboi: so i asked him if he wanted to go out with me

 

[5:20] baoziboi: because i figured if he hated hamsters so much why would he buy me one unless he felt really bad or liked me enough to put aside his hatred for them XD

 

[5:20] baoziboi: like

 

[5:20] baoziboi: to put this into perspective

 

[5:21] baoziboi: the first time luhan came to my house and saw my hamster he screamed and ran out of my room

 

[5:21] baoziboi: he hated mr. pickles so much lol

 

[5:21] baoziboi: but he put aside that hatred because he knew i missed mr. pickles and he didnt want me to be sad anymore

 

[5:22] baoziboi: so yeah

 

[5:22] baoziboi: thus our relationship was born lmao

 

[5:23] DoKsoo: wow

 

[5:23] baoziboi: y e p

 

[5:23] baoziboi: anyway whats up with you boyo

 

[5:24] baoziboi: chanyeol was a little worried that you havent talked to him much recently

 

[5:25] DoKsoo: oh

 

[5:25] DoKsoo: ive just been thinking about stuff

 

[5:25] DoKsoo: i needed to have some quiet to work it out

 

[5:26] baoziboi: well whatever it is i hope its all sorted

 

[5:26] baoziboi: and i hope i helped with your question!

 

[5:27] DoKsoo: you did

 

[5:27] DoKsoo: thanks hyung

 

[5:27] DoKsoo: i gotta go now

 

[5:28] baoziboi: okay!!

 

[5:28] baoziboi: take care fam <3

 

[5:30] DoKsoo: oh one more thing

 

[5:30] DoKsoo: can you not mention any of this convo to chanyeol

 

[5:30] DoKsoo: please

 

[5:31] baoziboi: dw dongsaeng i got u (＞ω)＝☆

 

\--

 

[5:35] real_pcy™: hyung its been 17 million hours w h a t  d i d  h e  s a y

 

[5:35] baoziboi: it hasnt even been 30 minutes chill boi

 

[5:35] real_pcy™: why is he texting you but he hardly holds a convo with me these days gkfkgfkgkf ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 

[5:36] baoziboi: sounds like somebody is jealous ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

[5:36] baoziboi: and what, he can only talk to you now?

 

[5:36] baoziboi: wee lil dongsaeng you gotta learn to share~

 

[5:37] real_pcy™: fffffff you know i didnt mean it like that :(

 

[5:37] jondgae: hyung what did he sayyyy

 

[5:37] byunhyun: if there are beans to be spilled then you better start spillin

 

[5:38] baoziboi: tsk tsk nosy brats

 

[5:38] baoziboi: all he did was ask if zucchiniwithapeenie was still a thing

 

[5:38] byunhyun: of course it is silly soobutt

 

[5:38] byunhyun: zucchiniwithapeenie will never die

 

[5:39] byunhyun: _not if i have any say in it_

 

[5:39] real_pcy™: he couldve asked me the same question…

 

[5:40] real_pcy™: oh my god he hates me

 

[5:40] real_pcy™: ive been too annoying and getting all up into his business and he hates me

 

[5:40] real_pcy™: WHY DID YOU GUYS LET ME GO OVERBOARD _FUCK_

[5:41] baoziboi: omg relax!!

 

[5:41] baoziboi: he doesnt hate you holy shit calm down fam

 

[5:41] baoziboi: youre seriously overreacting lol

 

[5:42] byunhyun: do you think if he hated you he wouldve fallen asleep on your shoulder or wanted you to be there when he was scared?? lol ur fine yeol

 

[5:42] real_pcy™: yeah but that was before

 

[5:42] real_pcy™: he couldve changed his mind（´･△･｀）

 

[5:43] jondgae: omg boi ur gucc lmaoo chillax

 

[5:43] baoziboi: you know

 

[5:43] baoziboi: i feel like hes in a good mood today

 

[5:44] baoziboi: you should text him and ask about that sleepover

 

[5:44] real_pcy™: …

 

[5:45] real_pcy™: you better not be fucking with me

 

[5:45] baoziboi: chanyeol fighting!! Σ(∩˃͈ ╻ ˂͈ ∩)‼

 

\--

 

_New message from real_pcy™!_

 

[6:00] real_pcy™: heyyyyyyy ksoooooo

 

[6:01] DoKsoo: oh hey

 

[6:01] real_pcy™: how has your day been?

 

[6:01] DoKsoo: okay

 

[6:01] real_pcy™: thats good

 

[6:04] real_pcy™: hey

 

[6:04] DoKsoo: hey

 

[6:04] real_pcy™: so theres no school tomorrow because of the snow storm

 

[6:05] DoKsoo: oh

 

[6:05] DoKsoo: thats nice

 

[6:05] real_pcy™: yeah

 

[6:06] real_pcy™: would you wanna have a sleepover?

 

[6:06] DoKsoo: …a sleepover

 

[6:06] real_pcy™: ye

 

[6:07] real_pcy™: i can go to your house if you dont want to go out in the snow

 

[6:07] DoKsoo: i dont know

 

[6:07] real_pcy™: itll be so fun!!

 

[6:08] real_pcy™: we can keep watching baby animals in the wild

 

[6:08] real_pcy™: we can make hot chocolate and just laze around

 

[6:08] real_pcy™: gaSP

 

[6:09] real_pcy™: _we can make a pillow fort_

[6:09] real_pcy™: or a _blaNKET FORT SDKFJNSJDHB_

[6:10] DoKsoo: ive never made either

 

[6:10] real_pcy™: im sorry what did you say

 

[6:10] DoKsoo: you heard me

 

[6:10] real_pcy™: b o i

 

[6:11] real_pcy™: pleeeeeaseeeeee

 

[6:11] DoKsoo: ill think about it

 

[6:12] real_pcy™: 八(＾□＾*)

 

[6:20] DoKsoo: okay i thought about it

 

[6:21] real_pcy™: (° o°)!

 

[6:21] DoKsoo: also my mom said yes so

 

[6:21] DoKsoo: just be careful on the way over

 

[6:21] DoKsoo: she says its almost snowed 10 cm already

 

[6:22] DoKsoo: oh and were having seolleongtang for dinner

 

[6:22] DoKsoo: it should be ready in about an hour, hour and a half maybe

 

[6:23] real_pcy™: i mean i can head over in like 30 minutes if ur cool with that

 

[6:23] DoKsoo: that works for me

 

[6:24] real_pcy™: dude im so fucking excited omg

 

[6:24] real_pcy™: were gonna have so much fun just you wait

 

[6:24] DoKsoo: dont hype it too much i dont want to be disappointed lol

 

[6:25] real_pcy™: p f f f f f f f f f f f f f f f f f f f f f f f t

 

[6:25] real_pcy™: trust me its gonna be awesome

 

[6:26] real_pcy™: okay imma start packing

 

[6:26] real_pcy™: ill let u know when i leave

 

[6:27] DoKsoo: drive safe please

 

[6:27] DoKsoo: if you get hurt on the way over im not going to be very happy

 

[6:27] real_pcy™: im a great driver what are you talking about

 

[6:27] DoKsoo: (((( ;°Д°))))

 

[6:28] DoKsoo: just be careful

 

[6:28] real_pcy™: yes sir soosoo sir!

 

[6:28] real_pcy™:  (￣ω￣〃)ゝ

 

[6:29] DoKsoo: (＃⌒∇⌒＃)ゞ


	35. in which baekhyun finally makes a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning, the youtube link leads to a video that contains swears so wear headphones if you dont want anyone around you to hear it!!
> 
> i'll warn you in advance if there's any nsfw stuff in any chapter. but as a rule, i will never include picture links to nsfw content. any link to a picture in this fic will be sfw

_Sunday, January 22 nd, 2017_

 

[12:22] byunhyun: okay so who wants to escape to australia with me

 

[12:22] byunhyun: serious inquiries only please

 

[12:24] jondgae: are you kidding me there are giant spiders in australia

 

[12:24] jondgae: fuck that place

 

[12:24] byunhyun: okay but giant spiders or midterms

 

[12:25] jondgae: ...

 

[12:25] estebanjulioricardo: he has a good point

 

[12:25] jondgae: k but dont they have some kind of bird that will literally attack you simply because you exist

 

[12:26] byunhyun: wait really?

 

[12:26] jondgae: ye

 

[12:26] jondgae: i think they were called magpies or something like that

 

[12:27] byunhyun: shit u rite

 

[12:27] byunhyun: k nvm lets pick somewhere else

 

[12:27] byunhyun: how about switzerland

 

[12:27] jondgae: that sounds more like it

 

[12:28] estebanjulioricardo: wait fuck are midterms really coming up soon?

 

[12:28] byunhyun: bro

 

[12:28] byunhyun: theyre this week

 

[12:29] estebanjulioricardo: well shit my fuck

 

[12:29] estebanjulioricardo: son of a bitch

 

[12:29] estebanjulioricardo: hey it was nice knowing you guys im gonna go fling myself into the sun now

 

[12:29] jondgae: bro r u ok omg

 

[12:29] estebanjulioricardo: nOO I AM NOT HYUNG I AM THE FARTHEST THING FROM OKAY

 

[12:30] estebanjulioricardo: FUCK

 

[12:30] estebanjulioricardo: i havent gone to class all semester and we have stupid fucking midterms NEXT WEEK

 

[12:30] estebanjulioricardo: do you think im fucking fine

 

[12:30] byunhyun: what classes do you have?

 

[12:30] byunhyun: maybe we can help

 

[12:31] estebanjulioricardo: pastry arts

 

[12:31] jondgae: okay that one is easy, just come over my house and bake me a bunch of food lol

 

[12:31] estebanjulioricardo: ecology

 

[12:32] byunhyun: go outside and hug a tree

 

[12:32] estebanjulioricardo: calculus 1

 

[12:32] jondgae: junmyeon hyung could probably help you with that one

 

[12:32] byunhyun: i feel like ksoo is in calc too but idk

 

[12:33] estebanjulioricardo: advanced placement physics 2 subset c, which is based on calculus 2

 

[12:33] jondgae: what the FUCK

 

[12:33] byunhyun: theres no way thats real

 

[12:33] byunhyun: thats impossible

 

[12:34] jondgae: how can you be in a physics class thats based on calculus 2 when youRE ONLY IN CALCULUS 1 THAT MAKES NO SENSE

 

[12:34] estebanjulioricardo: dont ask how but i tested into it

 

[12:35] jondgae: BUT HOW

 

[12:36] byunhyun: im fuckin shook yo

 

[12:36] jondgae: s a m e

 

[12:36] estebanjulioricardo: in conclusion

 

[12:36] estebanjulioricardo: i am royally fucked

 

[12:37] byunhyun: eh just a little bit

 

[12:37] estebanjulioricardo: @junmyeonnie hold me

 

_junmyeonnie is online._

 

[12:39] junmyeonnie: Oh Sehun...

 

[12:39] estebanjulioricardo: i cant tell if youre saying my full name or expressing disappointment

 

[12:39] junmyeonnie: The latter

 

[12:39] estebanjulioricardo: thaaaats what i figured

 

[12:40] estebanjulioricardo: glad were on the same page

 

_baoziboi is online._

 

[12:40] baoziboi: my spidey senses are tingling

 

[12:40] baoziboi: i sense that youre talking about midterms and my only comment is this

 

[12:40] baoziboi: cut that shit out

 

[12:41] byunhyun: but hyung im going to fail and my grades are going to be shite and im never going to graduate high school and get into college and then ill have to become a male stripper in order to survive in this cruel and miserable world

 

[12:41] byunhyun: im serious about fleeing to switzerland ill fucking do it just you watch

 

[12:42] baoziboi: yixing doesnt live in switzerland though

 

[12:42] byunhyun: ...

 

[12:42] byunhyun: i can settle for china

 

_real_pcy™ is online._

 

[12:45] real_pcy™: its noon thirty people are trying to sleep here ffs

 

[12:45] real_pcy™: go scream into the void if you have to

 

[12:45] byunhyun: morning shitstain

 

[12:46] real_pcy™: good afternoon you little dicked bitch

 

[12:46] jondgae: i love their friendship so much

 

[12:46] byunhyun: where have you been for the past 7 years

 

[12:47] byunhyun: all ive gotten was radio silence from your end

 

[12:47] real_pcy™: ksoos house

 

[12:47] junmyeonnie: The whole weekend?

 

[12:48] real_pcy™: yeah well i got snowed in on friday and didnt feel like shovelling out my car so

 

[12:48] real_pcy™: plus ksoos parents love me and wanted me to stay

 

[12:48] estebanjulioricardo: i cant believe you abandoned toben tho

 

[12:48] estebanjulioricardo: what kind of father are you

 

[12:49] jondgae: you two didnt...do anything…

 

[12:49] jondgae: did you?

 

[12:49] real_pcy™: if youre implying what i think you are then get your head out of the gutters, damn

 

[12:50] jondgae: just checking!

 

[12:50] estebanjulioricardo: if you didnt fuck then what did you even do all weekend

 

[12:50] junmyeonnie: _Sehun_

 

[12:50] estebanjulioricardo: what im just curious lol

 

[12:51] real_pcy™: for your information we pretty much just watched movies for three days straight

 

[12:51] real_pcy™: it was awesome

 

[12:52] baoziboi: so you gonna ask him out or nah

 

[12:52] real_pcy™: wtf no???

 

[12:52] real_pcy™: he just got out of a horrible relationship

 

[12:52] real_pcy™: theres no way hes gonna get into another one that quickly

 

[12:53] real_pcy™: besides

 

[12:53] real_pcy™: he still doesnt like me

 

[12:53] baoziboi: idk man

 

[12:53] byunhyun: idk man

 

[12:54] estebanjulioricardo: AHA JINX!!

 

[12:54] estebanjulioricardo: fools owe me a soda heheheheheheh

 

_ninibobeanie is online._

 

[12:54] ninibobeanie: thats _still_ not how that works

 

[12:55] estebanjulioricardo: shhh

 

[12:55] jondgae: idk man id be surprised if he still didnt like you even after all the things youve done for him

 

[12:56] real_pcy™: well thats the thing

 

[12:56] real_pcy™: i dont want him to like me only because i "saved" him or some shit

 

[12:56] real_pcy™: i want him to like me for the right reasons

 

[12:56] real_pcy™: whatever tf those are

 

[12:57] baoziboi: dw yeol youll find the one eventually

 

[12:57] baoziboi: but i wouldnt give up yet

 

[12:57] real_pcy™: do you know something that i dont...

 

[12:58] baoziboi: no i just dont want you to feel bad

 

[12:58] baoziboi: you never know what might happen

 

[12:58] byunhyun: wise words from a wise hyung

 

[12:59] real_pcy™: ...

 

[12:59] real_pcy™: right, well

 

[12:59] real_pcy™: its been a real pleasure

 

[12:59] real_pcy™: now back to bed

 

[1:00] ninibobeanie: big mood

 

[1:00] real_pcy™: later losers

 

_real_pcy™ has gone offline._

 

[1:00] byunhyun: wait shit i forgot i wanted to run something past you guys

 

[1:01] ninibobeanie: @real_pcy™ get ur ass back here

 

_real_pcy™ is online._

 

[1:01] real_pcy™: what the fuck

 

[1:01] baoziboi: baek has a question, shush ur face and listen

 

[1:02] byunhyun: is everybody but yixing here?

 

[1:02] real_pcy™: soo isnt

 

[1:02] real_pcy™: can this include soo

 

[1:02] byunhyun: fuck yeah

 

[1:02] ninibobeanie: maybe we should move this over to the original gc

 

[1:03] byunhyun: wait yixing is in that one too

 

[1:03] byunhyun: should i make another one

 

[1:03] real_pcy™: can it be deleted as soon as its purpose is over

 

[1:04] byunhyun: i mean i _guess_

 

_byunhyun has added real_pcy™, ninibobeanie, junmyeonnie, baoziboi, jondgae, estebanjulioricardo, and DoKsoo to #baekxingisreal2017._

 

[1:04] real_pcy™: i hate you

 

[1:04] baoziboi: are you gonna say what i think ur gonna say

 

[1:05] byunhyun: okay so

 

[1:05] byunhyun: next saturday

 

[1:05] byunhyun: wait wheres ksoo

 

\--

 

_You have been mentioned by four users in #baekxingisreal2017!_

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[1:05] byunhyun: @DoKsoo return to me my love

 

[1:06] ninibobeanie: @DoKsoo pls grace us with your presence oh short one

 

[1:06] real_pcy™: @DoKsoo dont get up its not worth it

 

[1:06] estebanjulioricardo: @DoKsoo OI

 

[1:08] DoKsoo: what is going on

 

[1:08] DoKsoo: im trying to sleep

 

[1:08] baoziboi: its one in the afternoon

 

[1:09] DoKsoo: whats your point

 

[1:09] byunhyun: i have an announcement to make so shush all of u

 

[1:09] byunhyun: next saturday is chinese new year

 

[1:10] byunhyun: unfortunately yixing cant be with his family to celebrate

 

[1:10] byunhyun: BUT

 

[1:10] byunhyun: he can be with me huehuehuehue

 

[1:10] byunhyun: so

 

[1:11] byunhyun: im gonna invite him over for chinese new year

 

[1:11] byunhyun: and

 

[1:11] byunhyun: (drum roll pls)

 

[1:11] estebanjulioricardo: (badumbadumbadumbadumbadumbadumbadum)

 

[1:11] byunhyun: finally ask yixing out

 

[1:12] baoziboi: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

[1:12] jondgae: BOI

 

[1:12] byunhyun: i got it planned out and everything asdfghjkl

 

[1:13] byunhyun: you know those cute little red envelopes that get passed out

 

[1:13] byunhyun: im gonna put a note in there that says "will you go out with me"

 

[1:13] byunhyun: because i know if i actually try to ask him myself imma choke on my own spit and die lmao

 

[1:14] ninibobeanie: thats adorable

 

[1:14] ninibobeanie: the first part not the spit thing

 

[1:14] estebanjulioricardo: yeah thats fuckin gross dude

 

[1:14] junmyeonnie: Baekhyun that's very thoughtful of you o(^▽^)o

 

[1:15] baoziboi: fuck im cryin just thinking about it

 

[1:15] byunhyun: hopefully he says yes otherwise im gonna have to bury myself in a hole and never return to this plane of existence

 

[1:15] real_pcy™: alright relax

 

[1:15] real_pcy™: but yeah thats very sweet

 

[1:16] real_pcy™: i hope it goes well~

 

[1:16] byunhyun: oh believe me yall getting updates no matter what lmao

 

[1:16] byunhyun: pray for me

 

[1:17] estebanjulioricardo: (˘ʃƪ˘)

 

[1:17] byunhyun: thank

 

[1:18] real_pcy™: well if thats it im going back to bed for real this time

 

_real_pcy™ has gone offline._

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

[1:18] byunhyun: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

\--

 

_Saturday, January 28 th, 2017_

_You have four unread messages in #baekxingisreal2017._

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[5:32] byunhyun: good morning everyone!

 

[5:32] byunhyun: todays the day!!

 

[5:32] byunhyun: the sun is shining

 

[5:32] byunhyun: the tank is clean-

 

[5:33] DoKsoo: why

 

[5:36] estebanjulioricardo: what the fuck baekhyun its five in the fucking morning

 

[5:36] byunhyun: actually its 5:36 but ill give it to you

 

[5:36] estebanjulioricardo: eat my ass and go back to bed

 

[5:37] byunhyun: how can i sleep when TODAYS THE DAY??

 

[5:37] byunhyun: THE SUN IS SHINING

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

[5:37] estebanjulioricardo: dont

 

[5:37] byunhyun: THE TANK IS CLEAN-

 

_estebanjulioricardo has left the chat._

 

_byunhyun has added estebanjulioricardo to #baekxingisreal2017._

 

[5:38] byunhyun: i dont think so son

 

[5:38] estebanjulioricardo: ur not my dad

 

_baoziboi is online._

 

[5:40] baoziboi: go the fuck to sleep

 

[5:40] byunhyun: i usually fall asleep pretty fast if someone reads to me, soooo~

 

[5:41] baoziboi: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Udj-o2m39NA>

 

[5:46] byunhyun: point taken

 

[5:46] byunhyun: okay goodnight

 

_byunhyun has gone offline._

 

\--

 

_You have three unread messages in #baekxingisreal2017._

 

[12:59] byunhyun: i have returned at a normal hour

 

[1:00] byunhyun: ahem

 

[1:01] byunhyun: todays the day

 

_real_pcy™ has left the chat._

_baoziboi has left the chat._

_estebanjulioricardo has left the chat._

_ninibobeanie has left the chat._

_DoKsoo has left the chat._

_jondgae has left the chat._

 

[1:02] byunhyun: w o w

 

[1:02] byunhyun: at least junmyeon hyung still loves me

 

_junmyeonnie has left the chat._

 

\--

_byunhyun has added junmyeonnie, ninibobeanie, real_pcy™, DoKsoo, jondgae, baoziboi, and estebanjulioricardo to #baekxingisreal2017._

 

[9:27] byunhyun: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

[9:27] byunhyun: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

[9:27] byunhyun: _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

[9:28] byunhyun: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

[9:28] byunhyun: **_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_**

**__ **

[9:28] byunhyun: GUYS

 

[9:28] byunhyun: GUYS

 

[9:28] byunhyun: FRIENDS

 

[9:28] byunhyun: CHINGUS

 

[9:29] byunhyun: ITS OFFICIAL

 

[9:29] byunhyun: YIXING

 

[9:29] byunhyun: FUCKING

 

[9:29] byunhyun: SAID

 

[9:29] byunhyun: he hates me

 

[9:31] baoziboi: WHAT????

 

[9:30] junmyeonnie: Oh, Baekhyun I’m so sorry (´；Д；｀)

 

[9:31] ninibobeanie: holy shit seriously??

 

[9:31] jondgae: oh my god baek thats horrible are you okay??

 

[9:32] real_pcy™: oh shit

 

[9:35] byunhyun: LOL YOU THOUGHT

 

[9:35] byunhyun: YALL FUCKING T H O U G H T

 

[9:35] byunhyun: yeah no he actually said yes

 

[9:36] estebanjulioricardo: i fucking knew it you piece of shit

 

[9:36] baoziboi: BYUN BAEKHYUN （｀Δ´）

 

[9:37] jondgae: you ass

 

[9:37] jondgae: you literal human asshole

 

[9:37] byunhyun: I COULDNT HELP IT K

 

[9:38] byunhyun: HE SAID YES AHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 

[9:38] junmyeonnie: Congrats!!

 

[9:38] byunhyun: I NEED TO SQUEEZE SOMETHING TO DEATH IM SO HAPPY

 

[9:39] ninibobeanie: now baek have you considered seeing a therapist

 

[9:40] DoKsoo: hey congrats baekhyun

 

[9:40] DoKsoo: im happy for you

 

[9:40] byunhyun: thanks ksoo ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )

 

[9:41] byunhyun: fuck im so happy right now

 

[9:41] byunhyun: okay fuck you guys imma hang out with my new boyfriend OHOHOOHOH

 

_byunhyun has gone offline._

 

[9:42] real_pcy™: fucking typical

 

[9:42] jondgae: well

 

[9:42] jondgae: that went pretty well

 

[9:42] estebanjulioricardo: what a happy beeb

 

[9:43] baoziboi: my son is all grown up and in love (ˊ̥̥̥̥̥ ³ ˋ̥̥̥̥̥)

 

\--

 

_Select chat:_

**real_pcy™ [last seen 1/19/17 at 6:28]**

 

[11:30] DoKsoo: hey chanyeol

 

[11:30] DoKsoo: um

 

[11:30] DoKsoo: ive kind of been thinking about something for a long time

 

[11:31] DoKsoo: fuck this is gonna come out so bad

 

[11:31] DoKsoo: its about you and me

 

[11:31] DoKsoo: baekhyun did something today that ive been thinking about doing for awhile

 

[11:32] DoKsoo: and i think im finally ready to go for it

 

_real_pcy™ is online._

 

[11:48] real_pcy™: sorry i was in the shower!!

 

[11:48] real_pcy™: whats up?

 

[11:50] DoKsoo: fuck

 

[11:50] DoKsoo: nevermind i lied i cant do it

 

[11:50] DoKsoo: im not ready

 

[11:51] DoKsoo: im not ready im sorry

 

[11:51] real_pcy™: kyungsoo its okay!!

 

[11:51] real_pcy™: i know what you were going to ask

 

[11:51] real_pcy™: please take as much time as you need

 

[11:52] real_pcy™: lord knows im not going anywhere lol

 

[11:55] DoKsoo: i thought i was ready but im not

 

[11:55] DoKsoo: im so sorry chanyeol i really thought i was

 

[11:56] real_pcy™: soo its okay ( •́ .̫ •̀ )

 

[11:57] real_pcy™: i can wait

 


	36. in which baekhyun and yixing are engaged??????????

_Sunday, January 29 th, 2017_

 

_You have six unread messages in zucchiniwithapeenie._

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[10:21] byunhyun: it is i

 

[10:21] byunhyun: the frenchiest fry

 

[10:21] byunhyun: coming at you live from yixings bedroom ohohohohohoho

 

[10:22] unixing: (ლ‸－)(－‸ლ)

 

[10:22] unixing: baekhyunnie

 

[10:22] byunhyun: asdfghjklkjhgfdsasdfghjkl hyung pls omfg

 

[10:24] real_pcy™: what is going on here

 

[10:24] byunhyun: welcome fren

 

[10:24] byunhyun: i am here to spread the good word

 

[10:24] byunhyun: yixing and i are engaged

 

[10:25] baoziboi: iM SORRY _WHAT_

[10:25] real_pcy™: bro

 

[10:25] real_pcy™: you just asked him out _yesterday_

[10:25] unixing: hes lying!!!!!

 

[10:26] estebanjulioricardo: shit whens the wedding i gotta get a tux

 

[10:26] byunhyun: @everyone you wanna hear about how yixing and i are madly in love or not

 

[10:26] byunhyun: @everyone jk u dont have a choice get ur asses in here ur all online i c u

 

[10:26] byunhyun: and yes that includes the chinese chingus

 

[10:27] byunhyun: **n o  o n e  i s  s p a r e d**

 

[10:27] baoziboi: @luigi baekhyun is spilling very important beans get ur ass in here im a desperate bitch

 

[10:27] baoziboi: @luigi and bring your posse

 

[10:28] luigi: BYUNHYUN DID WHAT NOW

 

[10:28] luigi: YIXING YOURE ENGAGED WTF????

 

[10:28] unixing: hes just joking!!!!!! its not true!!!

 

[10:29] byunhyun: why are you denying our love ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

 

[10:29] DoKsoo: i bet you regret saying yes dont you yixing

 

[10:29] byunhyun: dont give him ideas ksoo wtf

 

[10:29] byunhyun: ill fite u (ง •̀_•́)ง

 

[10:30] real_pcy™: excuse me =͟͟͞͞( •̀д•́)))

 

[10:30] byunhyun: i mean-

 

[10:30] DoKsoo: its fine

 

[10:31] jondgae: okay i know baekhyun is a dramatic ho but why do i feel like theyre actually engaged

 

[10:31] junmyeonnie: Baekhyun got engaged??

 

[10:31] junmyeonnie: I mean…I think you’re moving a little too fast but if it makes the two of you happy…

 

[10:32] unixing: oh my god we are not engaged

 

[10:32] fluffytao-els: 你订婚了？

 

[10:32] unixing: 没有！

 

[10:33] ninibobeanie: this is wild

 

[10:33] estebanjulioricardo: baek and xing are engaged yes or no because i already rented the tux and there are no refunds

 

[10:33] wooitsyifan: are you serious…

 

[10:34] byunhyun: EVERYONE SHUT UP THIS IS MY MOMENT _JEEBS_

[10:34] DoKsoo: …

 

[10:34] byunhyun: ksoo ur fine ily

 

[10:34] DoKsoo: (｡・//ε//・｡)

 

[10:34] real_pcy™: but i thought-

 

[10:35] byunhyun: OKAY

 

[10:35] byunhyun: lets all gather round the campfire

 

[10:35] jondgae: and sing our campfire song?

 

[10:35] byunhyun: no ya crusty light switch

 

[10:36] ninibobeanie: what the fuck

 

[10:36] byunhyun: today i am telling the magical tale of how me and yixing got engaged

 

[10:36] unixing: *we are dating

 

[10:36] byunhyun: honey thats what i said

 

[10:36] byunhyun: engaged

 

[10:37] unixing: (we are just dating)

 

[10:37] byunhyun: OKAY SO

 

[10:37] byunhyun: picture the scene

 

[10:38] byunhyun: were in my living room

 

[10:38] byunhyun: watching a news livestream of the parade in beijing

 

[10:38] unixing: (he wanted to watch the movie with lots of dogs)

 

[10:38] real_pcy™: …101 dalmatians?

 

[10:39] byunhyun: babe pls

 

[10:39] byunhyun: you wanted to watch bambi so we had to compromise

 

[10:39] baoziboi: you guys are so cute im nutting to the moon

 

[10:40] luigi: right??? im like actually quaking im so proud of my didi

 

[10:40] byunhyun: _pls_

[10:40] byunhyun: okay so were watching the news

 

[10:41] byunhyun: and they show a clip of a woman giving a girl a red envelope

 

[10:41] byunhyun: and yixing was like

 

[10:41] byunhyun: “my parents give me those every year too”

 

[10:42] byunhyun: and im like OHOHO WELL BOI DO I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU

 

[10:42] byunhyun: so i whip out this little red envelope right

 

[10:42] byunhyun: and i give it to him

 

[10:43] unixing: dont forget the part where you drank water and choked on it

 

[10:43] ninibobeanie: fucking called it

 

[10:43] byunhyun: xing i was avoiding that topic for a reason okay

 

[10:44] byunhyun: we dont talk about that part

 

[10:44] byunhyun: aNyWaY

 

[10:44] byunhyun: he opens the envelope and reads the note

 

[10:45] byunhyun: and he gets the biGGEST FUCKING GRIN ON HIS FACE AND HE SQUEEZES ME IN A DEATH HUG

 

[10:45] jondgae: BITCH!!

 

[10:45] byunhyun: AND THEN HE SAYS

 

[10:46] byunhyun: “i was starting to think you would never have the courage to ask”

 

[10:46] baoziboi: this is it

 

[10:46] baoziboi: this is the end

 

[10:46] baoziboi: bury me luhan

 

[10:46] baoziboi: im dead

 

[10:47] luigi: fuckin me too bitch make room

 

[10:47] unixing: and then baekhyun started crying

 

[10:47] byunhyun: NO I DIDNT

 

[10:48] real_pcy™: AND YOU MAKE FUN OF **ME** FOR CRYING AT EVERYTHING **_THE FUCK_**

 

[10:48] junmyeonnie: I feel so warm and fuzzy right now ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

 

[10:49] estebanjulioricardo: so this means the wedding is on right

 

[10:49] byunhyun: THERE IS NO PROOF THAT I CRIED THEREFORE IT DIDNT HAPPEN

 

[10:49] DoKsoo: just because we dont have proof that it happened doesnt mean we dont have proof that it _didnt_ happen…

 

[10:50] byunhyun: dont use sound logic on me wtf bro

 

[10:50] unixing: anyway i kissed him on the cheek and im sure he died

 

[10:50] ninibobeanie: im too manly for this level of cute

 

[10:51] fluffytao-els: 你杀了他？???

 

[10:51] unixing: 我杀了他，因为我吻了他

 

[10:51] byunhyun: LONG STORY SHORT

 

[10:52] byunhyun: yixing and i are a happily engaged couple and youre all invited to the wedding

 

[10:52] unixing: *we are happily dating yes that is what he said

 

[10:52] jondgae: baekhyun is even more extra than i am

 

[10:53] jondgae: it feels wrong

 

[10:53] jondgae: quick who wants to get married to me right this second

 

[10:53] ninibobeanie: sure, why not

 

[10:53] ninibobeanie: someone can get ordained online and marry us immediately

 

[10:54] real_pcy™: sometimes i wonder why im friends with all of you

 

[10:54] DoKsoo: same

 

[10:54] baoziboi: its because we all lov u and u know it

 

[10:55] byunhyun: okay so question

 

[10:55] byunhyun: how soon is too soon when it comes to saying i love you

 

[10:55] unixing: hey baekhyunnie guess what

 

[10:56] byunhyun: what omg

 

[10:56] unixing: i love you~!

 

[11:00] luigi: baekhyun…?

 

[11:00] wooitsyifan: i think you killed him xing

 

[11:03] junmyeonnie: I love that my friends are in love ヾ(≧∪≦*)ノ〃

 

[11:04] real_pcy™: well it was nice while it lasted

 

[11:04] real_pcy™: im gonna miss baek

 

[11:04] real_pcy™: goodnight sweet prince

 

[11:05] unixing: its okay hes just screaming into my pillow hahah

 

[11:05] estebanjulioricardo: baek we shall meet again

 

[11:06] estebanjulioricardo: someday we’ll find it

 

[11:06] estebanjulioricardo: a rainbow connection

 

[11:06] estebanjulioricardo: the lovers

 

[11:06] estebanjulioricardo: the dreamers

 

[11:06] estebanjulioricardo: and me

 

_estebanjulioricardo has gone offline._

 

[11:07] ninibobeanie: that was…so poetic…*sniffs*

 

[11:07] DoKsoo: whelp back to sleep

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

\--

 

_Monday, February 6 th, 2017_

 

_You have one unread message in zucchiniwithapeenie._

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[3:30] jondgae: MIDTERM GRADES HAVE BEEN RELEASED

 

[3:32] DoKsoo: oh no

 

[3:32] jondgae: ksoo did you take your midterms?

 

[3:32] DoKsoo: of course i did the fucking school made me

 

[3:32] jondgae: how did you do???

 

[3:33] DoKsoo: let me check

 

[3:35] DoKsoo: surprisingly i didnt fail anything after missing almost an entire month of material

 

[3:36] jondgae: i thought yeollie gave you all the class notes and assignments after school?

 

[3:36] jondgae: and didnt he tutor u too?

 

[3:36] DoKsoo: he did but doing the work at home is never the same as being in class when its taught

 

[3:36] jondgae: tru

 

[3:36] DoKsoo: how did you do?

 

[3:37] jondgae: also surprisingly didnt fail anything

 

[3:37] jondgae: my lowest grade was a 83 so i consider that a success

 

_real_pcy™ is online._

 

[3:37] real_pcy™: dont talk to me about 83s okay fuck you

 

[3:38] real_pcy™: my lowest grade was in chemistry, go figure

 

[3:38] jondgae: hey so was mine

 

[3:38] jondgae: what did you get?

 

[3:38] real_pcy™: the number that shall not be named

 

[3:39] jondgae: r i p

 

[3:39] real_pcy™: ksoo what was your lowest grade

 

[3:40] DoKsoo: …i dont want to talk about it

 

[3:40] real_pcy™: pls ur a smart cookie you cant have done worse than i did lol

 

[3:41] DoKsoo: i got a 78 in calculus

 

[3:41] real_pcy™: hey thats not bad at all!!

 

[3:41] real_pcy™: you couldve done a lot worse

 

[3:42] DoKsoo: yeah but i couldve done a lot _better_ too…

 

[3:42] real_pcy™: you tried your best, dont beat yourself up

 

[3:42] real_pcy™: besides, calc is a hard subject

 

[3:42] real_pcy™: i think you did really well all things considered!

 

[3:43] real_pcy™: im proud of you bub!!!

 

[3:43] DoKsoo: （´＿｀）

 

[3:43] jondgae: you know what im curious about

 

[3:43] jondgae: how sehun did

 

[3:44] real_pcy™: omg

 

[3:44] real_pcy™: werent his classes super hard?

 

[3:44] jondgae: one of his classes is literally impossible

 

[3:45] jondgae: @byunhyun @estebanjulioricardo how did you guys do on midterms?

 

_byunhyun is online._

 

[3:46] byunhyun: just barely scraped by but as long as im not failing then thats all that matters

 

[3:46] real_pcy™: at least you studied more than sehun did

 

[3:46] byunhyun: haha funny thing about that

_estebanjulioricardo is online._

 

[3:47] estebanjulioricardo: oh midterms were fine

 

[3:47] DoKsoo: define “fine”

 

[3:47] estebanjulioricardo: i aced them all lol

 

[3:48] byunhyun: im sorry what did you say

 

[3:48] byunhyun: i must have heard that incorrectly because it sounded like you said you aced all of your midterms

 

[3:48] estebanjulioricardo: because i did lol

 

[3:48] jondgae: pics or it didnt fucking happen

 

[3:49] estebanjulioricardo: you want proof?

 

_estebanjulioricardo has uploaded a photo._

 

_byunhyun has gone offline._

 

[3:49] estebanjulioricardo: lol aint my fault my brain is ridiculously smart ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[3:49] real_pcy™: oh “i dont have a future” sehun

 

[3:50] estebanjulioricardo: well its true i dont lol

 

[3:50] estebanjulioricardo: cant have a future if you dont even have a present

 

[3:50] jondgae: that makes no sense

 

[3:50] jondgae: just like you acing your midterms without going to class once

 

[3:51] estebanjulioricardo: hey i went to class for like the first week

 

[3:51] estebanjulioricardo: and maybe like once a month just so i didnt feel like a complete failure

 

[3:51] real_pcy™: teach me your ways

 

[3:52] estebanjulioricardo: unless you want severe depression then i dont think you want to know LOL

 

[3:52] estebanjulioricardo: fuck vivi is getting into my laundry pile again VIVI NO

 

_estebanjulioricardo has gone offline._

 

[3:55] DoKsoo: is it bad that i understand what he means

 

[3:55] real_pcy™: ?

 

[3:57] DoKsoo: never mind

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 


	37. in which kyungsoo comes clean (about two very important things)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warnings for this chapter:** mentions of physical and mental abuse
> 
> dont worry, you'll feel soft afterwards tho <3

_Wednesday, February 8 th, 2017_

 

_New message from real_pcy™!_

 

[12:00] real_pcy™: hey, where are u?

 

[12:00] real_pcy™: im saving a spot for u at the table closest to the double doors

 

[12:01] DoKsoo: im not hungry

 

[12:01] real_pcy™: even if ur not hungry you should at least sit with us at lunch!

 

[12:01] real_pcy™: dont u want some company?

 

[12:01] DoKsoo: everybody will stare at me

 

[12:01] real_pcy™: everyone will be focusing on their own lunch bub, they wont even notice you come in

 

[12:01] DoKsoo: you dont understand

 

[12:02] DoKsoo: people have been whispering shit behind my back ever since i came back to school

 

[12:02] DoKsoo: they stare at me during class and in the hallways

 

[12:02] DoKsoo: ive had at least five people come up to me and tell me i was lying about what happened

 

[12:02] DoKsoo: people make fun of me for getting beaten up by my girlfriend

 

[12:03] DoKsoo: there are rumors floating around this entire school and im sick and fucking tired of it

 

[12:03] real_pcy™: we can go off campus for lunch

 

[12:03] real_pcy™: we can go downtown and ill get you whatever you want

 

[12:03] DoKsoo: what i want is to just go home

 

[12:03] DoKsoo: i dont want to be here anymore

 

[12:03] DoKsoo: i think im gonna tell my parents that i want to drop out, or at least transfer somewhere else

 

[12:04] DoKsoo: i cant do this shit anymore yeol

 

[12:04] DoKsoo: i havent even been back for a full week and its already too much

 

[12:04] DoKsoo: i fucking hate it

 

[12:04] DoKsoo: i dont understand how these people can possibly think any of this was my fault

 

[12:04] DoKsoo: i cant believe _i_ used to think it was my fault

 

[12:04] DoKsoo: who are they to decide whos telling the truth and whos lying?

 

[12:05] DoKsoo: they dont know jack shit about what happened and if they did theyd shut their fucking mouths in an instant

 

[12:05] DoKsoo: you know what _really_ happened on christmas?

 

[12:05] DoKsoo: yeseo threw a fucking fit because i missed you guys and wanted to wish you happy holidays, but instead of talking it out like a decent human being she shoved me so hard i spun around and smashed my face into the side of a table

 

[12:05] DoKsoo: then she tried to fucking play it off as an accident and blamed me for it??? what kind of person does that if theyre not already a piece of shit?

 

[12:06] DoKsoo: and that wasnt even the first time she got physical 

 

[12:06] DoKsoo: the first time she got upset she punched my shoulder but then made it seem like just a playful thing you know

 

[12:06] DoKsoo: i didnt think much of it at the time because it didnt even hurt but then she just kept getting more violent

 

[12:06] DoKsoo: if i tried to text literally anyone that wasnt her she’d flip her shit and scream in my face

 

[12:07] DoKsoo: honestly i lost track of how many times she slapped me for that

 

[12:07] DoKsoo: but of course she apologized and cried every time and i forgave her because what else could i do?

 

[12:07] DoKsoo: its not like i could hit her back

 

[12:07] DoKsoo: and besides, i actually believed her when she said she was sorry and that she wouldnt do it again

 

[12:08] DoKsoo: evidently those were just lies

 

[12:08] DoKsoo: because there was one time i made plans to hang out with you

 

[12:08] DoKsoo: and she got so upset she came swinging at my fucking face and i got bruises all over my arms because i had to use them to block her punches

 

[12:08] DoKsoo: if i even mentioned you or any of the other guys in passing she’d shove me or just push me in general to get me to shut up

 

[12:09] DoKsoo: at some point she stopped letting me hang out with anyone else altogether

 

[12:09] DoKsoo: she said i was abandoning her and she’d cry all the time and throw a fit if i didnt pay attention to her

 

[12:10] DoKsoo: and there was nothing i could do about it

 

[12:10] DoKsoo: yeah, i couldve left

 

[12:10] DoKsoo: but i was terrified she’d do something even worse if i did

 

[12:10] DoKsoo: so those douchebags have no fucking right to tell me that im lying or that everything was my fault

 

[12:11] DoKsoo: they dont know the first god damn thing about what i went through

 

[12:11] DoKsoo: they have _no idea_ about any of the shit i had to endure

 

[12:11] DoKsoo: if i hadnt experienced what i did id punch them all in the fucking face just to see how they like it

 

[12:11] DoKsoo: im sick and fucking tired of their mocking

 

[12:12] DoKsoo: im sick and fucking tired of everyone in this school side eyeing me and laughing behind my back

 

[12:12] DoKsoo: i dont want to be in this shit hole anymore

 

[12:12] DoKsoo: if one more fucking person even glances my way im going to walk out and im not fucking coming back, i dont care what my parents say

 

[12:13] DoKsoo: im just so done

 

[12:13] real_pcy™: i understand that youre incredibly upset

 

[12:13] real_pcy™: i am too because youre 100% correct, these people have no right to judge you when they dont know the truth

 

[12:13] real_pcy™: if you want to skip the rest of the day then ill be there if you want me to

 

[12:14] real_pcy™: if you need to take a break that is totally valid but i dont think dropping out of school is the best choice…

 

[12:14] DoKsoo: i cant ask you to skip class for me

 

[12:14] DoKsoo: your education is more important

 

[12:14] real_pcy™: it can take a backseat every now and then

 

[12:14] real_pcy™: you know weve talked about this before

 

[12:14] real_pcy™: and right now youre angry and upset and stressed and i want to help you

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: i just dont understand

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: why do you like me so much when theres nothing to like?

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: why do you waste your time looking after me when you can be off doing literally anything else

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: im not fucking worth it, yeol

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: according to everybody else in this school im a weak and pathetic piece of shit

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: even my own girlfriend hated me

 

[12:16] DoKsoo: you deserve someone better than that

 

[12:16] real_pcy™: im going to pretend that you never said any of those things

 

[12:16] real_pcy™: you are important to me because i have decided that you are

 

[12:16] real_pcy™: i like you because you have given me reasons to

 

[12:16] real_pcy™: i help you because i want to and because you deserve it

 

[12:17] real_pcy™: you are absolutely worth my time

 

[12:17] real_pcy™: you absolutely deserve my affection

 

[12:17] real_pcy™: i know youre struggling and if i can help you in even the smallest of ways then i will

 

[12:17] real_pcy™: dont listen to those other people because theyre fucking stupid

 

[12:17] real_pcy™: they have to bully others to feel better about themselves

 

[12:18] real_pcy™: _theyre_ the pathetic ones

 

[12:18] real_pcy™: and dont even get me started on how much i despise yeseo

 

[12:18] real_pcy™: kyungsoo you deserve all of the kindness and support in the world and i am always willing to give it

 

[12:18] DoKsoo: i just feel like ive been nothing but a burden to you

 

[12:18] DoKsoo: you do so much for me…i really dont deserve someone like you

 

[12:18] real_pcy™: you will never be a burden to me kyungsoo

 

[12:18] real_pcy™: if i thought you were a burden i wouldnt go out of my way to make sure youre alright

 

[12:19] real_pcy™: it hurts to see you think so lowly of yourself

 

[12:19] real_pcy™: and it infuriates me to know that _she_ and people at school are the reason why

 

[12:19] real_pcy™: i really care for you kyungsoo

 

[12:19] real_pcy™: you mean so much to me that i cant even put it into words

 

[12:19] real_pcy™: if comforting you when you feel down means that i have to skip class, ill do it

 

[12:20] real_pcy™: if you feeling comfortable means that we cant eat lunch in the cafeteria, then i will take you out to lunch

 

[12:20] real_pcy™: anything you want to eat, ill get it for you

 

[12:20] DoKsoo: i cant keep asking you do to these things

 

[12:20] DoKsoo: its not fair to you

 

[12:20] real_pcy™: i do it because i want to bub, regardless of you asking

 

[12:21] real_pcy™: so lets go get some real lunch

 

[12:21] real_pcy™: and if you want to talk about what happened back then…

 

[12:21] real_pcy™: you know im always here to listen

 

[12:21] real_pcy™: if you want to rant or just want someone to sit next to you or hug you, doesnt matter, ill be there

 

[12:22] real_pcy™: i want to help you

 

[12:22] real_pcy™: tell me what i can do and ill do it in a heartbeat

 

[12:25] DoKsoo: i like spaghetti…

 

[12:25] real_pcy™: then lets go eat some fuckin delicious spaghetti

 

[12:25] DoKsoo: only if you let me pay for it

 

[12:25] real_pcy™: i can live with that (＾▽＾)

 

\--

 

_Saturday, February 11 th, 2017_

 

_Select chat:_

**real_pcy™ [last seen 2/8/17]**

 

[1:57] DoKsoo: hey

 

[1:57] DoKsoo: you free this afternoon?

 

[1:58] real_pcy™: depends on the time

 

[1:58] real_pcy™: i have a couple of guitar lessons to teach

 

[1:58] DoKsoo: oh

 

[1:58] DoKsoo: nevermind then

 

[1:58] real_pcy™: nooo what were you gonna say?

 

[1:59] DoKsoo: it doesnt matter, youre busy

 

[1:59] real_pcy™: its easy to call in fake sick ★~(◠ω◕✿)

 

[1:59] DoKsoo: dont you dare

 

[1:59] real_pcy™: plssss kyungsoo what did you want to ask me, i want to know ( ´•̥×•̥` )

 

[2:00] DoKsoo: …fine

 

[2:00] DoKsoo: did you know that today is the 15th day of the chinese new year

 

[2:00] real_pcy™: no i didnt

 

[2:00] DoKsoo: and did you know that on the 15th day they have the lantern festival

 

[2:00] real_pcy™: omomomo that sounds cool

 

[2:01] DoKsoo: did you also know that seoul is throwing a lantern festival celebration at yongsan park

 

[2:01] real_pcy™: shit no i did not omg

 

[2:02] DoKsoo: do you want to go to the lantern festival with me?

 

[2:02] DoKsoo: you dont have to

 

[2:02] DoKsoo: especially since youre busy with other more important stuff

 

[2:02] DoKsoo: i just thought it might be fun

 

[2:03] real_pcy™: (๑°o°๑)

 

[2:03] real_pcy™: of course ill go omo

 

[2:03] real_pcy™: i only have lessons from 4-6

 

[2:04] real_pcy™: i dont really know what goes on at a lantern festival but i bet itll be awesome!!

 

[2:04] DoKsoo: i read something that said people can attach letters to their lanterns

 

[2:04] DoKsoo: and when they let them go its so the letter can be sent to the gods so they can fulfill the persons wish

 

[2:04] real_pcy™: yo thats sick

 

[2:05] real_pcy™: i have a couple things that i could wish for lol

 

[2:05] DoKsoo: like?

 

[2:05] real_pcy™: idk if i should tell you ahhhhh is it like birthday wishes?

 

[2:05] real_pcy™: like if you tell someone then it wont come true?

 

[2:05] DoKsoo: you probably shouldnt tell me then, just in case

 

[2:06] DoKsoo: and i wont tell you mine lol

 

[2:06] real_pcy™: ohhhh you have a wish?

 

[2:06] DoKsoo: just one

 

[2:08] DoKsoo: anyway are you cool if i pick you up around 6:30?

 

[2:08] real_pcy™: sounds perfect!!

 

[2:08] real_pcy™: oohhoho im excited

 

[2:08] DoKsoo: me too :)

 

\--

 

_New message from real_pcy™!_

 

[4:36] real_pcy™: hey so i was researching the lantern festival a little bit

 

[4:36] real_pcy™: and apparently a lot of young people go to the lantern festivals to find love

 

[4:36] real_pcy™: and the lanterns are used to symbolically light the way towards their future partner

 

[4:37] real_pcy™: or something like that

 

[4:38] real_pcy™: pretty cool right?

 

[4:40] DoKsoo: i thought you were teaching guitar lessons rn

 

[4:40] real_pcy™: were taking a break dw!

 

[4:40] real_pcy™: but anyway

 

[4:41] real_pcy™: just thought that was interesting (￣▽￣)ノ

 

[4:45] DoKsoo: hmm yeah

 

[4:46] DoKsoo: very interesting

 

\--

 

_Select chat:_

**real_pcy™ [last seen 4:41]**

 

[6:22] DoKsoo: you ready?

 

[6:25] real_pcy™: yep!! waiting by the front door

 

[6:25] DoKsoo: okay ill be there in a few minutes

 

[6:28] DoKsoo: thanks again for agreeing to come with me

 

[6:28] DoKsoo: these past few days have been really shitty so i needed something to shake off the bad thoughts

 

[6:28] DoKsoo: and when i heard about the lantern festival on the news it sounded like a good distraction

 

[6:29] DoKsoo: im glad you wanted to come because i wanted to spend time with you too

 

[6:30] DoKsoo: …i miss you

 

[6:30] real_pcy™: but we just saw each other yesterday bub (〃⌒∇⌒)

 

[6:30] real_pcy™: we went out to that café, remember?

 

[6:30] DoKsoo: i know

 

[6:31] DoKsoo: but idk, i just like hanging out with you

 

[6:31] real_pcy™: bbbbub（〃・ω・〃）

 

[6:32] real_pcy™: wait a minute

 

[6:32] real_pcy™: are you texting while driving?????

 

[6:32] DoKsoo: no no i havent even left yet

 

[6:32] real_pcy™: then what are you waiting for gfkgfkgkfg come on lets go make some wishes!!!

 

[6:33] DoKsoo: ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪ okay im heading out~

 

\--

 

_Select chat:_

**byunhyun [last seen 1/13/17 at 11:34]**

 

[7:20] DoKsoo: hey hyung?

 

[7:20] DoKsoo: are you busy atm?

 

[7:25] byunhyun: omo kyungja my bby whats up

 

[7:25] byunhyun: wyd

 

[7:26] DoKsoo: this is really stupid

 

[7:26] DoKsoo: but im really nervous

 

[7:26] DoKsoo: and im kind of freaking out

 

[7:26] byunhyun: whats wrong???

 

[7:27] byunhyun: is everything okay?

 

[7:27] DoKsoo: im fine

 

[7:27] DoKsoo: can you just reassure me or some shit please

 

[7:28] byunhyun: well boi if thats what you need then you came to the right place

 

[7:28] byunhyun: they dont call me the worlds greatest hype man for nothing ohoh

 

[7:28] byunhyun: idk what youre nervous about but boi you got this in the fucking bag

 

[7:29] byunhyun: ur gonna go out there and ur gonna fuck shit up son you show them whos boss

 

[7:29] byunhyun: you are the strongest person i know ksoo and whatever is making you nervous i know you can push through it

 

[7:29] byunhyun: fuck that nervous shit yo

 

[7:30] byunhyun: the hardest part is starting but as soon as you take the step towards action everything will fall into place and suddenly ur the next emperor of korea

 

[7:30] byunhyun: i believe in u dongsaeng

 

[7:31] byunhyun: (did that help)

 

[7:31] DoKsoo: it did

 

[7:31] DoKsoo: a lot

 

[7:32] DoKsoo: thank you hyung

 

[7:32] byunhyun: AYYYYY

 

[7:32] byunhyun: do i get to know what this was for?

 

[7:33] DoKsoo: later

 

[7:33] byunhyun: nice B)

 

\--

 

_New message from real_pcy™!_

 

[11:00] real_pcy™: hey~

 

[11:01] DoKsoo: oh hey :3

 

[11:01] DoKsoo: i thought you were watching a movie

 

[11:01] real_pcy™: eh my sister picked the one that ive seen a billion times so im not really paying attention

 

[11:01] DoKsoo: ahhh

 

[11:02] real_pcy™: um

 

[11:02] real_pcy™: i wanted to say thanks for tonight

 

[11:02] real_pcy™: i really had so much fun!!

 

[11:02] DoKsoo: im glad you did (#^^#)

 

[11:03] DoKsoo: i had a lot of fun too!

 

[11:03] real_pcy™: i also kind of wanted to talk about

 

[11:03] real_pcy™: us

 

[11:04] DoKsoo: what about us?

 

[11:04] real_pcy™: i just want to make sure that you actually want… _this_

 

[11:04] real_pcy™: you know?

 

[11:04] DoKsoo: of course i want it yeol, why would i ask you if i didnt?

 

[11:04] real_pcy™: no i know but

 

[11:05] real_pcy™: i just want to make sure its because you really feel that way and not because you feel bad or obligated or something

 

[11:05] real_pcy™: i just didnt want it to be a pity thing

 

[11:05] DoKsoo: god no

 

[11:05] DoKsoo: chanyeol

 

[11:05] DoKsoo: i think ive liked you for a long while now

 

[11:06] DoKsoo: and i didnt let myself feel it because before i was with…her

 

[11:06] DoKsoo: not to mention ive been…less than mentally and emotionally stable since all that stuff happened

 

[11:06] DoKsoo: but

 

[11:07] DoKsoo: ive realized that you mean so much more to me than just a friend

 

[11:07] DoKsoo: all of you guys have been supportive but you have gone above and beyond anything i ever expected

 

[11:07] DoKsoo: im sorry that its taken me this long to realize my feelings and finally do something about it

 

[11:08] real_pcy™: kyungsoo you have nothing to apologize for

 

[11:08] real_pcy™: you couldve never returned my feelings and i wouldve been fine because as long as you found happiness elsewhere thats all i wanted

 

[11:08] real_pcy™: i just want you to be happy

 

[11:09] DoKsoo: and im happy when im with you

 

[11:09] DoKsoo: i was happy being with you before everything happened

 

[11:09] DoKsoo: and im happy being with you after

 

[11:09] DoKsoo: i tried distancing myself from you a few times these past few weeks just to see if my feelings were true and jfc i hated every second of it

 

[11:10] DoKsoo: i dont like being away from you because you make me feel

 

[11:10] DoKsoo: idk

 

[11:10] DoKsoo: whole?

 

[11:10] DoKsoo: loved?

 

[11:11] DoKsoo: you make me feel happy and safe and like i matter

 

[11:11] DoKsoo: and i just…

 

[11:11] DoKsoo: i want you to know that i really appreciate it

 

[11:11] DoKsoo: im really shitty with words im sorry

 

[11:12] DoKsoo: but i genuinely care for you and i want you to be happy too

 

[11:12] DoKsoo: and i feel like both of us would be happier

 

[11:12] DoKsoo: if we were together

 

[11:13] real_pcy™: honestly?

 

[11:13] real_pcy™: there is nothing in the world that would make me happier than that ｡･ﾟ(ﾟ⊃ω⊂ﾟ)ﾟ･｡

 

[11:13] DoKsoo: i really want to make this work

 

[11:13] DoKsoo: ive been trying to work up the nerve to ask you for at least a few weeks now

 

[11:14] DoKsoo: sorry it took so long lol

 

[11:14] real_pcy™: its no problem at all omg

 

[11:14] real_pcy™: im really happy kyungsoo

 

[11:15] real_pcy™: im so incredibly happy i dont really have words to describe it…

 

[11:15] DoKsoo: and im happy that youre happy (´•ω•`๑)

 

[11:15] DoKsoo: i feel like im finally moving in the right direction

 

[11:15] real_pcy™: hey even if there are still bumps in the road we can get over them together

 

[11:16] real_pcy™: i mean, i wouldve been there anyway lol but now its official~

 

[11:16] DoKsoo: yeah (*~▽~)

 

[11:17] DoKsoo: i should probably let you get back to your movie

 

[11:17] real_pcy™: pffft its pretty boring anyway

 

[11:17] real_pcy™: i was gonna just make a bowl of popcorn and go back to my room lol

 

[11:17] real_pcy™: if youre not doing anything we could do something together!!

 

[11:18] DoKsoo: its late though…

 

[11:18] real_pcy™: what about video games then?

 

[11:18] real_pcy™: whats that one game you play a lot?

 

[11:18] DoKsoo: civ 5?

 

[11:19] real_pcy™: we can play that for a while

 

[11:19] DoKsoo: sure!

 

[11:19] DoKsoo: let me boot up my computer

 

[11:24] real_pcy™: hey kyungsoo?

 

[11:24] DoKsoo: yeah?

 

[11:24] real_pcy™: remember that one time i said i loved you?

 

[11:24] real_pcy™: i still mean it

 

[11:25] real_pcy™: even more so now

 

[11:25] real_pcy™: i want you to know that i will always respect you and treat you with kindness

 

[11:25] real_pcy™: i will never hurt you in any way shape or form, i swear on my dogs life

 

[11:26] real_pcy™: there are good people in the world that are not out to hurt you and i know that may be hard to believe because of the horrible things youve gone through but i genuinely love you with all of my heart and i just want you to be happy and safe and i hope you can learn to trust me and other people with your feelings 

 

[11:27] real_pcy™: i dont expect you to say it back right away or even for a long while so no pressure

 

[11:27] real_pcy™: but please know that i really do love you

 

[11:27] real_pcy™: like, a fuck ton

 

[11:28] DoKsoo: (〃´∀｀)

 

[11:28] DoKsoo: im mean im 99.99% sure that i do too so…

 

[11:28] real_pcy™: whats the 0.01% then?

 

[11:29] DoKsoo: thats the part of me that cant decide whether i like you or your dog more

 

[11:29] real_pcy™: honestly i dont even blame you lmao toben is a heartthrob

 

[11:29] DoKsoo: XD

 

[11:29] DoKsoo: but seriously

 

[11:30] DoKsoo: ily

 

[11:30] DoKsoo: can you settle for ily in the meantime?

 

[11:30] real_pcy™: ily sounds great to me

 

[11:30] real_pcy™: because guess what

 

[11:30] real_pcy™: ily2

 

[11:30] DoKsoo: (´•ω•｀)♡

 

 


	38. in which chansoo go public and the boys celebrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks im sorry

_Sunday, February 12 th, 2017_

_Select chat:_

** zucchiniwithapeenie **

 

[8:29] DoKsoo: good morning friends

 

[8:29] DoKsoo: how is everyone on this fine sunday morning

 

[8:34] junmyeonnie: Hi Kyungsoo! You’re up early today!

 

[8:34] junmyeonnie: Any particular reason?

 

[8:35] DoKsoo: not really

 

[8:35] DoKsoo: just woke up in a good mood

 

[8:35] junmyeonnie: That’s good!!

 

[8:36] junmyeonnie: Do you have any plans today?

 

[8:36] DoKsoo: me and chanyeol are going to the aquarium, i think

 

[8:36] DoKsoo: but honestly we might skip it and just watch tv all day instead

 

[8:37] junmyeonnie: Either way it sounds like fun!

 

[8:37] DoKsoo: :)

 

_byunhyun is online._

 

[8:40] byunhyun: its too fucking early for this shit what the hell

 

[8:40] DoKsoo: good morning to you too

 

[8:40] byunhyun: hmm

 

[8:40] byunhyun: why are you awake

 

[8:40] DoKsoo: because im in a good mood and dont feel like sleeping all day for once

 

[8:41] DoKsoo: surprisingly

 

[8:41] byunhyun: does this have to do with whatever happened last night

 

[8:41] junmyeonnie: (° o°)!

 

[8:41] junmyeonnie: What happened last night?

 

[8:41] byunhyun: yeah ksoo would you like to share with the class? kekek

 

[8:42] DoKsoo: ┐( ˘_˘)┌

 

[8:42] DoKsoo: life happened

 

_real_pcy™ is online._

 

[8:43] real_pcy™: BROSKIS GUESS WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT OMFGGGGGGGG

 

[8:43] DoKsoo: …

 

[8:43] real_pcy™: oh shit

 

[8:43] real_pcy™: this is not the ksoo protection squad

 

[8:43] DoKsoo: the ksoo what now?

 

[8:44] real_pcy™: brb

 

_real_pcy™ has gone offline._

 

[8:44] DoKsoo: excuse me

 

[8:44] DoKsoo: @real_pcy™ explain

 

[8:45] byunhyun: its a gc where we talk about how much we love and appreciate u

 

[8:45] byunhyun: ksoo ily pls donut be mad

 

[8:45] DoKsoo: youre lying

 

[8:45] real_pcy™: no hes telling the truth

 

[8:46] DoKsoo: i dont believe you

 

[8:46] junmyeonnie: It’s true!!

 

[8:46] DoKsoo: why would you have a gc for that

 

[8:46] DoKsoo: theres no reason for it

 

[8:46] real_pcy™: kyungsoo we all love and appreciate you and want to protect you!!!

 

[8:47] DoKsoo: well i know _you_ do

 

[8:47] byunhyun: soo we all do!!

 

[8:47] byunhyun: wait a minute

 

[8:47] byunhyun: yeol?

 

[8:48] real_pcy™: yep

 

[8:48] byunhyun: and he…?

 

[8:48] real_pcy™: yes

 

[8:48] byunhyun: so youre…

 

[8:48] real_pcy™: YUP

 

[8:49] DoKsoo: im right here you know

 

[8:49] junmyeonnie: I’m lost

 

[8:49] byunhyun: WELL SLAP MY ASS AND CALL ME CHEF RAMSEY I CANT BELIEVE ITS FINALLY HAPPENED

 

[8:49] junmyeonnie: What???

 

[8:49] real_pcy™: can i tell them?

 

[8:49] DoKsoo: only if you show me this ksoo protection squad nonsense

 

[8:49] real_pcy™: deal

 

[8:50] junmyeonnie: Somebody please explain (´Д` )

 

_real_pcy™ has added DoKsoo to ksooprotectionsquad._

 

[8:53] DoKsoo: i scrolled up and the first thing i saw was sehun and jongdae insinuating that you and i had sex when we had that sleepover

 

[8:53] DoKsoo: im going to kill both of those fucking morons i swear

 

[8:53] real_pcy™: nooooo it was just a joke gfkfkg

 

[8:53] DoKsoo: shh im trying to read

 

_ninibobeanie is online._

 

[9:00] ninibobeanie: why are you guys up so early and whY IS KYUNGSOO IN THE KSOOPROTECTIONSQUAD UM HELLO?

 

[9:00] DoKsoo: you know if you guys wanted to prove to me that you cared back then you could have just

 

[9:00] DoKsoo: i dont know

 

[9:00] DoKsoo: said it to my fucking face

 

[9:01] byunhyun: uhhhhhhHHHH

 

[9:01] ninibobeanie: we didnt want to constantly bombard you with messages because we knew you were having a rough time and we figured you didnt want to be bothered?

 

[9:01] ninibobeanie: please love me

 

[9:02] DoKsoo: …

 

[9:02] DoKsoo: …whatever

 

[9:02] DoKsoo: and baekhyun i am _not_ cute

 

[9:03] byunhyun: you are literally the squishiest person i have ever seen in my life okay those comments are 100% fact

 

[9:03] real_pcy™: oi hands off my man you scrub

 

[9:03] real_pcy™: i bet yixing wont like that hes not the squishiest person in your eyes

 

[9:03] byunhyun: THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT FUCK

 

_Select chat:_

** zucchiniwithapeenie **

 

[9:04] DoKsoo: okay im satisfied

 

[9:04] DoKsoo: are you going to tell them or not

 

[9:04] DoKsoo: @real_pcy™

 

[9:05] junmyeonnie: Hello I am here and still confused!!

 

[9:05] real_pcy™: RIGHT

 

[9:05] real_pcy™: @everyone

 

[9:06] real_pcy™: KYUNGSOO AND I ARE NOW OFFICIALLY DATING AKA WE ARE BOYFRIENDS AKA WE LIKE EACH OTHER ROMANTICALLY AKA WE ARE DATING

 

[9:06] DoKsoo: christ

 

[9:06] DoKsoo: (｡・//ε//・｡)

 

_estebanjulioricardo is online._

 

[9:07] junmyeonnie: OMG!!!! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!! (つ≧▽≦)つ⊂(・ヮ・⊂)

 

[9:07] estebanjulioricardo: well its about fucking time

 

[9:07] estebanjulioricardo: i couldnt stand chanyeol gushing about you every five seconds anymore

 

[9:07] real_pcy™: UM ( ●｀ε´●)

 

[9:08] estebanjulioricardo: alright jun hyung now its your turn

 

[9:08] junmyeonnie: Excuse me? ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

 

[9:08] byunhyun: FINALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 

[9:08] ninibobeanie: yayyy!! congrats!!

 

_baoziboi is online._

 

[9:09] baoziboi: today is a blessed day ｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡

 

[9:09] DoKsoo: actually it happened last night but thanks

 

[9:09] baoziboi: LAST NIGHT?

 

[9:09] baoziboi: ON THE DAY OF THE LANTERN FESTIVAL?

 

[9:09] baoziboi: you sneaky romantic fuck

 

[9:10] real_pcy™: I KNOW I ALMOST CRIED

 

[9:10] byunhyun: lol “almost cried” my ass

 

[9:10] byunhyun: yeol cries even when he swats at bugs

 

[9:10] real_pcy™: LIES

 

_jondgae is online._

 

[9:13] jondgae: IS IT TRUE WERE MY WISHES GRANTED

 

[9:13] jondgae: HAS THE GLORIOUS DAY FINALLY ARRIVED

 

[9:13] jondgae: SOMEBODY PINCH ME, I MUST BE DREAMING

 

[9:13] estebanjulioricardo: *pinches*

 

[9:13] jondgae: ow what the fuck kid

 

[9:14] estebanjulioricardo: hey you asked for it

 

[9:14] DoKsoo: right well that was fun im going back to bed now

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

[9:14] real_pcy™: wait a minute nooooooooooooooooo

_New message from real_pcy™!_

 

[9:14] real_pcy™: kyungsoo whats wrong??

 

[9:15] real_pcy™: i thought you were happy, did i do something to make you upset?

 

[9:15] real_pcy™: are you still online?

 

[9:15] DoKsoo: i feel weird

 

[9:15] real_pcy™: good weird or bad weird?

 

[9:15] DoKsoo: both

 

[9:16] DoKsoo: i feel like im going to cry

 

[9:16] real_pcy™: what!!???!? why?!?!?

 

[9:16] real_pcy™: im sorry if i did something wrong!!

 

[9:16] DoKsoo: you didnt do anything wrong

 

[9:17] real_pcy™: but why are you sad what did i do?? i can fix it i promise!!

 

[9:18] DoKsoo: everybody cared

 

[9:18] real_pcy™: what do you mean?

 

[9:18] DoKsoo: in that group chat

 

[9:18] DoKsoo: everybody cared

 

[9:18] DoKsoo: about me

 

[9:18] real_pcy™: well of course we would!!

 

[9:19] real_pcy™: im sorry we didnt text you as much as we should have at the time but like jongin said we didnt want to overwhelm you

 

[9:20] DoKsoo: i thought nobody cared about me

 

[9:20] DoKsoo: she told me nobody did

 

[9:20] real_pcy™: well she lied to you kyungsoo

 

[9:20] real_pcy™: everybody cares about you!

 

[9:21] real_pcy™: thats why we made that group chat in the first place

 

[9:21] real_pcy™: so we could all get updates on how you were doing and figure out the best way to protect you so nothing bad happened again

 

[9:22] real_pcy™: we will always care for you bub

 

[9:24] real_pcy™: bub?

 

[9:29] real_pcy™: kyungsoo?

 

[9:30] DoKsoo: im here

 

[9:30] DoKsoo: sorry

 

[9:30] real_pcy™: dont apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for

 

[9:30] DoKsoo: i just got a little overwhelmed i guess

 

[9:31] DoKsoo: im so emotionally out of whack these days its fucking annoying

 

[9:31] real_pcy™: thats fine!!

 

[9:31] real_pcy™: nobody thinks less of you for it!! 

 

[9:32] real_pcy™: do you feel better now?

 

[9:32] real_pcy™: i can come over and make you hot cocoa ohoho

 

[9:32] DoKsoo: im good

 

[9:33] DoKsoo: i think i should say something

 

[9:33] real_pcy™: like what?

 

_Select chat:_

** zucchiniwithapeenie **

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[9:37] DoKsoo: hey guys

 

[9:37] unixing: kyungsoo!!!

 

[9:37] unixing: congratulations!!

 

[9:37] jondgae: the chosen one has returned

 

[9:38] DoKsoo: i wanted to say thanks

 

[9:38] DoKsoo: for caring about me

 

[9:38] DoKsoo: and wanting to make sure im okay

 

[9:38] DoKsoo: so

 

[9:38] DoKsoo: thank you

 

[9:39] DoKsoo: really

 

[9:39] DoKsoo: it means a lot to me

 

[9:39] baoziboi: ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡

 

[9:39] ninibobeanie: ♡♡+.ﾟ(￫ε￩*)ﾟ+.ﾟ

 

[9:39] jondgae: hey i was gonna use that one asshole

 

[9:40] byunhyun: kyungsoo my squishy child（*´▽｀*）

 

[9:40] estebanjulioricardo: hyung ٩(♡ε♡ )۶

 

[9:40] junmyeonnie: We’ll always be here for you, Soo! ───==≡≡ΣΣ(づ￣ ³￣)づ

 

[9:41] unixing: <3

 

[9:41] real_pcy™: ( *¯ ³¯*)♡

 

[9:42] DoKsoo: (*^^*)

 

[9:42] real_pcy™: oh hey you wanna still go to the aquarium or nah

 

[9:42] byunhyun: AQUARIUM WUH

 

[9:42] DoKsoo: actually

 

[9:43] DoKsoo: what if we all had a smash tournament instead?

 

[9:43] baoziboi: well then you better get ready to get wrecked because i aint goin easy son this is war

 

[9:43] DoKsoo: fight me

 

[9:43] estebanjulioricardo: i call dibs on pikachu

 

[9:44] byunhyun: OI pikachu is mine you oversized toddler

 

[9:44] junmyeonnie: I’ll watch, you guys can play though ^^

 

[9:44] baoziboi: lol u playin and u aint gotta choice

 

[9:45] DoKsoo: so like, noon?

 

[9:45] ninbobeanie: ILL BRING CHICKEN

 

[9:45] estebanjulioricardo: AND BUBBLE TEA

 

[9:45] jondgae: AND MY AXE

 

[9:46] DoKsoo: somehow i manage to tolerate you guys (๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)

 

 


	39. in which chansoo celebrate valentines day

_Tuesday, February 14 th, 2017_

 

_New message from real_pcy™!_

 

[9:00] real_pcy™: happy valentines day my sweet soosoo bub!!

 

[9:00] real_pcy™: (´∀｀*)ε｀　)

 

[9:00] real_pcy™: ｡ﾟ.(*♡´◡` 人´◡` ♡*)ﾟ °・

 

[9:00] real_pcy™: friendly reminder that i love you and care about you and hope that your day is the best it can possibly be!!!

 

[9:01] real_pcy™: also i may or may not have a present for you (￣ω￣)

 

[9:02] real_pcy™: and this is random but i feel like ive missed something big???

 

[9:02] real_pcy™: like did we already pass your birthday? i couldve sworn baekhyun told me it was in january

 

[9:05] DoKsoo: sorry i was taking notes

 

[9:05] DoKsoo: yeollie (∗∕ ∕•̥̥̥̥∕ω∕•̥̥̥̥∕)

 

[9:05] DoKsoo: happy valentines day~ ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

[9:05] DoKsoo: and dont worry about it, my birthday isnt important

 

[9:06] real_pcy™: mY bIrThDaY iSnT iMpOrTaNt

 

[9:06] real_pcy™: kyungsoo you helped throw me the literal best birthday party i have ever had in my entire fucking life

 

[9:06] real_pcy™: you bet ur cute lil butt im going to do the same for you

 

_DoKsoo is typing…_

 

[9:06] real_pcy™: dont even fight me on this

 

[9:06] real_pcy™: its happening

 

[9:07] real_pcy™: when was your birthday?

 

[9:07] real_pcy™: if you dont tell me ill just ask someone else lol

 

[9:07] real_pcy™: jongin will know

 

[9:07] DoKsoo: youre gonna feel bad

 

[9:07] DoKsoo: and i dont like it when you feel bad

 

[9:08] DoKsoo: so lets just not even worry about it

 

[9:08] real_pcy™: **when**

[9:08] real_pcy™: **was**

 

[9:08] real_pcy™: **your**

 

[9:08] real_pcy™: **_birthday_**

 

[9:09] DoKsoo: oh my god fine

 

[9:09] DoKsoo: it was january 12

 

[9:09] real_pcy™: W H A T

 

[9:09] real_pcy™: ITS BEEN MORE THAN A WHOLE MONTH WHAT THE FUCK

 

[9:09] real_pcy™: I MISSED IT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

[9:10] real_pcy™: FORGIVE ME GOD FOR I HAVE SINNED

 

[9:10] real_pcy™: I CANT BELIEVE I MISSED IT OIRGHSNDFKJJWGURILFHSknj

 

[9:10] DoKsoo: oh my god

 

[9:10] DoKsoo: relax bub (´つヮ⊂)

 

[9:12] real_pcy™: we gotta do something

 

[9:12] real_pcy™: this is unacceptable

 

[9:13] DoKsoo: were in class…

 

[9:13] real_pcy™: fuck class lets go to the aquarium

 

[9:14] real_pcy™: we never went on sunday like we planned

 

[9:14] DoKsoo: we cant skip school are you kidding me?

 

[9:14] DoKsoo: i mean as much as i want to be im not sehun level slacking yet

 

[9:15] real_pcy™: pffffft

 

[9:15] real_pcy™: its valentines day

 

[9:15] real_pcy™: and we need to celebrate your birthday

 

[9:15] DoKsoo: youre a bad influence

 

[9:15] real_pcy™: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[9:16] real_pcy™: first period ends in 15 minutes

 

[9:16] real_pcy™: you game or nah

 

[9:16] DoKsoo: …

 

[9:16] DoKsoo: youre driving

 

[9:16] real_pcy™: AINT GOTTA TELL ME TWICE

 

\--

 

_You have 46 unread messages in zucchiniwithapeenie!_

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[12:07] byunhyun: has anyone seen chanyeol?

 

[12:07] byunhyun: i grabbed a table for everyone but i havent seen him enter the cafe yet

 

[12:08] jondgae: he wasnt in chem last period Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)

 

[12:08] ninibobeanie: istg i saw him drive in this morning tho

 

[12:09] byunhyun: hmmmmm

 

[12:09] estebanjulioricardo: maybe hes makin out with ksoo hyung in the janitors closet

 

[12:09] estebanjulioricardo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

[12:09] junmyeonnie: Must you…

 

[12:10] estebanjulioricardo: someones gotta be devils advocate

 

[12:10] ninibobeanie: ya know come to think of it i havent seen ksoo around either

 

[12:10] junmyeonnie: I thought he preferred to eat alone now, though. Or at least not in the cafeteria.

 

[12:11] byunhyun: @DoKsoo @real_pcy™ where tf you guys at

 

[12:11] byunhyun: istg if you didnt invite me and yixing to a cuddle session

 

[12:11] byunhyun: OH MY GOD

 

[12:11] byunhyun: WE SHOULD GO ON A DOUBLE DATE SOMETIME

 

[12:11] byunhyun: HOLY FUCK WHY HAVE I NEVER THOUGHT OF THIS UNTIL NOW

 

[12:12] jondgae: cuz u a stup

 

[12:12] jondgae: u sure u got brains boi

 

[12:12] jondgae: how did you make it to senior year again?

 

[12:12] estebanjulioricardo: lived a really long time without managing to die

 

[12:13] estebanjulioricardo: i saw a brochure for a nursing home in his hw folder the other day

 

[12:13] estebanjulioricardo: ill be sad to see him go but its for his health

 

[12:13] byunhyun: hey sehun why did the chicken cross the road

 

[12:13] estebanjulioricardo: idk why hyung

 

[12:14] byunhyun: to get away from your disgusting ass

 

[12:14] estebanjulioricardo: since when were marshmallows disgusting hyung

 

[12:14] junmyeonnie: I don’t understand how the conversation always ends up making fun of someone…

 

[12:14] junmyeonnie: Can’t we all get along?

 

[12:15] ninibobeanie: yeah dont you know the saying WAFFLE

 

[12:15] jondgae: ?

 

[12:15] jondgae: when all fails, fuck large eggs?

 

[12:15] estebanjulioricardo: why are fat fruit loops edible

 

[12:16] ninibobeanie: no you fucking morons

 

[12:16] ninibobeanie: were all friends, friends love each other

 

[12:16] byunhyun: that spells waffleo you scrabble loving degenerate

 

[12:16] ninibobeanie: baekhyun you are the dampest piece of bread i have ever met

 

[12:17] byunhyun: absolute walnut

 

[12:17] ninibobeanie: hardass

 

[12:17] byunhyun: uneducated goose penis

 

[12:17] ninbobeanie: tiny baby piss king of shit mountain

 

[12:17] byunhyun: useless paper clip

 

[12:17] ninibobeanie: youre the white crayon that nobody uses

 

[12:18] byunhyun: i hope in hell the floor is made of legos and you cant wear shoes

 

[12:18] ninibobeanie: next time you lay down in bed i hope you lay on a cactus

 

[12:18] byunhyun: if you ever have surgery one day i hope you wake up in the middle of it and all you hear is “oops i thought this was supposed to be penis removal surgery”

 

[12:18] junmyeonnie: REMEMBER YESTERDAY WE WERE ALL _FRIENDS_ AND WE ALL _GOT ALONG_ LIKE **_NORMAL PEOPLE_**

****

[12:19] DoKsoo: …

 

[12:19] DoKsoo: …am i interrupting something

 

[12:19] jondgae: kyungsoo save me from this hell

 

[12:19] estebanjulioricardo: nini started it

 

[12:20] byunhyun: whRE are U

 

[12:20] DoKsoo: at the aquarium with chanyeol

 

[12:20] ninibobeanie: um im needing explain

 

_real_pcy™ is online._

 

 _real_pcy™ uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/JQGSObM.jpg>

 

[12:21] real_pcy™: greetings from the deep ocean exhibit

 

[12:21] estebanjulioricardo: im

 

_estebanjulioricardo uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/NvqjVuL.jpg>

 

[12:21] jondgae: DAWWW YALL SO KYOOT AND KSOO IS SO SHORT IM SCREAMIGNF

 

[12:22] junmyeonnie: You two…skipped class…to go the aquarium…

 

[12:22] real_pcy™: its valentines day

 

 _junmyeonnie uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/iLTTRh3.jpg>

 

[12:22] real_pcy™: and were having a belated bday celebration for ksoo

 

[12:23] byunhyun: (ﾟoﾟ〃)

 

[12:23] ninibobeanie: oh yeah you never did anything for your birthday did you hyung

 

[12:23] DoKsoo: nah

 

[12:23] DoKsoo: lmao you didnt do anything for yours either

 

[12:23] ninibobeanie: tru

 

[12:23] DoKsoo: but the aquarium is fun so im happy

 

[12:24] real_pcy™: !!!!!

 

[12:24] DoKsoo: speaking of aquariums

 

[12:24] DoKsoo: theyre doing something at the penguin exhibit soon so lets go

 

[12:24] DoKsoo: later chingus

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

_real_pcy™ has gone offline._

 

[12:25] junmyeonnie: These kids…

 

[12:25] estebanjulioricardo: ur just mad because you like aquariums too and didnt get to go

 

[12:26] junmyeonnie: GEE THANKS FOR REMINDING ME OF THAT FACT _OH SEHUN_

 

[12:26] estebanjulioricardo: youre welcome (/^▽^)/

 

[12:26] estebanjulioricardo: happy valentines day bby ( *¯ ³¯*)♡

 

[12:27] junmyeonnie: Go to class

 

[12:27] estebanjulioricardo: but its lunch time

 

_junmyeonnie has gone offline._

 

 _byunhyun uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/mTUWZnA.png>

 

[12:28] byunhyun: angry junmyeon scares me

 

[12:28] ninibobeanie: same

 

\--

 

_New message in zucchiniwithapeenie!_

 

 _real_pcy™ uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/epyNnNv.jpg>

 

[7:00] real_pcy™: smol soft boye tired after a long day of fun

 

[7:04] baoziboi: OMGGGG

 

[7:04] baoziboi: i heard you went to the aquarium what the fuck

 

[7:04] baoziboi: do your parents know you skipped school lol

 

[7:04] real_pcy™: pfffft no they dont and they never will

 

[7:05] baoziboi: kek

 

[7:05] baoziboi: well looks like you guys had a good valentines day!

 

[7:05] baoziboi: meanwhile me and lu were stuck sexting

 

[7:05] byunhyun: you say that like its a bad thing

 

[7:06] baoziboi: i mean…i wouldve preferred to have him physically present so we could like cuddle or some shit

 

[7:06] baoziboi: cant really teleport myself to china tho or vice versa

 

[7:06] estebanjulioricardo: what is sexting like hyung

 

[7:06] baoziboi: depends on whos doing it LOL

 

[7:07] baoziboi: ~~if ur luhan then ur not really good at it~~

 

[7:08] luigi: iM SORRY???

 

[7:08] luigi: YA KNOW I DIDNT _HAVE_ TO WISH YOU A HAPPY VALENTINES DAY AT ALL KIM MINSEOK

 

[7:08] baoziboi: its k i still love you even though you cant turn a man on over text to save your life

 

 _luigi uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/mkytXCb.png>

 

[7:09] byunhyun: is thAT MY BAE

 

[7:09] baoziboi: ily

 

[7:09] estebanjulioricardo: define being bad at sexting

 

[7:09] baoziboi: you really dont want to know

 

[7:10] jondgae: my idea of sexting is _i have a coupon book for wendys and im not afraid to use it_

[7:10] byunhyun: FUCKIN LMAO

 

[7:10] real_pcy™: are you

 

[7:10] real_pcy™: joshing me

 

[7:11] jondgae: _just imagine it hyung_

 

[7:11] jondgae: _one free junior frosty per person per purchase_

 

[7:11] estebanjulioricardo: i just nutted

 

[7:11] ninibobeanie: thats hot

 

[7:11] estebanjulioricardo: actually its quite cold

 

[7:12] byunhyun: one could say its

 

[7:12] baoziboi: dont

 

[7:12] byunhyun: _frosty_

 

_baoziboi has gone offline._

_luigi has gone offline._

_real_pcy™ has gone offline._

 

[7:13] ninibobeanie: what flavor is it

 

[7:13] estebanjulioricardo: chocolate

 

[7:13] jondgae: you might want to get that checked out by a doctor

 

_junmyeonnie is online._

_junmyeonnie has gone offline._

 

[7:13] estebanjulioricardo: feels bad man

_DoKsoo has changed jondgae’s display name to frosty._

_DoKsoo has changed estebanjulioricardo’s display name to frostyjr._

[7:14] ninibobeanie: YOU CAN DO THAT???

 

[7:14] DoKsoo: apparently i can

 

[7:14] DoKsoo: hehehehhehehe

 

[7:14] byunhyun: hes going mad with power

 

[7:15] byunhyun: someone stop him!!

 

_DoKsoo has changed byunhyun’s display name to byunbaekbitch._

 

[7:15] byunbaekbitch: i feel violated

 

[7:15] frostyjr: hey my name might be frostyjr but yall know my spoon is sr if you know what i mean B)

 

 _frostyjr uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/Tuiw5qo.png>

 

_DoKsoo has removed frostyjr from the chat._


	40. in which sesoo have a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger warnings for this chapter:** depression, implication of suicidal thoughts
> 
> additional disclaimer: i myself do not suffer from depression, but i did ask some close friends of mine that do if my portrayal was accurate, and they said yes, so take that as you will
> 
> i also hope that this chapter might help anyone who does suffer from depression, or at least i hope you can connect to the characters in a way 
> 
> i hope everyone will find happiness in life <3
> 
> enjoy this week's chapter, next week's will be light-hearted to make up for the heaviness of this one

_Wednesday, February 22 nd, 2017_

 

_Select chat:_

** zucchiniwithapeenie **

****

[2:13] DoKsoo: is anyone awake

 

[2:15] frostyjr: its 2:15 am of course no one is awake ffs

 

[2:15] frostyjr: good job ya dingus

 

[2:15] DoKsoo: youre awake wtf

 

[2:16] frostyjr: unfortunately

 

[2:16] frostyjr: but y u up fam

 

[2:16] frostyjr: and why is my name still frostyjr jfc

 

_frostyjr has changed their name to hunniebunnie._

 

[2:16] DoKsoo: cute

 

[2:16] hunniebunnie: i try to be

 

[2:17] DoKsoo: anyway, i couldnt sleep

 

[2:17] hunniebunnie: shitty thoughts?

 

[2:17] DoKsoo: lol how could you tell

 

[2:17] hunniebunnie: been there done that

 

[2:17] hunniebunnie: doing it rn actually

 

[2:18] DoKsoo: same…can we…talk about it? if youre up for it

 

[2:18] hunniebunnie: sure

 

[2:18] hunniebunnie: but lets move into dms

 

_New message from hunniebunnie!_

 

[2:19] hunniebunnie: so whats up?

 

[2:19] DoKsoo: i just need someone to talk to rn

 

[2:19] DoKsoo: and actually im glad youre up because i dont really want to bother chanyeol with this shit again

 

[2:19] hunniebunnie: what kind of shit we talkin

 

[2:20] DoKsoo: idk…depression or something?

 

[2:20] DoKsoo: just shitty feelings in general

 

[2:20] hunniebunnie: well youve come to the right man my friend

 

[2:20] hunniebunnie: i know ive joked about it and denied it before but plot twist i actually have depression and its been kicking my fucking ass for the past few days now

 

[2:21] hunniebunnie: hence why i cant sleep lol and evidently you too

 

[2:21] hunniebunnie: so maybe we can help each other out

 

[2:21] hunniebunnie: you can go first tho because im used to this garbage and i know youre not

 

[2:22] hunniebunnie: so fire away

 

[2:22] hunniebunnie: im listening

 

[2:22] DoKsoo: okay

 

[2:23] DoKsoo: i dont even know where to start tbh

 

[2:23] DoKsoo: i just feel like garbage

 

[2:23] DoKsoo: straight up human garbage

 

[2:23] DoKsoo: most days its tolerable but today im just fuckin done with life

 

[2:23] DoKsoo: does that make sense

 

[2:24] hunniebunnie: done with life figuratively or literally…

 

[2:24] DoKsoo: i dont know

 

[2:24] DoKsoo: ive stopped giving a shit about a lot of things lately

 

[2:24] DoKsoo: it just takes so much effort for me to do shit, ya feel?

 

[2:25] hunniebunnie: i understand that feeling, yeah

 

[2:25] hunniebunnie: like you know you should do something but you cant muster up the will to do it

 

[2:25] hunniebunnie: i feel that alllll the time lmao

 

[2:25] hunniebunnie: like bitch when it gets real bad sometimes its a struggle just to pick up my stupid ass phone and attempt to talk to someone

 

[2:26] DoKsoo: i just feel so fucking miserable sometimes

 

[2:26] DoKsoo:  like nothing in this world matters

 

[2:26] DoKsoo: school is a nightmare these days because of what happened

 

[2:26] DoKsoo: i dont want to go to school, but if im at home i dont want to do anything either

 

[2:27] DoKsoo: its just not interesting

 

[2:27] DoKsoo: nothing is

 

[2:27] DoKsoo: sometimes even sleeping isnt interesting and i get bored of fucking _sleeping_

 

[2:28] DoKsoo: but i dont want to get out of bed and do anything else because whats the fucking point

 

[2:28] DoKsoo: there is no point

 

[2:28] DoKsoo: the world is always going to suck and then youre going to die and itll be like you had never lived at all

 

[2:29] DoKsoo: what kind of existence is that??

 

[2:29] hunniebunnie: i know it seems like it sucks most of the time but there will always be things or people that will make it suck less

 

[2:29] hunniebunnie: like for example you have chanyeol

 

[2:29] hunniebunnie: you both love each other a lot and hes always concerned about you, hes made that vvv clear lmaoo

 

[2:30] hunniebunnie: he always wants to cheer you up, just like junmyeon does for me

 

[2:30] hunniebunnie: and you have all of us to support you

 

[2:30] hunniebunnie: not every day will be a good day

 

[2:30] hunniebunnie: even the happiest person in the world will have a least one shitty day in their lifetime

 

[2:31] DoKsoo: but it seems like lately _all_ of my days have been shitty

 

[2:31] DoKsoo: like why am i still stuck on this stupid thing that happened almost two months ago?

 

[2:31] DoKsoo: why does it have to constantly be beating me down

 

[2:32] DoKsoo: how do some people who go through the same thing manage to forget about it and go on with their lives like nothing even happened??

 

[2:32] DoKsoo: why did _i_ have to get stuck with these shitty feelings

 

[2:32] DoKsoo: not that i want anyone else to deal with it instead

 

[2:32] DoKsoo: but still

 

[2:32] DoKsoo: why _me_

 

[2:33] hunniebunnie: youre right, its unfair

 

[2:33] hunniebunnie: but you know

 

[2:33] hunniebunnie: you didnt choose to develop depression

 

[2:33] hunniebunnie: its not your fault, you didnt do anything wrong

 

[2:34] hunniebunnie: its okay to struggle

 

[2:34] hunniebunnie: sometimes my days are fucking horrible and i just want to curl up in a ball and cry all day because i feel like the entire world is shitting on me

 

[2:34] hunniebunnie: and sometimes it gets so bad that i think if i had never been born at all or if the world just ended then everything would be better

 

[2:35] hunniebunnie: but then some days arent as bad

 

[2:35] hunniebunnie: some days i still dont want to do stuff but theyre not as bad as the worst days where i want to stop existing

 

[2:35] hunniebunnie: and then

 

[2:35] hunniebunnie: some days i can get out of bed, or have junmyeon convince me to, and i can do stuff

 

[2:36] hunniebunnie: maybe not a lot of stuff, but stuff regardless

 

[2:36] hunniebunnie: and on those days i feel like ive accomplished something, no matter how small it may be

 

[2:37] hunniebunnie: got out of bed? accomplishment. brushed my teeth? accomplishment.

 

[2:37] hunniebunnie: hung out with my friends? accomplishment. did some chore around the house? accomplishment

 

[2:38] DoKsoo: but what about the relapse

 

[2:38] DoKsoo: no matter how good i think im doing i always end up back here where i started

 

[2:39] hunniebunnie: this right now is your rock bottom

 

[2:39] hunniebunnie: you might go up and fall back down but you will never fall farther than this

 

[2:40] hunniebunnie: i live for those days where i can do even one thing and feel good about it

 

[2:40] hunniebunnie: and i know depression doesnt really let you think that way

 

[2:41] hunniebunnie: you might know that there are better days to come but your mind will tell you that its just down from here

 

[2:41] hunniebunnie: and its easy to believe that

 

[2:41] hunniebunnie: and its okay too if that happens because sometimes our minds dont give us a choice

 

[2:42] hunniebunnie: but happiness is out there and all it takes it you saying “fuck it” to your subconscious and deciding that no matter how you feel you will try

 

[2:42] hunniebunnie: on my worst days i think everything is hopeless and that theres no point in trying but i try anyway

 

[2:42] hunniebunnie: and if i dont succeed that day, i try again

 

[2:43] hunniebunnie: and every little accomplishment is proof that you are strong and you can keep yourself afloat even when you feel like the entire world is against you

 

[2:45] DoKsoo: man, depression fucking sucks

 

[2:45] DoKsoo: it just sucks the life out of everything

 

[2:45] hunniebunnie: lol i feel

 

[2:45] hunniebunnie: i dont remember how long since ive been diagnosed but it just seems to get harder and harder every year

 

[2:47] hunniebunnie: if im being honest

 

[2:47] hunniebunnie: i didnt think i would still be in school at this point

 

[2:47] hunniebunnie: or here, for that matter

 

[2:48] DoKsoo: are you on medicine or have you thought about it?

 

[2:48] hunniebunnie: my doc recommended it

 

[2:48] hunniebunnie: i said no

 

[2:48] hunniebunnie: its just like…unnatural, ya feel

 

[2:48] hunniebunnie: i feel like im just not trying hard enough to will myself to be better

 

[2:48] DoKsoo: i dont think it would hurt to try

 

[2:49] DoKsoo: theres nothing wrong with using medication to help you solve a problem

 

[2:49] DoKsoo: humans cant fly

 

[2:49] DoKsoo: so we made airplanes

 

[2:50] DoKsoo: some of us arent born with perfectly straight teeth

 

[2:50] DoKsoo: so we use braces to fix them

 

[2:51] DoKsoo: antidepressants are tools that we can use to solve a problem

 

[2:51] DoKsoo: theres no shame in seeking help for a problem we cant fix on our own

 

[2:52] DoKsoo: chanyeol told me that once

 

[2:53] hunniebunnie: i see my therapist again on friday

 

[2:53] hunniebunnie: maybe ill ask him about it

 

[2:53] hunniebunnie: because i cant keep living like this

 

[2:53] hunniebunnie: i fucking hate it

 

[2:54] DoKsoo: im obviously not a doctor but if nothing else has worked for you thus far then i think medicine is your best bet

 

[2:55] hunniebunnie: well what about you?

 

[2:55] hunniebunnie: have you talked to anyone about this?

 

[2:55] DoKsoo: no

 

[2:56] DoKsoo: well, chanyeol and now you

 

[2:56] DoKsoo: other than that i dont think i need anyone else

 

[2:56] hunniebunnie: lol no

 

[2:57] hunniebunnie: thats what i thought too at first but trust me its not enough

 

[2:57] hunniebunnie: friends help, but you need a professional

 

[2:58] DoKsoo: its probably not even depression though…its probably just some shit that will pass eventually

 

[2:58] hunniebunnie: sureeeee hyung

 

[2:58] hunniebunnie: you havent been the same since the yeseo incident

 

[2:58] hunniebunnie: everybody knows that

 

[2:58] hunniebunnie: its been well over a month

 

[2:59] hunniebunnie: be honest, do you feel better or worse?

 

[2:59] DoKsoo: …

 

[3:00] DoKsoo: worse

 

[3:00] DoKsoo: even with chanyeol, its still worse

 

[3:00] DoKsoo: and i feel fucking horrible for saying it

 

[3:00] DoKsoo: chanyeol helps me _so much_ , i dont think i could ever express how much he means to me

 

[3:01] DoKsoo: but sometimes its just…idk

 

[3:01] DoKsoo: sometimes even with chanyeol its not enough

 

[3:01] DoKsoo: sometimes the days are just so bad that he cant do anything to help

 

[3:02] hunniebunnie: its the same for me and junmyeon, trust me

 

[3:02] hunniebunnie: he can only do so much because in reality he just doesnt understand the feeling

 

[3:02] hunniebunnie: i think you should go see a school counselor or something

 

[3:02] hunniebunnie: and if they think you need it they can recommend a therapist and then you can go from there

 

[3:02] hunniebunnie: you might get out of this by yourself but better to be on the safe side and talk to someone

 

[3:02] hunniebunnie: obvs i cant diagnose you myself but were very similar hyung

 

[3:03] hunniebunnie: we dont share similar circumstances of how we started feeling this way but we do share the same symptoms and feelings

 

[3:03] hunniebunnie: ive been on this rollercoaster a long time so i know a depressed person when i see one lol

 

[3:03] hunniebunnie: i think it would be good for you

 

[3:04] hunniebunnie: i dont like seeing my friends suffer

 

[3:04] DoKsoo: neither do i

 

[3:04] hunniebunnie: how about we make a deal

 

[3:04] hunniebunnie: you go see a counselor, even just once, to see if it helps you

 

[3:04] hunniebunnie: i talk to my doc about antidepressants

 

[3:05] hunniebunnie: and we check up on each other every now and then

 

[3:05] hunniebunnie: every week maybe

 

[3:06] DoKsoo: i can do that

 

[3:06] hunniebunnie: i really hope i helped you hyung

 

[3:06] hunniebunnie: i want you to be happy because you deserve it

 

[3:06] DoKsoo: you deserve it too sehun

 

[3:07] DoKsoo: i really appreciate you listening to me

 

[3:07] hunniebunnie: and im glad that you listened to me too and tried to help me out

 

[3:07] hunniebunnie: i think its because you actually understand

 

[3:08] hunniebunnie: the others dont…not really

 

[3:08] hunniebunnie: like i said junmyeon hyung does a good job at cheering me up but theres only so much he can do because he just doesnt _get it_

 

[3:09] DoKsoo: well hey im here for you if you need help sehun

 

[3:09] DoKsoo: you and the others were there for me when i felt down so its only fair to be there for you

 

[3:09] DoKsoo: we can be depressed together lol

 

[3:10] hunniebunnie: hell yeah my dude

 

[3:10] hunniebunnie: you know, even sharing my own experiences and giving you a pep talk has helped me feel better tonight

 

[3:10] hunniebunnie: i feel less shitty

 

[3:11] hunniebunnie: like, on a scale of actually 100% wanting to die and ready to end it all to happiest motherfucker in the universe

 

[3:11] hunniebunnie: im sitting at garbagio rn

 

[3:12] hunniebunnie: you?

 

[3:12] DoKsoo: hmm

 

[3:13] DoKsoo: maybe slightly worse than garbagio, whatever that is

 

[3:13] hunniebunnie: oho i call that garbo

 

[3:13] hunniebunnie: its like garbagio but not as fancy

 

[3:13] DoKsoo: garbo it is then

 

[3:14] hunniebunnie: (⌒▽⌒)

 

[3:15] hunniebunnie: okay i should probably sleep now lol

 

[3:15] hunniebunnie: we got school tomorrow fuck

 

[3:15] DoKsoo: yeah

 

[3:16] DoKsoo: thank you for trusting me enough to tell me these things

 

[3:16] DoKsoo: and i hope anything i said in return can help you

 

[3:16] hunniebunnie: thanks for being willing to listen

 

[3:17] hunniebunnie: and i know depression makes it hard to accept the truth

 

[3:17] hunniebunnie: like you can know for a fact that the only way is up but your mind will kick you in the dick and tell you no anyway

 

[3:17] hunniebunnie: believe me i know

 

[3:18] hunniebunnie: but i dont think this pep talk went in vain

 

[3:18] hunniebunnie: you may feel too shitty sometimes to follow any of this advice but you should at least try

 

[3:18] hunniebunnie: can you promise me that?

 

[3:19] DoKsoo: ill try

 

[3:19] DoKsoo: but you cant forget our deal

 

[3:19] hunniebunnie: i wont

 

[3:19] DoKsoo: good

 

[3:20] hunniebunnie: :)

 

[3:20] hunniebunnie: whelp im gonna pass out now, talking about feelings always makes me exhausted ew

 

[3:20] hunniebunnie: night hyung

 

[3:21] DoKsoo: goodnight sehun

 

[3:21] hunniebunnie: <3

 

[3:21] DoKsoo: ♥

 

 


	41. in which cbx cause mischief and ksoo is actually a huge softie

_Friday, February 24 th, 2017_

_New message in zucchiniwithapeenie!_

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[2:15] byunbaekbitch: a sensation comes over me in one fell swoop

 

[2:15] byunbaekbitch: i shall place you into my oral cavity like a creamy aged dairy product

 

[2:15] byunbaekbitch: i inhale your odor molecules

 

[2:16] byunbaekbitch: i relish in the photons bouncing off of your frame

 

[2:16] byunbaekbitch: i shall ingest your essence with more finesse than if i were to be intoxicating my blood with fermented grape juice

 

[2:16] hunniebunnie: what the fuck

 

[2:17] byunbaekbitch: shh

 

[2:17] byunbaekbitch: i am singing the song of my people

 

[2:17] byunbaekbitch: *inhales*

 

[2:17] byunbaekbitch: _rEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

[2:18] hunniebunnie: hes gone off the deep end

 

[2:18] hunniebunnie: his own creation has pushed him to madness

 

[2:18] hunniebunnie: i cant bear to look

 

_frosty is online._

 

[2:19] frosty: nobody outmemes the master memelord and savior kim jongdae

 

[2:19] frosty: hold fast to your quimbling tiddies

 

[2:19] frosty: it is my time to shine

 

[2:20] DoKsoo: i will kick the two of you out of this chat

 

[2:20] frosty: now now young bald child

 

[2:20] frosty: dont get ur knickers in a twist just yet

 

[2:21] DoKsoo: im not bald wtf

 

[2:21] DoKsoo: in fact i havent had a haircut for like a year

 

[2:21] frosty: in my wildest wet dreams you are the baldest boi

 

[2:21] DoKsoo: are you high jongdae

 

[2:22] byunbaekbitch: no but _I AM_

 

[2:22] byunbaekbitch: HIGH ON _LIFE_ MOTHERFUCKER

 

[2:22] byunbaekbitch: and sugar

 

[2:22] byunbaekbitch: mostly sugar

 

[2:23] frosty: baek baozi and i just finished off an entire 5 gallon tub of ice cream

 

[2:23] frosty: theres so much sugar in my body that instead of blood i have high fructose corn syrup pumping through my veins

 

[2:23] hunniebunnie: wheres minseok hyung then?

 

[2:24] byunbaekbitch: he passed out

 

[2:24] byunbaekbitch: i think hes like actually in a food coma

 

[2:24] frosty: we all gon get diabeetus

 

[2:25] DoKsoo: how did you guys even do that when we still have an hour left of school

 

[2:25] frosty: retirement party for our health teacher lmaooo

 

[2:25] frosty: he hired a stripper and everything

 

[2:26] byunbaekbitch: false

 

[2:26] byunbaekbitch: although one of the students seriously offered to hire one

 

[2:26] byunbaekbitch: i shit you not our teacher almost said yes

 

[2:27] DoKsoo: i cant believe i still manage to put up with you people

 

[2:27] DoKsoo: jesus save me

 

_baoziboi is online._

 

[2:28] baoziboi: roses are red

 

[2:28] baoziboi: my teachers a prick

 

[2:29] baoziboi: local gangnam man chases raccoon with a stick

 

[2:29] baoziboi: roSES aRE reD

 

[2:29] baoziboi: the offer still stands

 

[2:30] baoziboi: im moving to russia if big bang disbands

 

[2:30] baoziboi: this has been rhyme time with minseok

 

[2:30] baoziboi: i wont be here all week because i hate you all gooDBYE

 

_baoziboi has gone offline._

 

[2:31] hunniebunnie: im

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

_You have been mentioned by byunbaekbitch in zucchiniwithapeenie!_

**[Ignore]**

_You have been mentioned by byunbaekbitch in zucchiniwithapeenie!_

**[Ignore]**

 

_You have been mentioned by frosty in zucchiniwithapeenie!_

**[Ignore]**

_You have been mentioned by baoziboi in zucchiniwithapeenie!_

**[Ignore]**

 

_You have been mentioned by byunbaekbitch in zucchiniwithapeenie!_

_DoKsoo is online._

_DoKsoo is typing…_

 

 _byunhyun uploaded file_ : <https://i.imgur.com/An5pZdp.png>

 

[2:32] byunbaekbitch: @DoKsoo COME BACK

 

[2:32] byunbaekbitch: @DoKsoo LOVE ME MY SWEET BABY BOY

 

[2:32] frosty: @DoKsoo ill buy u ice cream if you come back

 

[2:32] baoziboi: roses are red violets are blue my one true love is of course @DoKsoo

 

[2:32] byunbaekbitch: @DoKsoo lemme rub ur little bald head and whisper words of lov and encouragement into ur ears

 

[2:33] DoKsoo: roses are red, violets are blue, i hope you get hit in the face with a shoe

 

[2:33] hunniebunnie: welcome back hyung

 

[2:33] DoKsoo: im not in the mood for this sugar induced assetry

 

[2:34] byunbaekbitch: but ksooOOooOOooOOoooOOOOOOOoooOOooOOoooOooo

 

[2:35] baoziboi: o fuk i just noticed the girl next to me is super hot

 

[2:35] frosty: how hot on a scale from 0-10

 

[2:35] baoziboi: you have eyes

 

[2:35] frosty: thats the nicest compliment youve ever given me hyung

 

[2:36] frosty: im touched

 

[2:36] byunbaekbitch: in all the right ways

 

[2:36] baoziboi: im serious look at her

 

[2:36] byunbaekbitch: holy shit

 

[2:37] byunbaekbitch: she looks like shes gonna pass out

 

[2:37] frosty: shes sweating sexy bullets

 

[2:37] frosty: do you think she wants my ice cream?

 

[2:38] hunniebunnie: alright this is where i tap out

_hunniebunnie has gone offline._

 

[2:38] byunbaekbitch: tch

 

[2:38] byunbaekbitch: his loss

 

[2:39] DoKsoo: text me when youre not being a dumb stupid fuck

 

[2:39] DoKsoo: aka

 

[2:39] DoKsoo: never

 

[2:40] frosty: u hurt my feelings

 

[2:40] frosty: but i lov u anyway becuz thats what fren r 4

 

[2:40] baoziboi: took the words right out of my ass

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

\--

 

[5:02] junmyeonnie: Happy weekend guys!

 

[5:02] junmyeonnie: Does anybody want to go see The Great Wall with me tonight?

 

[5:05] ninibobeanie: i mean if ur paying for the flights then by all means ill come

 

[5:05] junmyeonnie: Why would we fly somewhere?

 

[5:05] ninibobeanie: how else do you expect us to see the great wall of china???

 

[5:05] junmyeonnie: I was…talking about…the movie…

 

[5:06] ninibobeanie: o h

 

[5:06] ninibobeanie: _ohhhhhh_

[5:06] ninibobeanie: whelp

 

[5:06] ninibobeanie: this is embarrassing

 

[5:06] ninibobeanie: imma just…take my things and go…

 

_ninibobeanie has gone offline._

 

[5:07] luigi: yooooo i saw that yesterday!

 

[5:07] luigi: surprisingly only a few white ppl lmao

 

[5:07] luigi: overall i thought it was pretty good

 

[5:08] luigi: then again i cant really tell mediocre movies from good movies but whatever

 

[5:08] junmyeonnie: I keep hearing people talk about it so I wanted to go see it but not by myself.

 

[5:08] junmyeonnie: @hunniebunnie Do you want to watch it with me?

 

_hunniebunnie is online._

 

[5:09] hunniebunnie: whatever it is sure

 

[5:09] hunniebunnie: anything to get me out of my fucking house

 

[5:10] luigi: rough day?

 

[5:10] hunniebunnie: you could say that

 

[5:10] hunniebunnie: i love my dog but not when he pees on everything i hold dear to my soul

 

[5:11] hunniebunnie: or when he shits in my fucking shoes

 

[5:11] hunniebunnie: or when my head decides that today is a “fuck you” day

 

[5:11] hunniebunnie: its the shit icing on top of the piss cake

 

[5:12] luigi: oh geez

 

[5:12] luigi: sorry man (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

[5:13] hunniebunnie: im honestly one plancks length away from chucking myself into the cold vacuum of space

 

[5:13] junmyeonnie: Sehun, I think a nice movie will be good for you.

 

[5:13] junmyeonnie: And we can get ice cream afterwards!!

 

[5:14] junmyeonnie: I’ll buy you your favorite flavor with all of your favorite toppings!!

 

 _hunniebunnie uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/eQvSZeB.jpg>

 

 _hunniebunnie uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/zHdzNrg.jpg>

 

[5:15] hunniebunnie: hyung

 

[5:16] hunniebunnie: omo

 

[5:16] hunniebunnie: can kyungsoo come?

 

[5:16] junmyeonnie: Sure!!

 

[5:17] junmyeonnie: Everyone is invited!

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[5:20] DoKsoo: i heard my name

 

[5:20] hunniebunnie: there he is

 

[5:20] hunniebunnie: the man the myth the legend

 

[5:20] hunniebunnie: u up for rad movie times

 

[5:21] DoKsoo: cant, sorry :(

 

[5:21] DoKsoo: yeol is sick so im going over to make him soup and keep him company

 

[5:21] hunniebunnie: rippie dippies

 

[5:22] junmyeonnie: I hope he feels better!

 

[5:22] DoKsoo: ill tell him youre wishing him well :)

 

[5:22] junmyeonnie: Offer still stands for @everyone else <3

 

_byunbaekbitch is online._

 

[5:23] byunbaekbitch: what makes the great wall so great

 

[5:23] byunbaekbitch: if it doesnt give me free league skins then how great can it be

 

[5:23] byunbaekbitch: 5/7 worst wall

 

[5:24] byunbaekbitch: id like to speak to the manager

 

[5:24] luigi: i love baek

 

[5:25] byunbaekbitch: ur supposed to love minseok u cheater

 

[5:25] byunbaekbitch: cheater cheater pumpkin eater

 

[5:25] hunniebunnie: what did the pumpkin ever do to you

 

[5:26] hunniebunnie: _heathen_

 

[5:26] junmyeonnie: 90% of the time nothing in this chat makes sense

 

[5:26] byunbaekbitch: you know what doesnt make sense

 

[5:26] byunbaekbitch: i woke up this morning and the ceiling tasted like red

 

[5:27] junmyeonnie: …

 

[5:27] luigi: …r u on drugs baek

 

[5:27] hunniebunnie: wouldnt be surprised

 

[5:28] byunbaekbitch: nah just trying to be hip like the rest of the lads

 

[5:28] byunbaekbitch: i have a reputation to uphold as the Coolest Kid™

 

[5:28] byunbaekbitch: and a boyfriend to snuggle so see you later

 

_byunbaekbitch has gone offline._

 

[5:29] hunniebunnie: well hes doin a damn good job of being a fucking freak

 

[5:40] DoKsoo: lmao

 

[5:40] DoKsoo: question

 

[5:40] DoKsoo: what does one do when you walk into your boyfriends house and the first thing that happens when he opens the door is he pukes on your shoes…?

 

[5:41] luigi: puke back

 

[5:41] luigi: establish dominance

 

[5:41] luigi: nobody can have shoes anymore

 

[5:42] junmyeonnie: Guess he’s really sick, huh (*´･Д･)

 

[5:42] DoKsoo: just a tad

 

[5:42] DoKsoo: “why are you on your phone omg take your shoes off im so sorry” he says

 

[5:43] hunniebunnie: tell him i said hi!!

 

[5:44] DoKsoo: he says “sehun i just puked all over kyungsoos shoes theres no time for this ill text you later”

 

[5:44] DoKsoo: aaaaaaand hes puking again

 

[5:44] junmyeonnie: Please take care of him!

 

[5:45] DoKsoo: lmao ill try

 

_DoKsoo is offline._

 

[5:45] hunniebunnie: come to think of it i feel a little queasy peasy lemon squeezy myself

 

[5:45] junmyeonnie: Don’t push yourself to go out if you don’t feel well!!

 

[5:46] hunniebunnie: smh hyung im kidding

 

[5:46] hunniebunnie: gimme ten minutes to look even 0.001% presentable

 

[5:47] luigi: #relatable

 

\--

 

_New message from real_pcy™!_

 

[11:38] real_pcy™: hi

 

[11:39] real_pcy™: i miss you

 

[11:39] real_pcy™: you were literally just here but whatever im sick and im needy ok

 

[11:40] real_pcy™: also im so sorry about your shoes

 

[11:42] DoKsoo: why are you awake?

 

[11:42] DoKsoo: go rest

 

[11:42] real_pcy™: but i want to talk to you

 

[11:42] real_pcy™: and apologize for puking all over your feet

 

[11:42] real_pcy™: for like the 10th time but thats beside the point

 

[11:42] DoKsoo: you can talk to me tomorrow when youre feeling better

 

[11:43] real_pcy™: but i feel good enough to talk to you now

 

[11:43] DoKsoo: you had a migraine when i left

 

[11:43] DoKsoo: those dont go away in less than an hour

 

[11:43] DoKsoo: as much as i want to stay up and talk with you i want you to rest instead

 

[11:44] DoKsoo: so please go sleep

 

[11:44] DoKsoo: do it for me?

 

[11:44] real_pcy™:（￣へ￣）

 

[11:44] DoKsoo: dont pout at me over text omg

 

[11:45] real_pcy™: ur rejecting my love

 

[11:45] DoKsoo: im rejecting your attempts to make yourself feel worse by staying up when youre not feeling well

 

[11:45] real_pcy™: but ill feel better if i talk to you

 

[11:46] real_pcy™: and if you kiss me again

 

[11:46] real_pcy™: WHICH _BY THE WAY_

 

[11:46] real_pcy™: WAS A VERY S T U P I D THING FOR YOU TO DO BECAUSE NOW UR GONNA GET SICK TOO

 

[11:46] real_pcy™: YA TALK ABOUT ME NEEDING TO GET BETTER BUT THEN yA TURN AROUND AND DO _THAT_

 

[11:47] DoKsoo: you werent complaining when it happened（￣～￣）

 

[11:47] real_pcy™: i was flustered and feverish slskjghaldfjgh

 

[11:47] DoKsoo: mmm hmm

 

[11:48] real_pcy™: you wanted to get sick on purpose didnt you

 

[11:48] real_pcy™: why else would you do it fkgfkg

 

[11:48] real_pcy™: do you have a death wish? being sick aint fun fam

 

[11:48] real_pcy™: there are other less sucky ways to get out of going to school ya know

 

[11:49] DoKsoo: i kissed you because 1. i wanted to

 

[11:49] DoKsoo: 2. you gave your consent when i asked

 

[11:49] DoKsoo: 3. i love you

 

[11:49] DoKsoo: 4. i wanted to cheer you up

 

[11:50] DoKsoo: 5. you looked cute wrapped up in all those blankets

 

[11:50] real_pcy™: hold on backtrack

 

[11:50] DoKsoo: 6. it just seemed like the right thing to do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[11:50] real_pcy™: you

 

[11:50] real_pcy™: love me

 

[11:50] real_pcy™: (｡・//ε//・｡)

 

[11:51] DoKsoo: well duh

 

[11:51] DoKsoo: of course i do ya big doof

 

[11:51] real_pcy™: do kyungsoo loves me（♡⌂♡）

 

[11:51] real_pcy™: …how do i know this isnt just the fever making me see shit

 

[11:52] DoKsoo: because i really do love you and i think the kiss proved that

 

[11:52] DoKsoo: also theres something hidden under your pillow so…

 

[11:52] real_pcy™: w h a t

 

[11:53] real_pcy™: …

 

 _real_pcy™ uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/T1FDGPv.jpg>

 

 _real_pcy™ uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/5Gee2yX.jpg>

 

 _real_pcy™ uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/VGHD2K9.jpg>

 

[11:56] real_pcy™: DO KYUNGSOO

 

[11:56] real_pcy™: IM ACTUALLY CRYING YOU CUTE ADORABLE AMAZING WONDERFUL LOVELY PRECIOUS RAY OF SUNSHINE

 

[11:56] real_pcy™: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 

[11:57] DoKsoo: what does it say?

 

[11:57] real_pcy™: dont give me that shit you know exactly what it says you sneaky romantic asdfghjkl

 

[11:57] DoKsoo: yeah but i wanna see it

 

[11:57] DoKsoo: i cant exactly hear you read it back to me, so…

 

[11:58] real_pcy™: “to my sweet jagiyeol,”

 

[11:58] real_pcy™: “i love you a lot but i dont say the words”

 

[11:58] real_pcy™: “today i will take courage and tell you”

 

[11:59] real_pcy™: “you mean everything to me, i can never say it enough”

 

[11:59] real_pcy™: “every day i am thankful that you are with me”

 

[11:59] real_pcy™: “my gift that god gave to me”

 

[11:59] real_pcy™: “i might be awkward when i say it, but know that it is true”

 

_Saturday, February 25 th, 2017_

 

[12:00] real_pcy™: “with all of my heart, i love you”

 

[12:00] real_pcy™: “feel better soon <3”

 

[12:00] real_pcy™: “love, kyungsoo”

 

[12:00] DoKsoo: hmmm (◜௰◝)

 

[12:01] real_pcy™: my heart is going to _buRST OUT OF MY FUCKING CHEST **DO** **KYUNGSOO**_

****

_real_pcy™ has changed their username to jagiyeol._

****

[12:01] DoKsoo: (￣▽￣)ノ

 

[12:01] DoKsoo: i uh

 

[12:02] DoKsoo: theres more

 

[12:02] DoKsoo: but it would be better if i was there

 

[12:02] DoKsoo: to sing for you

 

[12:02] DoKsoo: since its technically a song that i wrote

 

[12:03] DoKsoo: and we still havent had that jam sesh weve talked about

 

[12:03] DoKsoo: im not very good at singing but i want to do it anyway

 

[12:03] jagiyeol: hONEY

 

[12:03] jagiyeol: first of all you sound like an actual angel from heaven so dont even doubt yourself ill fight all of your insecurities into the sun

 

[12:04] jagiyeol: second of all THIS IS THE SWEETEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER DONE FOR ME

 

[12:04] jagiyeol: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE YOU IN MY LIFE

 

[12:04] DoKsoo: (#^.^#)

 

[12:04] DoKsoo: youve been there for me since the beginning

 

[12:05] DoKsoo: its about time i gave something back

 

[12:05] jagiyeol: i love you so much what the fuck

 

[12:05] jagiyeol: ill say it so many times that youll get sick of it

 

[12:05] DoKsoo: i dont think thats possible

 

[12:06] jagiyeol: _watch me_

 

[12:06] DoKsoo:  (ꐦ ´͈ ᗨ `͈ )

 

[12:09] DoKsoo: hey, its getting late

 

[12:09] DoKsoo: you should really go to bed

 

[12:09] jagiyeol: how can i sleep when i feel like im about to die from all these feels????

 

[12:10] DoKsoo: i can…sing you a lullaby…if you want…

 

[12:10] DoKsoo: that way youll know what youre in for when you hear the rest of my song lol

 

[12:10] jagiyeol: (´⊙ω⊙`)ᵒᵐᵍᵎᵎᵎ

 

[12:10] jagiyeol: will you really?

 

[12:11] jagiyeol: will you sing to me until i fall asleep?

 

**[Options]**

_Call jagiyeol?_

**[Call]**

 

_DoKsoo is calling jagiyeol…_

 

_jagiyeol has accepted the call._


	42. in which kyungsoo takes a sick day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a little late!! i lost track of time!

_Monday, February 27 th, 2017_

_You have 25 unread messages and 3 missed calls from jagiyeol!_

 

[8:02] jagiyeol: wakey wakey chocolate cakey

 

[8:02] jagiyeol: u gon be late for school if u dont get up soon!

 

[8:04] jagiyeol: soosoo

 

[8:05] jagiyeol: soooooooooooo

 

[8:06] jagiyeol: kyungsoo?

 

[8:06] jagiyeol: earth to kyungsoo

 

[8:10] jagiyeol: are you feeling okay?

 

[8:26] jagiyeol: i bet you really regret kissing me now lol

 

[8:26] jagiyeol: text me as soon as you wake up, yeah?

 

[9:33] jagiyeol: hey hey friendly reminder that i lov u and you should eat a healthy breakfast and drink lots of water!!

 

[9:35] jagiyeol: assuming you wake up at some point aha

 

[9:35] jagiyeol: please let me know how youre feeling when you get up!!!

 

[10:00] jagiyeol: kyungsoo?

 

[10:10] jagiyeol: soosoo im getting worried

 

[10:12] jagiyeol: dont make me ditch school to come check up on you

 

[10:12] jagiyeol: because i will absolutely 100% do it

 

[10:49] jagiyeol: im like ten seconds away from calling you

 

[10:50] jagiyeol: if you dont text me by 11:30 im calling and you better answer

 

[11:30] jagiyeol: how are you feeling?

 

[11:30] jagiyeol: i still havent heard from you…

_jagiyeol is calling…_

_DoKsoo did not answer._

 

[11:32] jagiyeol: youre probably fine but im getting scared anyway please call me back or text or whatever

 

[11:56] jagiyeol: kyungsoo im serious i need to know that youre okay

 

[12:05] jagiyeol: im off for lunch, do you want me to swing by?

 

_jagiyeol is calling…_

_DoKsoo did not answer._

 

[12:06] jagiyeol: kyungsoo please answer me

 

_jagiyeol is calling…_

_DoKsoo did not answer._

 

[12:07] jagiyeol: im about to cry i swear to god if you dont text me back in the next three seconds im calling the police on your ass and theyre gonna bust down your door and make sure youre still breathing or _so hELP ME JESUS_

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[12:09] DoKsoo: woah hey whats wrong?

 

[12:09] jagiyeol: THANK FUCKING CHRIST

 

[12:09] jagiyeol: I WAS STARTING TO THINK YOU WERE DEAD

 

[12:10] DoKsoo: lmao i feel like i am

 

[12:10] jagiyeol: dont joke about that oh my god i was so fucking worried kyungsoo

 

[12:10] jagiyeol: you werent answering and i just kept thinking that something bad happened and i was about to have a heart attack

 

[12:10] DoKsoo: i just woke up, im fine!!!

 

[12:11] DoKsoo: well, im sick as fuck, but im okay

 

[12:11] DoKsoo: im sorry i worried you ( ´△｀)

 

[12:11] jagiyeol: no no i was just jumping to worst case scenarios

 

[12:11] jagiyeol: im just glad youre okay

 

[12:12] jagiyeol: tho u must be pretty sick if you slept that long

 

[12:12] jagiyeol: you want me to pick up some lunch and bring it over?

 

[12:12] DoKsoo: i dont want you to get sick again

 

[12:12] DoKsoo: i think i have a combination of your flu and something else

 

[12:13] jagiyeol: pffft ill be fine

 

[12:13] jagiyeol: are you drinking water?

 

[12:13] DoKsoo: i dont exactly have the energy to get out of my bed

 

[12:13] DoKsoo: i can hardly look at my damn phone, the screen is making my headache worse

 

[12:14] jagiyeol: ill get you some soup and head over

 

[12:14] jagiyeol: have you eaten yet?

 

[12:14] DoKsoo: no

 

[12:14] DoKsoo: no guarantees anything will stay down if i do

 

[12:15] jagiyeol:  (๑•́ㅿ•̀๑)

 

[12:15] jagiyeol: think you can stomach chicken and rice soup?

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: you dont have to go out of your way for me

 

[12:15] DoKsoo: ill just find something at home

 

[12:16] jagiyeol: soo if you cant even get out of bed then you cant go to the kitchen, much less make food for yourself

 

[12:16] jagiyeol: ill be over in like 20-25 minutes

 

[12:16] jagiyeol: rest in the meantime, okay?

 

[12:16] jagiyeol: just dont fall asleep again lol i need to be let in when i get here

 

[12:17] DoKsoo: theres a key under the flowerpot on the railing, you can let yourself in

 

[12:17] DoKsoo: i need to go back to bed, my head is about to split open

 

[12:17] jagiyeol: okay

 

[12:17] jagiyeol: ill be there soon

 

[12:18] jagiyeol: love you bub

 

\--

 

_You have three unread messages from jagiyeol!_

 

[2:59] jagiyeol: how are you feeling?

 

[2:59] jagiyeol: you looked really bad earlier

 

[2:59] jagiyeol: you might want to go the hospital if you still dont feel very well in a few hours

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[3:00] DoKsoo: i feel a bit better

 

[3:00] jagiyeol: headache?

 

[3:00] DoKsoo: yeah but not as bad as before

 

[3:00] jagiyeol: did you keep lunch down?

 

[3:00] DoKsoo: no

 

[3:01] jagiyeol: you know i can take you after i get out of school

 

[3:01] jagiyeol: if your mom hasnt forced you to go before then kek

 

[3:01] DoKsoo: i dont want to move

 

[3:01] DoKsoo: ill just stay here

 

[3:02] jagiyeol: if you dont show any improvement by tomorrow youre going to the hospital whether you like it or not

 

[3:02] DoKsoo: but chanyeollllllllllll

 

[3:02] jagiyeol: dont fight me

 

[3:02] jagiyeol: i want you to be healthy

 

[3:03] DoKsoo: (oT-T)尸~~

 

[3:03] jagiyeol: and if you want company this afternoon i can be there in 40 minutes

 

[3:03] DoKsoo: im too sick to do anything

 

[3:03] DoKsoo: youll just be bored

 

[3:04] jagiyeol: you were there for me when i was sick so i want to be there for you

 

[3:04] jagiyeol: besides, im not totally over the flu anyway so we can be sick together

 

[3:04] DoKsoo: (￢ε￢　)

 

[3:04] DoKsoo: if you end up getting sick again then im banning all contact between us for two weeks

 

[3:05] DoKsoo: except for texting and calling

 

[3:05] jagiyeol: i wont get sick!!!

 

[3:18] jagiyeol: question

 

[3:18] jagiyeol: whats your favorite flower

 

[3:23] jagiyeol: soo?

 

[3:23] DoKsoo: sorry i feel asleep

 

[3:23] DoKsoo: dont even think about it

 

[3:24] DoKsoo: you dont have to

 

[3:24] jagiyeol: yeah but i want to so your argument is invalid

 

[3:24] jagiyeol: let me do stuff for you please

 

[3:24] DoKsoo: but you already do so much

 

[3:25] jagiyeol: i just want you to know that youre loved and that i care about you

 

[3:29] jagiyeol: soo?

 

[3:30] DoKsoo: carnations

 

[3:30] DoKsoo: can never go wrong with those

 

[3:30] jagiyeol: color?

 

[3:31] DoKsoo: surprise me

 

\--

 

_Wednesday, March 1 st, 2017_

 

_New message from hunniebunnie!_

 

[8:20] hunniebunnie: hyungerinooooooo

 

[8:20] DoKsoo: oh hey

 

[8:20] DoKsoo: whats up?

 

[8:21] hunniebunnie: just checkin in on ya

 

[8:21] hunniebunnie: as per the deal we made

 

[8:21] hunniebunnie: also i heard that youve been sick

 

[8:22] DoKsoo: ah

 

[8:22] DoKsoo: yeah

 

[8:22] DoKsoo: flu

 

[8:23] hunniebunnie: didnt yeol have that earlier this week?

 

[8:23] DoKsoo: yeah lol

 

[8:23] DoKsoo: mustve got it from him when i kissed him

 

[8:24] hunniebunnie: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

[8:24] hunniebunnie: yall so in love its so cute wtf

 

[8:24] DoKsoo: shut up omg

 

[8:24] DoKsoo: tell me how youre doing

 

[8:25] hunniebunnie: whelp

 

[8:25] hunniebunnie: talked to my doc

 

[8:25] hunniebunnie: got a prescription

 

[8:25] hunniebunnie: started it last saturday

 

[8:26] hunniebunnie: obvs it aint gonna work immediately but i was really hoping it would lol

 

[8:26] hunniebunnie: on the Sehun Scale of Happiness™, which ranges from ready to end it – just had 50 orgasms in a row

 

[8:26] hunniebunnie: this past week ive been consistently around absolute trash

 

[8:27] DoKsoo: ;-;

 

[8:27] hunniebunnie: me and jun hyung have hit a…rather rough spot

 

[8:27] hunniebunnie: im thinking of telling him we should take a break

 

[8:28] DoKsoo: wait shit you guys are dating?? how long??

 

[8:28] hunniebunnie: hmm at least a year and a half, almost two maybe?

 

[8:28] hunniebunnie: we still havent told anyone tho because i was a sophomore at the time and idk we both didnt want to weird people out with the age thing

 

[8:29] hunniebunnie: even though were not even that far apart in age lol

 

[8:29] hunniebunnie: but yeah please dont mention that to anyone

 

[8:29] hunniebunnie: nobodys supposed to know but im sure someone has caught on by now

 

[8:29] DoKsoo: of course not, i promise

 

[8:30] DoKsoo: im sorry you guys are having a rough time

 

[8:30] DoKsoo: you seemed ok just a few days ago went you went to the movies :(

 

[8:30] hunniebunnie: aha yeah…

 

[8:30] hunniebunnie: i guess its been building up for a while

 

[8:30] DoKsoo: you dont have to talk about it if you dont want to

 

[8:31] hunniebunnie: its just very complicated aha

 

[8:31] hunniebunnie: college and the future and stuff, depression and all that jazz

 

[8:31] hunniebunnie: were trying to work through it but maybe a small break would be good

 

[8:31] DoKsoo: well i hope it all works out in the end

 

[8:31] DoKsoo: just…dont hurt each other

 

[8:31] DoKsoo: physically

 

[8:32] hunniebunnie: absolutely not omg

 

[8:32] hunniebunnie: we might get pissed at each other but weve never taken it out on each other and never will

 

[8:32] hunniebunnie: if he laid his hands on me i would flip my shit

 

[8:32] hunniebunnie: and if i ever touched him in a malicious way i would never forgive myself

 

[8:33] DoKsoo: yeah, just…keep that in mind

 

[8:34] hunniebunnie: you know, if you ever need to talk about what happened, im here if you want to

 

[8:34] hunniebunnie: i swear on my life i wont tell another soul

 

[8:35] DoKsoo: maybe sometime

 

[8:35] DoKsoo: i generally try to forget that it ever happened

 

[8:35] hunniebunnie: if you completely ignore it and dont work through your feelings then i dont think that will help you in the long run

 

[8:35] hunniebunnie: but dont push yourself either

 

[8:36] hunniebunnie: idk

 

[8:36] hunniebunnie: anyway how have you been feeling?

 

[8:36] hunniebunnie: where do you fall on the Sehun Scale of Happiness™

 

[8:36] DoKsoo: physically i feel death warmed over

 

[8:37] DoKsoo: mentally ive been idk, not great

 

[8:37] hunniebunnie: hey not great is better than garbo though!!

 

[8:37] hunniebunnie: thats an improvement!!

 

[8:37] DoKsoo: i guess haha

 

[8:38] DoKsoo: i ended up talking to the school guidance counselor too

 

[8:38] DoKsoo: they wanna meet with me a few more times before they decide if i should see an actual therapist

 

[8:39] DoKsoo: they said if i have at least three panic attacks within a week theyll recommend i see someone, or something like that, idk

 

[8:39] hunniebunnie: how often do you usually have them?

 

[8:39] DoKsoo: at the beginning they were every day, sometimes multiple times a day

 

[8:39] DoKsoo: lately its been like, couple times a week, maybe less

 

[8:40] DoKsoo: my most recent one was on monday

 

[8:40] hunniebunnie: well the important part is that theyre happening less

 

[8:40] hunniebunnie: and we both held up our part of the deal

 

[8:41] hunniebunnie: things might seem rough right now but i think well end up okay

 

[8:41] DoKsoo: yeah :)

 

[8:41] DoKsoo: i hope it works out with you and junmyeon hyung

 

[8:41] DoKsoo: and i wont tell anyone about your relationship

 

[8:42] hunniebunnie: appreciate it fam

 

[8:42] hunniebunnie: i hope you get over your cold soon and im rooting for less panic attacks!!

 

[8:42] DoKsoo: :3

 

[8:43] DoKsoo: speaking of colds im starting to get a headache again so imma sign off

 

[8:43] DoKsoo: thanks for checking in

 

[8:43] hunniebunnie: you too fam

 

[8:43] hunniebunnie: ttyl hyung

 

[8:44] DoKsoo: night~

 


	43. in which yeseo gets her punishment and the boys celebrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i missed last week! i went on vacation and was traveling when i normally wouldve uploaded

_Friday, March 10 th, 2017_

 

[4:08] luigi: @baoziboi hello?

 

[4:08] luigi: damn…

 

[4:08] luigi: pick up the phone, yeah?

 

[4:08] luigi: @baoziboi hello???

 

[4:09] luigi: ugh, my head hurts

 

[4:10] baoziboi: HELLO HELLO MOSHI MOSHI CIAO CIAO BUSY BUSY

 

[4:10] luigi: EVERY TIME LOVE IS BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

 

[4:10] baoziboi: HELLO HELLO MOSHI MOSHI CIAO CIAO BUSY BUSY

 

[4:11] luigi: EVERYWHERE LOVE IS BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

 

[4:11] luigi: hello im wallowing in my sjjd feels

 

[4:11] fluffytao-els: girls generation

 

[4:12] baoziboi: _yes_

 

[4:12] hunniebunnie: he speaks

 

[4:12] hunniebunnie: whats ur favorite kpop group tao?

 

[4:12] fluffytao-els: big bang

 

[4:12] fluffytao-els: very cool

 

[4:12] baoziboi: good choice

 

[4:13] luigi: tao you like girls generation?

 

[4:13] fluffytao-els: very like

 

[4:13] fluffytao-els: yes

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[4:15] DoKsoo: oh hello

 

[4:15] DoKsoo: idk if i ever met you before

 

[4:15] DoKsoo: youre luhans friend right?

 

[4:15] fluffytao-els: no korean

 

[4:15] luigi: this is tao lol

 

[4:15] luigi: he knows almost no korean so good luck trying to talk to him

 

[4:16] fluffytao-els: i am chinese

 

[4:16] fluffytao-els: korean is no

 

[4:16] DoKsoo: reminds me of yixing when i first met him lol

 

[4:16] luigi: idk if youve meet yifan yet but hes another one of my friends

 

[4:16] hunniebunnie: where is yixing i havent seen him in ages

 

[4:16] baoziboi: probably smacking face with baek

 

[4:17] hunniebunnie: tru

 

[4:17] hunniebunnie: ksoo do you smack face with yeol?

 

[4:17] DoKsoo: you never cease to be a pain in my ass when it comes to my relationships, you know that?

 

[4:18] hunniebunnie: B)

 

[4:18] hunniebunnie: just makin sure ur bein treated right

 

[4:18] hunniebunnie: i already let one bad person slip through the cracks, i cant fuck up again

 

[4:18] DoKsoo: righttttt

 

[4:19] DoKsoo: oh that reminds me

 

[4:19] DoKsoo: i have news about her

 

[4:19] baoziboi: (ﾟoﾟ)

 

[4:20] hunniebunnie: BITCH SPILL

 

[4:20] luigi: who?

 

[4:20] luigi: who is “her”

 

[4:20] DoKsoo: oh

 

[4:20] DoKsoo: he doesnt know

 

[4:21] baoziboi: i didnt tell him, figured you wouldnt want anyone to know

 

[4:21] luigi: hello i exist

 

[4:21] baoziboi: can i tell him?

 

[4:22] DoKsoo: …idk

 

[4:22] DoKsoo: id rather you didnt right now

 

[4:22] luigi: :(

 

[4:22] DoKsoo: sorry

 

[4:22] luigi: no its fine lol

 

[4:23] luigi: if its personal i totally get it

 

[4:23] DoKsoo: thanks

 

[4:23] DoKsoo: uh lemme move this to the other gc i guess

 

_Select chat:_

** ksooprotectionsquad **

 

[4:24] DoKsoo: @everyone

 

[4:24] DoKsoo: news

 

[4:24] hunniebunnie: im excite

 

[4:24] baoziboi: i hope this is what i think it is

 

_jagiyeol is online._

 

[4:25] jagiyeol: oh, its _glorious_

[4:25] baoziboi: new username ohoho

 

[4:25] jagiyeol: thank soosoo hehe

 

[4:25] DoKsoo: pfft

 

[4:25] DoKsoo: where is everyone

 

[4:25] DoKsoo: i only wanna say this once

 

_byunbaekbitch is online._

 

[4:28] byunbaekbitch: you called?

 

[4:28] DoKsoo: hey

 

[4:28] DoKsoo: bring your boyfriend

 

[4:28] byunbaekbitch: aye aye captain

 

_unixing is online._

 

[4:29] unixing: hi soo!

 

[4:29] unixing: baekkie says its important?

 

[4:29] DoKsoo: ye

 

[4:29] DoKsoo: long time no see xing

 

[4:30] unixing: i know :P

 

[4:30] jagiyeol: @everyone kyungsoo has wonderful news get ur asses in here

 

[4:30] hunniebunnie: @junmyeonnie

 

_junmyeonnie is online._

 

[4:34] junmyeonnie: Sehun

 

[4:34] hunniebunnie: hyung

 

[4:34] byunbaekbitch: baekhyun

 

_frosty is online._

 

[4:34] frosty: jongdae!

 

_frosty has changed their name to sundaefundae._

 

[4:35] DoKsoo: aw but i liked frosty

 

[4:35] sundaefundae: i can compromise

 

_sundaefundae has changed their name to frosdae._

 

[4:35] frosdae: …it looked and sounded better in my head

 

_DoKsoo has changed frosdae’s display name to sundaefundae._

 

[4:36] DoKsoo: eh keep it

 

[4:36] DoKsoo: it suits you

 

[4:36] sundaefundae: hehehehehhe <3

 

[4:36] byunbaekbitch: why exactly are we here again i forgot

 

[4:37] baoziboi: were waiting on a v important announcement but @ninibobeanie is dragging his fucking ass

 

[4:37] baoziboi: @ninibobeanie LETS GO MAN IM IMPATIENT AND I WANT JUSTICE

 

[4:37] sundaefundae: oho i like announcements

 

_ninibobeanie is online._

 

[4:40] ninibobeanie: what sorry im at dance practice

 

[4:40] ninibobeanie: but im on break now so hit me up fam whats goin on

 

[4:40] jagiyeol: i actually have no idea what ksoo is gonna say lol but i bet its gonna be good

 

[4:41] jagiyeol: at least i hope orz

 

[4:41] DoKsoo: okay so

 

[4:42] DoKsoo: the school has officially expelled yeseo

 

[4:42] byunbaekbitch: YASSSS BITCH WERKKKK

 

[4:42] jagiyeol: FUCK YEAH FAM THATLL TEACH THE LIL SHIT

 

[4:43] DoKsoo: okay calm down jeez

 

[4:43] ninibobeanie: **ding dong the witch is dead**

[4:43] junmyeonnie: It’s what she deserves

 

[4:44] DoKsoo: theres more

 

[4:44] DoKsoo: this part is a little disappointing i suppose

 

[4:44] DoKsoo: so the trial ended

 

[4:45] DoKsoo: and her punishment was a little more than a 500,000 won fine

 

[4:45] DoKsoo: and 10 weeks of behavioral therapy

 

[4:45] baoziboi: _WHAT_

 

[4:45] ninibobeanie: thats it????

 

[4:46] jagiyeol: _tch_

[4:46] jagiyeol: she deserves to be burnt at the stake

 

[4:46] hunniebunnie: yes hello 1-800-BAD-IDEA id like to make a formal complaint

 

[4:47] junmyeonnie: This is disappointing…

 

[4:47] DoKsoo: ┐(´-｀)┌

 

[4:48] sundaefundae: hey look on the bright side

 

[4:48] sundaefundae: shes expelled from school and this will be on her record forever

 

[4:48] sundaefundae: shes got a fucking _criminal record_ now

 

[4:48] jagiyeol: fuck yeah

 

[4:49] jagiyeol: god i hate her so much

 

[4:49] ninibobeanie: join the club

 

[4:49] byunbaekbitch: where do i sign up

 

[4:49] baoziboi: lol

 

[4:50] unixing: at least she cant come to school anymore!

 

[4:50] hunniebunnie: bruh _you_ _did that_

 

[4:50] hunniebunnie: you got her straight up kicked out of school LOL

 

[4:51] DoKsoo: that was her own fault

 

[4:51] DoKsoo: not my problem ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[4:51] junmyeonnie: I think we should celebrate

 

[4:52] junmyeonnie: This is a huge step in the right direction and we should treat Kyungsoo for it

 

[4:52] DoKsoo: noooo you dont have to

 

[4:52] junmyeonnie: But we want to! Right guys?

 

[4:52] sundaefundae: you had me at “treat”

 

[4:52] junmyeonnie: Maybe we can all take Kyungsoo out to dinner?

 

[4:53] jagiyeol: omomomomo

 

[4:53] jagiyeol: ksoo loves spaghetti lets find a good italian place!!

 

[4:53] DoKsoo: no

 

[4:53] DoKsoo: you guys have done enough

 

[4:54] ninibobeanie: pretty please?

 

[4:54] ninibobeanie: ill just shove the pasta down ur throat if u say no

 

[4:54] DoKsoo: …

 

[4:54] ninibobeanie: jk but pls let us take you out to dinner

 

[4:55] jagiyeol: dont make me break out the puppy dog eyes

 

[4:55] DoKsoo: fuck

 

[4:55] DoKsoo: okay fine

 

[4:55] unixing: yay!!

 

[4:55] jagiyeol: B)

 

[4:56] DoKsoo: i swear youre such a bad influence

 

[4:56] jagiyeol: but you love me anyway (๑・ω-)～♥

 

[4:56] DoKsoo: true

 

[4:57] byunbaekbitch: ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

 

[4:57] byunbaekbitch: @unixing this could be us but u playin

 

[4:57] unixing: that is us though??

 

[4:57] hunniebunnie: damn

 

[4:57] hunniebunnie: whats it like to be in a relationship hyungs

 

 _junmyeonnie uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/sQYc5Pl.gif>

 

[4:58] hunniebunnie: what im just curious kek

 

[4:58] hunniebunnie: what would i know about relationships?

 

[4:58] hunniebunnie: ive never been in one

 

[4:58] hunniebunnie: tis a real shame

 

[4:59] junmyeonnie: Hmm, unfortunate.

 

[4:59] hunniebunnie: well hey if ur single you wanna date me?

 

[5:00] junmyeonnie: Pass.

 

[5:00] byunbaekbitch: ouch

 

[5:00] ninibobeanie: fuckin rejected ~~~~

[5:00] DoKsoo: so about that dinner…

 

[5:00] junmyeonnie: Yeah! Where do you want to go?

 

[5:00] jagiyeol: soosoo can we go somewhere with bubble tea pretty pleaseeeeeee?

 

[5:00] jagiyeol: ever since sehun showed it to me i havent been able to go back to normal drinks

 

[5:00] jagiyeol: i have a problem

 

[5:01] hunniebunnie: huehuehuehuehuehuehuehue

 

[5:01] DoKsoo: lmao sure

 

[5:01] sundaefundae: what about

 

[5:01] sundaefundae: sushi

 

[5:01] baoziboi: SUSHI CONVEYOR BELT LETS GO

 

[5:01] DoKsoo: that does sound nice…

 

[5:02] junmyeonnie: How about tonight at 8?

 

[5:02] junmyeonnie: We can always do it tomorrow as well if it’s too short notice

 

[5:02] DoKsoo: im cool with tonight

 

[5:02] junmyeonnie: Okay!

 

[5:03] junmyeonnie: I guess I’ll meet you all there, then?

 

[5:03] junmyeonnie: What’s the place called?

 

[5:03] baoziboi: lets go to momoyama

 

[5:04] baoziboi: shits lit

 

[5:04] sundaefundae: BISH I LOVE MOMOYAMA FUCK ME U P

 

[5:04] DoKsoo: well i guess thats settled lol

 

[5:04] baoziboi: and they have bubble tea

 

[5:05] hunniebunnie: fuck yes

 

[5:05] jagiyeol: guhhh im so excited

 

[5:05] ninibobeanie: lmao celebrating getting someone expelled from school and being found guilty in court

 

[5:06] ninibobeanie: i love that this is what we do on a friday night

 

[5:06] unixing: haha

 

[5:06] sundaefundae: we the coolest squad

 

[5:06] sundaefundae: fuck with us and ur in for a bad time

 

[5:07] byunbaekbitch: more like fuck with us and well probably apologize for getting in the way lol

 

[5:07] sundaefundae: excuse me ill start swingin on a bitch if they try to start shit with any of us

 

[5:07] byunbaekbitch: with what muscles

 

[5:07] sundaefundae: why dont i show you heheh

 

[5:08] junmyeonnie: Children please…

 

[5:08] baoziboi: oh jun you sweet innocent lil bby

 

[5:08] baoziboi: im so glad ur so nice and so rich

 

[5:09] junmyeonnie: What?

 

[5:09] baoziboi: love u dongsaeng (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 

[5:09] hunniebunnie: yeah love you hyung!!

 

[5:10] ninibobeanie: thanks for paying hyung ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

[5:10] unixing: thank you!!

 

[5:10] byunbaekbitch: even if i wanted to pay which i dont im a poor ass bitch so thanks for always comin in clutch fam

 

[5:10] sundaefundae: lol same

 

[5:11] junmyeonnie: …

 

[5:11] DoKsoo: regardless of whos paying or whatever

 

[5:11] DoKsoo: thank you guys for helping me out, providing support and stuff

 

[5:12] DoKsoo: i dont know if any of this would have happened without you so i appreciate it

 

[5:12] DoKsoo: and thank you for taking me out to dinner, i was starting to get tired of yeol trying to cook for me lol

 

[5:12] jagiyeol: EXCUSE ME

 

[5:12] jagiyeol: I MADE YOU RAMEN WITH _LOVE_

 

[5:13] DoKsoo: the noodles were undercooked

 

[5:13] jagiyeol: its called _al dente_ u silly goose

 

[5:13] DoKsoo: honey i know al dente and that was not al dente

 

[5:14] DoKsoo: you had the noodles in the broth for less than a minute before you said it was done and served me a bowl

 

[5:14] byunbaekbitch: bitch go off yas

 

[5:14] jagiyeol: wow i didnt know today was “shit on yeols cooking” day

 

[5:15] DoKsoo: practice makes perfect

 

[5:15] DoKsoo: just practice on someone else

 

[5:15] jagiyeol: i cannot _believe_

 

[5:16] baoziboi: oho lovers quarrel *grabs popcorn*

 

[5:16] sundaefundae: i call shotgun

 

[5:16] DoKsoo: oh my god

 

[5:17] junmyeonnie: Please don’t break up between now and dinner

 

[5:17] jagiyeol: no guarantees

 

[5:17] DoKsoo: ?????????

 

[5:17] jagiyeol: ( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did some research on domestic violence in korea and 1. cases hardly ever go to court, 2. if they do the male (since its overwhelmingly male-on-female violence) usually just gets a fine...so realistically if a woman were to be convicted of domestic violence they wouldn't get punished much at all, so thats why i made yeseo's sentence so light
> 
> i know it sucks and she deserves worse but im just trying to make this story realistic orz


	44. in which kaisoo chill and baekxing organize a double date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late again!!! i started one of my internships this week and it's left me so exhausted every afternoon that yesterday i took a nap and by the time i woke up i realized i hadnt updated this fic and it was too late to do so
> 
> sorry :(
> 
> also sorry if this sucks, this chapter is mostly some filler, idk

_Sunday, March 12 th, 2017_

_New message from ninibobeanie!_

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[11:29] ninibobeanie: heyyyy soo

 

[11:29] ninibobeanie: whats up?

 

[11:30] DoKsoo: oh hey

 

[11:30] DoKsoo: uh nothing much, not doing anything atm

 

[11:30] DoKsoo: why?

 

[11:31] ninibobeanie: you wanna hang out today?

 

[11:31] ninibobeanie: i miss u fam

 

[11:31] ninibobeanie: we havent really talked much lately

 

[11:32] ninibobeanie: idk if you wanted to like chill or anything

 

[11:32] DoKsoo: sure ill hang out with you

 

[11:32] DoKsoo: its been a while hasnt it?

 

[11:33] ninibobeanie: yeah

 

[11:33] DoKsoo: uh just lemme check something real quick

 

[11:33] ninibobeanie: np!

 

_Select chat:_

**jagiyeol [last seen 3/11/18 at 11:59]**

 

[11:34] DoKsoo: hey yeol?

 

[11:34] DoKsoo: you awake yet?

 

[11:35] jagiyeol: gooooooob morning yes i am

 

[11:35] jagiyeol: hi soosoo <3

 

[11:35] jagiyeol: sup?

 

[11:36] DoKsoo: is it okay if i hang out with jongin this afternoon?

 

[11:36] jagiyeol: uhh of course?? lol

 

[11:36] jagiyeol: why would you have to ask me that?

 

[11:36] jagiyeol: you can do whatever you want

 

[11:37] jagiyeol: dont gotta ask me for permission

 

[11:37] DoKsoo: ah

 

[11:37] DoKsoo: right

 

[11:37] DoKsoo: of course

 

[11:38] DoKsoo: old habits die hard i guess ahahah

 

[11:38] jagiyeol: is that something _she_ would make you do

 

[11:38] DoKsoo: …occasionally

 

[11:38] DoKsoo: sorry just forget i asked

 

[11:39] jagiyeol: every new thing i find out she did to you i get so furious ugh

 

[11:39] jagiyeol: but i aint gonna get mad today lol its too early to be angry

 

[11:39] jagiyeol: just dont ever ask me for permission to do anything again

 

[11:40] jagiyeol: youre ur own person, you can make ur own choices

 

[11:40] jagiyeol: anyway have fun with jongin!!

 

[11:40] jagiyeol: send me pictures of his dogs hehe

 

[11:40] DoKsoo: okay :)

 

_Select chat:_

**ninibobeanie [last seen 11:33]**

 

[11:41] DoKsoo: okay yeah im free

 

[11:41] ninibobeanie: hell yeah famヽ(　･∀･)ﾉ

 

[11:41] ninibobeanie: i figured we could just chill at my house

 

[11:41] ninibobeanie: bust out ye olde ddr mats and have a dance off

 

[11:42] DoKsoo: wtf thats not fair ur a master at ddr

 

[11:42] ninibobeanie: pffft im not that good

 

[11:42] DoKsoo: dude

 

[11:42] DoKsoo: you can play pluto relinquished

 

[11:42] DoKsoo: on expert

 

[11:43] ninibobeanie: oh god no i can only do pluto

 

[11:43] ninibobeanie: pluto relinquished would require me to be on actual steroids

 

[11:43] DoKsoo: either way youll kick my ass just like you always do

 

[11:44] ninibobeanie: i bet youve gotten better

 

[11:44] DoKsoo: i havent played in ages

 

[11:44] ninibobeanie: we can change that B)

 

[11:45] DoKsoo: eh why not

 

[11:45] DoKsoo: i accept your challenge

 

[11:45] ninibobeanie: (•̀ᴗ•́)

 

\--

 

_Select chat:_

**jagiyeol [last seen 11:40]**

 

 _DoKsoo uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/RRKmUGP.jpg>

 

[3:50] DoKsoo: help

 

_jagiyeol is online._

 

[3:53] jagiyeol: omfg

 

[3:53] DoKsoo: hes such a pain omg

 

[3:53] jagiyeol: but it looks like ur having fun so its worth it!!

 

[3:54] DoKsoo: jongin wants me to tell you that the boys are back

 

[3:54] jagiyeol: the boys are back or _the bois r back_

 

[3:54] DoKsoo: apparently the second one

 

[3:55] jagiyeol: XD

 

[3:55] jagiyeol: what have you guys been doing?

 

[3:55] DoKsoo: well hes been handing my ass to me at ddr for the past two hours

 

[3:56] DoKsoo: but now he needs to give the dogs a bath and then i think were gonna watch a movie

 

[3:56] jagiyeol: im glad youre enjoying yourself!!

 

[3:56] DoKsoo: it was weird tho

 

[3:56] jagiyeol: what do you mean?

 

[3:57] DoKsoo: well for starters one of the first things he did when i came over was immediately burst into tears and apologize like a million times

 

[3:57] jagiyeol: wait what?? why??

 

[3:57] DoKsoo: he apologized again for not listening to me when that stuff happened before christmas

 

[3:57] DoKsoo: when everyone blocked me

 

[3:58] jagiyeol: oh…

 

[3:58] DoKsoo: to be honest

 

[3:58] DoKsoo: i was angry about it for a long time

 

[3:58] DoKsoo: he and baekhyun apologized after the new year and i brushed it off at the time because i didnt want to think about it

 

[3:59] DoKsoo: but in reality nobody cared what i had to say until after i got hurt except for junmyeon hyung

 

[3:59] DoKsoo: and you

 

[3:59] jagiyeol: soo i was the first one to block you, you cant say that im not at fault

 

[3:59] DoKsoo: yeah well you made up for it

 

[4:00] DoKsoo: and i understand that you did it because you were upset that i ignored you and i dont hold that against you

 

[4:00] DoKsoo: but nobody else gave me a chance

 

[4:00] DoKsoo: and i was so fucking pissed about it but i didnt say anything after i was out of the hospital because i didnt want to cause anymore shit

 

[4:01] DoKsoo: but jongin apologizing again made me realize that i dont really care anymore

 

[4:01] DoKsoo: im not mad at anyone

 

[4:01] DoKsoo: because all of you care about me now and im really thankful for it

 

[4:02] DoKsoo: as long as you support me now and in the future then i dont really care about what happened in the past

 

[4:02] DoKsoo: so yeah

 

[4:02] DoKsoo: i never mentioned this before and probably never will again but

 

[4:03] DoKsoo: idk

 

[4:03] DoKsoo: just got me thinking

 

[4:03] jagiyeol: we all still feel really bad about that, you know

 

[4:04] jagiyeol: we dont blame you for feeling angry

 

[4:04] jagiyeol: i find myself thinking that if we just listened to you maybe you wouldnt have gotten hurt in the first place

 

[4:05] DoKsoo: dont

 

[4:05] DoKsoo: its pointless

 

[4:05] DoKsoo: shit happens

 

[4:05] DoKsoo: the point is that im not mad

 

[4:06] DoKsoo: so i hope nobody beats themselves up over this

 

[4:06] DoKsoo: you can tell them that if you want

 

[4:06] DoKsoo: i would but frankly im just so tired of it all that i dont want to bring it up

 

[4:07] jagiyeol: i get it

 

[4:07] jagiyeol: so you and jongin are good?

 

[4:07] DoKsoo: i think so

 

[4:07] DoKsoo: were still a little awkward around each other sometimes but i think well be fine lol

 

[4:08] jagiyeol: as long as you guys are cool thats all that matters (=^▽^=)

 

[4:09] jagiyeol: wait

 

[4:09] jagiyeol: totally unrelated but

 

[4:09] jagiyeol: i just realized

 

[4:09] jagiyeol: whos the person to your right?

 

[4:10] jagiyeol: in the picture

 

[4:10] DoKsoo: oh LOL

 

[4:10] DoKsoo: thats one of jongins sisters

 

[4:10] DoKsoo: shes super nice

 

[4:11] DoKsoo: shit one of the dogs escaped the bathtub and is running around getting water everywhere

 

[4:11] DoKsoo: talk to you later tonight!

 

[4:11] DoKsoo: love you~

 

_DoKsoo has gone offline._

 

[4:12] jagiyeol: (∗∕ ∕•̥̥̥̥∕ω∕•̥̥̥̥∕)

 

[4:12] jagiyeol: see ya soosoo <3

 

\--

 

_Tuesday, March 28 th, 2017_

 

_byunbaekbitch has added unixing, jagiyeol and DoKsoo to cutecouplessquad._

 

[3:17] byunbaekbitch: baekxing and chansoo double date extraordinaire this friday after school

 

[3:17] byunbaekbitch: we gon get chinese food and go back to my place to play monopoly

 

[3:17] byunbaekbitch: see which one of us breaks up first ( •̀ ᴗ •́ )

 

[3:18] byunbaekbitch: be there or be square

 

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[3:23] DoKsoo: fucking hell how many group chats do we need

 

[3:23] byunbaekbitch: **all of them**

 

[3:23] unixing: oh i didnt know we had plans!

 

[3:24] byunbaekbitch: thats because i just made them right this moment

 

[3:24] byunbaekbitch: and everyone is going you aint got a choice

 

[3:24] byunbaekbitch: sorry i dont make the rules

 

[3:25] unixing: it sounds like fun though!

 

_jagiyeol is online._

 

[3:26] jagiyeol: why have i been added to yet another group chat

 

[3:26] DoKsoo: ngl i could go for some dim sum mmm

 

[3:26] jagiyeol: …well if ksoos in then i guess i am too

 

[3:27] byunbaekbitch: #whipped

 

[3:27] jagiyeol: pfft like you wouldnt do the same

 

[3:27] jagiyeol: at least i didnt insist that we were engaged after being together for one day

 

[3:28] byunbaekbitch: okay but dont tell anyone…we actually are engaged

 

[3:28] jagiyeol: dont even fuck with me

 

[3:28] unixing: no hes telling the truth

 

[3:28] DoKsoo: for real???

 

[3:29] byunbaekbitch: nah im just kidding

 

[3:29] byunbaekbitch: or am i（゜◇゜）

 

[3:29] unixing: haha but for real we are engaged

 

[3:29] byunbaekbitch: no were not

 

[3:30] jagiyeol: what the fuck is going on

 

[3:30] DoKsoo: i have no idea

 

[3:30] byunbaekbitch: so double date with me and my not fiance this friday?

 

[3:31] jagiyeol: sure whatever

 

[3:31] jagiyeol: my brain is too tired after that mindfuck

 

[3:31] unixing: lol

 

[3:32] DoKsoo: okay but youre not _actually_ engaged…right?

 

[3:32] byunbaekbitch: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[3:32] unixing: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i highly suggest looking up ddr pluto and pluto relinquished on youtube just to get an idea of how insane those levels are to complete
> 
> also totally unrelated but i went to h mart toady (a korean food store) and bought $165 worth of exo albums and didn't get a single ksoo photocard :))))))))))) the struggle of a dandanie, ksoo never ceases to elude me


	45. in which kyungsoo is in a meme-y mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!
> 
> forgive me

_Monday, April 3 rd, 2017_

_New message in zucchiniwithapeenie!_

_DoKsoo is online._

 

[10:42] ninibobeanie: BITCH

 

[10:42] ninibobeanie: BITCH BITCH BITCH

 

[10:42] ninibobeanie: OH BITCH BITCH

 

[10:43] DoKsoo: are you okay

 

[10:43] ninibobeanie: bitCHHHHHHHH

 

[10:43] ninibobeanie: YA BOI GOT ACCEPTED INTO SEOUL INSTITUTE OF THE ARTS

 

[10:43] ninibobeanie: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

[10:44] DoKsoo: hey congrats!

 

[10:44] DoKsoo: thats awesome

 

[10:44] ninibobeanie: imma fuckn cry in class i didnt think i was gonna get in

 

[10:45] DoKsoo: pffft theyd be stupid to reject you

 

[10:45] ninibobeanie: :’)

 

[10:45] ninibobeanie: have you gotten any acceptance letters yet?

 

[10:45] DoKsoo: just one

 

[10:46] DoKsoo: waiting on two more

 

[10:46] ninibobeanie: where did u apply?

 

[10:46] DoKsoo: le cordon bleu sookmyung academy, myongji university and institute of culinary education

 

[10:47] DoKsoo: i only got into myongji so far and realistically thats the only one im gonna get accepted to lol

 

[10:47] DoKsoo: le cordon bleu is like one of the most prestigious culinary colleges in the world

 

[10:47] DoKsoo: and the other one is one of the best culinary colleges in the united states

 

[10:48] DoKsoo: no way i can get into those colleges with the grades i have but i applied just for shits and giggles

 

_jagiyeol is online._

 

[10:49] jagiyeol: i smell kyungsoo doubting himself

 

[10:49] jagiyeol: stop that

 

[10:49] ninibobeanie: omg

 

[10:50] DoKsoo: k but its true

 

[10:50] jagiyeol: also you never told me you applied overseas omo

 

[10:51] DoKsoo: i didnt want you to be upset

 

[10:51] jagiyeol: why would i be upset lol ksoo pls

 

[10:51] DoKsoo: idk, in case i actually get in?

 

[10:52] jagiyeol: r u kidding me id be so happy for you!!

 

[10:52] jagiyeol: o h

 

[10:52] jagiyeol: uhhhh

 

[10:52] jagiyeol: thats a hurdle we can jump over later

 

[10:53] ninibobeanie: yeol where did you apply?

 

[10:53] jagiyeol: uhhh lemme check

 

[10:54] jagiyeol: yonsei university, korea national university of arts, kyunghee university

 

[10:54] jagiyeol: there was one other but i forget the name orz

 

_hunniebunnie is online._

 

[10:56] hunniebunnie: ew college talk what the fuck

 

[10:56] hunniebunnie: no thanks

 

[10:56] ninibobeanie: lol i feel

 

[10:56] ninibobeanie: my parents pestered me about it for ages

 

[10:57] jagiyeol: are you going anywhere sehun?

 

[10:57] hunniebunnie: nope

 

[10:57] hunniebunnie: fuck that

 

[10:58] hunniebunnie: grades are shite, no motivation, no idea what i wanna do

 

[10:58] hunniebunnie: i think im just gonna get my enlistment out of the way

 

[10:58] jagiyeol: shit i forgot enlistment was a thing

 

[10:58] hunniebunnie: yeah

 

[10:59] hunniebunnie: but hey at least ill get it over with and maybe in those 2 years ill figure out what i want to do

 

[10:59] DoKsoo: im sure youll find something sehun

 

[10:59] hunniebunnie: hyung (⌒▽⌒)

 

_sundaefundae is online._

 

[11:00] sundaefundae: i got one of my acceptance letters on april fools day

 

[11:00] ninibobeanie: LOL

 

[11:00] sundaefundae: not sure how i feel about that

 

[11:01] hunniebunnie: where u goin

 

[11:01] sundaefundae: kyunghee university!

 

[11:01] jagiyeol: omo

 

[11:01] jagiyeol: we can be uni buddies if i get in :’)

 

[11:02] DoKsoo: of course you will yeol

 

[11:02] DoKsoo: and if they dont accept you ill go down there myself and demand that they let you in

 

[11:02] jagiyeol: asdfghjkl

 

[11:02] jagiyeol: stop making me feel soft oh my god

 

[11:03] sundaefundae: yall so cute fuck i need to go punch a wall

 

[11:03] DoKsoo: im just being supportive

 

 _ninibobeanie uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/zNisszg.jpg>

 

[11:03] hunniebunnie: LOL

 

[11:04] jagiyeol: ur so fast with that shit wtf

 

[11:04] ninibobeanie: gotta anticipate all meme situations

 

[11:04] DoKsoo: i thought jongdae was the memelord and savior though

 

 _sundaefundae uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/WsuCtTA.jpg>

 

[11:05] sundaefundae: you...you remembered ｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡

 

[11:05] DoKsoo: kind of hard to forget

 

_baoziboi is online._

 

[11:06] baoziboi: bitches be blowin up my phone right in the middle of an exam smh

 

[11:06] ninibobeanie: omg hyung

 

[11:06] ninibobeanie: tell me ur not texting while taking a test

 

[11:06] baoziboi: nah i just finished and “went to the bathroom”

 

[11:07] baoziboi: aka went to the vending machine to get a snack and wait for this period to end

 

[11:07] hunniebunnie: do you mean: **_my life_**

****

[11:07] baoziboi: (￣∇￣)ゞ

 

[11:08] baoziboi: spoiler alert the vending machine in south hall has jack shit for snacks

 

[11:08] baoziboi: there aint even fuckin pepero in here like what even-

 

[11:08] DoKsoo: a tragedy

 

[11:08] baoziboi: it really is

 

[11:09] ninibobeanie: have you applied anywhere hyung?

 

[11:09] baoziboi: ye

 

[11:09] baoziboi: got into a college in seoul so ill be close by ayyy

 

[11:09] jagiyeol: man, if everyone stays local we can still hang out when were free!

 

[11:10] jagiyeol: well, unless sehun goes into the military

 

[11:10] hunniebunnie: not unless

 

[11:10] hunniebunnie: i am

 

[11:10] hunniebunnie: cuz why the fuck not

 

[11:11] jagiyeol: :(

 

[11:11] hunniebunnie: its only two years lol

 

[11:11] sundaefundae: most of us will be halfway done with our degree by then

 

[11:12] hunniebunnie: maybe ill just stay in the military forever

 

[11:12] hunniebunnie: become a general and fuck some shit up

 

[11:12] hunniebunnie: declare war on the fucking assholes that sTOP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GOD DAMN HALLWAY WHEN I HAVE PLACES TO BE

 

[11:12] hunniebunnie: LIKE NOT CLASS

 

[11:12] baoziboi: fuck ill vote for you

 

_wooitsyifan is online._

 

[11:14] wooitsyifan: you guys talk a lot

 

[11:14] hunniebunnie: well hello there yifan

 

[11:14] wooitsyifan: hi not sehun

 

[11:14] baoziboi: yifan are you thinking about going to college?

 

[11:15] wooitsyifan: i got in somewhere on a basketball scholarship so i dont really have a choice

 

[11:15] wooitsyifan: but really i just wanna play basketball lol

 

[11:15] jagiyeol: same

 

[11:15] jagiyeol: except i wanna go bowling all day

 

[11:16] DoKsoo: you already did that

 

[11:16] DoKsoo: and you sprained your wrist

 

[11:16] jagiyeol: shhh i have no idea what ur talking about

 

[11:16] wooitsyifan: legit?

 

[11:17] DoKsoo: yep

 

[11:17] jagiyeol: nope

 

[11:17] jagiyeol: soosoo pls

 

[11:18] ninibobeanie: have i ever said how adorable it is that you call him soosoo

 

[11:18] ninibobeanie: because its fucking adorable

 

[11:18] sundaefundae: it kills me every time i see it fam

 

[11:18] baoziboi: mood

 

_DoKsoo changed their name to soosoo._

 

[11:19] soosoo: well now you can die all the time :3

 

[11:19] jagiyeol: hfjldgjhdlfkjgha

 

[11:20] jagiyeol: ur hurting me

 

[11:20] soosoo: want me to change it back?

 

[11:20] jagiyeol: nOOO

 

[11:20] jagiyeol: pls keep it

 

[11:21] hunniebunnie: *throws up in mouth*

 

[11:21] hunniebunnie: get a room

 

[11:21] soosoo: we have one already

 

[11:22] soosoo: its where we go during free period to french kiss

 

[11:22] jagiyeol: wuhgfgdfgb

 

[11:22] soosoo: its also where yeol goes when he needs to jerk off after i sext him during class

 

[11:22] jagiyeol: WUHUSJBVLSJDF

 

[11:23] jagiyeol: FALSE

 

[11:23] jagiyeol: FAKE NEWS

 

[11:23] jagiyeol: HE HASNT SEXTED ME AT ALL AND I DONT WANT HIM TO START

 

[11:23] jagiyeol: THIS RELATIONSHIP WILL REMAIN P U R E

 

[11:24] soosoo: im getting so hard thinking of you right now baby

 

[11:24] sundaefundae: what the fuck is happening oh my god

 

[11:24] jagiyeol: STOP GFGKFKGFK

 

[11:24] soosoo: i want to see you naked under me, panting and moaning my name

 

[11:25] hunniebunnie: i am living

 

[11:25] ninibobeanie: my innocent eyES ARE BEING VIOLATED

 

 _jagiyeol uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/ystIdaq.png>

 

[11:25] jagiyeol: KYUNGSOO STOP

 

[11:25] soosoo: i want to hear you gag and i want to watch the tears stream down your face as i force my thick glistening cock all the way down your throat and leave it there for you to keep warm

 

_jagiyeol has gone offline._

 

[11:26] soosoo: LOL

 

_byunbaekbitch is online._

 

[11:26] byunbaekbitch: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING IN HERE

 

[11:26] byunbaekbitch: WHY ARE THE WORDS “THICK GLISTENING COCK” THE FIRST THING I SEE WHEN I OPEN THIS CHAT

 

[11:26] baoziboi: im in shock

 

[11:26] ninibobeanie: somethings wrong

 

[11:27] ninibobeanie: what did you do to the real kyungsoo??

 

[11:27] hunniebunnie: five bucks says chanyeol is either furiously trying to hide his boner or hes already in the bathroom masturbating

 

[11:27] soosoo: ew sehun thats gross

 

[11:27] byunbaekbitch: SAID THE ONE THAT WAS JUST SEXTING IN CLASS WHAT THE _FUCK_ BRO

 

[11:27] soosoo: kek

 

[11:28] wooitsyifan: what the actual christ

 

[11:28] wooitsyifan: i put my phone down for _five minutes_

[11:28] soosoo: im just teasing lol

 

[11:28] sundaefundae: yeah you fucking are because now i got a boner cmon man

 

[11:28] sundaefundae: im just kidding but also seriously what the fuck

 

[11:29] soosoo: am i not allowed to dabble in memes?

 

[11:29] ninibobeanie: that aint memes fam thats straight up porn

 

[11:29] byunbaekbitch: NO YOU ARE NOT

 

[11:29] byunbaekbitch: IN FACT YOU ARE BANNED

 

[11:29] byunbaekbitch: NO MORE MEMES FROM YOU DO KYUNGSOO

 

[11:30] soosoo: shimmie shimmie kokobop bitch

 

[11:30] byunbaekbitch: FUCK I CANT KICK HIM OUT BECAUSE HES THE ADMINISTRATOR

 

[11:30] soosoo: **muahahahahahahahahahahahah**

 

[11:30] baoziboi: okay but real talk

 

[11:31] baoziboi: hes better than luhan, so…

 

[11:31] wooitsyifan: im gonna tell him you said that

 

[11:31] baoziboi: lol go ahead

 

[11:31] baoziboi: he already knows he sucks at sexting

 

[11:32] soosoo: i bet he sucks your dick too

 

_byunbaekbitch has removed soosoo from the chat._

 

[11:32] byunbaekbitch: HA

 

[11:32] byunbaekbitch: I FOUND A WAY

 

[11:33] hunniebunnie: _if you open up your mind~_

_byunbaekbitch has removed hunniebunnie from the chat._

 

[11:33] ninibobeanie: SEHUN NOOOOOOOOO

 

[11:33] byunbaekbitch: memes are cancelled

 

[11:33] sundaefundae: b-b-b-b-but

 

[11:34] baoziboi: who needs memes

 

[11:34] baoziboi: i need my maknae

 

[11:34] baoziboi: ill trade all the memes away if youd come back to stay

 

[11:34] ninibobeanie: THIS KITCHENS NOT THE SAME WITHOUT YOUUUU

 

[11:35] baoziboi: ITS JUST A GREASY SPOON

 

[11:35] sundaefundae: _JUST A GREASY SPOOOON_

 

[11:35] baoziboi: WITHOUT YOUUUU

 

[11:35] ninibobeanie: WITHOUT YOUUUUUUU

 

[11:35] byunbaekbitch: **SHUT THE FUCK UP**

_byunbaekbitch has removed baoziboi, ninibobeanie, and sundaefundae from the chat._

 

[11:36] byunbaekbitch: finally

 

[11:36] byunbaekbitch: memeless silence

 

[11:37] wooitsyifan: and its sweet

 

[11:37] wooitsyifan: _sweet_

 

[11:37] wooitsyifan: **_sweet victory, yeah_**

 

_byunbaekbitch has removed wooitsyifan from the chat._

 

 

 

 


	46. in which chanyeol falls off the radar and sesoo go out for bubble tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will this fic end lmao i still havent finished it orz

_Friday, April 7 th, 2017_

 

_Select chat:_

** zucchiniwithapeenie **

 

[4:02] soosoo: chanyeol has been ghosting me all week

 

[4:02] soosoo: what do

 

[4:05] byunbaekbitch: who the fuck let you back in here

 

[4:05] soosoo: yixing did B)

 

[4:05] byunbaekbitch: WHAT

 

[4:05] byunbaekbitch: @unixing BABE HOW COULD YOU

 

[4:06] byunbaekbitch: that was pointless lol hes sleeping

 

[4:06] soosoo: how do you know?

 

[4:06] byunbaekbitch: because im laying right beside him ∠( ᐛ )∠)＿

 

[4:06] byunbaekbitch: we went to my house after school to take a nap

 

[4:07] soosoo: wow

 

[4:07] byunbaekbitch: ikr its great

 

[4:07] byunbaekbitch: do you and yeol take naps together?

 

[4:07] byunbaekbitch: couples that nap together stay together

 

[4:07] soosoo: i mean we would if he actually acknowledged that i exist lol

 

[4:08] byunbaekbitch: i wouldnt worry about it too much

 

[4:08] byunbaekbitch: hes just being a dramatic asshole

 

[4:08] soosoo: did he really have to ghost me for five straight days though

 

[4:08] soosoo: because i got the message after the first

 

[4:08] byunbaekbitch: no he ignored you for five gay days

 

[4:08] soosoo: …

 

[4:08] byunbaekbitch: hehehehehehehehehehe

 

[4:09] byunbaekbitch: anyway have you tried texting him?

 

[4:09] soosoo: of course i have ya dingus

 

[4:09] soosoo: he wont respond

 

[4:09] byunbaekbitch: you mustve got to him big time LOL

 

[4:09] soosoo: omg stop

 

[4:09] soosoo: it was just a joke 

 

[4:10] byunbaekbitch: he’ll come around

 

[4:10] byunbaekbitch: he cant stay away from you no matter how hard he tries lmao

 

[4:10] soosoo: well hes doing a damn good job

 

[4:10] soosoo: i miss him

 

[4:11] byunbaekbitch: and i miss yixing

 

[4:11] byunbaekbitch: so imma go take a nap with him lol bye

 

_byunbaekbitch has gone offline._

 

[4:11] soosoo: gee thanks for all the help

 

\--

 

_New message from hunniebunnie!_

 

[6:24] hunniebunnie: chanyeol hyung still ghosting you?

 

[6:25] soosoo: yes and im actually getting worried now

 

[6:25] soosoo: what if hes dead???

 

[6:25] hunniebunnie: well if hes dead then i saw his poor restless spirit wandering the halls at school today

 

[6:26] soosoo: do you think hes mad at me?

 

[6:26] hunniebunnie: for sexting him as a joke? i doubt it

 

[6:26] hunniebunnie: hes probably just trying to play hard to get

 

[6:26] hunniebunnie: by giving you the silent treatment like a giant 6 year old

 

[6:27] soosoo: hmmm

 

[6:27] hunniebunnie: anyway i also wanted to ask how you were doing

 

[6:27] soosoo: other than chanyeol ignoring me all week, ive been pretty good

 

[6:27] soosoo: havent had a panic attack since last thursday

 

[6:28] hunniebunnie: YOOOOO nice fam

 

[6:28] soosoo: you?

 

[6:28] hunniebunnie: junmyeon and i broke up

 

[6:28] soosoo: shit that sucks, im sorry ;-;

 

[6:29] hunniebunnie: actually i should rephrase that

 

[6:29] hunniebunnie: were taking a break

 

[6:29] hunniebunnie: we still want to be together but right now its not practical

 

[6:29] hunniebunnie: so we both decided to take a month off

 

[6:30] hunniebunnie: and if at the end of the month we still cant make it work, we might call it quits for good

 

[6:30] soosoo: damn

 

[6:30] soosoo: well i hope you dont have to call it quits

 

[6:30] soosoo: if theres anything i can help with lemme know

 

[6:30] soosoo: ill try my best

 

[6:31] hunniebunnie: aw thanks hyung

 

[6:31] hunniebunnie: oh also i think the meds are finally starting to work??

 

[6:31] hunniebunnie: like i can actually do things and enjoy them sometimes??

 

[6:31] soosoo: thats great!!

 

[6:32] soosoo: im so happy for you!!

 

[6:32] soosoo: things are looking up ( ・ ̫・)

 

[6:32] hunniebunnie: yeah

 

[6:32] hunniebunnie: shitty fucking timing though

 

[6:33] hunniebunnie: i finally start to feel a bit better at the same time that junmyeon and i are struggling

 

[6:33] hunniebunnie: go figure

 

[6:34] soosoo: life can be unfair like that (｡-人-｡)

 

[6:34] hunniebunnie:  yeah（´＿｀）

 

[6:40] hunniebunnie: oh hey im gonna go out for bubble tea in a bit

 

[6:40] hunniebunnie: you wanna come?

 

[6:41] soosoo: sure!

 

[6:41] soosoo: actually

 

[6:41] soosoo: you have a few favors to pay me back for…

 

[6:41] hunniebunnie: shit

 

[6:42] soosoo: how about you buy me my next three bubble teas and we call it even

 

[6:42] hunniebunnie: fair

 

[6:42] hunniebunnie: its a deal

 

[6:43] soosoo: (￣▽￣)ノ

 

\--

_New message from hunniebunnie!_

 

[7:49] hunniebunnie: hyung youve been in the bathroom for like ten minutes now

 

[7:49] hunniebunnie: i got our bubble teas and i grabbed us a table by the fish tank

 

[7:49] hunniebunnie: you okay in there fam?

 

\--

 

_Select chat:_

**jagiyeol [last seen 4/3/18 at 11:25]**

 

[7:50] soosoo: chanyeol

 

[7:50] soosoo: talk to me please

 

[7:50] soosoo: panic attack

 

[7:50] soosoo: you got 5 minutes

 

[7:50] soosoo: please help me

 

[7:51] soosoo: i cant deal with this alone

 

_jagiyeol is online._

 

[7:51] jagiyeol: where are you right now?

 

[7:51] soosoo: cofioca bubble tea shop downtown

 

[7:51] soosoo: bathroom

 

[7:51] soosoo: third stall

 

[7:51] soosoo: hurry

 

[7:52] jagiyeol: im on my way

 

\--

 

_New message from hunniebunnie!_

 

[7:58] hunniebunnie: bruv are you okay in there omg

 

[7:58] hunniebunnie: im seriously gonna barge in if you dont come out in the next 2 minutes

 

[7:59] hunniebunnie: oh shit chanyeol just walked in the door

 

[8:00] hunniebunnie: kyungsoo hyung?

 

\--

_New message from hunniebunnie!_

 

[10:35] hunniebunnie: hey

 

[10:35] hunniebunnie: are you okay?

 

[10:40] soosoo: yeah

 

[10:40] soosoo: sorry about earlier

 

[10:40] hunniebunnie: what happened?

 

[10:40] hunniebunnie: you dont have to say if it makes you uncomfortable

 

[10:41] soosoo: i had a panic attack

 

[10:41] hunniebunnie: oh

 

[10:41] hunniebunnie: im sorry

 

[10:42] soosoo: i thought i saw yeseo walk past the shop window

 

[10:42] hunniebunnie: shit man

 

[10:42] hunniebunnie: why didnt you tell me? i couldve helped somehow

 

[10:43] soosoo: its kind of hard to think when youre suddenly feeling like youre going to die

 

[10:43] hunniebunnie: oh

 

[10:43] hunniebunnie: right

 

[10:43] hunniebunnie: im sorry

 

[10:43] soosoo: dont be

 

[10:43] hunniebunnie: but youre okay now, right?

 

[10:43] soosoo: yeah

 

[10:44] hunniebunnie: good

 

[10:44] hunniebunnie: did you call chanyeol? is that why he showed up?

 

[10:44] soosoo: yeah

 

[10:45] soosoo: he knows how to help me through them so i tried to get him to come over before it got really bad

 

[10:45] soosoo: the only time i will be grateful that he speeds lol

 

[10:45] hunniebunnie: im glad that he was there for you

 

[10:46] hunniebunnie: um

 

[10:46] hunniebunnie: you left in a hurry so i drank your bubble tea

 

[10:46] soosoo: lol thats fine

 

[10:46] soosoo: you can just buy me another one sometime (￣ω￣)

 

[10:47] hunniebunnie: im assuming this one doesnt count then

 

[10:47] soosoo: exactly kekekek

 

[10:47] hunniebunnie: i can live with that

 

[10:47] hunniebunnie: im just glad youre okay now

 

[10:48] soosoo: yeah

 

[10:48] soosoo: thanks for checking in on me

 

[10:48] soosoo: im gonna go to sleep now, im fucking exhausted

 

[10:48] soosoo: talk to you tomorrow?

 

[10:49] hunniebunnie: yeah!

 

[10:49] hunniebunnie: goodnight hyung <3

 

[10:50] soosoo: night

 

\--

 

_Select chat:_

**jagiyeol [last seen 7:52]**

 

[11:00] soosoo: hey

 

[11:01] jagiyeol: hey!! how are you feeling?

 

[11:01] soosoo: fine

 

[11:02] soosoo: thank you for showing up

 

[11:02] jagiyeol: you know i would no matter what

 

[11:02] soosoo: idk i wasnt sure you would this time

 

[11:02] jagiyeol: kyungsoo im so sorry

 

[11:03] jagiyeol: i shouldnt have done what i did

 

[11:03] soosoo: did i upset you?

 

[11:03] soosoo: if i had known i was making you upset i wouldve stopped

 

[11:03] jagiyeol: no no

 

[11:03] jagiyeol: i was just

 

[11:04] jagiyeol: very flustered

 

[11:04] jagiyeol: idk its hard to explain

 

[11:04] soosoo: so your solution was to pretend i didnt exist for an entire week

 

[11:04] jagiyeol: it was stupid

 

[11:04] jagiyeol: im sorry

 

[11:05] jagiyeol: i just wanted to like…get back at you

 

[11:05] jagiyeol: in a really fucking childish way apparently

 

[11:05] jagiyeol: it was really stupid and im really stupid and im sorry

 

[11:05] soosoo: im not mad

 

[11:06] soosoo: i just missed you

 

[11:06] jagiyeol: me too

 

[11:06] jagiyeol: do you know how much willpower it took not to text you back lol

 

[11:06] soosoo: but you did tonight

 

[11:07] jagiyeol: well of course i did

 

[11:07] jagiyeol: theres no way i could ignore that

 

[11:07] jagiyeol: if i ever ignore you when youre having a panic attack then i give you full permission to punch me in the dick and break up with me immediately

 

[11:07] soosoo: you know i would never do that

 

[11:08] jagiyeol: i know but i deserve it

 

[11:08] jagiyeol: im really sorry

 

[11:08] soosoo: its okay

 

[11:09] soosoo: just…if im making you uncomfortable please let me know so i can stop

 

[11:09] soosoo: if i go more than 48 hours without talking to you i dont know how to function tbh

 

[11:09] jagiyeol: same

 

[11:10] jagiyeol: uhh can we agree to never sext again because that was a wild ride i dont wanna get back on

 

[11:10] soosoo: lol sure

 

[11:10] soosoo: tbh i have no idea how to sext anyway

 

[11:11] soosoo: i literally had to look up examples and i just copied and pasted

 

[11:11] jagiyeol: omg

 

[11:11] jagiyeol: ur so pure and sweet and adorable wtf

 

[11:11] soosoo: pffft

 

[11:11] jagiyeol: seriously!

 

[11:12] jagiyeol: and it makes me feel worse about ignoring you (◞‸◟；)

 

[11:12] jagiyeol: how can i make it up to you?

 

[11:12] soosoo: hmm

 

[11:12] soosoo: spend the entirety of spring break at my house

 

[11:13] soosoo: gotta make up for lost time somehow (⌒▽⌒)☆

 

[11:13] jagiyeol: omg

 

[11:13] jagiyeol: i mean ill ask my parents but im sure theyll say yes

 

[11:13] jagiyeol: theyre always trying to get me out of the house

 

[11:14] soosoo: then its settled

 

[11:14] soosoo: i hope ur prepared to be bored out of ur mind because when i vacation i dont do shit

 

[11:14] jagiyeol: im looking forward to it (＾ω＾ʃƪ)

 

[11:16] jagiyeol: but you are okay right?

 

[11:16] soosoo: yes chanyeol i am okay

 

[11:16] soosoo: everything is fine now

 

[11:16] jagiyeol: okay

 

[11:17] jagiyeol: i love you so much

 

[11:17] soosoo: i love you too ya big doof

 

[11:17] jagiyeol: (•́દ•̀)

 

[11:17] jagiyeol: you should go to bed, youre probably really tired after all of that

 

[11:18] soosoo: a little bit

 

[11:18] jagiyeol: ill text you tomorrow okay?

 

[11:18] soosoo: you damn well better (ง •̀_•́)ง

 

[11:18] jagiyeol: i will!!!!!

 

[11:18] jagiyeol: goodnight kyungsoo

 

[11:19] jagiyeol: i love you

 

[11:19] soosoo: love you too moron

 

[11:19] jagiyeol: (´,,•ω•,,)♡

 

[11:19] soosoo: (๑・ω-)～♥”

 

 

 

 


	47. in which kyungsoo has a very important decision to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this wasnt uploaded on friday like planned, something happened and i completely forgot to update
> 
> im not sure about the future of this story at the present time. i have up until chapter 52 completely written, with a few later chapters still unfinished. some unfortunate events have occurred in my life over this weekend and the future looks very uncertain. im not sure that i'll be in a good position to write. i've already dropped out from two fests because i anticipate that this summer i wont be writing much if at all. 
> 
> rest assured i will continue to update this story until i run out of pre-written chapters. i just dont know if i'll be able to write new ones in the coming months as the situation at home unfolds. 
> 
> i really appreciate everyone who has read this story, taken the time to leave kudos and comments. i apologize for not replying to comments all the time, but believe me in that they brighten my day whenever i get one. 
> 
> i hope i'll be in a good spot to write more soon, but i honestly don't know. we'll just have to wait and see.

_Tuesday, April 11 th, 2017_

 

_Select chat:_

**jagiyeol [last seen 4/10/18 at 11:22]**

 

[9:12] soosoo: i made it

 

[9:12] soosoo: i fucking

 

[9:12] soosoo: made it

 

[9:13] soosoo: this has to be a mistake

 

[9:13] soosoo: theres no possible way

 

[9:13] soosoo: theres gotta be another do kyungsoo in the world that this was intended for

 

[9:14] soosoo: im fucking dumbfounded

 

[9:14] soosoo: _i made it_

 

_jagiyeol is online._

 

[9:24] jagiyeol: made it into what?

 

[9:24] jagiyeol: that cooking school in seoul??

 

[9:24] jagiyeol: or the one in america?????

 

[9:25] soosoo: institute of culinary education

 

[9:25] soosoo: in new york city

 

[9:25] jagiyeol: OH MY GOD KYUNGSOO!!!!

 

[9:25] jagiyeol: IM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!!!

 

[9:26] soosoo: ;-;

 

[9:26] jagiyeol: this is amazing we have to celebrate omg

 

[9:26] jagiyeol: lets go out for dinner tonight

 

[9:26] jagiyeol: my treat

 

[9:29] soosoo: i cant go

 

[9:29] jagiyeol: what about this weekend then?

 

[9:29] jagiyeol: the weather is supposed to be nice on saturday!

 

[9:29] soosoo: no i mean

 

[9:29] soosoo: i cant go to this school

 

[9:30] jagiyeol: what why not??

 

[9:30] jagiyeol: if its one of the best culinary schools in the world then youre fucking going lol

 

[9:30] jagiyeol: no ifs ands or buts about it

 

[9:31] soosoo: its so far away though

 

[9:31] soosoo: i thought you would want me to stay

 

[9:31] jagiyeol: i mean

 

[9:32] jagiyeol: of course i do

 

[9:32] jagiyeol: but this is bigger than us, kyungsoo

 

[9:32] jagiyeol: this is about your _future_

 

[9:33] jagiyeol: you need to take this opportunity

 

[9:33] soosoo: why are you being so chill about this?

 

[9:33] soosoo: you want me to leave? you want me to go halfway across the world without you?

 

[9:34] jagiyeol: cooking means everything to you kyungsoo

 

[9:34] jagiyeol: this is your chance to go and get the best education and become the best chef imaginable

 

[9:34] jagiyeol: think of all the opportunities youll have if you go there!!

 

[9:35] jagiyeol: youd be crazy to turn it down

 

[9:35] soosoo: cooking is meaningless if i cant have you with me

 

[9:35] soosoo: i dont want to leave you

 

[9:36] jagiyeol: kyungsoo

 

[9:36] jagiyeol: i love you so much

 

[9:36] jagiyeol: but before anything i want you to be successful

 

[9:36] jagiyeol: and that college will make you the best

 

[9:37] jagiyeol: i know you want this

 

[9:37] jagiyeol: i know you want to go there

 

[9:38] soosoo: its not just about what i want

 

[9:38] soosoo: were in a relationship where we have to listen to each others wants and make compromises

 

[9:38] jagiyeol: i cant ask you to throw this opportunity away because i want you all for myself

 

[9:39] jagiyeol: thats incredibly selfish of me and unfair to you

 

[9:39] jagiyeol: if you want to go, then i want you to go

 

[9:39] jagiyeol: ill be fine

 

[9:40] jagiyeol: we can always find a way to make it work!

 

[9:41] soosoo: no we cant

 

[9:41] jagiyeol: well not with that attitude geez

 

[9:41] soosoo: well be in different time zones

 

[9:41] soosoo: youll always be asleep while im awake and vice versa

 

[9:42] soosoo: theres no way to make it work

 

[9:42] soosoo: i cant go

 

[9:43] jagiyeol: kyungsoo

 

[9:43] jagiyeol: sweetie pie

 

[9:43] jagiyeol: light of my life

 

[9:43] jagiyeol: it is okay for you to want to follow your dreams

 

[9:44] jagiyeol: i never want to be the thing that holds you back

 

[9:44] jagiyeol: if you want to go across the globe and get taught by the best cooks in the world, then you go and do it

 

[9:44] jagiyeol: dont worry about me

 

[9:45] jagiyeol: just think about it

 

[9:45] jagiyeol: think about what you really want

 

[9:45] soosoo: i want you

 

[9:46] soosoo: i only want you

 

[9:46] jagiyeol: you and i both know thats not true

 

[9:46] jagiyeol: really think about it soo

 

[9:47] jagiyeol: and at the end of the week you tell me your choice

 

[9:47] jagiyeol: im not going to be upset if you choose to go

 

[9:47] jagiyeol: in fact i _want_ you to go

 

[9:48] jagiyeol: but in the end its your call

 

[9:48] jagiyeol: just promise me youll think about it seriously

 

[9:49] soosoo: why are you so good to me

 

[9:49] jagiyeol: just doing my job (＾▽＾)

 

[9:49] soosoo: why cant you just be selfish for once?

 

[9:50] soosoo: make me stay

 

[9:50] soosoo: i want to stay

 

[9:50] jagiyeol: i cant do that soo

 

[9:50] jagiyeol: its not my choice to make

 

[9:51] jagiyeol: will you promise me that youll seriously consider the offer?

 

[9:53] jagiyeol: kyungsoo?

 

[9:54] soosoo: i promise

 

[9:54] jagiyeol: no take backs

 

[9:54] soosoo: okay

 

[9:55] jagiyeol: at the risk of sounding incredibly cheesy…

 

[9:55] jagiyeol: just follow your heart soo

 

[9:55] jagiyeol: and let me know on friday

 

[9:56] jagiyeol: im so proud of you for getting in

 

[9:56] jagiyeol: i knew you would!!

 

[9:56] jagiyeol: because youre so smart and amazing!!

 

[9:57] soosoo: i need to get back to class

 

[9:57] jagiyeol: okay

 

[9:57] jagiyeol: have fun~

 

[9:58] soosoo: bye

 

_soosoo has gone offline._

 

\--

 

_Wednesday, April 12 th, 2017_

 

_Select chat:_

**baoziboi [last seen 1/19/18 at 5:31]**

 

[5:00] soosoo: hyung

 

[5:00] soosoo: can you give me some advice?

 

_baoziboi is online._

 

[5:12] baoziboi: oh hey whats up!

 

[5:12] baoziboi: i can certainly try

 

[5:12] baoziboi: no guarantees itll be good tho lol

 

[5:13] soosoo: when luhan went back to china

 

[5:13] soosoo: what happened between you two?

 

[5:13] baoziboi: what do you mean?

 

[5:13] soosoo: like did you stay together?

 

[5:14] baoziboi: not really

 

[5:14] baoziboi: we both decided that we would break up once he left

 

[5:14] baoziboi: since he knew he wasnt coming back the next year

 

[5:15] baoziboi: we fell out of touch for a bit because once the new year started we both had our own shit to deal with

 

[5:15] baoziboi: but we got back in touch and idk we still care for each other obviously

 

[5:15] baoziboi: were sort of in a long distance relationship but not really

 

[5:16] baoziboi: were not officially dating but we pretty much act like we are

 

[5:16] soosoo: hmm

 

[5:16] baoziboi: can i ask why you want to know?

 

[5:17] baoziboi: youre not planning to leave korea are you??

 

[5:17] soosoo: i dont know

 

[5:17] soosoo: i got accepted into a really good school in america

 

[5:18] baoziboi: holy shit thats awesome!!

 

[5:18] baoziboi: congrats!!

 

[5:18] soosoo: i really want to go

 

[5:18] soosoo: i didnt expect to get in because its one of the top schools over there

 

[5:19] soosoo: but somehow i did

 

[5:19] soosoo: its like, one of my dream schools

 

[5:19] soosoo: i want to go so bad

 

[5:20] baoziboi: but that means leaving chanyeol

 

[5:20] soosoo: exactly

 

[5:20] soosoo: he wants me to go

 

[5:21] soosoo: but i dont want to leave him all alone

 

[5:21] soosoo: …what if he meets someone else while im gone?

 

[5:21] soosoo: i cant expect him to wait for me, thats ridiculous

 

[5:22] soosoo: but idk it makes me sad to think that he might move on and forget me

 

[5:22] baoziboi: pfft yeol wouldnt forget you even if he landed on his head and got amnesia

 

[5:22] baoziboi: and i know he would wait for you to come back because he loves you that much

 

[5:23] soosoo: i know he just wants whats best for me but i dont know if this _is_ the best

 

[5:23] soosoo: because yeah, ill go to the school i want, but i wont have him

 

[5:24] soosoo: fuck

 

[5:24] soosoo: why is this so difficult

 

[5:24] baoziboi: (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

[5:25] baoziboi: well think about it this way

 

[5:25] baoziboi: if you think youll seriously regret not going to this school, then go

 

[5:25] baoziboi: if youre that concerned about wanting to stay with chanyeol,

 

[5:25] baoziboi: if you really, _really_ cannot envision your life being good without him,

 

[5:25] baoziboi: then stay

 

[5:26] baoziboi: honestly, i think deep down chanyeol doesnt want you to go either

 

[5:26] baoziboi because when you love someone that much you cant give them up that easily

 

[5:26] baoziboi: but hes willing to put your wants before his

 

[5:27] soosoo: hes making this so difficult by being so nice

 

[5:27] soosoo: id rather he be selfish and want me to stay

 

[5:27] baoziboi: that would make it easier wouldnt it lol

 

[5:28] baoziboi: but he just wants you to have the best education and be happy

 

[5:28] soosoo: but i wont be happy if i cant be with him

 

[5:28] baoziboi: then stay

 

[5:28] soosoo: but i also want to go

 

[5:29] soosoo: but i cant fucking have both

 

[5:29] baoziboi: hmmm

 

[5:29] baoziboi: i know that when luhan and i broke up we did it amicably

 

[5:30] baoziboi: because we didnt have a choice to do it any other way

 

[5:30] soosoo: its harder when you have a choice

 

[5:30] baoziboi: i bet

 

[5:31] soosoo: ive already tried being without yeol for more than a week and it was fucking torture

 

[5:31] soosoo: i cant imagine being away from him for six months at a time

 

[5:31] baoziboi: sounds to me like youre leaning towards staying then

 

[5:32] soosoo: i dont know

 

[5:32] soosoo: _fuck_

 

[5:33] soosoo: this sucks

 

[5:33] baoziboi: sorry fam (っ- ‸ – ς)

 

[5:33] baoziboi: i hope i managed to help even just a little bit

 

[5:34] soosoo: yeah

 

[5:34] soosoo: thanks hyung

 

[5:34] soosoo: i really appreciate it ( ´•௰•`)

 

[5:34] baoziboi: anytime dongsaeng (^∇^)

 

\--

 

_Friday, April 14 th 2017_

 

_Select chat:_

**jagiyeol [last seen 4/11/17 at 9:58]**

 

[4:44] soosoo: i think ive decided

 

_jagiyeol is online._

 

[4:48] jagiyeol: (・о・)

 

[4:48] jagiyeol: you think or you know?

 

[4:48] soosoo: i know

 

[4:48] soosoo: i know

 

[4:49] jagiyeol: and?

 

[4:49] soosoo: i want to stay

 

[4:50] jagiyeol: are you sure?

 

[4:50] soosoo: positive

 

[4:50] jagiyeol: if its because of me…

 

[4:51] soosoo: well of course you were a factor in my decision

 

[4:51] soosoo: i love you chanyeol

 

[4:51] soosoo: i dont want to leave you here all by yourself

 

[4:52] soosoo: besides

 

[4:52] soosoo: myongji is still a good university with a really good culinary program

 

[4:52] soosoo: i dont need to go all the way across the world for that

 

[4:53] soosoo: not to mention i wont know anyone over there

 

[4:53] soosoo: and i cant even speak english lol itll be a disaster

 

[4:53] soosoo: its better just to stay here

 

[4:54] soosoo: with you

 

[4:54] jagiyeol: are you sure?

 

[4:54] soosoo: im sure

 

[4:54] jagiyeol: are you positive?

 

[4:55] soosoo: im positive

 

[4:55] jagiyeol: are you positively sure?

 

[4:55] soosoo: im positively sure

 

[4:55] jagiyeol: are you surely positive?

 

[4:56] soosoo: chanyeol pls

 

[4:56] jagiyeol: _are you surely positive?_

 

[4:56] soosoo: yes chanyeol i am surely positive

 

[4:57] jagiyeol: okay

 

[4:58] jagiyeol: YES YOURE STAYING THANK FUCK OKAY FKGFKGKFKGKF

 

[4:58] soosoo: oh my god

 

[4:58] jagiyeol: sorry i needed to get that off of my chest lol

 

[4:59] jagiyeol: WHEW

 

[4:59] jagiyeol: IM SO HAPPY I COULD CRY ☆~~ヾ(>▽<)ﾉ｡･☆

 

[4:59] jagiyeol: i mean i wouldve been happy for you regardless!!!

 

[5:00] soosoo: i know what you mean (￣▽￣)

 

[5:00] soosoo: youre so cute lol

 

[5:00] jagiyeol: shhh ur the cutest

 

[5:00] soosoo: debatable

 

[5:00] jagiyeol: false

 

[5:01] jagiyeol: its a fact that you are the cutest

 

[5:01] soosoo: i didnt read that in any science book

 

[5:01] jagiyeol: it is a universally accepted truth

 

[5:01] jagiyeol: you are the cutest bub

 

[5:02] jagiyeol: just embrace it

 

[5:02] soosoo: ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

 

[5:02] soosoo: gahh i love you <3

 

[5:03] jagiyeol: omg i love you too!!

 

[5:03] jagiyeol: WE STILL GOTTA CELEBRATE

 

[5:03] jagiyeol: QUICK LETS GO OUT SOMEWHERE

 

[5:03] soosoo: (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

 

[5:04] soosoo: we can go down to apgujeong station and stuff our faces with takoyaki

 

[5:04] jagiyeol: IM IN

 

[5:04] jagiyeol: just lemme get some cash and ill be right over wOOOOOO

 

[5:05] soosoo: o(〃＾▽＾〃)o


	48. in which the war of the childhood photos begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i am terrible about updating on time!!!!!
> 
> i swear i will try to shoot for updates on saturday nights, around 6-8 pm est. doing it on fridays isnt really an option anymore because i get home from work kind of late so i will try my best to upload on saturdays instead!!

_Friday, April 21 st, 2017_

 

_New message in zucchiniwithapeenie!_

 

 _byunbaekbitch uploaded file_ : <https://i.imgur.com/OV6694P.jpg>

 

[5:13] byunbaekbitch: have a safe flight bby! im going to miss u but im glad youll get to see your family for a bit. have a great spring break and dont forget to text me when you land!! i love you!!

 

[5:14] byunbaekbitch: also u dont have to bring me back a souvenir but it would be much appreciated  (￣▽￣*)

 

_sundaefundae is online._

 

[5:16] sundaefundae: yall so cute ugh

 

[5:16] byunbaekbitch: um how the fuck did you get into our dms???

 

[5:16] sundaefundae: were not in dms???

 

[5:17] sundaefundae: lol look at the chat name baek

 

[5:17] byunbaekbitch: SHIT

 

[5:17] byunbaekbitch: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PRIVATE

 

[5:18] sundaefundae: but ur so wholesome everyone should see how cute u are

 

[5:18] byunbaekbitch: fffffffff

 

[5:18] byunbaekbitch: that picture was never meant to go here fucK

 

[5:18] byunbaekbitch: brb deleting my life

 

[5:19] baoziboi: NOOO ITS ADORABLE DONT

 

[5:19] byunbaekbitch: wtf hyung

 

[5:19] byunbaekbitch: these are private matters orz

 

[5:19] baoziboi: fine go ahead and delete it then lol i already got screenshots

 

[5:20] byunbaekbitch: STOP NO THIS IS JUST BETWEEN XING AND ME G O S H

 

[5:20] byunbaekbitch: go fawn over kyungsoo and chanyeol instead guhhh

_hunniebunnie is online._

 

[5:22] hunniebunnie: aw

 

[5:22] hunniebunnie: baekxing and chansoo are cute but me and ksoo are cuter

 

[5:22] sundaefundae: wait what

 

 _hunniebunnie uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/kS4pchc.jpg>

 

[5:23] baoziboi: holy shit

 

[5:23] sundaefundae: CUTIES

 

[5:23] sundaefundae: wait i thought ur hair was blonde

 

[5:24] hunniebunnie: eh dyed it back because i was bored with it lol

 

_soosoo is online._

 

[5:26] soosoo: oh my god why

 

[5:26] soosoo: sehun please

 

[5:26] hunniebunnie: luv u hyung uwuwuwuwu

 

[5:27] soosoo: i shouldve never agreed to take that picture with you

 

[5:27] hunniebunnie: shh we cute and u know it

 

[5:27] baoziboi: if we talkin cute couples…

 

[5:28] soosoo: sehun and i are not a couple

 

 _baoziboi uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/lD7N22Q.jpg>

 

[5:28] baoziboi: @luigi its our time to shine

 

[5:28] sundaefundae: do you WANT to murder me with all this adorableness??

 

[5:29] byunbaekbitch: um excuse

 

 _byunbaekbitch uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/gZiaORQ.jpg>

 

[5:29] byunbaekbitch: shitty pic but obviously xing and i are the cuter couple

 

[5:29] sundaefundae: who even took that picture lol

 

[5:29] byunbaekbitch: not important

 

[5:30] byunbaekbitch: whats important is that baekxing is the superior pairing

 

[5:30] hunniebunnie: soo hyung you gonna weigh in, or…

 

_jagiyeol is online._

 

[5:32] jagiyeol: hi hello not to brag or anything

 

 _jagiyeol uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/C2DRwyV.jpg>

 

[5:32] jagiyeol: but clearly chansoo is the winner here

 

[5:32] sundaefundae: _fuck_

[5:32] sundaefundae: i suddenly feel sad and alone

 

[5:33] sundaefundae: @ninibobeanie date me

 

_ninibobeanie is online._

 

[5:33] ninibobeanie: sorry im already taken

 

 _ninibobeanie uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/WoPYeuy.jpg>

 

[5:33] jagiyeol: i feel betrayed

 

[5:33] soosoo: really nini??

 

[5:34] soosoo: you had to pick a photo from sophomore year when i looked like a fuckin coconut head?

 

[5:34] sundaefundae: nini we all know your heart belongs to chicken

 

[5:34] sundaefundae: i mean, look at this shit

 

 _sundaefundae uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/cavwIjP.png>

 

[5:34] hunniebunnie: LOL

 

[5:34] baoziboi: omg thats so relatable tho soo

 

[5:34] baoziboi: you shoulve seen me in elementary school

 

_junmyeonnie is online._

 

[5:35] junmyeonnie: We don’t mention elementary school in this household

 

[5:35] baoziboi: bish what you talkin bout

 

[5:35] baoziboi: u were adorable

 

[5:35] byunbaekbitch: pics or it didnt happen

 

[5:36] sundaefundae: _we demand proof_

 

[5:36] baoziboi: gimme a hot minute

 

[5:36] junmyeonnie: Hyung don’t you dare

 

[5:36] hunniebunnie: i dont have embarrassing pics of jun hyung but i do have cute pics of us

 

 _hunniebunnie uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/DZvBBHf.jpg>

 

[5:37] byunbaekbitch: omo you guys would make a cute couple kekeke

 

[5:37] hunniebunnie: ahahahahahahahahah

 

[5:37] hunniebunnie: _haha…_

_junmyeonnie uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/fPPVdOZ.jpg>

 

[5:38] junmyeonnie: I think this one is more representative of us

 

[5:38] ninibobeanie: OMO

 

[5:38] hunniebunnie: WHY DID YOU KEEP THAT

 

[5:38] junmyeonnie: Hehe

 

[5:39] baoziboi: GUYS I FOUND IT

 

[5:39] sundaefundae: YES

 

[5:39] junmyeonnie: I’m scared

 

[5:40] baoziboi: you shouldnt be

 

 _baoziboi uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/iExa8kV.png>

 

[5:40] junmyeonnie: NO

 

[5:40] junmyeonnie: MINSEOK

 

[5:40] junmyeonnie: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT

 

[5:40] byunbaekbitch: L O L

 

[5:40] jagiyeol: HYUNG UR SO CUTE OMG

 

[5:40] junmyeonnie: DELETE IT RIGHT NOW

 

[5:40] junmyeonnie: KIM MINSEOK

 

[5:41] baoziboi: MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA

 

[5:41] junmyeonnie: You know what

 

[5:41] junmyeonnie: Two can play at this game

 

[5:41] ninibobeanie: oh shit

 

[5:41] baoziboi: now wait just a diddly darn minute

 

_junmyeonnie uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/jZv5Fnh.jpg>

 

[5:41] baoziboi: OI

 

[5:41] baoziboi: WHAT THE FUCK

 

[5:42] sundaefundae: im

 

[5:42] sundaefundae: *muffled laughter*

 

[5:42] baoziboi: IVE BEEN DOXXED

 

[5:42] baoziboi: THIS IS AN INVASION OF PRIVACY

 

[5:42] junmyeonnie: YOU STARTED IT

 

[5:42] byunbaekbitch: lol you think thats bad

 

[5:43] byunbaekbitch: ive got pics of chanyeol that will make you all feel 100000x better about your childhoods

 

[5:43] jagiyeol: ??????

 

[5:43] jagiyeol: dont drag me into this what the fuck

 

[5:43] jagiyeol: i have been completely neutral this entire time

 

[5:44] soosoo: well now im curious…

 

[5:44] jagiyeol: DONT ENABLE HIM KYUNGSOO

 

[5:44] jagiyeol: UR SUPPOSED TO HAVE MY BACK ON THIS

 

[5:44] soosoo: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[5:45] hunniebunnie: hyung if you talk big then you better deliver

 

[5:45] junmyeonnie: Anything to get Minseok off my back

 

[5:45] junmyeonnie: Sorry Chanyeol!

 

[5:45] jagiyeol: GUYS CMON

 

 _byunbaekbitch uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/3RAxUd2.jpg>

 

 _byunbaekbitch uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/fyVUO8Z.jpg>

 

 _byunbaekbitch uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/kVN0kOq.jpg>

 

[5:46] hunniebunnie: HOLY FUCKING SHIT

 

[5:46] sundaefundae: IM WEEPING I REMEMBER THESE HAHAHAHAH

 

[5:46] soosoo: oh my god

 

[5:46] ninibobeanie: THIS IS EVERYTHING I HOPED FOR AND MORE

 

[5:46] jagiyeol: BAEKHYUN YOU FUCKING BITCH

 

[5:46] jagiyeol: YOU SON OF A WHORE

 

[5:47] jagiyeol: IM GOING TO SHOVE A CACTUS UP YOUR ASS

 

[5:47] baoziboi: are you holding feRRETS IM-

 

[5:47] junmyeonnie: Chanyeol you’re adorable oh my god!!

 

[5:47] jagiyeol: I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU STAND FOR

 

[5:47] jagiyeol: OUR FRIENDSHIP IS CANCELLED

 

[5:48] soosoo: i think youre cute…

 

[5:48] jagiyeol: UNDER ANY OTHER CIRCUMSTANCE I WOULD BE FLATTERED

 

[5:48] jagiyeol: THANK YOU KYUNGSOO I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH BUT RIGHT NOW I AM CONSUMED BY THE OVERWHELMING NEED TO MURDER BYUN BAEKHYUN

 

[5:48] jagiyeol: AND YOU KNOW HOW IM GOING TO DO IT?

 

[5:49] byunbaekbitch: …

 

[5:49] byunbaekbitch: NO

 

[5:49] byunbaekbitch: _NO_

 

[5:49] byunbaekbitch: YOU FUCKER DONT YOU _DARE_

 

[5:49] byunbaekbitch: ILL DELETE THEM I SWEAR TO ALL THE GODS IN THE UNIVERSE JUST DONT POST WHAT I KNOW YOURE GONNA POST

 

[5:50] jagiyeol: TOO LATE BITCH

 

[5:50] byunbaekbitch: CHANYEOL DONT IM BEGGING YOU

 

 _jagiyeol uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/2Ib2QiO.jpg>

 

[5:50] byunbaekbitch: N O

 

[5:50] ninibobeanie: sgdvjfhkcalskgfhbvjxc

 

[5:50] sundaefundae: BAEK WHAT IS THAT HAIR OMFG

 

[5:51] hunniebunnie: IM CRYING

 

[5:51] byunbaekbitch: THIS IS CYBERBULLYING

 

 _jagiyeol uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/UOuDMFU.jpg>

 

[5:51] sundaefundae: IT GOT WORSE FFFFFFF

 

[5:51] byunbaekbitch: STOPPPP PLEASEEE

 

[5:51] byunbaekbitch: ILL DO ANYTHING

 

[5:52] byunbaekbitch: ILL SUCK YOUR GOD DAMN DICK IF IT MEANS YOULL STOP

 

[5:52] jagiyeol: _never_

[5:52] soosoo: and you thought _i_ was being gross tch

[5:52] ninibobeanie: never stop chanyeol

 

[5:52] ninibobeanie: please never stop

 

[5:53] junmyeonnie: ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗

 

[5:53] baoziboi: srry i cnt come tot he phone roght no im lauhging too fuckgin hardd

 

 _jagiyeol uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/bPK934R.jpg>

 

[5:53] hunniebunnie: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

 

[5:53] byunbaekbitch: WIURHFSJSVNMKCSHJNMSKGJHBVCN

 

[5:54] sundaefundae: I CCANT FUCKIGN BBRETHE

 

_byunbaekbitch has changed their name to FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL._

 

[5:54] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP

 

[5:54] jagiyeol: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET YOU MASSIVE COCKWAFFLE

 

[5:54] soosoo: chanyeol (๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)

 

[5:55] jagiyeol: HE HAD IT COMIN

 

[5:55] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: youre all dead to me

 

[5:55] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: i hate every single one of you with the passion of a trillion burning suns

 

[5:56] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: when you die i hope you all rot in hell

 

_FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL has left the chat._

 

[5:56] baoziboi: i think we broke him

 

[5:56] hunniebunnie: i think ur right omg

 

[5:56] junmyeonnie: That was hilarious but maybe we should apologize…

 

[5:57] jagiyeol: LOL he’ll get over it

 

[5:57] ninibobeanie: idk i think he might actually try to murder you tonight

 

[5:57] jagiyeol: nahhh

 

_unixing is online._

 

[6:00] unixing: WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO BAEKHYUN

 

[6:00] baoziboi: oh shIT

 

[6:00] baoziboi: yixing will destroy us all QUICK RUN

 

_baoziboi has gone offline._

_junmyeonnie has gone offline._

_hunniebunnie has gone offline._

_jagiyeol has gone offline._

 

[6:00] sundaefundae: DEATH APPROACHES

 

[6:00] sundaefundae: BETTER SCATTLE

 

_sundaefundae has gone offline._

_ninibobeanie has gone offline._

 

[6:00] unixing: KYUNGSOO EXPLAIN

 

[6:01] soosoo: uhhhhhhh

 

[6:01] soosoo: listen i had nothing to do with this

 

[6:01] soosoo: so imma just…

 

[6:01] soosoo: be on my way…

 

[6:02] unixing: SOMEBODY EXPLAIN TO ME WHY BAEKHYUN IS SOBBING OVER THE PHONE RIGHT NOW

 

[6:02] soosoo: (ﾟдﾟ；)

 

[6:02] soosoo: oops my mom is yelling at me gotta go

 

_soosoo has gone offline._

 

[6:02] unixing: WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS YOU BETTER START **_RUNNING_**

 

 

 


	49. in which baekyeol are actually children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have the time to edit this/make final adjustments rn so if you see typos or whatever sorry ill fix it later, probably tonight or tomorrow
> 
> also when i edit i tend to add a few more lines of dialogue so you might want to reread the chapter later because odds are ill add in something new
> 
> anyway happy (late) fourth of july to all of my american peeps!

_Saturday, April 22 nd, 2017_

 

_New message from jagiyeol!_

 

[8:24] jaigyeol: baekhyun just sent this picture to me

 

 _jagiyeol uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/9NtH5Py.png>

 

[8:24] jagiyeol: im scared

[8:25] soosoo: LOL

 

[8:25] soosoo: well it was nice knowing you

 

[8:25] jagiyeol: kyungsoooooooooooo

 

[8:25] jagiyeol: help meeeeeee

 

[8:26] soosoo: lmao i got nothing to do with this mess

 

[8:26] jagiyeol: BUT UR SUPPOSED TO BE THE SUPPORTIVE BF _PLS_

[8:26] soosoo: id rather not get my dick chopped off thanks

 

[8:26] soosoo: both of you guys are being overdramatic shits

 

[8:27] jagiyeol: BAEKHYUN STARTED IT

 

[8:27] soosoo: youre literally proving my point right now

 

[8:27] jagiyeol: (￢ε￢　)

 

[8:27] jagiyeol: you love me tho (￣ω￣)

 

[8:28] soosoo: somehow yes

 

[8:34] jagiyeol: FUCK hes texting me again

 

[8:34 jagiyeol: UIFHSDJKN

 

 _jagiyeol uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/yZeueBl.jpg>

 

[8:35] jagiyeol: BAEKHYUN NO

 

[8:35] soosoo: HAHAHAHA

 

[8:35] soosoo: rest in peace bub

 

[8:35] soosoo: i will always cherish the time we spent together

 

[8:36] jagiyeol: UR NOT HELPING

 

[8:36] soosoo: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[8:37] soosoo: oh hey when are you coming over for vacation?

 

[8:37] soosoo: my mom was sad when you didnt come over yesterday after school lol

 

[8:38] jagiyeol: i have two guitar lessons to teach this morning and then ill pack my stuff and come over!

 

[8:38] jagiyeol: so like…11 or noonish i think

 

[8:38] jagiyeol: ill let u know when im on my way home

 

[8:39] soosoo: okay~

 

[8:45] soosoo: your work is near a grocery store right?

 

[8:46] jagiyeol: ye why

 

[8:46] soosoo: can you pick up some groceries on your way over?

 

[8:46] soosoo: actually

 

[8:46] soosoo: nvm

 

[8:46] soosoo: ill just do it while youre at work

 

[8:47] jagiyeol: what if we do it together ohoho

 

[8:47] soosoo: thats so

 

[8:47] soosoo: domestic

 

[8:48] jagiyeol: is that a bad thing?

 

[8:48] soosoo: no

 

[8:48] soosoo: its just funny to think that this is what we do during our vacation

 

[8:48] soosoo: go grocery shopping

 

[8:49] jagiyeol: you make doing anything fun ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

 

[8:49] soosoo: ew

 

[8:49] soosoo: ⌒♡⌒

 

[8:50] jagiyeol: heck bub i gotta head out now

 

[8:50] jagiyeol: text you when im heading home!

 

[8:50] jagiyeol: love you!!

 

[8:50] soosoo: drive safe <3

 

\--

_New message from FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL!_

 

[9:30] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: tell your stupid ass boyfriend to answer his fucking texts

 

[9:30] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: or ill track him down and beat his ass

 

[9:32] soosoo: hes at work right now

 

[9:32] soosoo: and if you touch a hair on his head i will destroy you

 

[9:32] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: listen

 

[9:32] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: he needs to pay for what he did

 

[9:33] soosoo: but _you_ started it

 

[9:33] soosoo: you made him upset first

 

[9:33] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: tch, doesnt matter

 

[9:33] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: he needs to learn his lesson

 

[9:34] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: we are going to settle this like men

 

[9:34] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: but we cant do that if chanyeol keeps hiding like a pussy

 

[9:34] soosoo: and how exactly are you going to do that?

 

[9:35] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: rock paper scissors

 

[9:35] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: duh

 

[9:35] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: loser gets his dick kicked

 

[9:36] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: and if i lose it doesnt count and chanyeol gets his dick kicked anyway

 

[9:36] soosoo: im not really sure what i expected when i asked

 

[9:36] soosoo: but your answer doesnt surprise me

 

[9:37] soosoo: youre both acting like children

 

[9:37] soosoo: just talk it out and apologize

 

[9:37] soosoo: dont go around trying to kick each others dick in because thats not going to solve anything

 

[9:38] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: clearly youve never experienced the sweet satisfaction of kicking someone in the dick

 

[9:38] soosoo: keep dragging me into your problems and maybe i finally will

 

[9:38] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: ur dating chanyeol therefore everything that concerns him also concerns u

 

[9:39] soosoo: im pretty sure thats not entirely true

 

[9:39] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: listen if chanyeol doesnt answer me by this afternoon he gets _two_ kicks to the dick when i finally catch him

 

[9:39] soosoo: gee ill pass along the message

 

[9:41] soosoo: question

 

[9:41] soosoo: you didnt actually cry on the phone with yixing did you?

 

[9:41] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: LOL what do you think i am?

 

[9:41] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: a lil bitch?

 

[9:42] soosoo: thats exactly what i think you are

 

[9:42] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: do you want your dick kicked too?

 

[9:42] soosoo: are you threatening _me_ with physical violence?

 

[9:43] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: …i didnt mean it like that

 

[9:43] soosoo: ya huh

 

[9:43] soosoo: im just kidding baek

 

[9:43] soosoo: but in all seriousness

 

[9:44] soosoo: talk to chanyeol like an adult

 

[9:44] soosoo: and if i find out you even _breathed_ on him the wrong way you will regret it

 

[9:45] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: tch

 

[9:46] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: welcome back kyungsoo (￣▽￣)

 

[9:46] soosoo: what the hell is that supposed to mean?

 

[9:46] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: nothing B)

 

_FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL has gone offline._

 

[9:47] soosoo: tell me again why i put up with you （￣□￣；）

 

 --

 

_You have two unread messages in zucchiniwithapeenie!_

 

[10:26] junmyeonnie: I hope everyone has a relaxing spring break!

 

[10:26] junmyeonnie: Take this week to do the things that make you happy!

 

[10:27] soosoo: are you doing anything fun hyung?

 

[10:27] junmyeonnie: I’m in Jeju for the week!

 

[10:28] hunniebunnie: fuck i love jeju island

 

[10:28] hunniebunnie: too bad we couldnt go together

 

[10:28] junmyeonnie: Too bad

 

[10:29] soosoo: what are your vacation plans sehun?

 

[10:29] hunniebunnie: lock myself in my room for a week and torture myself by watching empress ki for like the tenth time

 

[10:29] soosoo: oh

 

[10:29] soosoo: is that another drama?

 

[10:30] hunniebunnie: it is

 

[10:30] hunniebunnie: it hurts me so much

 

[10:30] junmyeonnie: Then why do you keep watching it?

 

[10:31] hunniebunnie: because im miserable and what better way to deal with my feelings then drown myself in them :)

 

[10:31] hunniebunnie: jk the main actress is fucking hot

 

[10:31] hunniebunnie: and also the main male lead

 

[10:32] hunniebunnie: everyone in that drama is hot af

 

[10:32] hunniebunnie: pretty people distract me from my crippling loneliness

 

_junmyeonnie has gone offline._

 

[10:33] hunniebunnie: tch

 

[10:33] hunniebunnie: u got plans hyung?

 

[10:34] soosoo: im spending my vacation with chanyeol

 

[10:34] hunniebunnie: heck im jealous

 

[10:34] soosoo: its not like were doing anything special

 

[10:34] soosoo: he’ll just be living at my house for a week lol

 

_ninibobeanie is online._

 

 _ninibobeanie uploaded file_ : <https://i.imgur.com/F340vVu.jpg>

 

[10:43] ninibobeanie: greetings from a parking lot

 

[10:43] ninibobeanie: more specifically the lotte world parking lot

 

[10:44] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: LOTTE WORLD WTF IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO THERE

 

[10:44] hunniebunnie: hyung y u no participate in conversation

 

[10:44] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: because im talking to yixing at the same time lol

 

[10:45] ninibobeanie: have you really never been to lotte world baek hyung?

 

[10:45] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: nope

 

[10:45] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: too poor

 

[10:46] ninibobeanie: had i known u never went i wouldve invited you to come with us D:

 

[10:46] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: nah its ur vacation fam

 

[10:46] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: i gotta spend this week working anyway

 

[10:47] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: need to rake in those wons

 

[10:47] hunniebunnie: since when have u had a job omg

 

[10:47] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: lol i babysit after school most of the week

 

[10:47] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: i have like three families that i babysit for

 

[10:48] hunniebunnie: why do i not know this stuff about u hhhhhhhh

 

[10:48] hunniebunnie: i thought we were besties (ˊ̥̥̥̥̥ ³ ˋ̥̥̥̥̥)

 

[10:48] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: didnt seem like something worth mentioning lol

 

[10:48] ninibobeanie: youre not actually like…dirt poor tho right?

 

[10:49] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: maybe not dirt poor but poor enough lol

 

[10:49] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: i had to save up at least half of last summer just to afford my school uniform

 

[10:50] hunniebunnie: shit fam

 

[10:50] hunniebunnie: you know what you should do

 

[10:50] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: what?

 

[10:51] hunniebunnie: get a sugar daddy

 

[10:51] soosoo: fucking called it

 

[10:51] ninibobeanie: oh hi soo!

 

[10:52] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: LOL

 

[10:52] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: why do i feel like weve had this conversation before

 

[10:52] soosoo: because we did

 

[10:53] soosoo: a long time ago

 

[10:53] hunniebunnie: well hey

 

[10:53] hunniebunnie: jun hyung needs someone new to spoil

 

[10:54] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: lol thats k i can work for my money

 

[10:54] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: which reminds me

 

[10:54] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: i have work in a few hours frick

 

[10:55] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: gotta make sure i kick chanyeol in the dick before i go

 

[10:55] ninibobeanie: wait a minute what

 

_FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL has gone offline._

 

[10:55] soosoo: hes just being a dramatic asshole

 

[10:55] soosoo: as usual

 

[10:56] ninibobeanie: righttttt

 

[10:56] ninibobeanie: whelp, gotta go

 

[10:56] ninibobeanie: have a good day guys <3

 

_ninibobeanie has gone offline._

 

[10:57] hunniebunnie: ill be sobbing into my pillow watching my dramas if u need me

 

_hunniebunnie has gone offline._

 

\--

_New message from jagiyeol!_  


[12:33] jagiyeol: you will not believe what just happened

 

[12:33] soosoo: let me guess

 

[12:34] soosoo: baekhyun showed up out of nowhere and kicked you in the dick

 

[12:34] jagiyeol: YEAH

 

[12:34] jagiyeol: WTF HOW DID YOU KNOW

 

[12:35] soosoo: because he told me he would

 

[12:35] soosoo: and i told him if he touched you i would destroy him

 

[12:35] soosoo: so its time to do that i guess

 

[12:36] soosoo: did he really kick you?

 

[12:36] jagiyeol: well funny thing about that ahaha

 

[12:36] jagiyeol: we argued for a bit and decided that we would both get a kick to the nuts as payback and then we would be even

 

[12:37] soosoo: you guys are so immature

 

[12:37] soosoo: did he really hurt you?

 

[12:37] jagiyeol: it wasnt _that_ bad…

 

_New message from FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL!_

 

[12:37] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: HE CRIED LIKE A LITTLE BITCH LMAOOOO

 

_New message from jagiyeol!_

 

[12:38] jagiyeol: DONT LISTEN TO HIM WTF THATS NOT TRUE

 

_New message from FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL!_

 

[12:38] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: IT WAS HILARIOUS

 

_New message from jagiyeol!_

 

[12:38] jagiyeol: WELL HEY BAEKHYUN CRIED TOO OKAY I DIDNT LET HIM OFF LIGHTLY AFTER HE FORCED MY DICK BACK INTO MY BODY

 

_New message from FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL!_

 

[12:39] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: LIES MY DICK IS MADE OF PURE STEEL

 

_New message from jagiyeol!_

 

[12:39] jagiyeol: righhhhht

 

[12:39] jagiyeol: which is why hes sitting on my couch and icing his balls

_New message from FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL!_

 

[12:39] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: CHANYEOL IS TOO DONT PRETEND LIKE IM THE ONLY ONE

 

[12:40] soosoo: i cant stand either of you

 

_Select chat:_

**jagiyeol [last seen 12:39]**

 

[12:40] soosoo: hurry up and get over here so i can flick you upside the head as punishment for being a giant 3 year old

 

[12:41] jagiyeol: give me 15 minutes so i can actually regain feeling in my crotch and walk around

 

[12:41] soosoo: i cant believe i fell in love with you

 

[12:41] jagiyeol: ﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ

 

_New message from FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL!_

 

[12:42] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: get a room

 

**[Options]**

_Block this user?_

**[Block]**

_FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL will no longer be able to send you messages._

 

 

 


	50. in which junmyeon gets personal and sehun has had enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more :))))))  
> angst :))))))  
> because i just cant stay away :))))))

_Sunday, April 23 rd, 2017_

_You have two unread messages from junmyeonnie!_

 

[11:11] junmyeonnie: Hey, Kyungsoo?

 

[11:11] junmyeonnie: Can I talk to you about something?

 

_soosoo is online._

 

[11:12] soosoo: of course hyung, whats up?

 

[11:12] junmyeonnie: I know that Sehun told you about us.

 

[11:12] soosoo: uhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

[11:12] soosoo: i didnt say anything to anyone if thats what youre worried about

 

[11:13] junmyeonnie: Oh no, I’m not worried or upset that you know! I know you stick to your promises.

 

[11:13] junmyeonnie: I was actually wondering if you could give me some advice regarding our relationship.

 

[11:13] soosoo: well i can certainly try my best

 

[11:13] junmyeonnie: How much do you know about our relationship?

 

[11:14] soosoo: just that youve been together for almost 2 years and recently broke up because of stuff with school and sehuns depression i think

 

[11:14] soosoo: other than that, not much

 

[11:14] junmyeonnie: Okay

 

[11:14] junmyeonnie: Obviously it’s more complicated than that aha

 

[11:15] soosoo: if you dont mind me asking…what was the real reason you broke up?

 

[11:15] junmyeonnie: (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

[11:15] junmyeonnie: I’m sure Sehun has told you, but his depression has gotten a lot worse recently.

 

[11:15] junmyeonnie: He’s had depression as long as I’ve known him but it’s never been this bad.

 

[11:16] junmyeonnie: I try to help him as much as I can but nothing I do makes him better.

 

[11:16] junmyeonnie: I was getting frustrated that he was still slacking in school, still having hard days, still struggling.

 

[11:16] junmyeonnie: We started arguing a lot because of it.

 

[11:17] junmyeonnie: I kept pushing him and pushing him to stop ditching class and get back to his studies and I tried everything to get him out of the house to enjoy his day but nothing worked.

 

[11:17] junmyeonnie: He blew up at me one day because of it and we decided that we couldn’t keep doing what we were doing.

 

[11:17] junmyeonnie: So we broke up.

 

[11:18] junmyeonnie: I feel like a failure, Kyungsoo.

 

[11:18] junmyeonnie: Everything I did, I did it for Sehun. I did it so he would be happy and so that he felt like his life meant something.

 

[11:18] junmyeonnie: But nothing worked.

 

[11:18] junmyeonnie: He’s still depressed. He’s still getting worse.

 

[11:19] junmyeonnie: I feel like no matter what I do, it’s never going to be enough.

 

[11:19] junmyeonnie: I’m not the person that will make him truly happy.

 

[11:19] junmyeonnie: There’s someone better out there and it makes me feel terrible because I love him so much but nothing I ever do will help him.

 

[11:20] junmyeonnie: I’ve been nothing but a huge failure to him.

 

[11:20] soosoo: i dont think thats true

 

[11:20] soosoo: its not your fault that he still has depression

 

[11:20] soosoo: most of the time that cant be cured just by having supportive friends or boyfriends

 

[11:21] soosoo: sehun has told me multiple times that he knows how hard you try and hes really grateful for it

 

[11:21] soosoo: but the truth is that youll never really understand what hes going through

 

[11:21] soosoo: its not as easy as just giving him hugs and kisses and whatever else

 

[11:22] soosoo: he can have all that but still feel like shit because thats just the way his brain is

 

[11:22] soosoo: its not your fault, youre not a failure for being unable to fix that

 

[11:23] junmyeonnie: You know…

 

[11:23] junmyeonnie: I really envy you, Kyungsoo.

 

[11:23] junmyeonnie: I envy you because you _can_ understand.

 

[11:23] junmyeonnie: I know you guys confide in each other about your issues and I know it’s irrational for me to think so, but I’m envious that you can provide him a form of support that I can’t.

 

[11:24] junmyeonnie: I wish I knew what it was like so I knew how to help him.

 

[11:24] soosoo: you dont want to be depressed, trust me

 

[11:24] soosoo: it sucks

 

[11:24] junmyeonnie: I know it does (っ- ‸ – ς)

 

[11:25] junmyeonnie: But you and Sehun can bond over that. I get frustrated because I don’t know what he’s truly feeling and I can’t help him get through it.

 

[11:25] junmyeonnie: I’m not mad at _him_ for skipping school and laying in bed all day. I’m not mad at _him_ because he’s not getting better.

 

[11:26] junmyeonnie: I’m mad at _myself_ because I wasn’t able to help him get over those hurdles. I’m mad that _I_ can’t be the thing that fixes him.

 

[11:26] junmyeonnie: And I’m mad at myself for making Sehun upset.

 

[11:26] junmyeonnie: We bicker a lot these days.

 

[11:27] junmyeonnie: He’s upset because he thinks I push him to hard, that I expect him to get better overnight.

 

[11:27] junmyeonnie: He’s angry with me because I still won’t let him tell anyone that we’re dating.

 

[11:27] soosoo: why do you guys keep it hidden?

 

[11:28] junmyeonnie: It’s…hard to explain.

 

[11:28] junmyeonnie: Our relationship is something personal and sacred to me that I don’t want to share with the whole world, you know?

 

[11:28] junmyeonnie: Whereas Sehun wants to tell everyone and show us off as a cute couple.

 

[11:29] junmyeonnie: We were also younger at the time we first started dating and I didn’t want to weird anyone out with the age difference.

 

[11:29] junmyeonnie: That doesn’t really matter anymore but I still don’t feel comfortable having our relationship out in the open.

 

[11:30] junmyeonnie: And because of that I feel like Sehun thinks I’m too embarrassed to let people know we’re a couple.

 

[11:30] junmyeonnie: He’s actually asked me if he makes me embarrassed a few times and each time I said no, but I don’t think he believes it.

 

[11:30] junmyeonnie: I just don’t know what to do anymore, Kyungsoo.

 

[11:31] junmyeonnie: I care for him so much, but nothing I do makes him better. I’m no help to him at all.

 

[11:31] junmyeonnie: I want to stay together but I know he deserves someone that will actually make a difference in his life.

 

[11:32] soosoo: sehun loves you a lot, hyung

 

[11:32] soosoo: he was so crushed when you guys broke up

 

[11:32] soosoo: he knows how hard you try and he loves you so much for it but like i said, you cant do everything

 

[11:32] soosoo: just like no matter how hard chanyeol tries he cant help me on some days

 

[11:33] soosoo: its important that in those times you just listen

 

[11:33] soosoo: listen to what he has to say, understand that its not your fault that youre not doing enough, nor is it sehuns fault that hes getting worse

 

[11:33] soosoo: you dont have to understand exactly what hes going through

 

[11:34] soosoo: just be there for him

 

[11:34] soosoo: listen to him, let him cry on your shoulder

 

[11:34] soosoo: he’ll appreciate it

 

[11:35] soosoo: tell him everything you told me and he’ll understand

 

[11:35] soosoo: i know he’ll say youre not a failure, because youre not

 

[11:36] soosoo: its hard to comfort someone whos depressed when you dont know the struggle yourself

 

[11:36] soosoo: and it can get frustrating to see them get worse

 

[11:36] soosoo: but have patience

 

[11:37] soosoo: you could talk to chanyeol too

 

[11:37] soosoo: hes in your exact same position

 

[11:37] soosoo: he’ll probably give you better advice anyway

 

[11:38] soosoo: youre not a failure, hyung

 

[11:38] soosoo: youre a great person for sticking with sehun and trying to help him

 

[11:38] soosoo: a lot of people would get fed up and leave

 

[11:38] soosoo: but you stayed with him

 

[11:39] junmyeonnie: I love him. I hate seeing him struggle and I hate not being able to do anything about it.

 

[11:39] soosoo: i know

 

[11:39] soosoo: but hes on antidepressants now and hes says theyve been helping

 

[11:39] soosoo: maybe now your actions will have a bigger impact and you can pull him up the rest of the way

 

[11:40] soosoo: you should talk to him sometime soon

 

[11:40] soosoo: i want the two of you to get back together

 

[11:40] junmyeonnie: (゜´Д｀゜)

 

[11:41] junmyeonnie: I’ll try to talk to him later

 

[11:41] junmyeonnie: I really appreciate you taking the time to talk to me

 

[11:41] junmyeonnie: You give really good advice

 

[11:42] soosoo: haha im glad you think so

 

[11:42] soosoo: let me know how it goes?

 

[11:42] junmyeonnie: Of course :)

 

[11:42] junmyeonnie: If Sehun doesn’t first, haha

 

[11:43] soosoo: good luck hyung

 

[11:43] soosoo: the both of you deserve happiness

 

[11:43] junmyeonnie: Thank you

 

[11:44] junmyeonnie: Have a good vacation, Kyungsoo

 

[11:44] junmyeonnie: I know Chanyeol treats you right but I hope for your happiness too

 

[11:44] soosoo: thanks :)

 

[11:45] junmyeonnie: Ah, I have to go now.

 

[11:45] junmyeonnie: Thank you again, really.

 

[11:45] soosoo: enjoy your vacation!

 

[11:45] junmyeonnie: Thank you!

 

_junmyeonnie has gone offline._

_junmyeonnie is online._

 

[11:46] junmyeonnie: Actually, can I ask you for a favor?

 

[11:46] soosoo: sure np

 

[11:46] junmyeonnie: Can you invite Sehun to do things with you and Chanyeol? You know, just hanging out and doing fun stuff?

 

[11:46] soosoo: of course

 

[11:47] soosoo: lol i thought about inviting him over for dinner and movie night the other day but it was already kind of late

 

[11:47] soosoo: but of course id love to have him hang with us

 

[11:47] junmyeonnie: Okay good ( ´ ▽ ` )

 

[11:48] junmyeonnie: Alright goodbye for real this time!

 

[11:48] junmyeonnie: ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

 

_junmyeonnie has gone offline._

 

\--

 

_Monday, April 24 th, 2017_

 

_Select chat:_

**hunniebunnie [last seen 4/7/18 at 10:49]**

 

[12:00] soosoo: hey sehun ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

 

[12:00] soosoo: chanyeol and i are playing mario kart and eating pizza

 

[12:00] soosoo: you wanna come over and join?

 

[12:35] hunniebunnie: oh shit

 

[12:35] hunniebunnie: i would but im not feelin good today

 

[12:35] hunniebunnie: maybe tomorrow!

 

[12:36] soosoo: you sure?

 

[12:36] soosoo: chanyeol brought his dog over too while his familys out of town for the day

 

[12:36] soosoo: you could bring vivi and he and toben can have a doggie date （⌒▽⌒）

 

[12:39] hunniebunnie: no really its fine

 

[12:39] hunniebunnie: my stomach is feeling weird

 

[12:39] hunniebunnie: mustve been something i ate

 

[12:40] soosoo: oh okay no problem!

 

[12:40] soosoo: take care of yourself and feel better :3

 

[12:43] hunniebunnie: thanks ill try lmao

 

\--

 

_Tuesday, April 25 th, 2017_

 

[10:20] soosoo: wanna come out to lunch with me and chanyeol?

 

[10:20] soosoo: were going to get takoyaki and then bubble tea afterwards

 

[10:20] soosoo: i know you love bubble tea~

 

_hunniebunnie is online._

 

[11:00] hunniebunnie: nah not in the mood

 

[11:00] hunniebunnie: thanks for asking tho

 

[11:02] soosoo: would you want to hang out this afternoon then?

 

[11:02] soosoo: play video games, watch a movie, do whatever

 

[11:05] hunniebunnie: im good thanks

 

[11:05] soosoo: you should get out and have fun!

 

[11:06] soosoo: take advantage of your vacation

 

[11:06] hunniebunnie: okay junmyeon

 

[11:07] hunniebunnie: im really not in the mood

 

[11:07] soosoo: okay ( .. )

 

[11:07] soosoo: sorry if im bugging you

 

[11:08] hunniebunnie: youre not

 

[11:08] hunniebunnie: i just dont feel like doing anything today

 

[11:08] hunniebunnie: not your fault

 

[11:09] hunniebunnie: talk to you later

 

_hunniebunnie has gone offline._

\--

 

_Thursday, April 27 th, 2017_

 

[2:18] soosoo: heyyyyy

 

[2:19] soosoo: chanyeol and i are going to the animal shelter to play with the dogs

 

[2:19] soosoo: wanna come?

 

[5:35] hunniebunnie: nope

 

[5:37] soosoo: lol a little late on the response there

 

[5:37] soosoo: thats okay tho

 

[5:37] soosoo: but i wish you wouldve come with us!!

 

[5:38] soosoo: i know you wouldve enjoyed it

 

[5:49] hunniebunnie: oh well

 

_hunniebunnie has gone offline._

 

\--

 

_Friday, April 28 th, 2017_

 

_soosoo is typing…_

 

[6:53] hunniebunnie: oh my god what the fuck do you want

 

[6:54] soosoo: uh

 

[6:54] soosoo: i just wanted to see if you wanted to go bowling with me and chanyeol…

 

[6:54] hunniebunnie: no i dont

 

[6:54] hunniebunnie: i know what junmyeons trying to get you to do and i appreciate the effort but its annoying the fuck out of me so just stop okay

 

[6:54] hunniebunnie: let me be depressed in peace for fucks sake

 

[6:55] soosoo: …i just figured you might want to do something instead of staying home all week

 

[6:56] hunniebunnie: you think i want to go out with you and chanyeol and have your perfect relationship shoved in my face?

 

[6:56] hunniebunnie: you think i want to be reminded of the fact that junmyeon and i arent dating anymore?

 

[6:56] hunniebunnie: just fucking stop

 

[6:57] soosoo: im sorry, i didnt mean to make you upset

 

[6:57] soosoo: but its not good to wallow in your feelings, sehun

 

[6:57] soosoo: if you want to talk about it ill listen

 

[6:58] hunniebunnie: i dont want to talk about anything

 

[6:58] hunniebunnie: stop fucking bothering me

 

[6:58] hunniebunnie: god i cant believe junmyeon did this

 

[6:59] hunniebunnie: he always pushes me to do shit when spoiler alert i dont want to fucking do anything

 

[6:59] hunniebunnie: he keeps getting on my case about not going to school and not leaving my room but guess fucking what?

 

[7:00] hunniebunnie: maybe i just want to wallow in my fucking sadness and not be pestered by everyone

 

[7:00] hunniebunnie: maybe i just want to be a sad and lonely piece of shit without everyone jumping down my throat with this “its okay were all here for you lets go out and have fun!!” bullshit

 

[7:01] hunniebunnie: maybe i dont want to go out and pretend to be happy or pretend to have a good time because i know i fucking wont

 

[7:01] hunniebunnie: so stop trying to get me to do shit

 

[7:02] hunniebunnie: stop fucking texting me because i dont want to talk to you

 

[7:02] hunniebunnie: youre being really god damn annoying

 

[7:02] hunniebunnie: please for the love of god just shut the fuck up and leave me alone

 

_hunniebunnie has gone offline._

 

\--

 

_New message from jagiyeol!_

 

[7:24] jagiyeol: yah youve been in the bathroom for like 30 minutes

 

[7:24] jagiyeol: how long does it take you to get ready to go bowling, geez…

 

[7:25] jagiyeol: did you fall in the toilet or what LOL

 

[7:29] jagiyeol: seriously are you okay in there?

 

[7:30] jagiyeol: am i hearing things or are you crying

 

[7:30] jagiyeol: are you having a panic attack??

 

[7:30] jagiyeol: im coming upstairs

 

[7:31] jagiyeol: kyungsoo open the door

 

[7:31] jagiyeol: i know you can hear me talking to you im literally right outside the bathroom

 

[7:31] jagiyeol: please let me in

 

[7:31] jagiyeol: bub

 

[7:31] jaigyeol: soosoo

 

[7:31] jagiyeol: kyungsoo

 

[7:31] jagiyeol: do kyungsoo

 

[7:31] jagiyeol: open the door

 

[7:32] jagiyeol: i know youre upset so please open the door and let me help you

 

[7:32] jagiyeol: dont make me get your mom to come up here

 

[7:32] jagiyeol: please tell me whats wrong

 

[7:33] jagiyeol: kyungsoo

 

[7:33] jagiyeol: open

 

[7:33] jagiyeol: the

 

[7:33] jagiyeol: door

 

[7:34] jagiyeol: fine

 

[7:34] jagiyeol: if you wont open it then ill just bust my way in

 

[7:34] jagiyeol: stand back

 


	51. in which sehun begs for forgiveness and jongdae's granola bar mysteriously disappears

_Saturday, April 29 th, 2017_

 

[12:12] jagiyeol: apologize to kyungsoo

 

[12:12] jagiyeol: right now

 

_hunniebunnie has gone offline._

 

[12:13] jagiyeol: dont you dare fucking disappear on me

 

[12:13] jagiyeol: oh sehun you get your ass back here and apologize to kyungsoo immediately

 

[12:13] jagiyeol: i saw what you said to him and it is absolutely unacceptable

 

[12:14] jagiyeol: you _know_ hes insecure about these things

 

[12:14] jagiyeol: you _know_ he still struggles with thinking that nobody likes him

 

[12:15] jagiyeol: what you told him just reinforces that thought in his head and now hes practically back where he started

 

[12:15] jagiyeol: you triggered a panic attack, and a bad one at that

 

[12:15] jagiyeol: this is honestly one of the worst ones hes had

 

[12:16] jagiyeol: hes been crying on and off for hours now

 

[12:16] jagiyeol: i know youve been struggling too and i know youve been having a bad week but that gives you no right to lash out at kyungsoo when he was just trying to help you

 

[12:17] jagiyeol: so you are going to apologize for hurting his feelings

 

[12:17] jagiyeol: and you are going to tell him that hes not an annoyance

 

[12:18] jagiyeol: im not mad at you sehun

 

[12:18] jagiyeol: im just very disappointed

 

[12:18] jagiyeol: but if you dont apologize by the end of today then ill be fucking furious

 

[12:19] jagiyeol: kyungsoo is incredibly upset

 

[12:19] jagiyeol: i cant stand to see him like this

 

[12:20] jagiyeol: please apologize and fix this

 

\--

 

_New message from hunniebunnie!_

 

[12:38] hunniebunnie: i need to talk to you

 

[12:45] soosoo: i thought i bothered you

 

[12:45] soosoo: i wont text you again if thats how you really feel

 

[12:45] hunniebunnie: kyungsoo hyung-nim i didnt mean what i said

 

[12:45] hunniebunnie: you dont bother me

 

[12:45] hunniebunnie: i always enjoy talking to you

 

[12:46] soosoo: then why did you say those things?

 

[12:46] soosoo: how could you say it if you didnt mean it?

 

[12:46] hunniebunnie: i am so sorry hyung-nim

 

[12:46] hunniebunnie: i was upset, but i know thats not an excuse

 

[12:47] hunniebunnie: i shouldnt have turned my anger on you

 

[12:47] hunniebunnie: this last week has been really tough and i just wanted to be left alone

 

[12:47] hunniebunnie: i honestly appreciate you trying to help me out

 

[12:47] hunniebunnie: im sorry i got frustrated with you

 

[12:48] hunniebunnie: you were trying to be nice and i blew up in your face and it was completely uncalled for

 

[12:48] hunniebunnie: honest to god i really appreciate you and i have never found you annoying

 

[12:50] soosoo: but you told me that i was

 

[12:50] soosoo: i dont understand how you can say it and not mean it

 

[12:50] hunniebunnie: youre not annoying i swear, i was just being an asshole

 

[12:50] hunniebunnie: hyung-nim i am so sorry i dont know if i can ever apologize enough for this

 

[12:50] hunniebunnie: i made you upset and i feel so fucking bad about it

 

[12:52] soosoo: dont

 

[12:53] soosoo: its fine

 

[12:53] hunniebunnie: no its not

 

[12:53] hunniebunnie: i shouldnt have let my emotions take over when i was talking to you

 

[12:54] soosoo: it happens

 

[12:57] soosoo: but if you dont want to be friends with me, please tell me

 

[12:57] hunniebunnie: hyung-nim i never want to stop being your friend

 

[12:57] hunniebunnie: your friendship means a lot to me and im sorry if this has hurt it in any way

 

[1:00] soosoo: okay

 

[1:00] soosoo: im going to bed, im tired

 

[1:00] hunniebunnie: alright  

 

[1:00] hunniebunnie: goodnight hyung-nim

 

[1:01] hunniebunnie: im sorry

 

_soosoo has gone offline._

 

\--

 

_Monday, May 1 st, 2017_

 

[6:00] sundaefundae: i am shooketh

 

[6:00] sundaefundae: one, we have to go back to school today

 

[6:01] baoziboi: dont fucking remind me

 

[6:01] sundaefundae: two, my granola bar disappeared

 

[6:01] baoziboi: are you sure you didnt eat it

 

[6:01] sundaefundae: I WAS GOING TO

 

[6:02] sundaefundae: BUT SOMEONE OR SOMETHING TOOK IT WHILE I WASNT LOOKING

 

[6:02] baoziboi: it was probably your sister lol

 

[6:02] sundaefundae: ….i dont have a sister

 

[6:02] baoziboi: what? really??

 

[6:03] sundaefundae: jfc youve known me for how any months now and you still dont know whos in my family??

 

[6:03] sundaefundae: how many times have you slept over???

 

[6:03] baoziboi: then who was that girl that was over last week?????

 

[6:03] sundaefundae: that was my cousin you moron

 

[6:03] sundaefundae: i literally introduced her to you as such

 

[6:04] baoziboi: no the other one

 

[6:04] baoziboi: and speak to your elders with respect gdi

 

[6:04] sundaefundae: …

 

_FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL is online._

 

[6:06] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: (ﾟoﾟ) omo

 

[6:06] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: jongdae???? _random girl??????_

 

[6:06] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: explain

 

[6:06] sundaefundae: shes a girl

 

[6:06] sundaefundae: theres your explanation

 

[6:07] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: i feel so enlightened

 

[6:07] baoziboi: dae i thought you were gayer than a bag of dicks

 

[6:07] baoziboi: y u got random girls at your house _huh_

 

[6:07] sundaefundae: ??????????????????????

 

[6:07] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: WAIT UR GAY??

 

[6:08] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: IVE KNOWN YOU FOR LIKE TEN YEARS AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME?????

 

[6:08] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: MAN I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU ONCE WE COULDVE BEEN A THING

 

[6:08] sundaefundae: IM NOT GAY??

 

[6:08] sundaefundae: wait a minute what did you just say

 

[6:08] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: nothing, what u talkin bout

 

[6:09] baoziboi: youre not????

 

[6:09] baoziboi: i couldve sworn….

 

[6:09] baoziboi: my gaydar was like off the charts man wtf

 

[6:09] baoziboi: is it broken???? does it need new batteries???

 

[6:10] sundaefundae: im not gay ffs

 

[6:10] sundaefundae: not that theres anything wrong with that

 

[6:10] sundaefundae: but if anything im the least gay person in this gc

 

[6:10] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: yifan seems like a very straight person

 

[6:10] baoziboi: nah he gay af

 

[6:10] baoziboi: gay for tao that is hehehehe

 

[6:11] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: well shit

 

[6:11] sundaefundae: does this make me the Token Straight Friend ™

 

[6:11] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: tbh i thought chanyeol was straight for a long time but then of course ksoo happened

 

[6:11] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: and we all know how far up ksoos ass he is lol

 

_jagiyeol is online._

 

[6:15] jagiyeol: morning!

 

[6:15] jagiyeol: baekhyun what the fuck

 

[6:15] jagiyeol: dont say that shit its so gross ffffff

 

[6:15] jagiyeol: and change your stupid username

 

[6:16] jagiyeol: i thought we were even now

 

[6:16] FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL: tch

 

_FUCKYOUPARKCHANYEOL has changed their name to baekxingenthusiast._

 

[6:16] baekxingenthusiast: everyone knows how whipped you are for him

 

[6:17] baekxingenthusiast: dont even try to deny it

 

[6:17] jagiyeol: okay but youre no better??

 

[6:17] jagiyeol: considering the _overwhelming_ amount of snaps you sent me of the welcome home present you made for yixing

 

[6:17] jagiyeol: and what you just changed ur username to

 

[6:17] jagiyeol: smh

 

[6:18] baekxingenthusiast: UM THATS SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE

 

[6:18] baekxingenthusiast: YOU SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH RIGHT THIS MOMENT

 

[6:18] baoziboi: omg what is it???

 

[6:19] baekxingenthusiast: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fq3abPnEEGE>

 

[6:19] sundaefundae: speaking of xing, when is he coming back?

 

[6:19] baekxingenthusiast: his flight should be coming in soon

 

[6:19] baekxingenthusiast: my poor bby…flying in super early and having to go to school immediately afterwards ・゜・(ノД`)

 

[6:20] sundaefundae: and you woke up early just to wait for him at the airport

 

[6:20] sundaefundae: such dedication (ˊ̥̥̥̥̥ ³ ˋ̥̥̥̥̥)

 

[6:20] baekxingenthusiast: ofc i would

 

[6:21] baekxingenthusiast: anything for my precious xingie .・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．

 

[6:21] jagiyeol: whos whipped now asshole

 

[6:21] baekxingenthusiast: still you

 

[6:21] baoziboi: yikes

 

[6:22] jagiyeol: (; ･`д･´)

 

_junmyeonnie is online._

 

[6:30] junmyeonnie: Morning everyone~

 

[6:30] junmyeonnie: Hope you all had a good vacation!

 

[6:30] junmyeonnie: I know it sucks to go back to school but just remember that we only have around six weeks until we graduate!

 

[6:31] junmyeonnie: We can make it!!

 

[6:31] baoziboi: sweet dongsaeng ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

 

[6:32] jagiyeol: ayy hyung how was jeju

 

[6:32] junmyeonnie: A little chilly, but fun!

 

[6:32] junmyeonnie: How was your time with Kyungsoo?

 

[6:33] jagiyeol: good for the most part

 

[6:33] sundaefundae: did something happen?

 

[6:33] baoziboi: is he okay?

 

[6:33] baekxingenthusiast: ARE YOU GUYS BREAKING UP NOOOOOOOOO

 

[6:33] baekxingenthusiast: YOU CANT

 

[6:33] baekxingenthusiast: YOU GUYS ARE MY OTP

 

[6:34] jagiyeol: lol no its nothing like that!!

 

[6:34] jagiyeol: he just had a pretty rough day on friday and saturday, thats all

 

[6:34] jagiyeol: hes better now

 

[6:34] junmyeonnie: That’s good ( •́ .̫ •̀ )

 

[6:35] junmyeonnie: Did you guys ever end up hanging out with Sehun?

 

[6:35] jagiyeol: yeah about that..

 

[6:35] jagiyeol: ill text you later

 

[6:35] baoziboi: that doesnt sound very good lol

 

[6:36] baekxingenthusiast: curious…very curious…

 

[6:36] sundaefundae: you know what else is curious

 

[6:36] sundaefundae: where tf my granola bar went

 

[6:36] baoziboi: maybe your girlfriend ate it kek

 

[6:37] junmyeonnie: Did Jongdae get a girlfriend?!

 

[6:37] sundaefundae: oh my god

 

[6:37] sundaefundae: why do you guys care about my love life so much

 

[6:37] baoziboi: because youre a lonely bitch that needs a gf

 

[6:38] sundaefundae: gee thanks hyung

 

[6:38] baoziboi: just lookin out for my dongsaeng

 

[6:38] baoziboi: i can hook you up with some girls that i know if you want!

 

[6:38] sundaefundae: what a want is a damn granola bar

 

[6:38] baoziboi: cant help with that sorry

 

[6:39] baekxingenthusiast: just get another one from the box

 

[6:39] sundaefundae: THAT WAS THE LAST ONE

 

[6:39] sundaefundae: THERES NO MORE

 

[6:39] sundaefundae: IM GONNA STARVE TO DEATH

 

[6:39] baekxingenthusiast: rip

 

[6:43] baekxingenthusiast: AHHHH

 

[6:43] baekxingenthusiast: YIXING JUST LANDED

 

[6:44] baekxingenthusiast: IM GONNA CRY FUCK ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE IVE SEEN HIS BEAUTIFUL FACE

 

[6:44] baoziboi: tell him i said hi!

 

[6:45] baekxingenthusiast: IF I DONT PASS OUT FROM EXCITEMENT SURE

_baekxingenthusiast has gone offline._

 

[6:58] sundaefundae: I JUST SAW A CAT RUN UP THE STAIRS???

 

[6:58] sundaefundae: AND IT HAD A GRANOLA BAR IN ITS MOUTH???

 

[6:59] sundaefundae: WE DONT HAVE A CAT???????????????????????????????

 

[6:59] baoziboi: LOL

 

[6:59] baoziboi: pet it for me pls

 

[7:00] sundaefundae: gee why dont i just adopt it and let it eat all of the food in my house instead（￣ー￣）

 

[7:00] baoziboi: if you do im coming over after school

 

[7:00] junmyeonnie: Same

 

[7:01] sundaefundae: i hate everything about today and its hardly even started

 

\--

 

_New message from hunniebunnie!_

 

[2:14] hunniebunnie: hey kyungsoo hyung-nim

 

[2:20] soosoo: hi

 

[2:20] hunniebunnie: do you want to get bubble tea with me after school?

 

[2:20] hunniebunnie: i still owe you three

 

[2:21] soosoo: not particularly

 

[2:21] hunniebunnie: hyung-nim (◞‸◟；)

 

[2:21] soosoo: whats with the nim

 

[2:22] soosoo: you dont have to use that with me

 

[2:22] hunniebunnie: but i want you to know that i respect you

 

[2:22] hunniebunnie: and that i still feel horrible about what happened

 

[2:22] hunniebunnie: im so sorry hyung-nim

 

[2:23] hunniebunnie: i feel like such an asshole

 

[2:24] hunniebunnie: im sorry i hurt your feelings

 

[2:24] hunniebunnie: i really do love hanging out with you and talking to you and im grateful for all of the help youve given me since we became friends

 

[2:25] hunniebunnie: im sorry this is how i acted towards you when youve been nothing but nice to me

 

[2:25] hunniebunnie: please forgive me hyung-nim

 

[2:25] hunniebunnie: ill be more careful with my words from now on

 

[2:26] hunniebunnie: ill think before i speak so this never happens again

 

[2:26] hunniebunnie: i dont want to lose our friendship

 

[2:27] hunniebunnie: if i do then i dont really have anyone else

 

[2:27] hunniebunnie: i dont know what else i could do to show you just how genuinely sorry i am other than offering to buy you bubble teas for the rest of your life

 

[2:29] soosoo: how about i bump up your debt to six bubble teas

 

[2:29] soosoo: then i think i can forgive you

 

[2:29] hunniebunnie: make it ten

 

[2:29] hunniebunnie: im really _really_ sorry hyung-nim

 

[2:29] hunniebunnie: i could say it a million times and it still wouldnt be enough

 

[2:30] soosoo: alright

 

[2:30] soosoo: ill wait for you by the library

 

[2:30] hunniebunnie: you can invite chanyeol if you want

 

[2:30] hunniebunnie: ill pay for his bubble tea too

 

[2:31] soosoo: no

 

[2:31] soosoo: just the two of us

 

[2:32] soosoo: we have other things to talk about anyway that i dont want chanyeol to hear

 

[2:32] soosoo: and you probably dont want him to know about it either

 

[2:32] hunniebunnie: _oh_

 

[2:32] hunniebunnie: okay

 

[2:33] hunniebunnie: thank you for forgiving me hyung-nim

 

[2:33] hunniebunnie: i promise i wont let you down again

 

[2:33] soosoo: you never did

 

[2:34] soosoo: but i appreciate the apology

 

[2:34] soosoo: and the bubble teas

 

[2:34] hunniebunnie: (✿´ ꒳ ` )


	52. in which jongdae has cat problems and chansoo try to one-up each others affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k ive officially run out of chapters so it might take a while to update again IM SORRY

_Tuesday, May 2 nd, 2017_

 

[2:00] sundaefundae: i cant tell if im losing my mind or theres just squirrels in my walls

 

[2:00] sundaefundae: i keep hearing scratching noises coming from somewhere

 

[2:01] sundaefundae: im actually kind of scared ngl

 

[2:04] hunniebunnie: rip

 

[2:05] sundaefundae: sehun why are you awake omg

 

[2:05] hunniebunnie: what does it matter

 

[2:05] sundaefundae: we have school in the morning??

 

[2:06] hunniebunnie: lol like thats ever stopped me

 

[2:06] sundaefundae: tru

 

[2:08] sundaefundae: THERES THE NOISE AGAIN WTF

 

[2:08] sundaefundae: SOMETHINGS SCRATCHING AT MY DOOR

 

[2:08] hunniebunnie: open it

 

[2:09] sundaefundae: DO YOU _WANT_ ME TO DIE????

 

[2:09] sundaefundae: WHAT IF THERES A MURDERER IN MY HOUSE

 

[2:09] hunniebunnie: that sounds like a you problem

 

[2:10] sundaefundae: _bruh_

 

[2:10] sundaefundae: fuck i really have to pee but i don wanna go out into the hall

 

[2:10] sundaefundae: if i get murdered tonight it was nice knowing you guys

 

[2:11] sundaefundae: make sure im buried close to a chinese food restaurant so i can smell the dumplings from my grave

 

[2:11] hunniebunnie: duly noted

 

[2:14] sundaefundae: fuck it im going to the bathroom

 

[2:14] sundaefundae: theres nothing out in the hall wtf

 

[2:14] sundaefundae: i think im going crazy

 

[2:15] sundaefundae: UHHHH JK

 

[2:15] sundaefundae: I SAW A SHADOW MOVE

 

[2:15] sundaefundae: GUYS IM REALLY SCARED WTF

 

[2:16] hunniebunnie: dude

 

[2:16] sundaefundae: IM GONNA CRY

 

[2:17] sundaefundae: okay fuck the bathroom im hiding under the covers

 

[2:17] sundaefundae: demons cant get you under the covers

 

[2:18] hunniebunnie: go to bed hyung

 

[2:18] sundaefundae: i mean ill fuckin try

 

[2:18] sundaefundae: im kinda scared hnngggg

 

[2:18] hunniebunnie: go to bed hyung

 

[2:19] sundaefundae: (ノдヽ)

 

[2:19] sundaefundae: hopefully ill see you on the other side

 

[2:19] sundaefundae: pray for me

 

[2:20] hunniebunnie: go to bed hyung

 

\--

 

[4:58] sundaefundae: ISUGHDFKJBVFIVBCK

 

[4:58] sundaefundae: OH MY GOD

 

[4:58] sundaefundae: I THINK I JUST SHIT MY FUCKING PANTS AND HAD A HEART ATTACK AT THE SAME TIME

 

[4:59] sundaefundae: ISTG MY LIFE FLASHED BEFORE MY FUCKING EYES

 

[4:59] sundaefundae: AM I STILL ALIVE?

 

[5:00] hunniebunnie: pretty sure you are

 

[5:00] sundaefundae: BRUH

 

[5:00] sundaefundae: I FUCKN WOKE UP

 

[5:00] sundaefundae: AND THERE WAS SOMETHING SITTING AT THE END OF MY BED

 

[5:01] sundaefundae: IT WAS STARING AND ME AND ITS EYES WERE FUCKING GLOWING OR SOME SHIT

 

[5:01] sundaefundae: I FELL OUT OF BED AND IT CAME FOR ME SO I FUCKING RAN OUT AND LOCKED MYSELF IN THE BATHROOM

 

[5:01] sundaefundae: I THINK THERES ACTUAL SHIT LEAKING FROM MY ASSHOLE

 

[5:02] hunniebunnie: tmi

 

[5:02] sundaefundae: IM TERRIFIED OKAY

 

[5:02] sundaefundae: AND WHY ARE YOU STILL UP

 

[5:03] hunniebunnie: id be more concerned about the fact that you just shit your pants than why im awake

 

[5:03] sundaefundae: YOU RIGHT

 

\--

 

[6:36] sundaefundae: sleeping in the bath tub sucks dick

 

[6:36] sundaefundae: fun fact

 

[6:37] ninibobeanie: why did you sleep in the bath tub??

 

[6:37] hunniebunnie: dude are you still in the bathroom

 

[6:37] sundaefundae: dude are you _still_ up??

 

[6:38] sundaefundae: and nini an actual demon tried to suck my soul from my body last night so i barricaded myself in the bathroom for protection

 

[6:38] ninibobeanie: ….

 

[6:38] ninibobeanie: all right

 

[6:39] sundaefundae: ITS TRUE

 

[6:39] ninibobeanie: you know you have to get ready for school right

 

[6:39] ninibobeanie: ur gonna have to go back into ur room

 

[6:40] sundaefundae: BUT IM SCARED

 

[6:40] sundaefundae: THERES A DEMON IN THERE WAITING FOR ME

 

[6:40] ninibobeanie: demons arent real fam

 

[6:40] sundaefundae: U DONT KNOW THAT

 

[6:41] ninibobeanie: oh my god its light out, just suck it up and go into your room

 

[6:42] sundaefundae: FINE

 

[6:43] sundaefundae: oh my god

 

[6:43] sundaefundae: theres a lump under the covers

 

[6:43] sundaefundae: THAT WASNT THERE WHEN I LEFT AIUHFSEJNKDBI

 

[6:44] hunniebunnie: look under the covers

 

[6:44] sundaefundae: ARE YOU INSANE

 

[6:44] ninibobeanie: do itttttt

 

[6:45] sundaefundae: I HATE YOU GUYS

 

[6:47] sundaefundae: im

 

[6:47] sundaefundae: fuckign

 

 _sundaefundae uploaded file:_ <https://i.imgur.com/etWpKnO.jpg>

 

[6:47] sundaefundae: i cannot believe

 

[6:47] hunniebunnie: LOLOLOLOLOL

 

[6:47] hunniebunnie: YOU SHIT UR PANTS BECAUSE OF A FUCKING CAT AHAHAHAHAHHA

 

[6:47] ninibobeanie: LMAOOO

 

[6:48] sundaefundae: SHUT UP

 

[6:48] sundaefundae: THIS FUCKING CAT I SWEAR TO GOD

 

[6:48] sundaefundae: HAS IT REALLY BEEN IN MY HOUSE THIS WHOLE TIME???

 

[6:48] sundaefundae: THIS IS THE FUCKER THAT STOLE MY GRANOLA BAR!!

 

[6:49] ninibobeanie: im dying oh my god

 

[6:49] sundaefundae: IM SO UIHRSFKJDNCM

 

[6:49] sundaefundae: hey who wants a free cat

 

[6:50] hunniebunnie: pass

 

[6:50] ninibobeanie: im a dog person hyung you know that

 

[6:50] sundaefundae: I DONT WANT THIS

 

[6:50] sundaefundae: THIS ISNT MY CAT

 

[6:51] sundaefundae: HOW DID THIS THING EVEN GET HERE

 

_unixing is online._

 

[6:55] unixing: !!!!!!

 

[6:55] unixing: kitty!!

 

[6:55] unixing: dae you got a kitty??

 

[6:55] sundaefundae: NO

 

[6:56] sundaefundae: do you want it? ill give it to you

 

[6:56] unixing: i wish i could take it ;-;

 

[6:56] unixing: hmm do you think i can take a cat back to china?

 

[6:57] sundaefundae: idk just get it out of my fucking house

 

[6:57] ninibobeanie: does it have a collar with a tag or anything?

 

[6:57] sundaefundae: you think im gonna get close enough to check??

 

[6:58] sundaefundae: lol think again bro

 

[6:58] hunniebunnie: bro

 

[6:58] ninibobeanie: well you cant just throw the poor thing outside

 

[6:59] sundaefundae: BUT I DONT WANT IT

 

[6:59] unixing: but its so cute!!

 

[6:59] sundaefundae: BUT IT ALSO LOOKS LIKE IT WANTS TO CLAW MY EYES OUT

 

[7:00] hunniebunnie: are you really afraid of a cat hyung

 

[7:00] sundaefundae: Y E S

 

[7:00] sundaefundae: ITS A RANDOM CAT IN MY HOUSE THAT STOLE MY GRANOLA BAR HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL

 

[7:00] unixing: can i come over after school to play with it??

 

[7:02] sundaefundae: jfc

 

[7:03] sundaefundae: sure

 

[7:03] unixing: @baekxingenthusiast lets play with a kitty at jongdaes house after school!

 

_baekxingenthusiast is online._

 

[7:07] baekxingenthusiast: DUDE FUCK YEAH

 

[7:07] sundaefundae: _sigh_

\--

 

_Select chat:_

**jagiyeol [last seen 4/28/17 at 7:32]**

 

[8:15] soosoo: morning sweet bub <3

 

[8:15] soosoo: ill be in school late because i have a few doctors appointments this morning

 

[8:15] soosoo: just wanted to let you know so you didnt freak out when you didnt see me in chem lol

 

[8:18] jagiyeol: ah thanks for the heads up!!

 

[8:18] jagiyeol: i hope the appointments go well uwu

 

[8:18] jagiyeol: youre okay right?

 

[8:18] soosoo: dw im fine

 

[8:19] soosoo: first appointment is a regular physical

 

[8:19] soosoo: the other one is a therapist referral

 

[8:19] soosoo: just to see if its something thatll help

 

[8:19] jagiyeol: i hope it does <3

 

[8:20] jagiyeol: wait

 

[8:20] jagiyeol: i thought you were already seeing one??

 

[8:20] soosoo: no that was the school guidance counselor

 

[8:20] jagiyeol: ohhhhhhh

 

[8:21] jagiyeol: but didnt they tell you go to see a therapist anyway?

 

[8:21] soosoo: technically yes

 

[8:21] soosoo: i was supposed to start seeing one like….two months ago

 

[8:21] jagiyeol: then why are you just going now gfkgfk

 

[8:21] soosoo: my parents said i couldnt keep putting it off

 

[8:21] jagiyeol: why were you putting it off（´＿｀）

 

[8:22] soosoo: idk

 

[8:22] soosoo: for a while i didnt think the situation was bad enough to need an actual therapist because i thought having you and sehun was enough

 

[8:22] soosoo: i guess i just didnt want to admit that i had a problem, or that it was as bad as it really was

 

[8:23] soosoo: but things havent really gotten that much better, so..

 

[8:23] soosoo: my parents finally sat me down and told me its time to get real help

 

[8:23] jagiyeol: am i not helping enough (´；Д；｀)

 

[8:23] soosoo: nononononono

 

[8:23] soosoo: bub

 

[8:24] soosoo: youve helped me so fucking much

 

[8:24] soosoo: id be so much worse without you

 

[8:24] jagiyeol: b-b-b-but you said that you dont feel like youve gotten better ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 

[8:25] soosoo: i feel better because of you, but im not at the level that me, the school guidance counselor, and my parents want me to be at

 

[8:25] soosoo: you can only do so much chanyeol

 

[8:25] soosoo: but what you have done for me has been so immensely helpful and i can never thank you enough

 

[8:26] soosoo: you helped me get to a certain point, and now hopefully the therapist can get me the rest of the way

 

[8:26] jagiyeol: i just wish i could do more (◞‸◟；)

 

[8:27] soosoo: dont beat yourself up over this okay?

 

[8:27] soosoo: dont worry about it

 

[8:27] soosoo: youve helped me so much, give yourself a break and let the professionals deal with it from now on

 

[8:28] soosoo: im sure it must get tiring or overwhelming having to deal with me (⁄ ⁄^⁄ᗨ⁄^⁄ ⁄)

 

[8:28] jagiyeol: pfffffffffft as if

 

[8:28] jagiyeol: its not a chore, i do it cuz i want to

 

[8:28] soosoo: ⁽⁽ ◟(灬 ˊωˋ 灬)◞ ⁾⁾

 

[8:29] soosoo: oof okay i gotta go

 

[8:29] soosoo: actually wait i had something else i wanted to tell you

 

[8:29] jagiyeol: what is it?

 

[8:30] soosoo: i love you ♥

 

[8:30] jagiyeol: b-bub…

 

[8:30] jagiyeol: well i just remembered i have something to tell you too

 

[8:30] soosoo: oh yeah?

 

[8:30] jagiyeol: i love you too

 

[8:31] jagiyeol: in fact, i love you more ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)

 

[8:31] soosoo: hmm not possible

 

[8:31] soosoo: because i love you the most

 

[8:31] jagiyeol: nope cant be

 

[8:31] jagiyeol: i love you more than the most

 

[8:32] soosoo: i love you to the moon and back

 

[8:32] jagiyeol: i love you to the edge of the solar system

 

[8:32] soosoo: i love you to the edge of the _universe_

 

[8:32] jagiyeol: i love you to the power of infinity

 

[8:32] soosoo: i love you to the power of infinity raised to the power of infinity

 

[8:33] jagiyeol: i love you to the power of infinity raised to the power of infinity raised to the power of infinity _plus one_

 

[8:33] soosoo: alright alright you win this round (o尸’▽’)o尸

 

[8:33] soosoo: but next time i will prove that i love you the most

 

[8:33] jagiyeol: ha good luck

 

[8:33] jagiyeol: i take love wars very seriously

 

[8:35] soosoo: okay but <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SN8Rkj1YtCA>

 

[8:35] jagiyeol: NOPE NOT FAIR COME ON KYUNGSOO WHAT THE HELL THATS SO CUTE

 

[8:35] jagiyeol: JUST ACCEPT MY LOVEEEEEEEEEE

 

[8:35] soosoo: i do

 

[8:36] soosoo: i just love you more~

 

[8:36] soosoo: have fun in class uwu

 

[8:36] soosoo: ill be back before lunch!

 

_soosoo has gone offline._

 

[8:36] jagiyeol: JUST YOU WAIT

 

[8:36] jagiyeol: I WILL PROVE THAT THE LOVE I HAVE FOR YOU IS THE GREATEST

 

[8:37] jagiyeol: ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
